Digimon World Wars : Part 1
by XV165
Summary: How do you prevent two worlds from destroying each other? A group of chosen humans will fight alongside their digimon partners until they discover the answer. Features a cast of characters from various anime, led by Duo Maxwell.
1. Ch1 The Start of Things to Come

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon or any other names I use in this story.

This story features characters from Naruto, One Piece, Negima, Bleach, D. Grayman, Rave Master, and a few others. A total of twenty-two characters who will all have their own digimon partners. The characters aren't just being pulled from their universes and thrown together, so I guess this is what you call a fusion fic. The story is set in a fictional digimon universe where the organization DATS works to destroy digimon and kidnap people who have the power known as digisoul.

If you don't want to spoil what characters are in this story as well as their partners, don't visit my profile page as that is where I post information for this story.

Also please don't base your opinion of this story purely by the first two chapters, thank you!

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 1 - The Start of Things to Come

* * *

"Duo Maxwell please report to the Principal's office!" Duo sighed as he got up and made his way to the classroom exit. He didn't bother saying a word to the teacher as he passed by, knowing that the man disliked him, he figured the guy was probably secretly hoping he was about to be expelled.

Once he got to the main office and walked into the Principal's office Duo knew what was coming, there sat the two no name seniors who picked a fight with him before school. The two punks were both sitting there with identical fat lips, one had his arm wrapped up while the other one had a bandage above his left eye.

"Duo, these two claim you did this to them after they refused to give you their wallets." Duo didn't bother saying anything looking over at the one whose arm he twisted earlier today and seeing the smirk slightly creeping up on his face.

"I hope you know young man, that there's gonna be serious consequences for this, you better hope their parents don't try to sue you for their injuries." Duo knew where this was going the principal had already decided that he was guilty and even if he told him the truth he wouldn't believe him.

"What do you want me to say, you already believe them. Can I go?" Duo simply didn't care anymore, he was labeled the bad kid cause he grew up with no parents and constantly got into fights (even though ninety percent, he didn't start.) What was the point he was outed since he was born, been all alone for as long as he can remember, nothing in his life to make it worthwhile.

"Your suspended I don't want to see you back here for three weeks!" Barked the Principal, clearly happy to be rid of him.

"I'll just enjoy the vacation, later." And with that Duo left the school, but he didn't really want to go home, his landlord would just harass him about being suspended. So he made his way to the river. He laid down by the edge of the river, set his backpack behind his head and tried to relax.

His mind began to wander and he found himself thinking about the past, when he was all alone, looking around and seeing kids his age with moms and dads, wondering why he didn't have any, wondering if his parents never wanted him and abandoned him or if they passed away leaving him all alone.

Duo would never know cause he was found as an infant abandoned at an orphanage. Those days were hell to Duo, and as soon as he was able to get away he did. He was able to rent a very small apartment at the back of an old dojo, in exchange for a small rent and doing work around the place, the old man who owned the place Himura-Sensei was a kind old guy who was a skilled martial artist. Duo had been living and working at his dojo for a little over a year now, and he was the only person that Duo actually liked.

Thinking of the past also led him to his memories of his childhood sweetheart Eureka. They met when Duo was only 8 years old, Duo would sneak away from the orphanage when ever he could to see her at the nearby park and they would play games and just have fun, until she stopped showing up, Duo assumed she moved away because he didn't see her again for 8 years, they were now in the same high school together but she didn't seem to remember him, she never made any contact with him for the year that they'd been in the same school.

Now at age 17 Duo felt like there was nothing in this world for him, no need of him, and it was a sad thought that Duo knew that if he disappeared off the face of the planet, no one would look for him.

Duo woke up a couple of hours later, deciding he better head home, he got up and started making his way down the side-walk. Coming to a cross light he waited for the light to change, watching cars go by and looking across the streets at the people around. He then spotted someone that made him stop and stare, it was Eureka still wearing her school uniform, obviously on her way home.

Duo chuckled to himself, 'What are the odds.' Then something else caught Duo's eye, a group of guys staring and pointing behind her before following after her, Duo's mind raced not liking where this was going. He quickly crossed the street and followed after them.

He followed them for ten minutes and they were still following Eureka but she hadn't noticed them yet and once she walked down an alley out of view they took off after her, Duo began to run to catch up until he almost got run over by a car. Duo desperately tried to cross the street and catch up to Eureka before something terrible happened.

0101010101-

'Oh no if I'm late I wont be there in time to see dad before he has to go in to the station.'

Eureka's father was the chief of the police force and she hardly got to see him because of it. Thinking she could get home sooner if she cut between these buildings she took off at a slow jog. It was then that someone ran around her and blocked her path.

"Where you off to in a hurry baby?" The man was wearing a hoodie and smelled of cigarettes and marijuana, Eureka turned around to go back and found two other men blocking her.

Eureka's mind raced, 'What do they want from me?'

"Baby why don't you come on back to our place and have some fun," said the fat bald one of the group closing in on her.

"I'd rather jump off one of these buildings then go anywhere with you." The words made her sound brave, but she was silently praying for help.

"WRONG ANSWER BITCH!" Shouted the bald man grabbing her by the arm, Eureka screamed trying to pull her arm free from his, concentrated on where he was holding her she saw a second hand grab the thug's around his wrist, before he let go of her. She could hear the bald man grunting in pain as the second man slowly twisted his wrist.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" And then she heard a sickening crack as this man snapped the thugs wrist. He fell to the ground holding his wrist.

Eureka eyes widened as she recognized the man who had saved her. "D- Duo?"

0101010101-

The fat son of a bitch paid for touching her, but he still had two more men to take care of. Right then one of the men, a short skinny man, lunged forward drawing a small pocket knife. Duo reacted instantly, he caught the man's hand and stripped the knife away from him. He then kicked his legs out from under him so he fell forward, his head smashing into the concrete. He then looked to the third man and could see him reaching for something on his hip. Assuming the worst Duo launched himself at the man and punched him straight in the face as he pulled out a small gun. The force of the blow knocked him flat on his back and before he could point the gun back up, Duo stomped on his wrist. The man screamed in pain as Duo continued to crush his wrist.

Duo picked up the gun, it was a small revolver he pulled the barrel out-of-place and let the bullets slide out into his palm before taking the gun and throwing it up onto one of the roofs above them, out of reach. Duo turned around and to his horror saw the first man had gotten ahold of Eureka and had a knife held to her throat. "Don't move hero, unless you want to see this bitch's throat cut wide open."

Duo could see fear in her eyes and he quickly removed his foot from the man underneath him and stood still. "ON YOUR KNEES!" Duo slowly got down on his knees, he could hear the man behind him getting to his feet.

"If you move or make any attempt to defend yourself, she dies. Lets see how much of a hero you are!" The hooded man was standing directly behind him, Duo knew what was coming, but it didn't matter to him.

He felt the mans fist collide with the side of his head but Duo stayed on his knees, his head was throbbing really bad and he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face, by the feel of it the bastard was using brass knuckles. Another hit to the right side of his head, still Duo stayed up on his knees, a third and a fourth hit to the side of the head, Duo was starting to have a hard time seeing straight, then he felt the mans foot collide with his back, the pain was intense, Duo finally fell flat on the ground.

"DUO!" Duo could hear Eureka screaming his name between sobs. For a split second he found himself happily surprised that she remembered his name, but a second stomp on his back knocked that thought out of his mind as he could feel a couple of his ribs cracking. Resisting the urge to yell out in pain he laid there slowly losing consciousness.

"DUO! Please let him go." Eureka tried pleading with them

"No way bitch your handsome knight is gonna pay for interfering, and then we'll go have our fun." Duo became focused again at these words, he looked up at thug and could see the man had a disgusting smile on his face, one that made Duo want to slam the man's head into the concrete over and over until there was nothing left of him.

'Damn it, I gotta do something,' Duo could see that the bald man still had a hold of Eureka, knife still pointed against her throat. 'God damn it all!'

"Had enough hero? Kill him," the bald man tossed his knife to his partner,

'There's my chance,' Duo waited for the man to come closer as he held the knife pointing down to stab Duo in the back. As he brought the knife down Duo rolled to his left, the knife sliced against his side, but only enough to draw blood. Duo quickly kicked the knife sending it flying clear over the bald man's head, and delivered another kick to the hooded mans torso knocking him down.

The bald man had let go of Eureka and was heading for the knife in an attempt to get back his advantage over the situation, Duo rushed to his feet and went after him to stop him. He wasn't going to make it in time though, the man picked up the knife and held it in front of him to attack. Duo wasn't slowing down though, "Bring it on you fat bastard!"

The man in a panic slashed the knife straight down on Duo when he got in range, but again Duo was ready, he caught him by the wrist and pulled his arm to the side with his left hand, Duo then brought his right fist straight up, straight into the thugs chin knocking him a foot off the ground and flat on his back. The man laid there completely unconscious.

Duo turned around ignoring the pain in his chest, back, head and side, stared down the hooded man who was climbing back to his feet. "You're all that's left."

"What the hell are you man, you should be half dead from all those blows." He was panicked but he still had his brass knuckles on his right hand, the one Duo didn't stomp on. Eureka made her way to Duo. She looked at him with thankful eyes, and he motioned for her to get behind him.

"Get the hell out of my sight before you end up like these two." The mans eyes went to his two buddies, one unconscious with what was without a doubt a broken jaw, the other unconscious with what was most likely a fractured skull.

Duo turned to Eureka and motioned for her to walk back towards the street. She did so but stopped after a few steps and waited for him to follow her, at first he wasn't going to move until she was safe and out of the area but when he saw her there waiting for him he followed after her.

When he reached her, he stumbled forward from the pain. Surprisingly she caught him, she looked down at the cut on his side that was bleeding freely and then to the wound on his head where he had blood running down into his right eye. "I'll call an ambulance." Duo didn't argue he needed someone to look at his wounds. Eureka was clearly worried about him which made Duo a little happy, she helped him walk the rest of the way back to the street.

Once there Eureka let go of him and walked a few steps ahead pulling out her cell phone to call the police and ambulance, she stopped for a second then turned around with a look that told Duo she wanted to say something to him. Duo held up his hand trying to motion it was no big deal and she didn't need to say anything. But her eyes suddenly looked shocked and fearful, Duo's senses went on alert and he knew what it was, he could hear running footsteps behind him, 'That fool, I gave him a chance to walk away!'

Duo turned around just in time to see him winding his arm back to punch with the brass knuckles again, Duo copied him bringing his left fist back.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, and then like a lightning strike both Duo's and the thugs fists collided with each other. At that moment something caught Duo's eye, some kind of blue glow around his fist, but as fast as it was there, it was gone.

An ear-splitting scream came from the thugs mouth as his hand was completely and utterly shattered. Duo couldn't understand what had happened, his hand was completely unharmed but the thugs hand was broken to pieces even the brass knuckles had shattered. Duo was staring at his left hand in amazement.

"Eureka, call the police," she nodded in agreement and began to dial the number. Duo looked at the thug who had taken the last shot at him, he was whimpering in pain from his hand. 'What the hell happened, I didn't feel hardly anything from that punch, his hand just broke when it collided with mine, there's not so much as a sore knuckle.'

"They're on their way."

"Good." Duo sat down with his back against the wall keeping his eyes on the three thugs so they didn't get away.

"Thank you so much," Duo's head snapped back to Eureka.

"You're welcome." It was all he could say, in his opinion.

"Um d- do... do you remember me," Duo's head snapped back up again. Here he had thought she had forgotten him but by the sound of it she must have thought the same thing about him.

"Yeah I remember you," Duo didn't know what else to say, he had never forgotten her. Duo looked back over at the thugs, none of them were moving. Duo assumed that the guy with the broken hand was actually praying for the ambulance to get there sooner.

As if on que Duo heard the sounds of sirens coming closer, within a minute an ambulance had pulled up and two paramedics were attempting to help Duo into the back of the car, while another one was talking to Eureka trying to figure out what had happened. Duo got in the back of the ambulance and laid down on the stretcher, as soon as he laid down he fell unconscious from the pain of his wounds.

0101010101-

Duo woke up in a hospital room, he could feel bandages on his head and around his side where he had been cut by the knife. He slowly sat up and looked around the room, he must have been out for hours cause it was night out and the lights were out in his hospital room. Duo looked at his left hand again still perplexed by what had happened earlier that day. Making a fist, he tried to remember what was going through his mind when it had happened. He closed his eyes and remembered the thugs faces and what he had done to them.

'They deserved no less.' Thinking about what those thugs had wanted Eureka for made him beyond angry, and then he felt a strange warmth around his fist, he snapped his eyes open but whatever it was, had went away again. Confused out of his mind Duo laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, it took awhile but eventually he was sound asleep, where dreams of Eureka, nameless thugs and a giant mantis plagued his mind.

0101010101-

"Sir we've got one, were picking up a small reading in Odaiba Japan."

"Great find whoever it is and bring them in with any means necessary."

"Understood."

"Make sure they're at least still alive when you get them here we need to get the energy from them." And with that the man left the office to assemble a team to search the town for their target. The man behind the desk chuckled to himself, and took a long drag on his cigarette. 'Whoever it is will wish they were never born, we'll take away their gift and dispose of them. Nothing will stop our plan.'

0101010101-

Duo awoke early the next day and began changing out of the hospital gown and back into his normal clothes. A couple of policemen came and asked him questions about what had happened, he answered truthfully until he got to the part about how the one man's hand broke. After that Duo was ready to go home, much to the protests of the nurses who insisted he needed to stay and rest longer, Duo got himself discharged and made his way home.

"Duo where were you last night and why are you covered in bandages?" Old man Himura was waiting for him at the front of the dojo when he got there.

"Something happened and I had to stay the night at a hospital." Duo was still tired and just wanted to go lay down on his own bed for awhile.

"Care to elaborate? It's better to tell me what happened so I don't have to assume the worst." Duo really didn't want to deal with this now, but he sat himself down and told the old man what had happened.

"Well I'd like to say I'm proud of you for putting the life of someone else above your own, the world would be a better place if everyone was willing to do that. But why did you get yourself suspended from school without even trying to tell the truth?" Just like Duo assumed the old man got right down to that. He was always pushing Duo telling him how important it was for him to complete school.

"I'm sure you know why, that entire school system sees me as a waste of space and just wants me gone."

"Do you think you're a waste of space?"

Duo opened his mouth to reply, then shut it unable to give a straight answer to the old man.

"Well?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well let me tell you what I see when I look at you." Duo was looking out at the field, not wanting to look at Himura. "I see a brave young man who is willing to put his life on the line to protect those around him, nothing short of a hero."

Duo stood up at these words still refusing to look at the old man. "Your wrong old man, I'm no hero," and with that Duo walked to his small apartment at the back of the dojo.

Duo walked into his small one room apartment which consisted of a mattress next to the only window in the room, a small table next to it, a small fridge on the other side of the room, a small counter next to the fridge, a couple cupboards above the counter, and a desk which held an old laptop the old man had given him to help him type out school projects, though he only really used it to play solitaire from time to time. There was no shower or toilet in the small room, if he needed to use either he had to walk down the building to the bathroom with the spare key he had. The old man had let Duo live here for a small rent and doing work around the place, Duo had to pick up odd jobs around town to help him afford it and to keep food in the small fridge, though the old man offered to let Duo eat supper with him from time to time.

Duo finally walked over to the small bed and laid down on his stomach, still exhausted from his injuries, and lack of sleep from that uncomfortable hospital bed.

'I should apologize to old man Himura when I wake up, the old guy has shown me nothing but kindness.' And with that last thought Duo fell asleep unaware that the old laptop on his desk had turned itself on and that the monitor was glowing blue.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

No Digimon yet, but this was just the opening. Please Review.

* * *

Characters

Duo Maxwell

Age: 17

Character comes from Gundam Wing, appearance and name are the same in the story, although personality is not. Outfit usually consists of a white t-shirt, gray baggy jeans, and later he will wear a vest like the one the characters of Naruto usually wear, just a little smaller and fit snugger to him, no shoulder pads or raised collar, and the vest is never zipped.

Eureka

Age: 16

Character comes from Eureka 7, I don't know why I decided to use her as the main female, but I'm not gonna change it now. Appearance is the same as in Eureka 7, if you can imagine the character slightly taller and wearing normal clothes, there you go.

Keba Himura

Age: 61

Literally made up the character on the spot, I decided I wanted him to be a skilled martial artist. He's in his sixties, is bald, and has a gray mustache. He has no family, at least not anymore, I don't know if I'll go into detail about that yet, we'll see.


	2. Ch2 Forgotten Memory

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 2 - Forgotten Memory

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here, he shouldn't be up and about so soon after what happened," Eureka was feeling really frustrated, she had wanted to see Duo, to thank him again, to finally have a chance to talk to him without a group of thugs around.

"We tried to stop him, but he insisted he was fine, the doctor took another look at him, gave him some pain medication to get over the headache he's sure to be feeling for the next couple of days, then let him go."

The nurse seemed unconcerned and it was making Eureka angry.

'There's no way he could be okay already, how could they have let him go.'

"Excuse me nurse?" Eureka turned her head to see her father standing next to her now. "I'm the chief of the police force and I'd like to be able to meet this boy to personally thank him for saving my daughter, could you please give me his address." Her father showed the nurse his badge, she seemed to think about it for a bit then looked in the computer and gave him the address Duo had left them.

"I can't believe she just gave you the address dad."

"Yeah being chief has its perks sometimes." Eureka noticed he had emphasized 'sometimes'. Eureka hated how little she got to see her father, but she knew how important he was.

"What happened to the thugs dad?"

"They're all cuffed to hospital beds for the time being, then they're going to be charged for what they did." Eureka could hear the disgust in his voice. She followed her father into the car and they were on their way to Duo's. Little did they know someone was up visiting the three thugs at that moment.

0101010101-

"Now tell me what happened." Three men wearing black suits and ties were speaking to the thug who had his hand shattered.

"That freak did something, I don't know what it was but it broke my hand." The men exchanged looks.

"Can you explain what you saw?"

"Something was on his hand, some kind of blue glow, it kinda looked like..." he paused trying to figure out how to describe what it looked like. "It sounds weird but it kinda looked like some kind of blue computerized glow." That was all they needed to hear, the three men left the room with out another word. Within two minutes they were back in their van, where a fourth man was waiting.

"Hack into the hospital records find out who it was and where he lives." One of the men pulled out a laptop and began typing away furiously on it.

0101010101-

KNOCK-KNOCK

Duo shot out of bed as fast as a bullet from the loud knocking. Grumbling he walked to the door and opened it. Old man Himura was standing there.

"You have visitors." Duo yawned, then followed after Himura wondering who would possibly want to come see him. They got to the front gate and Duo saw Eureka there and standing behind her was a huge man with a dark mustache, short flat top hair cut, and a scar over his left eye. Duo was definitely awake now.

"So this is the beautiful young lady you were telling me about," Duo became bright red at these words, glaring at the old man who merely chuckled at Duo's embarrassment.

"Um hey Duo, are you sure you shouldn't be back at the hospital?" Duo could hear concern in her voice.

"Nah don't worry about me, I heal quick." It wasn't a lie, ever since he was little, people were always surprised by how fast he healed, "I'll be back to a hundred percent in just a couple of days as long as I get enough rest."

"Thanks for saving me again, um here, " Eureka gave him a flower with a little note tied around it saying 'Thank you, please get well soon.' Duo smiled reading the little note.

"Hello Mr. Maxwell I'd like to personally thank you for saving my daughter, my name is Matsumoto," he held out his hand to Duo, who didn't hesitate to take it and shake the man's hand.

"Just call me Duo, I just hope those three men don't get out of jail anytime soon."

"You and me both."

Old man Himura stepped forward, "Sir would you like to join this old man for a cup of tea?"

"That sounds great, thank you." And with that the two older men walked inside leaving Duo and Eureka alone.

"How are your injuries?"

"My head is still pretty sore but aside from that I'm okay."

"Why don't you sit down." She led him to the porch of the dojo and motioned for him to sit down. He sat down without a word and she sat down next to him.

"How have you been since the incident?"

"I'll be okay." She looked like she wanted to ask him something, Duo patiently waited for her to ask what she wanted. "Do you remember when we were kids?" Duo wasn't expecting that question.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen the news lately?" Duo was getting confused now, where was she going with this.

"No I don't have cable, sorry."

"Theres been a lot of strange stories about monsters and conspiracy theories going around lately, Duo... I think the monsters are what we saw when we were kids," she was looking him straight in the eye now, "Don't you remember."

Duo's heart rate was going up as distant memories flooded his mind, memories of a child form of himself and Eureka having stayed out late, watching hidden behind a bush as a giant insect attacked the park, it was green and had sickles for hands, Duo remembered thinking it looked like a praying mantis, before it was blasted by a group of men and disappeared.

"I... what are you saying?"

"Duo there are more and more sightings coming in around the world, and not only that people around the world keep disappearing." Duo was stumped he didn't know what to think about what she was telling him, but one thing was clear to him whatever all this was, it scared her.

"Eureka time to go dear, your mother will have dinner ready for us in an hour. Thanks again Mr. Himura the tea was great, and Duo if you ever need a hand with anything you could call us we'd be glad to help."

"Thank you sir." Duo stood up and watched as Eureka followed her father, gave one last concerned look towards him, and left.

0101010101-

Hours later Duo was back in his room sitting on his bed thinking about what Eureka had said. Duo had convinced himself that those old memories had been nothing more than a bad dream. But if that was so, how could she remember it too. Was something dangerous on the horizon or was it all just nonsense? Duo didn't know.

Duo got up and walked past his desk to get a soda from his mini-fridge when a blue glow caught his eye, Duo turned around and saw nothing. He sighed thinking he must be going crazy. He grabbed his soda and walked back to sit down on his bed when he saw the glow again, he turned and it was gone again. It seemed to be coming from around his desk, Duo walked over to it and began looking around to figure out what was causing the strange light. When his hand passed by the computer the screen began to glow, he pulled his hand away and the glow faded.

'What the hell is going on.' He reached his hand toward the computer again and on que it started to glow again, he kept his hand there and the glow intensified. Duo pulled away again and it faded again.

'This isn't normal,' Duo's brain was telling him he should stay away from whatever it was, but something was pulling him toward it, and again he reached his hand to the computer, the glow was back, but this time Duo wouldn't pull away, he had to know what this was.

Then he saw his hand begin to glow blue again with an almost computerized looking aura. 'Is this what I saw yesterday, is this what broke that man's hand?' Duo heart was racing a million miles a minute, but he couldn't stop now. He touched his aura covered hand to the computers screen and a shape formed in the middle of the screen. Duo pulled his hand off the screen but kept it near the computer.

'Is that an... egg?' The egg-shaped image on the computer began to grow larger and larger until a blinding light came from the computer Duo shielded his eyes from the light, and once it faded he opened them to see something he couldn't believe.

There was a giant egg sitting on the keyboard, it was bigger then a football and had a strange blue pattern around it.

'What... the...hell,' Duo was staring flabbergasted at what was sitting on his desk.

Then the egg twitched, and Duo jumped in surprise. He reached forward and picked up the egg it wasn't very heavy. It twitched again in his hands and he almost dropped it.

Duo set the egg down on his bed, and turned away chugging his soda in one sitting, hoping that maybe when he turned around there wouldn't be a giant egg on his bed... There still was.

Duo stared at the egg as it started to crack. 'Is it hatching!' Duo's questioned was answered instantly as the egg continued to wiggle and crack. Duo took another step forward something inside him was telling him that whatever this was it wasn't something Duo should fear.

The egg gave one more crack and a small blue and white head popped out of the egg, Duo watched at the small creature struggled to get out of the egg. It was kind of cute, Duo helped the little guy out of the egg without saying a word, he watched it as it sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

Then it did something that almost knocked Duo off his feet in surprise... It spoke. "I'm Hungry!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

Matsumoto

Age: 47

The idea of Eureka's father being the chief of police seemed like a good idea, but because of that the only way I could imagine the man was as the Detective Conan police chief. Not Megure or Meguire, the man above him, who only shows up in a few episodes.


	3. Ch3 Hunted

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 3 - Hunted

* * *

"We're picking up a reading," the man began to type away furiously on the keyboard again, "It's coming from the address we picked up from the hospital files." A devious grin spread across the lips of the man sitting in the back.

"Well let's get this done tonight, I've got more important things to do."

0101010101-

"Thanks for the food!" Duo watched as the little creature went to town on the candy bar he had in the cupboard, "What is this? It's so yummy!"

"Uh, it's a chocolate bar." The little guy gave another big bite.

"YUM!" The little guy finished the candy bar, "Thanks again, my name is DemiVeemon!" The little guy smiled and waved his little hand at Duo.

"I'm Duo." This had to be the strangest thing ever, Duo was talking to a little blue beanie baby. "So DemiVeemon what are you exactly?" The little creature looked at him like he had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"I'm a Digimon of course!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Digimon?"

"That's right Digimon, Digital Monster." Duo sat down on the little stool he had on the corner of his room, DemiVeemon jumped back up, "Can I have another chocolate?" Duo got back up and pulled his last one from the cupboard without saying anything. DemiVeemon jumped in joy when Duo handed it to him and he began tearing into it.

"Where did you come from?"

DemiVeemon gave a big gulp before answering. "I'm from the digital world."

"Where is that?"

"Hmmmm," DemiVeemon stopped and thought about it, "I don't know, where am I now?"

"Planet Earth."

"Where is that?" Now Duo wasn't sure how to answer.

"I've never seen anyone like you before, what kind of digimon are you?"

"I'm a human being." The little guys cluelessness both annoyed Duo and made him chuckle.

"DemiVeemon are there more digimon other then yourself?"

"Well sure the digital world is filled with them."

"How do you know that if you just hatched?"

"I don't know I just do." Duo began to think back to the giant praying mantis.

"Is there a big green bug, who looks like a praying mantis?"

"Hmm," DemiVeemon had his little hand on his chin while he tried to remember.

"Has big sharp blades on both its hands," Duo held his hands in front of him trying to mimic the way he remembered the giant bug's arms.

"Probably, there's tons of different kinds of digimon in the digital world."

It wasn't an exact answer, but Duo felt it was the most logical explanation. 'That mantis had to of been a digimon and Eureka said monster sightings were coming in around the world, could all of those sightings be digimon that had gotten to earth?'

Then an extremely loud thud sounded from the door, Duo went on alert and surprisingly so did DemiVeemon. Something hit the door again and Duo was getting ready to jump whoever came bursting through his door. But then he heard old man Himura's voice.

"Your trespassing, leave now before I call the police."

"We have business with the boy who lives here," the man pulled out a strange badge.

"I don't care what business you have, if you want to harass my tenant get yourself a warrant!" Duo snuck out the window and peered around the corner where one man was still trying to break down his door and two more were threatening the old man that he had better stay out of their way. DemiVeemon jumped out of the window too and rested himself on Duo's right shoulder.

"Don't stand in our way old man," one of the men pulled out a gun and was pointing it to Himura's head.

'Oh hell no,' Duo picked up a rock and tossed it at the man, hitting him in the arm and causing him to drop the gun. Old man Himura took advantage of this and delivered a swift kick to the mans torso, knocking him to the ground then rounded on the second man pulling his gun away from him and punching him in the face. The third man at the door turned around and was drawing his gun as well. Duo ran around the corner grabbing the mans arm stripping the gun away from him and bringing his left elbow into the man's stomach.

All three men were knocked down and they're guns were taken from them, Duo walked over to Himura both were taking the clips and bullets out of the gun and pulling them apart before tossing the various pieces into different directions. The three men were up and were circling around Duo and Himura.

"I knew it, he is the one we want," one of the men was pointing to Duo's shoulder, "That's a digimon." DemiVeemon looked angrily at the man who was pointing at him. Old man Himura gave one look at DemiVeemon then looked away as though a little blue creature was an everyday occurence.

"Calm down little guy," Duo whispered to DemiVeemon, "Just hang tight." Duo launched himself at one of the thugs, the thug threw a punch at him but Duo ducked under it, crouched down and swiftly sweep kicked the guys feet out from under him. The second man charged at Himura attempting to throw a punch at him, the old man simply grabbed the mans arm and flipped him over his head like it was nothing before spinning backwards and bring the back of his heel into the third mans face as he came at him.

Duo slammed his fist into the man's forehead, knocking him unconscious. He then looked at the old man seeing that he was bringing the other two men down with ease.

'Who are these guys what do they want with me and DemiVeemon.' As that thought crossed his mind the sound of a gunshot made his heart skip a beat.

Duo looked to the direction it came from seeing a man with short brown hair, the man looked to be in his late thirties and was wearing a long black jacket.

He was standing there pointing a gun towards them. Duo looked over his body but couldn't find a wound, he then heard DemiVeemon gasp and looked to where the little guy was pointing. Old man Himura was clutching his chest and on his knees, blood was flowing from his chest as he struggled to stay up. Duo moved to him a silent scream etched on his face when a second gunshot hit Duo catching him in his left shoulder, he fell to his knees yelling in pain, and looked at the man who was pointing the gun at him again. "YOU BASTARD!"

The man pointed the gun lower toward his knees and fired, Duo braced himself but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw old man Himura had thrown himself in front of Duo to protect him, Duo grabbed the old man as he collapsed, holding him in his arms.

"No, no... don't die on me old man."

The old man smiled before coughing out "Run... you fool." Then his eyes went blank as all life left him. Duo had never experienced anything like this before, overwhelming grief and sadness mixed with pure rage. Duo glared angrily at the man silent tears running down his face, the man was smiling to himself. Duo stood up, DemiVeemon was still on his shoulder telling him they had to run but Duo couldn't hear him, all he wanted at the moment was to cause as much pain as possible to the man in front of him. Duo took two steps forward when the man raised a strange device up to the air, a blinding light came from the device forming a flying serpent like dragon.

"Airdramon wound him but don't kill him we need his Digisoul."

"Duo we got to run now, we can't win that's a champion level digimon!" Duo didn't know what that meant, but he saw the dragon winding its head back and before Duo could do anything.

"SPINNING NEEDLE!" Spirals of air flew through the air toward Duo and DemiVeemon exploding on the ground around them, one landed in front of him and blew him off his feet sending him flying several yards back. Duo landed in a heap and DemiVeemon landed right next to him. Duo quickly got back to his feet ignoring his aching bruised limbs and the bullet wound in his shoulder, he scooped up DemiVeemon and began to run into the city.

"Airdramon come here," the dragon hovered down to the ground and the man climbed up on top of its head, "They won't get away."

0101010101-

Eureka laid awake in bed, trying to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. She couldn't shake this intense feeling of danger, it was the same feeling she had when they saw the giant mantis attack the park. She sat up trying to clear her head, she found herself wondering about Duo again, when she got up tomorrow she would try to talk to him again. Hopefully he would have had enough time to think about what she said.

0101010101-

Duo ran down the street, refusing to look back. His mind was set, he had to put as much distance between him and that man's dragon. DemiVeemon climbed back up onto Duo's shoulder as he ran between buildings weaving through the closed shop district trying to lose the man riding on the dragon. He ran non-stop for nearly fifteen minutes.

Duo was now on the street near the river he had taken a nap at just yesterday. He hid himself in an alley across from the river and tried to catch his breath.

"Duo are you okay." DemiVeemon was motioning to his left shoulder which was bleeding pretty bad from the bullet wound, blood was running all the way down his arm.

"Don't worry about me, just let me catch my breath for a second then we'll get out of here." Duo wasn't sure where he could escape to though, his body was screaming in protest, his wounds from the previous day were acting up, on top of the wounds he received not twenty minutes ago.

"You go on ahead I'll find him and try to hold him off." Duo snapped toward DemiVeemon in surprise, as he jumped off Duo's shoulder.

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind, that thing will eat you alive... probably literally."

"Don't worry about me, I'll help you get away to thank you for the chocolate." Duo didn't know what to say the little guy was so brave, but still Duo couldn't leave him behind, he couldn't save the old man, but he had to at least save this friendly little guy.

"SPINNING NEEDLE." Duo reacted instantly grabbing DemiVeemon and jumping out of the alley to the right as the alley they were in was blown to bits. He struggled to get up again he had never felt so tired in his whole life. He looked up to see the man walking towards him, that same evil grin on his face. Duo's anger rose to a fever pitch as visions of holding Himura's dead lifeless form in his arms came back to him. With surprising speed he jumped to his feet and moved to punch the man in the face, as he did the glow came to his fist again and he knew he was going to send this guy flying... He was wrong. The man caught his fist with ease and delivered a punch to Duo's chest and sent him flying back through the large window of the small shop behind them.

"DUO!" He heard DemiVeemon shouting his name as he fell among the debris of glass and various shelves. "Stay away from him, POP ATTACK!" DemiVeemon tried to ram his head into the man but was swatted away, landing in the building next to Duo. He got back up standing between the man and Duo, his little arms spread wide hell-bent on protecting him.

"DemiVeemon stop he'll kill you," Duo reached out his still glowing hand to the little guy. The man walked up to DemiVeemon and lifted his foot up intent on stomping on him, DemiVeemon closed his eyes waiting for what was coming. Duo could already see the poor little guy dead in front of him, crushed by the mans foot. 'Not again.'

"STOPPPP," at his plea, a small part of the blue energy shot out of Duo's outstretched hand and went to DemiVeemon, which caused his body to start glowing.

"WHAT!"

DemiVeemon Digivolve to -

Veemon

"Impossible!"

"VEE HEADBUTT!" The man had the wind knocked clean out of him and some of his ribs broken as the digimon in front of him rammed his head into him, he flew back out the window and collided with Airdramon.

"Come on we have to go," Veemon was trying to help Duo back to his feet. Duo was amazed by what had happened and how much bigger the little guy who was small enough to ride on his shoulder mere seconds ago had become. While still only bout half as tall as Duo, Veemon was able to push him to his feet and the two escaped out the back door.

"Why that little piece of trash, I'll make sure they both suffer." The man was back on Airdramon's head clutching his chest and breathing heavy. "Show no mercy Airdramon!"

0101010101-

Duo and Veemon were running away for another ten minutes before Duo had to stop again, he had been cut up a bit from being thrown through a window not to mention his back had slammed into a shelf. He was fighting hard not to pass out, he had to stay awake, had to find a way out of this. The two ducked into an abandoned building and sat down catching their breath again. Duo had lost quite a bit of blood by now and his entire body felt bruised and beaten at the moment.

"What happened DemiVeemon, how did you get so much bigger and stronger?"

"I digivolved, now I'm Veemon, and as for how I don't know, whatever that light was that came from you filled me with energy and all of a sudden I was digivolving." Veemon sat down catching his breath and rubbing his hard head, he had hit that man as hard as he possibly could.

"Do you think your strong enough to beat that dragon thing then?" Duo was pretty sure he knew the answer already though.

"No I don't think so, I'm a rookie level digimon and like I said before, Airdramon is a champion level." Veemon poked his head out the door and looked to the sky checking to see if the coast was clear. "Maybe if I could somehow digivolve again I'd be a match for him."

"You're saying if you digivolve again that would put you on the same level as... Airdramon?" It felt strange to Duo to call that dragon by a name.

"Yeah the next level after rookie is the champion level, when I was DemiVeemon I was at the In-Training level." Duo was soaking all this information in when the wall in front of him exploded, Duo shielded himself from the debris.

"He's back we gotta go." Duo and Veemon made for the exit hoping once again to lose him by running between and through the various buildings. They got outside and to their surprise saw that the man was waiting for him along with Airdramon. Airdramon's tailed whipped around knocking Duo to the side and into the wall, then wrapped itself around Veemon picking him up and flying off with him.

"I'll start with this little pest then I'll be back for you," the man shouted back as they took off into the air. Duo struggled to stand up again, but collapsed. There was just no way, his body was damaged far beyond what the average person could take, he had lost so much blood, his limbs felt like jelly. He laid on the cold ground for a few seconds slowly losing consciousness.

"DUO HELP ME!" Duo eyes shot back open and he began trying to push himself to his feet again, he stumbled and fell again.

"I..." Duo pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, "WON'T..." he lifted his torso back and planted one foot solid on the ground, "LET..." he was up on both his feet raising himself until he was standing straight, _"ANYONE... ELSE... DIE!"_

He saw Airdramon fly over the abandoned building he and Veemon were just in, he ran back inside and made for the stairs trying to get to the roof of the six-story tall building.

0101010101-

Veemon bit down hard on Airdramon's tail which caused him to roar in pain and drop him. He landed on top of the building and looked back up at Airdramon and the evil man who killed the old man Duo was with earlier.

"VEE HEADBUTT," he launched himself through the air to try to attack Airdramon before he got too far for him to reach, but Airdramon slipped himself to the side and whipped his tail around smacking Veemon in the face sending him straight back onto the roof where he crashed with a hard thud.

Airdramon began to fly farther away so that Veemon wouldn't be able to reach him again, "SPINNING NEEDLE!" The attack blasted Veemon in the chest, causing him to yell out in pain and send him flying toward the edge of the building, he managed to grab hold of the railing before he fell over the edge. Dangling over the edge he tried to pull himself back up onto the roof, "AIR CUTTER!" Two blades of air shot from Airdramon's wings. One nicked Veemon in the shoulder and the other hit the railing slicing it in half. Veemon slipped but managed to grab hold of the edge of the building with his good arm, blood was trickling down his right arm.

"Airdramon move in, let's finish him," Airdramon flew down so that they were hovering right above the building where Veemon was desperately hanging on. "Kill him!"

"SPINNING NEED-"

"I DON'T THINK SO," Duo rushed in from the side, sinking his fist into the side of Airdramon's head as the blue aura surrounded his fist again although it felt bigger and stronger this time, it was whipping around the area where his fist connected with Airdramon.

Airdramon gave another roar of pain before being knocked away from the force of the blow, the man was flung from him and landed on the roof of the building. Duo quickly reached over and pulled Veemon up onto the roof, Duo was breathing very hard, his gaze was weakening, but at this moment he didn't care if he actually died as long as he went down fighting.

"Who the hell are you people and what do you want from me?" The man was back on his feet, smirk back on his lips as he studied Duo. Duo's right fist still had the blue energy surging around it.

"Who we are is unimportant, the only thing that you need to know is that you will give us what we want."

"And what could you possibly want from me," spat Duo.

"Your Digisoul."

"My what?" The man pointed towards Duo's hand, he looked at it for a couple of seconds, 'So that's what this is.'

"Why don't you come quietly before you get yourself killed, my boss will be pissed at me if you die before we suck your digisoul from you."

"What the hell is digisoul?" The man was becoming annoyed with Duo's questions and Airdramon was starting to hover back over to join his master's side.

"Digisoul is a form of energy that exists in all humans, but only a small percentage of people are able to tap into this power. In older times this energy was referred to as ki. Digisoul has the unique ability to empower a human being giving him greater strength then what could normally be attained by a normal human and it has the ability to help the Digimon here digivolve." The man stepped back up onto Airdramon's head, "Now enough questions."

"Just one more, who the hell are you?"

"My name is unimportant, but you may know my code name, it's Striker."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review


	4. Ch4 The Power to Fight

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 4 - The Power to Fight

* * *

They were seriously outmatched, both Duo and Veemon were injured and Duo was having a hard time staying on his feet. Duo was thinking hard on what Striker had said, was it a slip of the tongue? 'Nah this guy seems too smart to let something like that just slip out.'

He had said that the digisoul could help a digimon digivolve, maybe if he somehow gave this power to Veemon he'd be able to digivolve again. Striker must have thought it would be impossible or he wouldn't have said anything. Duo held his hand out to Veemon trying to will the digisoul covering his hand to move toward him, but nothing would happen.

"Fool there's no way you could possibly help your blue runt digivolve again, it takes a lot more control and power to get a digimon to digivolve to champion level something that a human can't do without help."

'Dammit what can we do then?'

"Duo stay back," Veemon rushed forward, towards his opponents.

"Wait, stop Veemon!" Duo took off after him.

"VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon launched himself head first again at Airdramon, who began to counter the same way he had the last time Veemon tried this, but this time Veemon was ready he caught Airdramon's tail as it whipped around and used it to redirect himself back toward Airdramon's head, "VEE KNOCKOUT!" The punch landed but Airdramon barely flinched, but at that second Duo's fist came flying in and hit beside Veemon's fist and Airdramon was flung backward again.

"ENOUGH," Striker held on to Airdramon so he wouldn't get flung off again. "Fly out of reach and blast them Airdramon." Airdramon followed his orders flying to a distance so Duo and Veemon couldn't reach him anymore.

"AIR CUTTER," Duo grabbed Veemon and jumped out of the way as two wind blades shot through the air at them again. They both barely managed to avoid them before, "SPINNING NEEDLE!" Duo held on to Veemon as he ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped, landing on a second roof that stood about a story shorter than the one they had been on, Duo's legs buckled as they landed and he began to fall forward spinning himself around so that he hit the ground and not Veemon.

"Duo you okay?"

"Hehe, not really," but Duo managed to push himself to his knees again, refusing to stop until he was either dead or safe. "Veemon, get out of here, save yourself while you can."

"No I'm staying, I want to avenge the old man too," Duo was surprised, but strangely found himself angry at this comment.

"You don't even know his name, why would you fight for someone you don't even know?" Veemon was surprised by how harsh his voice sounded.

"Because you're fighting for him, and you're my friend right?" Duo was at a loss for words, only one other person had ever called Duo their friend. Duo looked at the blue digimon and nodded his head. Veemon smiled and then turned to where Airdramon and Striker were hovering ready to fight again. "I won't give up if you won't Duo."

"Great, because I refuse to give up no matter what!" Then something happened that made Duo and Veemon both stop in their tracks there was a small blue glow of light glowing at the center of both Duo and Veemon's chests. The two lights floated through the air in front of them and then collided with each other.

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HE'S ONE OF THEM! AIRDRAMON KILL THEM BOTH QUICK." Duo reached into the light and pulled out a strange device it was rectangular with a small screen, a few buttons on the front and side, white color on the back and dark blue on the front.

"What is this?"

'It's your digivice,' time was standing still as he could hear a strange voice in the back of his head, 'Charge your digisoul into it, it'll give your partner digimon the power to digivolve.'

"Who... are-"

'You must hurry.'

"NOW AIRDRAMON!"

"SPINNING-" Duo reacted without thinking, he somehow knew exactly what to do.

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Duo charged the digisoul into his digivice, the screen began to glow before a light shot out of it and into Veemon, Duo watched as his body began to glow.

"THIS CAN'T BE." Striker was furious.

"-NEEDLE!"

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

ExVeemon grabbed Duo and jumped high into the air completely avoiding Airdramon's attack, before slowing hovering back down to the roof.

"This can't be, he's got a digivice, his digimon is at the champion level. How did this happen?" Duo looked up at the new digimon, he was taller than Duo was by a couple of feet, he had wings on his back, long muscular legs and arms, a blade like horn at the end of his nose and a large X-shaped mark across his chest.

"Amazing I feel so strong now." Duo smiled at Veemon's new form.

"Give him hell ExVeemon!"

"YOU GOT IT!" ExVeemon charged into the air with amazing speed, "HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon pulled his fist back and threw a punch toward Airdramon's head, who slipped to the side and whipped his tail around again. ExVeemon caught his tail with both his arms, "Don't you ever try anything new?" ExVeemon began to spin, swinging Airdramon around by the tail. Striker was fighting desperately to hold on as ExVeemon chucked Airdramon away back onto the roof they had been on before. Where they crashed hard through the roof of the building.

ExVeemon flew back over to Duo and landed next to him, "What do you think?" ExVeemon had a goofy grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself.

"You're awesome big guy," Duo and ExVeemon turned back to their enemies, waiting for them to surface.

"Airdramon keep your distance, he's a short-range fighter we'll blast him from a distance," Airdramon took off into the air again making sure to stay far away from ExVeemon.

"I heard that, you think I can't get you up there, you're wrong!" ExVeemon grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"SPINNING NEEDLE!"

"VEE LASER!" A large X-shaped laser beam shot out from the mark on his chest it met Airdramon's attack in the air and blasted through them.

"DAMN YOU!" ExVeemon's attack hit Airdramon straight on blowing Striker off of him, the beam tore away at Airdramon until his body was split in two. The two halves of Airdramon slowly began to disintegrate until they faded into nothing.

ExVeemon's body began to glow and shrink, when the light faded Veemon was standing where ExVeemon had been less than a second before.

"You did it Veemon, you really..." And Duo collapsed unable to keep himself conscious anymore.

"Duo wake up," Veemon was worried Duo's breathing was becoming really ragged and his face had gone pale. "Come on Duo, open your eyes!" Veemon was scared, because it looked like Duo was dying. 'What do I do, someone please help!'

As if answering his plea a green light appeared behind him, he turned around to see the holy warrior Angemon standing there as he walked through a portal that had torn open the very space, he stepped forward toward Duo and Veemon.

"Veemon we must bring him to the digital world as long as he's here he'll be a target," Angemon picked Duo up and turned back to the portal with Veemon behind him. Veemon knew he could trust this digimon, their wasn't a more trustworthy digimon in the entire digital world.

And with that they were gone, Striker had managed to save himself and climb his way back to the rooftop, only to find Duo and Veemon gone. "I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER BOY!"

0101010101-

"How are his injuries?"

"They're terrible Rex, although I think he'll make it now, it sure is lucky that you have the same blood type as him," Rex looked at the bandage on his arm, he had just donated his own blood to the guy Angemon brought in. Babamon was looking over him for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Alright you hungry Rex?" Babamon walked to the door, "I'm sure Flamon is." Rex chuckled to himself, his partner was always hungry. They walked outside into the hallway where they saw the little blue digimon that came with Angemon sitting outside on the floor.

"How is he?"

"He'll recover, but he needs to stay in bed and rest for a few days, now come on I'm sure you're hungry too." Veemon followed after Rex and Babamon downstairs where Jijimon was drinking a cup of coffee and Flamon was sitting next to him curiously studying the strange liquid Jijimon had given him.

"Hey Rex have you ever had coffee before?" Flamon asked Rex hoping to figure out if this drink was gonna kill him or not.

"Yeah it's alright, but I like mine with a lot of sugar and cream."

"Jijimon, Babamon do you have any sugar or cream?" Babamon handed Flamon a small pot of sugar, and he began spooning tons of it into his drink. Babamon began cooking a simple meal of omelets for everyone.

After they ate, Rex stepped outside, Babamon and Jijimon's house was nice, but a little cramped it had two floors a living room, kitchen, main bedroom, and a guest bedroom where Duo was resting, of course its main attraction is that it was situated smack in the middle of no where, they were in the middle of a huge forest. Flamon followed him out, a noticable spring in his step from all the sugar he had.

Rex was a 17-year-old young man, with brown hair which spiked up and to the right with a purple streak of hair in the middle, his partner Flamon was a humanoid looking digimon that stood on two legs had red hair, a puffy red tail, wore red pants, and had earings in both ears. Rex and Flamon had been here for the last three days, the angel digimon Angemon had told them to wait here until he heard from him, and when he finally showed up again he had brought a near dead boy with long brown braided hair, and short bangs that hung out over his forehead. After Angemon dropped the boy and his partner Veemon off he disappeared again. Leaving Rex with no clue as to what he should be doing. Rex stared into the sky and saw a large insect flying through the sky he had no idea what it was, so he pulled out his digivice and pointed it at the creature.

A virtual screen formed over the screen of his dark red digivice and read,

Flymon, Champion Level, Insectoid Digimon, Virus Type

For fun he then pointed his digivice at his own partner who was climbing up to the top of a nearby tree at breakneck speed.

Flamon, Rookie Level, Demon Man Digimon, Vaccine Type

"Jeez Flamon how much sugar did you put in that one cup of coffee?" He had to shout a bit for Flamon to hear him since he was standing all the way at the top of the tree already.

"I don't know... all of it," Flamon had a goofy grin on his face as he began to climb back down to the ground as fast as he had climbed up.

"Jeez why don't you run a few laps around the house, work off some of that excess energy," Flamon seemed to think this was the best idea ever as he immediately began running around the house as fast as he could. Veemon walked out of the house and nearly got run over as Flamon ran by him.

"Thank you for helping Duo, your name is Rex right?"

'Duo, so that was his name,' Rex smiled at the blue digimon, "Don't worry about it, it was nothing, and yeah I'm Rex," he pointed his digivice at Veemon to see what it said about him.

Veemon, Rookie Level, Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Type

"That's cool, that's the same thing that came out of that light, Duo used it to help me digivolve, but Duo's is blue."

"Yup, it's called a digivice." Rex handed his digivice to Veemon who looked at it for a second then handed it back to him.

"WOOHOO!" Flamon was still running around the house.

"Flamon quiet down a bit would ya."

"Is he your partner?"

"Hehe yup, and I'm gonna start watching his sugar intake."

"Are you able to use that digivice to help him digivolve too?"

"Yup," Rex raised his fist as a dark red colored digisoul wrapped itself around it, then faded when he dropped his hand. Flamon flew by them again.

"I'll think I'll join him," and with that Veemon began to run as fast as he could to keep up with Flamon. Rex laughed at the two, Veemon's shorter legs were making it hard for him to keep up with Flamon. After awhile Flamon overlapped him but the two kept going.

Rex laid down on the grass and stared at the night sky. 'The digital world sure is a beautiful place,' but he knew what was coming was gonna push him to his limits, he might not even make it out alive.

0101010101-

A few days passed before Duo began to show signs of life again. Veemon had slept in the guest room on a couple of pillows he laid out on the floor, when he woke up early in the morning and looked to see Duo sitting up in bed. "Duo you're awake!"

"Hey there Veemon, where are we?" Duo laid his head back down, his muscles were still very sore.

"We're in the digital world, this is Babamon and Jijimon's house they've been taking care of you and letting me and another human and digimon stay here while you were unconscious."

"The Digital World? Are you serious? How did we get here?"

"You got here thanks to me." Duo turned and saw a very tall man with long blond hair, a helmet that covered his eyes, and skin-tight white cloth covering his whole body except for his face, and most noticable of all were the six white wings on his back.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Angemon, and I brought you here because you are no longer safe in your own world."

Duo stared intently at Angemon, "What do you know about the men who attacked me?"

"I know a bit, but not everything. I promise I'll tell you later, right now you need to rest," Angemon pulled out a vile of a strange green liquid. "Here drink this it'll help speed your recovery." Duo was weary at first, but he figured if this guy wanted to poison him he would have just left him to die, so he drank the liquid, and immediately regretted it, it tasted horrible. "I'll be back in three days." Angemon got up and headed out the door. Leaving Duo extremely angry about being left in the dark as well as having the taste of a sewer in his mouth.

0101010101-

The next day Duo got Babamon to let him out of bed as long as he promised to take it easy, which he abided to, he really wanted to get a chance to talk to the other human who was staying here. He walked outside and saw him sitting on the ground, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. He sat down against another tree across from him.

"Hi I'm Duo," Rex opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I'm Rex, nice to see you up and about."

"Heh, thanks." Duo looked around and saw Veemon running laps around the area along with Flamon Rex's partner. From the sound of it Veemon and Flamon were becoming fast friends. "How did you get here?"

"More or less the same as you, me and Flamon were being hunted by that organization until Angemon came and brought us here," Rex stood up and began to stretch his arms and legs. "I heard you got a digivice too," Duo pulled out the dark blue device out of his pocket and showed it to him, and Rex pulled out his dark red one, to let Duo see.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Duo became really serious as he too stood back up.

"It's hard to explain, I don't know all the details but I'll tell you what I know," he paused for a moment to get his thoughts together, "I'm not sure what the organization calls themself, but I do know they deal specifically with digimon, they're behind all the disappearances in the real world. They've been kidnapping anybody who shows even the slightest sliver of digisoul to gather enough of the energy for some purpose, and that's not all, they've also been in the digital world where they slaughter as many digimon as they can, gathering their data in order to further their plans."

"How can they possibly keep all this covered."

"They've got clearance from the world's governments, the world leaders are scared to death of the digimon, and they allow the organization full access to do whatever they have to."

"But what about the people they kidnap how can they possibly allow them to lock up innocent people."

"From what I know they've convinced the government that any human who shows digisoul, or comes into contact with digimon is a threat."

"But that man Striker was using a digimon to fight with."

"They use the data of digimon they destroy and reform them into mindless puppets, once a digimon is like that the only way to free them is to destroy them. When a digimon is destroyed their data returns to the digital world where it is reformatted and born again." Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked over to Veemon and Flamon who were happily sparring with each other.

"Why do they see digimon as so much of a threat?"

"There all tons of incredibly powerful evil digimon out there who take pleasure in causing as much pain and suffering as they can, but then there's digimon like these guys, kind and fun-loving."

"None of this is right." Duo ran his hand through his hair, 'is the world really this messed up.'

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna fight with us?" Duo thought heavily about what he said.

"How do you intend to fight them?"

"However we have to, from what I've heard there all a bunch of others like us with digimon partners and digivices who can fight."

Duo stared up toward the bright sun and closed his eyes, thinking heavily about what old man Himura had spoken to him about. Some of his final words playing through his head, especially the part where he told Duo that he was a hero, before Duo snapped at him. "I never did apologize to him for that."

Rex, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Duo hung his head remembering how Himura had died, how he had lived, Duo had only lived with him for a little over a year, but he had never respected anyone more. He was the kindest, wisest, strongest old man Duo had known. All those times he tried to spar with him, and always got his ass handed to him.

"Those bastards killed the only adult who ever treated me like a son. He once told me I was a hero because I threw myself into danger to protect someone weaker than myself. I don't want him to be wrong, if I can save innocent people and digimon I'll fight for as long as I have too."

Rex smiled, he held out his hand to Duo and shook his hand. "You'll make him proud."

"DUO, REX LOOK OUT!" Veemon and Flamon were running toward them Duo looked around and didn't see anything coming, but Rex did, he pushed Duo out of the way before a large stinger hit him and dodged a second one aimed at him with ease. He looked up at the three large wasp like digimon flying above them, as Flamon ran to his side and Veemon ran to Duo's.

"What are those?"

"Flymon, but why are they attacking us?"

"Um, me and Veemon accidentally woke them up, they were asleep in a tree we were messing around next to, I guess they're pretty cranky."

Rex face-palmed, "Nice job Flamon..."

"BROWN STINGERS!" The four of them ran away as several giant stingers were shot at them.

Duo pulled his digivice out of his pocket, "Ready Veemon?"

"Yeah!"

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

"HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon launched himself at one of the Flymon and delivered a solid blow sending the insect soaring away over the forest.

"Awesome!" Shouted both Rex and Flamon, admiring ExVeemon's power. "Let's show these two what we can do Flamon."

"You got it!"

=EVOLUTION=

Rex: Digisoul Charge!

Flamon Digivolve to -

_Agunimon_

Duo and ExVeemon stared at Flamon's champion form. He was a tall humanoid digimon wearing mostly red armor with silver and gold pieces mixed in, black underclothes, a red mask with horns on the top of it, and he had long thick blond hair hanging loose behind him, but what impressed Duo and ExVeemon the most was the way he seemed to radiate heat.

"PYRO DARTS!" Fire spilled out of the armor on Agunimon's right wrist and he snapped his left hand through the fire flinging it at the two Flymon. Both shots hit the remaining two Flymon in the face where they began to freak out trying to put out the flames. Agunimon then jumped up in between the two of them and began to spin. "PYRO TORNADO!" Flames whipped around him as he span, scorching the two Flymon. Agunimon landed back on the ground and looked back up at the Flymon who were both comically charred black, both coughed up a bit of smoke up before falling into a heap on the ground. "I let the two of you off with a light toasting, maybe that'll teach ya not to just randomly attack someone."

Rex turned to Duo, "I don't think it was that random, I'd be cranky too if these two woke me up when I'm tired." The two boys laughed at this.

"Dang if that's a light toasting I'd hate to see what he considers a well done toasting," said ExVeemon, both Duo and Rex laughed again. The two Flymon walked away probably to find their buddy and some burn ointment. Agunimon and ExVeemon returned to their rookie forms.

"CONFLABBIT! WHATS ALL THE COMMOTION ABOUT OUT HERE!" Jijimon was standing behind them.

"Oh you know, random Flymon attack," chuckled Flamon.

"Again with the random," Rex face-palmed again.

"Well you four get inside my wife cooked you all up something tasty," The five of them walked back into the building. Duo walked behind Rex thinking that he was gonna get along with the guy well.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

Rex Kazinawa

Age: 17

The only character I came up with myself, kinda. He usually wears a black tank top, wears lite brown cargo pants held up with a black belt, also wears one of the Naruto vests, brown in color and like Duo's is smaller and fit better to him, with no shoulder pads or raised collar, also never zips it up. His hair is a sort of between Dragonball GT Goten and Gundam Wing Heero. Hair stands up, out, and to the side is brown with a streak of purple going up the middle. The name and the purple streak idea came from Yugioh's Rex Raptor.


	5. Ch5 The Road Ahead

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 5 - The Road Ahead

* * *

"What did you say..?" Eureka couldn't believe what she was hearing, there was just no way it could be true, it had to be some sort of sick joke her father was playing on her.

"I'm sorry dear, a warrant has been issued for Duo's arrest," he had just been visited by some government official, telling him to have all his men looking for the boy. "He's wanted for murder."

"Your lying! Duo would never do something like that." Tears were running down her face, "Especially not to that kind man."

Duo was on wanted lists all around Japan, wanted for the murder of Keba Himura. Matsumoto had gone over the report several times, which stated that Duo had shot the old man twice in the chest before making off with all his valuables.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S A LIE!" Eureka ran to her room and slammed the door. She laid down on her bed and began to cry her eyes out.

Eureka's father was still standing where she had left him. "I don't believe it either."

0101010101-

"Duo shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Rex walked up to Duo where he had done push ups for the last half an hour. Two days had passed since the meaningless little battle against the Flymon and Duo felt almost at one hundred percent again.

"I can't, we've been here doing nothing for days, at least this helps take my mind off things," Duo then swore under his breath, having lost his count. He stood up and jumped up grabbing a nearby branch and began to do pull ups.

"Angemon said he'd be back today, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what we should be doing when he gets here." Rex was even more anxious than Duo was, he'd been staying here longer and was starting to become extremely irritated with the angel.

Rex sat himself down against the trunk of a tree and let Duo focus on his work out, then something occurred to him, there were no digimon running around making a racket. "Have you seen Flamon and Veemon?"

"They went out with Jijimon, I'm not sure what for exactly," Duo let go of the branch after a while, deciding it was time for a break, he sat down against a tree like Rex and grabbed a bottle of water Babamon had given him, and began to guzzle it.

Not much had occurred the last couple days, Rex had shown him how to scan a digimon with his digivice, Babamon had cooked some of the greatest home-made meals Duo had ever had, and Veemon and Flamon had been exercising and messing around non-stop.

"DUO, WE'RE BACK!" Duo turned his head to see Veemon, Flamon, and Jijimon walking through the forest towards them, then he noticed more people behind them.

"Look who we found," said Flamon pointing up to Angemon, but Duo was more focused on the people behind Angemon. There were two more human boys standing behind him, both looked around the same age as Duo and Rex. One was a little shorter than Duo and Rex, he had silver hair that hung around his head and next to him was a furry purple digimon that stood on two legs, it had a strange crystal on its forehead, and two little wings on it's back.

The other guy was tall and muscular, he had long straw-colored blond hair tied back into a pony tail that hung barely passed his neck, next to him was a digimon that to Duo made him think of a kid werewolf, it had a wolf like head, a furry chest, wore white pants, had long black gloves that covered its claws and arms, and finally it had a black ragged scarf tied around its neck.

Angemon began introductions, "Haru, Kiru, I'd like you to meet Duo Maxwell and Rex Kazinawa. Duo, Rex, this is Haru Glory and Kiru Urashima."

"Nice to meet you guys," the one named Haru walked up to Duo offering to shake his hand. Duo took it and shook, at the same time Rex was shaking hands with the one named Kiru.

"Same to you guys," Duo pulled out his digivice, wanting to try out the scanner.

"This is Dorumon." Haru motioned to the purple digimon next to him.

"Hello!" Dorumon greeted them cheerfully. Duo pointed his digivice at him,

Dorumon, Rookie Level, Beast Digimon, Data Type

"And my partner here is Strabimon," the blond boy pointed to the wolf kid digimon.

Strabimon, Rookie Level, Beast-Man Digimon, Data Type

"We already met your guy's partners."

Angemon stepped forward, "Now that I finally have the four of you together I will tell you what I know and we will begin making plans."

Angemon walked into the house and the four boys and digimon followed him.

0101010101-

"You failed me Striker."

"I'm sorry sir, that boy was somehow able to manifest a digivice and help his digimon digivolve."

"We don't need any more thorns in our side, I'll give you one more chance to clean up your mess Striker."

"Thank you sir."

"We have proof that it was Angemon who saved the boy and took him to the digital world. Use whatever means necessary to track him down and eliminate him, and if you manage to somehow get rid of the angel as well, I'll forgive you for your failure."

"I will not let you down sir." Striker left the office furious at having to take orders from someone almost half his age. He walked through the base until he came to one of the control rooms, searching the room he found who he was looking for.

"Wolfbane, I need your help."

The man peered through his sunglasses at Striker, "Why should I help you Striker?"

"This is an order from the boss, he needs someone eliminated and I need your help to find him. I need you to send out your Dobermon unit to track this someone down." He held up an article of clothing sealed away in an evidence bag that he had taken from the boy's place while they were staging the crime scene.

"You want me to send my pets to scour the entire digital world for one person, are you crazy!"

"Not the entire digital world I want them to search all the areas our spies have spotted the digimon Angemon around."

"I hope you know if something happens to my pets, the boss will be the least of your worries." The man lowered his sunglasses revealing red eyes. Striker gulped, Wolfbane was known as an insane madman, who had fun torturing his victims in battle.

"I just need them to find him, I'll take it from there."

Wolfbane stood up after a few seconds and walked up to one of the technicians, "Show me all the areas our spies have seen Angemon around." About ten blips appeared on the map of the digital world, showing that Angemon was always around the southern hemisphere of the delta continent. "You have two hours after that I'll be taking back my pets."

0101010101-

Angemon had just finished explaining everything to them. As far as the motives of the organization they didn't learn anything new, but they did learn that the organization referred to themselves as DATS. They did however learn that they're were eighteen other humans in the digital world with digivices, and Angemon's allies were working to gather all of them together so that they could begin preparations.

Kiru, "So, do we have a plan?"

Angemon, "Right now Kiru our focus is gathering all the chosen together, and training them."

"How are we suppose to fight DATS if we have no idea what their aim is?" This time it was Duo who spoke.

"Right now all we can focus on is defense, they have bases hidden in both the real and digital worlds. I have allies who are searching for the bases in the digital world, but there's a problem with finding the ones in the real world, we digimon can't go into the real world without being detected by their scanners."

"That must be how that Striker guy was able to keep finding us when we were running from him Duo." Duo nodded at Veemon's comment.

"Will all of you fight to save the digital world and the real word from this organization who views both as their playthings." Angemon had become extremely serious. "If anyone would like to back out, I'll understand." No one said anything for a few seconds until Haru spoke up.

"None of us would be here if we weren't ready to fight, right guys?" Duo, Rex, and Kiru all nodded.

"It makes me extremely happy to hear that, gather what you need we have a long walk ahead of us, and we need to leave within the hour."

0101010101-

Babamon loaded up bags of snacks and water bottles for the boys, "Make sure you don't eat all of it in one sitting, you boys have a long walk ahead of ya." Babamon then walked over to a closet and pulled out a vest, It was the same as the one Rex was wearing but Rex's was brown and the one Babamon had was gray. "Here you go Duo." Babamon handed the vest to him, it had many pouches and pockets on the front, and felt extremely light.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"I made one for Rex too, it only seemed fair that you get one as well," Babamon smiled at Duo as he put the vest over his white t-shirt. Like Rex he didn't bother to zip it up.

"Thanks a lot, it fits great."

Each of them slung a bag over their shoulder and stepped outside where Angemon was waiting.

Rex, "Later Jijimon, goodbye Babamon, thanks for letting me and Flamon stay here the last week."

"Anytime dear boy, you're welcome back whenever you want," Babamon waved good-bye to the boys as they marched off behind Angemon. Duo and Veemon, Rex and Flamon, Haru and Dorumon, and Kiru and Strabimon.

The eight of them were resolute in their choice to fight, and they wouldn't look back, no matter how tough things got, each of them had promised themselves that they would keep going, they would follow this path to its conclusion with no regrets.

As they walked through the forest none of them were aware that a pair of red eyes were watching them.

0101010101-

"Striker one of the trackers has found the target, he's currently traveling with Angemon and that's not all. There's three other human teenagers with digimon partners traveling with them."

This wasn't good, his target was now surrounded by allies. "Open the digimon storage area." One of the technicians open a large steel door with a keycard and Striker walked inside.

"Which digimon do you want to take sir?" Striker looked at the devices laid out along the shelves, each one housed a different digimon that they had captured and turned into their slave.

"I'm gonna need to outnumber them." He carefully began to select different digimon, flying types, power types, speed types. He selected eight different digimon, placing all the devices in his jacket and left the storage room.

Making his way through the large base he came to the gate room. He gave the technician the coordinates and stepped on the platform. There was a blinding green flash and Striker was gone.

0101010101-

They had walked for four hours, they had left the forest and now were walking along a rocky path uphill towards a mountain, the boys weren't complaining, but the digimon wouldn't stop whining, all except for Strabimon.

Dorumon, "Haru, I'm hungry."

"I know buddy, don't worry I'm sure Angemon will let us stop and have dinner soon." The sun was starting to set over the mountain in front of them.

"Sorry we can't stop yet, we need to make it to cover before we stop," he motioned toward the mountain. Veemon and Flamon both groaned, and Dorumon's stomach growled.

"My feet are so sore." Veemon then looked up at Duo in front of him and got an idea. He jumped up onto his back nearly knocking Duo face first into the ground, wrapped one arm around his neck and rested his head and right hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Veemon get off me, you're too big to ride on my shoulder now."

"But I liked riding here, you didn't complain before."

"You didn't weigh a ton then!" The guys were laughing at Duo and Veemon's argument.

"Oh come on I don't weigh that much." Veemon acted offended to try to get Duo to give in, and he did. Duo grumbled to himself about having to carry the extra load on his back.

Flamon was staring at Rex's back with a smirk, like Veemon he tried to jump up on his back and hitch a ride, but Rex stepped to the side and he flew right past him, comically crashing face first into the ground.

"No way buddy, now come on you walk in front of me so I can keep my eye on you," now Flamon was the one grumbling.

It took them a little over an hour to reach the foot of the mountain where Angemon revealed a cave for them to stay in for the night. The four of them rested for a moment and pulled out the food and water Babamon had packed for them, there were various snack food, water bottles, and a few sandwiches for each of them, they each ate a rational amount before putting it away again.

Within a few moments after they ate Veemon, Flamon, and Dorumon were asleep in a pile around each other while Strabimon leaned back against the cave wall and fell asleep with his arms crossed. The four boys stood around the cave entrance each sharing stories about how they got here. All of their stories were pretty similar to Duo's, except none of them had to watch someone they care about get killed by the DATS organization.

Angemon then offered to stand guard for the night so the four of them could rest. They each walked back into the cave except for Duo who wanted to ask Angemon a question.

"Can you tell me why out of all the people in the world with digisoul you only saved those of us with a digivice?"

"We can't save everyone Duo, as much as we'd like to, we can't. We saved all of you because you are the best chance both the real world and the digital world have. Because of the actions of DATS there are digimon who want to declare war on the real world, while at the same time DATS has instilled fear into the rulers of the real world, and now they want to wipe out the digital world before they destroy the real world. Those of you who received the digivice, were granted them because of a strong bond you shared with your digimon. But that's not all, you and your digimon all have the potential to truly make a difference."

Angemon, "You chosen ones are the only hope of stopping DATS and preventing both worlds from destroying each other."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

Haru Glory

Age: 16

This is the main character from Rave Master.

Kiru Urashima

Age: 18

This character I don't remember how I decided on him, but he's based off of Dragonball Z's Sharpner who was one of Gohan's classmates that you only saw during the Great Saiyaman arc. The only difference is his hair is tied back in a ponytail, his face is more serious, his forehead and eyebrows aren't as big, and his personality is nothing like the lame Sharpner that he's based off, lol. All around kind of like just a cooler version of the character. I came up with the name, because I just didn't like the original character's name. Usually wears an army green tank top, and baggy black jeans.


	6. Ch6 Fight of Champions

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 6 - Fight of Champions

* * *

They were all up and making their way around the mountain at the crack of dawn. The digimon were whining again, complaining about lack of sleep and food.

Aside from the random monsters roaming around, Duo hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, the digital world was just like the real world. That was until they got around the mountain and Duo saw the wacky geography that was ahead of them. There was a humongous forest and randomly placed throughout the forest were several plateaus that stood as tall as your average skyscraper.

'Well, that's out of the ordinary.'

They made their way down the hill into the forest, about an hour in they came to a small clearing and Angemon decided to let everyone rest.

"Hey Angemon how far away is our destination anyway?" Kiru sat on the ground next to Strabimon trying to relax for a bit.

"It's gonna be another three days at least." Angemon was staring off into the forest, "You all wait here, I'll be back," Angemon then flew off over the trees and out of sight.

"Hey why don't you guys give me any empty water bottles you got, I saw a stream just a little ways back, I'll get em' all filled up, never know if we'll need them." Kiru stood up gathering the few empty water bottles the group had and began to walk back the way they came, Strabimon walked silently behind him.

"I think I'll go with him, c'mon Flamon." Rex got up and followed after Kiru.

0101010101-

Angemon landed on top of one of the plateaus, searching for the disturbance he had felt. Angemon turned and saw the warrior digimon Musyamon standing behind him.

Without warning Musyamon dashed forward swinging his sword down on the angel, Angemon parried the attack with his staff and pushed Musyamon away.

"What are you doing Musyamon?" Angemon tried to talk sense into the warrior, but the warrior was un-interested. Musyamon continued to relentlessly attack the angel, who continued to dodge and parry his attacks with ease. Musyamon spun, swinging his sword towards Angemon's torso.

Angemon blocked Musyamon's sword with his staff again and kicked the warrior in the stomach, knocking him back several feet. Angemon stepped forward intent on ending this fight quickly, but was stopped when several kunai knives struck him in the back. Angemon staggered turning to see where the attack had come from but saw no one behind him, he turned again to Musyamon and saw another digimon standing next to him. The dinosaur digimon Monochromon charged forward, ramming his horn into Angemon knocking him off the side of the ledge, blood poured from his chest as he lost consciousness.

0101010101-

Rex, "Hey Kiru wait up."

"You don't have to come with me you know."

"It's no big deal," Rex and Flamon caught up to Kiru.

"Hello Strabimon we haven't really talked yet, my name is Flamon," Flamon held out his hand to the wolf digimon, who stared at it with his arms crossed.

"Come on Strabimon, don't be like that," Strabimon looked to Kiru with a look that said, 'do I have to?'

Finally he took Flamon's hand and shook it without saying anything.

"Is he always so quiet?" Rex asked Kiru.

"Most of the time, but he'll warm up to you guys." They arrived at the stream and Kiru began to re-fill the empty water bottles.

"Kiru!" Strabimon spoke for the first time.

"Whats wrong?"

"Someone's here," Strabimon was sniffing at the air, he then turned staring at a tree across the river, and began to growl.

Rex, "I don't see anyth- wah!" Several kunai were flung out of no where from the empty tree aimed at Rex and Kiru. Both boys side-stepped the knives.

"Who's there?" Flamon shouted toward the empty tree but Strabimon was already charging forward through the stream.

"LIGHT NAIL!" The attacked ripped through a clothe that had the same image as the background revealing a small little ninja who only had a head, legs, and arms, but nothing in between.

Kiru pointed his digivice at the little warrior,

Ninjamon, Champion Level, Mutant Digimon, Vaccine Type

A bellowing roar came from behind the group as a tree was toppled in their direction Flamon and Rex had to jump to the side to keep from being smashed. A rhino looking dinosaur-like digimon was standing next to the fallen tree one leg on the trunk smashing it to splinters. Rex pointed his digivice at the digimon,

Monochromon, Champion Level, Dinosaur Digimon, Data Type

"What the hell is going on, why are these digimon attacking us?" Then a screech came from above them, and they saw a giant black bird flying over them, its feathers seemed to dance like flames.

Saberdramon, Champion Level, Giant-Bird Digimon, Virus Type

"Aw Jeez, can it get any worse?" At Flamon's words a couple of trees suddenly burst into flames and out from between the burning trees stepped a digimon whose entire body was made up of fire.

Rex, "You just had to say something, didn't you Flamon?"

Flamon sweatdropped, "Me and my big mouth."

Meramon, Champion Level, Flame Digimon, Data Type

Rex, "Ummm, I think were in trouble."

"Look at their eyes Rex," Kiru's expression had become angry. Rex looked between the digimon and noticed that all the digimon didn't have pupils or even irises, all their eyes were just white and blank.

Strabimon spoke, "These digimon were sent by DATS."

"They must be trying to get rid of us before we can join up with the rest of Angemon's allies." An explosion sounded from back where they left Duo and Haru. "Shit, they're attacking us while we're split up!"

0101010101-

"Why are we being attacked, what did we do?" Haru and Dorumon had barely escaped being blown to bits by a couple of exploding discs. Duo on the other hand was trying not to get his head sliced off by some samurai looking digimon and Veemon was frantically dodging shuriken and kunai that were flying out of no where.

"METAL CANNON!" Dorumon shot a cannonball out of his mouth which broke a few branches above them, out of those falling branches fell a little ninja with a purple headband.

Haru and Duo came back to back with Veemon and Dorumon at their sides, each pulling out their digivices.

Musyamon, Champion Level, Warrior Digimon, Virus Type

Mekanorimon, Champion Level, Machine Digimon, Virus Type

Kogamon, Champion Level, Mutant Digimon, Data Type.

"I don't know what your guy's problems are, but if it's a fight you want, you got it!" Duo's digisoul began to burn strong around his fist.

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

Haru raised his fist as well a, a silver digisoul covering it.

=EVOLUTION=

Haru: Digisoul Charge!

Dorumon Digivolve to -

_Dorugamon_

ExVeemon stepped forward ready to fight with Musyamon, while Dorugamon, a larger, darker colored version of Dorumon with bigger wings prepared to battle with Kogamon and Mekanorimon.

"Get em' Dorugamon!"

"Bring him down ExVeemon!"

0101010101-

"FLAMON!" Rex called out to his partner. Flamon had tried to attack Meramon only to be knocked out of the air and stomped on by the fire digimon. Meramon's foot was beginning to burn into Flamon's back despite also being a fire attribute digimon.

"Kiru! Help me digivolve, quick!" Strabimon charged forward to save Flamon.

"You got it." A white digisoul surrounded Kiru's outstretched hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Kiru: Digisoul Charge!

Strabimon Digivolve to -

_Lobomon_

The light faded around Strabimon revealing a warrior covered in white and light purple armor, he wore a helmet in the shape of a wolf, and a long white and purple scarf tied around his neck.

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon drew his light sabers and bringing both swords up slashed Meramon's chest. The fire digimon yelled out in pain and was pushed back off of Flamon. Lobomon began to battle with Meramon.

"REX, LOOK OUT!" Rex turned around to see Monochromon charging at him at full speed. He jumped up over his horned head, stepped off his back, and landed back on the ground. Monochromon charged through the stream ramming into another tree. "Quick Rex we need Agunimon." Flamon ran back to his side as Rex drew his digivice.

=EVOLUTION=

Rex: Digisoul Charge!

Flamon Digivolve to -

_Agunimon_

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Monochromon had turned himself around and was charging at Rex and Agunimon. Agunimon stepped forward and braced himself, catching the dinosaur and slowing him down. Monochromon was slowly pushing Agunimon back, and the warrior was starting to lose his balance.

"FLAME FIST!" Agunimon brought his right fist back, fire engulfed it and he slammed his fist into the side of Monochromon's head. The dinosaur gave a roar of pain and buckled. Agunimon took this opportunity to plant his feet firm. With an amazing effort, Agunimon began to lift Monochromon up by his head, and threw him to his left. The dinosaur slammed against the ground with tremendous force.

"BLACK SABER!" Agunimon looked up to see the black bird firing blasts of black flame from its wings.

"Rex look out!" Agunimon jumped in front of his partner to shield him from the attack.

"AGUNIMON!" The black flames struck Agunimon in the back, causing him to grunt in pain. At that moment Ninjamon came out of no where with its sword drawn, attempting to attack Agunimon while he was staggered. "Back off!" Rex flung himself around Agunimon and slammed his dark-red digisoul covered fist into Ninjamon, sending the small digimon flying away. Agunimon then turned himself around, fire spilling from the silver gauntlet on his wrist.

"PYRO DARTS!" The flames blasted Ninjamon setting him ablaze. "I'm not done, PYRO DARTS!" Agunimon blasted the digimon again and again, while he was still flying through the air. Ninjamon finally fell to the ground struggling to his feet, the digimon had been burned so bad that his data was already starting to come apart. With its last bit of energy Ninjamon drew a shuriken as big as his head.

"NINJA KNIFE THROW!" He threw the shuriken at Agunimon with all his might.

"FLAME FIST!" Agunimon punched his fist through the air, firing a fireball from his fist. The attack flew straight through the shuriken and struck Ninjamon who finally disappeared. Agunimon caught the shuriken and chucked it at Saberdramon, hoping to knock it out of the air, but the giant bird dodged the attack.

"MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon dived down on Agunimon slamming into him and sending him flying into a tree.

"AGUNIMON!"

"Damn you," Agunimon stumbled back up to his feet. Saberdramon was flying overhead, and Monochromon had managed to roll back to his feet and was closing in on the warrior.

"Kiru, Lobomon," Rex called out to his teammates across the stream, "Agunimon's in trouble we need help!"

"Hold on Rex, we're coming! Lobomon end this now!"

"I'm trying to!" Lobomon had been slicing at Meramon the entire time, and although the digimon showed signs of being hurt, his body kept reforming leaving no wounds. Lobomon was now on the defensive dodging fireballs and fists made of fire. Lobomon dodged another punch and stepped back, his foot splashed into the stream of water. Lobomon smirked to himself, an idea coming to him.

"VOCANIC STRIKE!"

"FLAME FIST!" Monochromon and Agunimon's attacks collided in the air pushing against each other. Saberdramon began to fold in its wings, preparing to attack Agunimon while Monochromon had him distracted.

Meramon charged at Lobomon, and Lobomon once again slashed the digimon with his right hand sword. Meramon stumbled back giving Lobomon time to do what he had planned. He spun around and threw his left hand sword at Saberdramon. The giant bird had been focused on Agunimon and didn't notice the sword coming at him until it struck him through the neck.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon aimed his now empty hand at Meramon firing a beam of light from his gauntlet, the attack blasted a hole through Meramon's stomach causing him to scream in pain. Lobomon took advantage of this and grabbed Meramon by the head with his free hand. Even though his hand was being burnt he pushed Meramon toward the stream, picking him up by the head and slamming him down into the water.

The water began to bubble and steam and Meramon continued to scream. "HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon pulled his hand away and fired the laser again piercing Meramon through the chest. Because of the water his flames couldn't regenerate and he finally disintegrated.

Monochromon's attack pushed through Agunimon's but the warrior ran around the attack towards the dinosaur. Copying Rex he jumped over the digimon's head and landed next to his tail. He grabbed his tail slung it over his shoulder and with amazing strength lifted Monochromon through the air and flipped him down on his back, the force of the impact shook the whole area.

Lobomon jumped up to a tree branch and launched himself at Saberdramon the bird digimon was coughing up blood but was trying to fire the black flames down on them again. Lobomon took hold of his sword still imbedded in the birds neck, "LOBO KENDO!" with a single stroke he sliced Saberdramon's head clean off, the bird disappeared into the wind.

Monochromon was desperately trying to roll back to his feet, but Agunimon wouldn't give him the chance again. He stepped up on the dinosaurs soft underbelly his fist covered in flames. "FLAME FIST!" He punched his fist down into the dinosaurs neck with all his might, blood gushed from Monochromon's mouth before he too faded away.

0101010101-

Duo and Haru weren't faring as well, ExVeemon could only try to dodge Musyamon, the warrior was leaving no openings for ExVeemon to counter without losing a limb. Dorugamon was flying through the air chased by Kogamon riding on Mekanorimon, he was dodging lasers, shuriken, and bombs, like ExVeemon he had no chance to counter attack without getting hit or blasted.

Musyamon lunged forward at ExVeemon bringing his sword down, ExVeemon sidestepped. "HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon threw his fist forward but stopped himself and jumped back. Musyamon had re-directed his sword too fast and ExVeemon nearly lost his arm. Musyamon was already on the attack again, leaving ExVeemon no time to even catch his breath, all he could do was desperately dodge the warrior's sword.

"Damn it!" Duo knew that fighting hand to hand against a skilled swordsman was foolish. ExVeemon had no chance unless he could put some distance between himself and Musyamon.

ExVeemon was backed into a tree, Musyamon slashed down on him again, but before the sword made contact Musyamon was knocked away by a kick to the head by Duo. Desperate to save ExVeemon, Duo managed to charge his digisoul into his foot.

"ExVeemon blast him quick!"

"VEE LASER!" ExVeemon's attack collided into Musyamon who held it back with his sword. ExVeemon's laser was pushing the warrior back, until his sword began to burn with blue flames. Musyamon gave a mighty push and knocked away ExVeemon's attack.

"SHOGUN SWORD!" The blue flames flew off of Musyamon's sword and took the shape of a dragon.

"Look out Duo!" ExVeemon pushed Duo out-of-the-way and took off in the other direction. Musyamon's attack chased after ExVeemon as he took off into the air. "DORUGAMON!"

Dorugamon was still dodging for his life when ExVeemon flew in his direction. Dorugamon and ExVeemon were on a collision course, Musyamon's attack was right on ExVeemon's tail and Mekanorimon and Kogamon were bearing down on Dorugamon. At the very last second before the two digimon collided with one another they shot straight up into the air side by side. Musyamon's attack exploded as Mekanorimon crashed into it. Mekanorimon and Kogamon were sent flying in different directions.

"DON'T HOLD BACK GUYS, THESE DIGIMON ARE DATS'S PUPPETS, DESTROYING THEM IS THE ONLY WAY TO FREE THEM!" Haru yelled.

"I'll take the small-fry." ExVeemon charged after Kogamon grabbing the digimon by the head. ExVeemon dove straight down with his arm out-stretched. ExVeemon slammed the small digimon into the ground breaking the ground into a small crater. Kogamon disintegrated from being crushed under the weight of the impact.

Dorugamon went after Mekanorimon whose chest plate was now damaged from being hit by Musyamon's attack. "CANNONBALL!" A huge cannonball shot out of Dorugamon's mouth as he charged forward smashing into Mekanorimon's chest denting his metal body even more. Dorugamon swooped in on the machine and whipped his tail around knocking Mekanorimon down to earth. Mekanorimon landed with a crash and Dorugamon slammed down on him one leg rested on the machine's chest, claws digging into his metal body.

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon began to charge up a second cannonball to full power, and fired it at point-blank range onto the robot. Mekanorimon's torso was completely smashed in from the force of the impact, his body began to twitch and spark. Dorugamon jumped away as the machine exploded, leaving traces of its data flowing through the air.

"DUO LOOK OUT!"

'SHIT!' Duo had been focused on ExVeemon and hadn't noticed that Musyamon had snuck around him, he jumped back as Musyamon swung his sword down. Musyamon quickly re-directed his attack thrusting his sword forward. Duo couldn't get away, Musyamon hadn't given him enough time to even get his feet back on the ground after the first dodge. He watched in slow-mo as Musyamon's sword came up to his chest, waiting for it to plunge through him, but it didn't.

Duo's feet finally hit the ground, confused as to why he wasn't dead, he looked and saw a digimon wearing white and light purple armor had grabbed Musyamon's arms from behind him and stopped his thrust

"Lobomon get him!" Lobomon kicked Musyamon away and drew his swords. The two warriors began to duel, swords crossing and parrying in a flash of steel and light.

"Thanks Kiru." Duo had just escaped death by literally a centimeter.

"Anytime."

"LOBO KENDO!"

"SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon's blade burned with blue flames once again as his sword crossed with Lobomon's. He was so focused on the opponent in front of him that he didn't notice a blue fist coming at him until it was too late.

"HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon's fist made contact with Musyamon's face and the warrior was flung back away. ExVeemon stood ready next to Lobomon, as Musyamon recovered.

"SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon was winding back his sword preparing to release the blue flame dragon once again.

"FLAME FIST!" Once again Musyamon was smashed in the face by a fist and this time he was flung back into a tree.

Dorugamon charged forward through the trees with Haru behind him, "CANNONBALL!" Dorugamon fired the cannonball as he skidded to a halt next to Agunimon. The cannon hit Musyamon in the arm, breaking it and knocking his sword away from him.

"Everyone together!" Duo called out to the four digimon.

ExVeemon, "VEE LASER!"

Agunimon, "FLAME FIST!"

Dorugamon, "POWER METAL!"

Lobomon, "HOWLING LASER!"

All four attacks hit Musyamon head on, blowing him and a couple of trees behind him to bits.

Haru, "Is it over?"

"I think so." The guys sat down, trying to catch their breaths.

"What happened to you two?" Haru asked Kiru.

"We got attacked at the stream, same time you guys got attacked here." Kiru wiped the sweat from his forehead with his wristband.

"I guess they were trying to pick us off when we were separated," said Rex walking over to Agunimon as he began to return to his rookie form. The other three champions followed suit, returning to their rookie forms and sitting down next to their respective partners.

"Well they don't know who they're messing with, four against two and me and Strabimon still won," Flamon sat down, "That was a nice punch you gave Ninjamon, Rex."

"Thanks buddy, I try."

"Guys where is Angemon." Strabimon spoke.

"You don't think he's being attacked too, do you?" Asked Veemon.

Duo jumped back up to his feet, "We got to go find him."

The others nodded in agreement and began to brush themselves off to search for the angel, when someone blocked their path.

"You should know that Angemon is dead," Duo's anger rose through the roof at the sound of the man's voice.

"YOU!"

"You caused me a lot of trouble boy, but-" his sentence was cut short as Duo charged at him.

"STRIKER!"

"Duo stop!" Rex grabbed ahold of Duo, trying to hold him back.

"Come on Duo don't do anything stupid," Haru had to grab Duo as well before he got loose from Rex's grip. Duo slowly calmed down.

"I'm impressed that your digimon were able to defeat all of my servants, but I prepared a back-up plan just in case," he held up a device that Duo recognized, it was the same kind of device that he brought Airdramon out of, but in his other hand was a device that Duo didn't recognize, it had a strange glow around it.

"I've gathered all the data from the seven digimon you defeated" he connected the device to the other one the glow moved from the strange device into the digimon container. "Hahahahahaha! Your digimon are exhausted, and now I have a digimon with far greater strength."

"This is bad, Strabimon stop him before he releases it."

"LIGHT NAIL!" Strabimon rushed forward, but it was too late.

"REALIZE!" There was a blinding flash and Duo looked up to see a digimon that brought him back to his childhood.

"That's..."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review


	7. Ch7 The Green Mantis

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 7 - The Green Mantis

* * *

**(Nine Years Ago)**

"Eureka don't go," an eight year old Duo called out to the teal haired little girl.

"I gotta go home Duo, it's getting late, mama and papa are going to be mad at me if I stay out too late." Duo pouted, he didn't want to have to go back to the orphanage yet. The sun hadn't even set yet, Duo thought he could at least stay out another half an hour. The orphanage was strict but not very aware, Duo had been sneaking away to come to the park for weeks now.

"C'mon, you live right down the road, if they get mad, you can just blame me," Duo grinned. Eureka walked over to the boy and yanked on his long braided hair, "Ow! What the heck was that for?" Eureka began to run away.

"Bet you can't catch me!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at the boy before running away back towards the park.

"Come back here!" Duo took off after her, "I'll get you for that." Eureka ran all around the park with Duo chasing after her. The two kids were laughing and having the time of their lives.

Eureka's father was watching over the two kids, chuckling to himself at their childish game. He was supposed to be bringing their daughter home before it got too late, but he was watching from the top of the hill at the moment, letting his little girl have a little more fun before curfew.

"Wahh!" Eureka suddenly tripped over a log on the ground.

"You okay?" Tears were stinging the little girl's eyes, she had scraped her knee when she fell. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid he had gotten from the orphanage. "Here you go, use this." Duo held out the band-aid to Eureka, who didn't take it.

"You put it on."

"Huh, why me?"

"Cause it's your fault I fell."

"No it's not, you're just a klutz."

"You big jerk!" Eureka was starting to throw a little tantrum.

"Fine, fine I'll put it on," Duo kneeled down and very gently put the band-aid on her scraped knee. "When you get home ask one of your parents to clean it for you," Duo was accustomed to injuries, usually from getting in a fight with some bully who tried to pick on him.

"Thanks," Duo reached his hand out to her and pulled her back to her feet. Duo had his head turned toward the trees like he just saw something, so Eureka leaned forward and pecked the boy on the cheek while he wasn't looking. His reaction was instantaneous, the eight year old Duo became as red as a tomato.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was my thank you," Eureka was laughing at how embarrassed he was, "look at your face!" The sun had almost completely set, and Eureka was getting ready to tell Duo she had to go home when a sudden loud thud sounded from the direction of the trees Duo had been looking at.

"What was that?" Duo began to run off in the direction of the trees.

"Duo wait!" Eureka ran after him, trying to catch up. She was making her way through the trees calling Duo's name, but he wasn't answering. "Duo where are you?" Finally she came to the end of the trees and she saw Duo standing at the edge of the trees staring out at something. "You jerk, you left me be-," the little girl was silenced as Duo put his hand over her mouth and pointed out at something. Eureka walked up next to Duo and saw something that made her shiver with fear. A giant monster was standing in the middle of the park, at first she thought it was a weird statue, until it's head began to turn from side to side. Duo grabbed hold of Eureka's hand and pulled her behind a bush.

"What is that Duo?" Her voice was trembling.

"I don't know," Duo thought it looked like a giant preying mantis, but it looked like its arms were blades instead of claws.

0101010101-

"Who are you people?" Eureka's father was being blocked out of the park by a group of men wearing suits.

"It's none of your concern, this area is quarantined."

"What the hell are you talking about, my daughter is in there!" A sudden explosion made the hairs on the back of the Matsumoto's neck stand on end. He began to try to fight past the men but they held him back, one of the men hit him with a stun gun and he collapsed.

0101010101-

The giant mantis had just shot a weird light from its blades, it sliced up a huge part of the park grounds and knocked down a bunch of trees. Eureka and Duo were both trembling now, for kids their age it was the worst possible nightmare come true. The mantis gave another sudden swipe of its blade and light shot out in the kids direction, slicing up a few trees around them. Duo grabbed Eureka and pulled her out-of-the-way as a tree fell down where they had been sitting. Duo began to pull Eureka away from the mantis, away from the park.

'I've got to protect her.' Duo turned back around and could see vehicles pulling up around the mantis and men with strange guns firing at the creature. He could hear the creature roaring in pain, could hear the men as they shouted to each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying. When Duo looked back the mantis was gone.

0101010101-

Duo wasn't sure when they made it out of the park, or how they had reached Eureka's house so quick. The little girl ran up to the door, looked back to Duo waved goodbye and disappeared inside. Duo made his way back to the orphanage, determined to crawl into bed as soon as he got there.

0101010101-

**(Present Day)**

"I don't believe it," Duo was staring at the creature in front of them, it was twice the size as the one he remembered, it had to be over forty feet tall. He fumbled for his digivice and pointed it at the giant insect.

Snimon, Champion Level, Insectoid Digimon, Vaccine Type

"Duo what's wrong?" Veemon was concerned, Duo looked like he'd just seen a ghost, which could actually happen in the digital world.

"Now Snimon erase them!"

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon launched two slashes of energy from its blades.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" The attack was tearing through the forest, destroying all in its path. Duo and the rest were all flung away by the force of the blast as it passed by them. They all landed in a heap of rubble and debris.

"Shit!" Rex was pulling himself out of the rubble, he turned to see that Snimon's attack had sliced through a huge chunk of the forest. "This is bad."

"Veemon you alright?" Duo was digging Veemon out of a pile of rubble.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to digi-school."

"Focus Veemon!" The blue digimon shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Come on we got to try to bring that thing down."

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Veemon Digivolve to -

Ex... never mind.

"What's wrong Veemon?" Duo looked at his partner. "Why can't you digivolve?"

"I'm too tired from the last battle, I just don't have the strength."

Duo, 'This is bad, really bad.'

"Fools!" Striker turned and began to walk away."Snimon kill them all."

"Wait you bastard!" Duo was about to run after him when Snimon began to wind up for a second attack.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Once again everyone dodged the blasts themselves, only to get flung away from the force of the attack. They were all flung like rag dolls again, landing in weird and painful positions.

Strabimon was struggling to his feet, "Dorumon, Flamon, Veemon we gotta try to hit him all at once." Strabimon charged forward and the other three rookie digimon climbed to their feet and charged off to help him.

"Guys wait, he's too strong, we gotta try to get out of here!" Haru was having a hard time getting to his feet, his foot felt like it was broken. Rex rushed to his side to help keep him from toppling over again, slinging one of Haru's arms over his shoulder.

The four rookies reached their target, Veemon, Flamon, and Strabimon all jumped up at Snimon while Dorumon planted his feet firm and began to wind up for an attack.

Veemon, "VEE HEADBUTT!"

Flamon, "FLAME TAIL!"

Strabimon, "LIGHT NAIL!" The three rookie's attacks all hit against Snimon's chest, next to each others. The three rookies jumped back out-of-the-way as Dorumon's attack was shot through the air.

"METAL CANNON!" Dorumon's cannonball hit at the same point the other three rookies had attacked, exploding on impact. The three rookies landed back next to Dorumon and stared up at their opponent to see if they had at least made a scratch. When the smoke cleared, Snimon appeared to be completely un-harmed.

"GUYS GET AWAY FROM HIM!" But it was too late Snimon was already attacking again.

"ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!" This time four slashes of energy shot from its blades, one for each rookie. There wasn't enough room for any of them get away.

Duo, "VEEMON NO!"

Rex, "FLAMON!"

Haru, "DORUMON MOVE!"

Kiru, "STOP! STRABIMON!" Again the blasts tore through the earth and forest, and again the four boys were pushed away by the force of the attack.

The four of them were extremely bruised and battered from being flung through the air and smashing against earth and rock so many times. Duo was the first to recover, quickly climbing to his feet.

"Veemon?" He stared at the spot where Veemon, where all their digimon had been standing seconds ago, there was no trace of them. Duo's body began to tremble, his fists shook with rage, and unbeknownst to him, his digivice was beginning to glow within its case on Duo's hip. "VEEMON!"

"Duo!" Duo stopped dead, and looked above him, he had heard Veemon's voice. Hovering above him was Angemon, carrying all four rookies in his arms. He landed next to Duo and set the four of them down, Veemon flung himself on Duo, "I'm alright buddy." Duo couldn't help but smile.

"Dorumon!" Haru, was being carried over by Rex, Dorumon ran up to Haru as he dropped to his knees and gave the furry purple digimon a hug. Strabimon and Flamon ran to Rex and Kiru, who were both beyond grateful to Angemon for saving their partners. Duo noticed how beaten Angemon looked, he had blood stains across his chest and back.

"Head for the trees, I'll be there in a moment," Angemon suddenly took off into the air, "HAND OF FATE!" He punched his fist through the air, firing a beam of light at Snimon. The bug roared in annoyance.

Duo and the others followed the angel's orders and ran into the forest.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Angemon flew far around the slashes with ease, diving around and landing on Snimon's head.

"HAND OF FATE!" This time Snimon was actually injured, but barely. Angemon jumped behind him and dove into the forest out of sight.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon turned himself around and fired his attack again, blasting apart another chunk of the forest.

Angemon was already out of the line of fire, flying through the trees out of sight towards Duo and the rest.

0101010101-

Striker cursed under his breath, the angel was alive and had stolen victory from him, but it was not over, Snimon would just have to keep leveling the forest until he found them, they wouldn't be able to hide forever. He was now standing on top of one of the many plateaus in the area, looking out at the destruction his beast was creating.

0101010101-

Another explosion sounded in the distance, by the sounds of it Snimon was firing attacks all over the place. Duo turned to see Angemon flying through the forest to them.

"Angemon what do we do? We can't beat that thing like we are now," Rex was still supporting Haru.

"We have to stop him, if we let that digimon live it will continue to destroy and destroy, who knows how many innocent digimon will be killed."

"How can we stop it, were all too tired and banged up to fight anymore," Kiru had blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead.

Angemon suddenly reached into a pouch on his hip and pulled out a vial, that seemed to be filled with light.

"What is that Angemon?"

"It's a special gift, given to me by a close friend. With this I can restore your strength and heal some of your injuries," said Angemon, holding the vile out in front of him.

Flamon, "Are you serious?"

Angemon nodded, "We need to defeat Snimon and the man controlling him."

Duo, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's at the top of a plateau west of here."

Duo clenched his fist, "Guys I need a favor. Let me handle Striker, the rest of you worry about Snimon. That includes you Veemon."

"Are you crazy, you want to try to fight that guy by yourself Duo, don't you remember what happened the last time we fought him, he's no push over," said Veemon trying to get Duo to remember how he had been punched through a window.

"I know that Veemon, but I gotta do this, it's personal," Veemon opened his mouth to argue some more, but closed it.

Another explosion sounded, this time it was much closer. "Are you all ready?"

"You bet we are," Rex set Haru down and Angemon walked over to him, a small bit of the light came out of the vial and Angemon pushed it into his foot, after the light faded Haru stood up good as new. Angemon pushed another bit of the light to Kiru's wounded head, healing up the cut. Then he split the remaining light into eight pieces, each heading towards one of them and fading into their chests. Duo felt his sore muscles fade away, all his fatigue suddenly gone.

"Awesome," Kiru said, punching his palm.

"You guys ready?" Haru said.

"Let's bring them down!" Rex shouted.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review


	8. Ch8 Duo Vs Striker

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 8 - Duo Vs Striker

* * *

=EVOLUTION=

_DIGISOUL CHARGE!_

Veemon Digivolve to -

_EXVEEMON!_

Flamon Digivolve to -

_AGUNIMON!_

Dorumon Digivolve to -

_DORUGAMON!_

Strabimon Digivolve to -

_LOBOMON!_

The four champions stood tall and ready for battle once again.

"Dorugamon give Duo a ride to where that Striker guy is," Dorugamon nodded his head and Duo jumped on top of his back.

"You better come back," Rex held out his fist to Duo, and Duo bumped his against it.

"I promise guys, ExVeemon no matter what, I want you to help these guys. Don't worry about me, I'll come back."

Dorugamon took off into the air at full speed, heading west towards Duo's opponent.

"Are the rest of you ready?" Angemon said.

"Yeah let's go," the rest of the group took off towards Snimon.

Lobomon and Agunimon were running ahead with Rex, Kiru, and Haru following behind them, Angemon and ExVeemon were flying overhead of the group. They made it out of the thick trees in no time, back into the destroyed land where Snimon still was.

"READY GUYS! LETS GET HIM, _RAAHHHHHHHHH!_" ExVeemon gave a mighty roar and charged toward his enemy, the rest of the digimon behind him.

0101010101-

Dorugamon flew higher and higher until he was above the plateaus. It didn't take long for Duo to spot the man he hated. "Take me in close enough so I can jump off."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight him alone."

"Don't worry about me, you just drop me off and head back to Haru, I'll be alright." Dorugamon sighed and swooped down towards the plateau. Duo jumped off and landed in the center of the plateau. The man eyed Duo with pure disgust, but then laughed to himself when he saw Dorugamon fly away back to the battle on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Duo stood up straight, his long braided hair blowing around wildly in the wind.

"You are boy," Striker glared daggers at Duo, and his face was suddenly alive with rage. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" Striker reached into his pocket and pulled out another strange device

"I don't think I can beat you, I know I will," Duo clenched his fists tight, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did."

"That old man? He was a pathetic fool, who stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. He got just what he deser-" Striker couldn't believe what happened next, Duo had closed the gap between the two with amazing speed, and sunk his digisoul covered fist into Striker's gut, knocking all the wind out of him. Striker fell to his knees gasping for air, but Duo wouldn't give him the opportunity, he pulled his left fist back and slammed it into the side of Striker's head, sending the man toppling away.

"That old man, was the noblest man I ever knew, and his name was KEBA HIMURA!" Duo delivered a kick to Striker's chest as he lifted himself up to his hands and knees. Striker had been flipped over onto his back and Duo was standing over him, ready to beat the man's face into the ground. He threw his fist down, but was stopped, Striker had caught his fist in his palm just like he had back in the real world, and before Duo could react, Striker's foot slammed into his chest knocking Duo off his feet and away from Striker.

Duo climbed back to his feet as Striker did the same. Duo took a fighting stance he had learned from Himura, ready for his opponent to come at him. But Striker didn't come at him, he was doing something with the device he had pulled out earlier. Duo didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to give him a chance to do anything, he rushed forward as a strange light came from the device. Duo was stunned at what he saw, and stopped dead.

Striker was wielding a katana that had come out of the device. He dropped the device on the ground and pointed the blade at Duo. "Ready for round two boy?"

'Shit!'

0101010101-

"VEE LASER!" ExVeemon's attack blasted Snimon in the head and the giant bug roared and flew off into the air.

"TWIN SICKLES!" ExVeemon flew through the air dodging the attack with ease.

"HOWLING LASER!"

"FLAME FIST!"

"HAND OF FATE!" The three attacks hit Snimon and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Snimon showed no signs of injury.

"ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon slashed his blades through the air and fired four energy slashes down on the group. Lobomon and Agunimon acted quickly grabbing the three boys and jumping a safe distance away as the attack tore into the earth.

"Damn it, their attacks aren't doing enough damage!" Kiru said.

"It's got to have a weak spot somewhere," Lobomon looked over the creature an idea coming to him, "Agunimon care to give me some cover?"

"It would be my pleasure," Agunimon ran out into the open as Lobomon circled around Snimon, "PYRO DARTS!" The small shots of fire hit Snimon in the head, and it turned its head towards Agunimon, who continued to fire his attack keeping Snimon focused on him, while Lobomon got behind him.

Lobomon jumped into a tree, leaping from branch to branch until he reached the top. He then launched himself up and landed on Snimon's back at the base of his wings. Barely able to hold on he drew one of his swords, "LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon sliced off one of Snimon's wings, the bug gave a loud roar and began to fall back to earth. Lobomon jumped off it's back and drew his other sword, crossing the two light swords together. "LIGHT WINNER!" He slashed both swords causing a cross-shaped blast of light to fly through the air cutting off Snimon's other wing.

Snimon crashed into the earth knocking over trees and scarring the land further. ExVeemon soared through the air grabbing Lobomon's outstretched hand and brought him safely down to land. Lobomon and ExVeemon landed back on the ground and readied themselves for Snimon to lift himself up. Angemon landed next to Agunimon as the two readied themselves for round two. Snimon's reaction was quick, much quicker then you would expect from something that big. He lifted himself up and charged at Lobomon and ExVeemon. Snimon slashed one of his sickles up at Lobomon and the warrior barely managed to block with his own swords, the force picked Lobomon off his feet and sent him flying over the tree tops and crashing down out of sight.

"LOBOMON!" Kiru and ExVeemon both called out to the warrior as he was flung away.

"EXVEEMON LOOK OUT!" Angemon shouted. ExVeemon turned back to his enemy as he swung his blade down on the blue dragon. ExVeemon managed to jump back away but Snimon had something else planned.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Unable to do anything but shield himself with his arms, ExVeemon was blasted by the attack. The attack cut into his arms and chest as he desperately tried to shield his vitals.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"FLAME FIST!" The two attacks hit against Snimon's knocking it away from ExVeemon as he fell down to the ground badly wounded, blood was pouring from his arms, shoulders, and chest as he tried to stay conscious.

"EXVEEMON HANG ON!" Agunimon and Angemon were running to the blue dragon's side.

"ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon had turned to the warrior of fire and the angel. The two were fast enough to dodge the blasts themselves but were thrown back away by the force as it passed them by mere inches. The two digimon were sent crashing into trees and fell into a heap. Snimon then once again rounded on ExVeemon, the blue dragon watched as the green bug loomed over him one of its blades held right above him.

"NO EXVEEMON!" Haru screamed. "DORUGAMON WHERE ARE YOU?"

Snimon brought his sickle down and ExVeemon prepared himself for the worst.

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon's cannonball smacked against the side of Snimon's blade exploding on impact and cracking the blade. ExVeemon saw this and catching his second wind, jumped to his feet.

ExVeemon grabbed Snimon's sickle with his left hand and pulled it down, stabbing it into the ground in front of him. Snimon struggled to pull his blade free, but ExVeemon held it down, blood was oozing from his palm as he gripped the blade tighter and tighter to keep the insect still. He pulled his right fist back and aimed where Dorugamon had cracked it, "HEART BREAKER!"

The force of his attack shattered Snimon's sickle and the insect roared in pain. Raged at losing one of his weapons Snimon swung his other blade around horizontally at ExVeemon.

This time ExVeemon was saved by the warrior of light. Lobomon held back Snimon's attack with both his swords, "Dorugamon blast this one too!" Dorugamon swooped down and landed on Snimon's giant sickle.

"POWER METAL!" The fully charged attack smacked into the blade and exploded point-blank, cracking Snimon's remaining sickle.

"I got this one!" The group looked overhead and found Angemon flying overhead, holding on to Agunimon's hand. The fire warrior's free hand began to burn. "Drop me Angemon!" Angemon let go of Agunimon's hand and the warrior dove head first toward his target.

"FLAME FIST!" With his hand stretched out in front of him, Agunimon went straight through the blade shattering it to pieces.

Snimon gave another roar of pain and collapsed. The five digimon stood side by side, Lobomon was helping to support ExVeemon. Kiru, Rex, and Haru walked over and joined their digimon. Snimon no longer had any weapons, and could no longer fight.

"We're sorry, Snimon," Angemon spoke. "I promise when you're reborn, you will have your freedom again." The five digimon stood in front of the giant insect. Snimon lifted his head and lunged at the five, mouth wide, trying to bite whoever he could get ahold of.

Angemon, "HAND OF FATE!"

ExVeemon, "VEE LASER!"

Dorugamon, "POWER METAL!"

Lobomon, "HOWLING LASER!"

Agunimon, "FLAME FIST!"

The five attacks were blasted into Snimon's open mouth and the digimon roared, coughed, and screamed in pain. Blood gushed from his mouth as half his innards were destroyed, his throat was blasted open and a chunk of his head was blown off.

All of the digimon and boys looked away unable to look at the suffering digimon.

Finally Snimon became silent and his data began to disperse, freeing the digimon from his pain.

ExVeemon fell to his knees, and reverted back to Veemon. Angemon quickly began to take care of his wounds.

"Guys please find Duo. I'm worried." Veemon was in pretty bad shape, but his life was not in danger.

Haru spoke, "Don't worry Veemon, me and Dorugamon will find him and bring him back with us." Haru jumped on Dorugamon's back and took off.

"You better be alright Duo, you promised," Rex watched Dorugamon and Haru as they flew away, hoping that they brought Duo back with them and not a corpse.

0101010101-

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

Duo hadn't been able to get a single hit in, it was just like when ExVeemon fought with Musyamon. Striker was a highly skilled swordsman and Duo could only desperately dodge his attacks, unable to counter. 'If I could just parry his sword.' Duo jumped back away from Striker, trying to put distance between himself and the man.

"What's the matter boy, where's that confidence you had earlier?" Striker rushed forward and slashed his sword through the air horizontally. Duo ducked under the blade just like Striker expected, and the man kicked the boy in the side of the head. Duo's head hit hard rock as he was knocked away.

"This is the end!" Striker was above him, with a flash he brought the sword straight down on Duo, but was stopped. Duo had rolled over and parried the blade with a rock. Duo kicked Striker's legs out from under him, and striker fell to his back. Duo jumped up and kicked the sword away, blood was pouring down his face as he kneeled over Striker.

Duo started slamming his burning fist into Striker's skull over and over. Images of Himura were flowing through him, and his anger and rage were reaching a critical point.

Striker's face became a bloody mess, blood was gushing from his head, nose, and lip. Duo brought his fist back again, to continue his onslaught when he felt a sharp pain around his stomach. He looked down to see a knife in Striker's hand, but it took Duo awhile to realize that the knife he was holding had pierced his own gut.

"Damn... you."

Striker punched Duo in the face, knocking Duo off of him. Duo struggled back to his feet, one hand on the knife not sure if he should pull it out or leave it. Striker was back on his feet and had gotten ahold of his sword again.

"DIE BOY!" He rushed forward and began to slice furiously at Duo. Duo was dodging but his moves were becoming sluggish from the pain. Then he felt another sharp pain on his left arm, Striker's sword had cut him, blood was running down his arm now. Striker continued the pressure on Duo, who was becoming slower and slower, and more and more Striker's blade was starting to make contact.

Duo managed to jump away from Striker again. He had several cuts along his body, two on his left arm, one on his right, two on his chest, and one on his cheek, blood was slowly pouring from all of them. Striker ran forward again, blade pointed forward fully intended on ending Duo's life.

Duo reacted without thinking, he pulled the knife out of his gut and used it to parry Striker's sword. Striker was stunned, Duo had once again avoided death. Duo's right fist once again flared with his digisoul as he slammed it into Striker's left cheek. Striker was knocked off his feet and sent flying away before crashing against the ground.

Striker was struggling to get back on his feet, he had had the stuffing beaten out of him, but he couldn't afford to lose, he had to kill Duo. Striker was back on his feet, sword clenched tight in his hand.

Duo was fighting just to stay on his feet, the pain in his gut was intense, blood was pouring out of the wound. Duo looked at the small pocket knife in his hand, 'There's no way I can win with this, if only I had a sword too, maybe I'd have a chance.'

"Why do you resist so much boy? Just roll over and die like the old man, things will be so much easier for you."

"Shut your mouth," Duo threw the knife away, glaring at Striker, his once tired eyes were now focused, a fire burning within them.

"Himura always told me that a man should never go back on his word. I said I would defeat you, I promised those guys I would come back!" Duo had become completely focused, he was ready for anything, he would win no matter what. Duo's digivice was beginning to glow, he pulled it out of its holster and gripped it tight.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Duo's digivice glowed bright and began to change shape in Duo's hand.

"What's going on!" Striker yelled.

When the light faded Duo was holding a katana in his hand. The blade and guard were completely black, the guard was shaped into an X, and the handle was wrapped in gray cord.

"Let's go!" Duo charged forward wielding his new sword with one hand and swung horizontally, Striker stepped back avoiding the swing, and brought his sword down on Duo, who quickly flipped his sword upside down in his hand and lifted it up blocking Striker's. Duo then took the opportunity and punched Striker in the chest with his free hand. Striker was pushed back, but he managed to bring his sword up in time to block another attack by Duo, but was once again hit by Duo's digisoul covered free hand. Striker fell onto his back, he had dropped his sword, he looked up at Duo who was waiting for him to get up before continuing his attack.

"Why you, Miserable! Little! PIECE OF SHIT!" Striker was back on his feet and he pulled out another device from his jacket like the one that held the sword. From it he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Duo.

"You're pathetic Striker," Duo took hold of his sword with both hands and the blade began to glow black. "Just disappear!" Striker let out a roar of rage as he shot at Duo.

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" Duo sliced the air with his sword and a black slash of energy flew forward. Striker's eyes widened in shock as he was struck by the blast, the attack burned and cut into him as it pushed him off the side of the plateau, the blast carried him off the side and dissipated leaving Striker to fall into the forest below.

Duo collapsed, he had won, he had avenged Himura. Duo was breathing heavy, and he was still in a lot of pain. He looked to the sword still in his hand, it felt so natural to him to hold that sword, like it was a piece of himself that he had finally found. He had somehow known how to perform that attack, and he already knew the name of the sword.

'Kuroryuu,' the sword glowed and changed back into his blue digivice, he put the device back in his holster and stared out at the clouds above him.

"DUO!" Duo craned his head to see Dorugamon and Haru landing next to him, "Oh god, you alright? Where's Striker?"

"I'll be alright, but I really need to get this knife wound closed up. As for Striker he took a tumble," Haru grinned, and grabbed Duo's hand, helping him up and onto Dorugamon. With that the three flew back down to their friends.

0101010101-

"Look Veemon!" Flamon pointed up at Dorugamon who was slowly coming in for a landing.

Veemon opened his eyes and saw Haru helping Duo off of Dorugamon, who reverted back to Dorumon after his passengers had gotten off.

"Duo, you did it, you're alright," Duo gave his partner a thumbs up and Veemon returned the gesture. Haru laid Duo next to Veemon and Angemon began to check his injuries.

"Heh, we're a mess aren't we buddy?" Duo chuckled.

"Yup," Veemon grinned.

"Duo, I'm gonna have to give you some of my energy to heal this wound," Angemon pointed to where Duo had been stabbed by the knife. Angemon pressed his hands together as though in prayer, and then held them to Duo's stomach, energy passed through Angemon's arms into Duo's wound, and it slowly began to close. Angemon kept this up until the wound had completely closed. Angemon's arms dropped and he began to breathe hard.

"Angemon you okay?" Duo tried to sit up but Angemon pushed him back down.

"Don't worry I just used up a lot of energy today, lay down, you need to rest," Duo did as he was told, but then gasped as Angemon began to glow and shrink. In his place now stood a little pig with big wing like ears.

"Who are you?" Asked Kiru.

"I'm Patamon now. Don't worry I'll be okay," Patamon began to fly above their heads. "I know it's sudden but we need to find cover where we can rest, there'll be a safe place at the end of the forest." Rex helped Duo to his feet and Flamon and Strabimon picked Veemon up and helped him climb on top of Dorumon.

They walked off into the trees, leaving behind the battlefield. Back on the road to their destination, back on the road to their destinies.

0101010101-

Striker was laying on the forest floor, his body was completely broken, he would be dead in a matter of minutes, 'Curse...that...boy.'

Then he saw something that made him shiver in fear, the dog digimon Dobermon was standing next to him, fangs bared. Striker saw the mark on the collar, and the look in its eyes, the digimon had been sent to erase him for his failure. The digimon's fangs tore into his neck. Striker gave one last gasp for air as his life faded away.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Weapons:

Duo's **_Kuroryuu_** - Based off Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach. Guard is shaped into an X, and the wrap around the handle is gray instead of black. Blade is not as long as Tensa Zangetsu and there is no chain on the end. Original Idea for Kuroryuu was much more detailed, to the point that it would be to difficult to accurately describe, that's why I went with a more simplistic design for the story.


	9. Ch9 Train Derailment

I don't own Digimon, or any other names I use in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 9 - Train Derailment

* * *

They continued their way through the forest, Patamon flying ahead leading them. Rex had Duo's arm slung over his shoulder helping him walk.

"How you doing Duo?" Kiru asked.

"I've been better. I think I lost a little too much blood again." The knife wound might have been healed, but it didn't replace the blood he lost.

Patamon turned around to face them, "Once we get to the base we'll have the doctor look over you and see if you need another blood donation."

"There's a doctor there?" Rex asked Patamon, "Is it a digimon or a human?"

"Human." Patamon answered. "There are only a couple handfuls of you who were chosen for a digivice, but that doesn't mean we don't have any other allies from the real world. Most of them are people who defied DATS and managed to escape to the digital world. We have a doctor, two nurses, and a couple of others who help out however they can."

As Patamon finished talking they reached the end of the forest, and before them stood an old town that looked like it came out of an old western movie, past the buildings Duo could see a huge desert.

"There they are, thank god y'all are alive!" A digimon with a revolver for a chest ran over to them, he spoke with a western accent and was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Deputymon good to see you old friend," Patamon greeted the strange digimon. Deputymon stared at Patamon for a few seconds, Duo could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Angemon is that you, well dang I don't think I've ever seen ya in your rookie form," Deputymon shook Patamon's little hoof.

"Is Starmon around?" Asked Patamon.

"Yeah here he comes now," Deputymon pointed at a star-shaped digimon who had just walked out of one of the buildings.

"Good to see you again Patamon," Starmon also shook Patamon's hoof, "What happened? We were waiting for y'all to get here and when we heard explosions coming from the forest we feared the worst."

"We were attacked by DATS," Starmon and Deputymon both gasped dramatically.

Haru chuckled to himself and pulled out his digivice pointing it at the two western digimon.

Deputymon, Champion Level, Mutant Digimon, Vaccine Type

Starmon, Champion Level, Mutant Digimon, Data Type

"We weren't sure what it was, but since we knew y'all should of been in there and with all the explosions, we sent someone out to the base to get help. They'll probably be here soon."

"Who could you have possibly sent out that could be getting back so soon?" Asked Patamon.

Both Deputymon and Starmon answered at the same time, "Locomon!"

"Locomon? How did you find him, he's usually just driving around randomly all over the digital world."

"Who's Locomon?" Dorumon asked.

"He's a train digimon, who can travel around at high speeds anywhere in the digital world."

"Yup and he just happened to be passing by a little ways ahead past the town. I nearly got my keester run over trying to get his attention," said Deputymon.

"He agreed to head straight to the base and bring back reinforcements." Starmon then looked over at Veemon and Duo, "Why don't you bring these two inside until Locomon gets here, they look like they're about to keel over."

Rex and Dorumon followed Starmon into one of the buildings and helped Duo and Veemon onto a bed so they could rest.

"If Locomon is coming we'll be able to get to the base faster then I hoped," said Patamon.

"Well that's good the faster Veemon and Duo see a doctor the better," said Kiru as he sat down on the steps to the building Duo, Veemon, and Starmon were in. Strabimon walked over and sat next to him. Patamon flew high into the air looking in the distance to see if he could spot Locomon coming.

They all sat around saying nothing, waiting for their ride to come.

Time continued to tick by, Deputymon and Starmon managed to talk Flamon and Rex into a game of poker, Kiru watched as Rex kept winning hand after hand. He was really good at poker.

"There he is!" The group looked up at Patamon as he flew back down to them. They looked off to the distance and could see a cloud of sand. They could see it coming closer and finally the image of a train came into view, it veered off to the right and began to make a wide turn, as it drove train tracks appeared in front of it and faded away after it passed them, it pulled up beside the town and finally came to a stop. Rex stared at Locomon, if it wasn't for the fact that it had eyes that were looking around at them, he would have thought it was just an oddly shaped bullet train. There were only a couple of train cars attached to the digimon, and one of them opened.

Rex watched as three people and digimon stepped out, one was a girl shorter than him with dark hair tied up to the side of her head, she had sharp-looking eyes and behind her stood a tall yellow fox-like digimon. The next one was a boy who looked about the same age as Rex, he had red hair held up with a large bandanna around his forehead, and most noticeably he had an eyepatch over his right eye. Next to him was a red dinosaur digimon with strange black marks over its body. Finally a second boy stepped out he had dark hair tied back tight to the back of his head, he had lazy eyes and was smoking a cigarette, his digimon was a little yellow dinosaur.

"What's going on, Locomon kept going on about danger and needing reinforcements," said the guy smoking the cigarette.

"Sorry you're a little late, we managed to beat down the enemy," Rex paused, "well barely."

"It's nice to meet you three, my name is Patamon. You've probably have heard of me as Angemon though," Patamon gestured for Kiru, Rex, and Haru to come over. "This is Kiru Urashima, Rex Kazinawa, and Haru Glory."

The red-haired boy with the eye patch spoke, "Nice to meet you guys, my name is Lavi." He seemed to have a cheerful personality. "This lazy guy behind me is Shikamaru and her name is Setsuna." He gestured to the two others with him, who both nodded their heads.

Haru offered his hand to Lavi, who gave him a high-five instead of a handshake. Kiru shook hands with the boy named Shikamaru, and Rex offered his hand to the girl named Setsuna. She eyed him for a few seconds before shaking his hand.

Flamon and Dorumon walked over, with Strabimon behind them. Setsuna pulled out her yellow digivice scanning the three of them, at the same time Haru was scanning their three digimon.

Agumon, Rookie Level, Reptile Digimon, Vaccine Type

Guilmon, Rookie Level, Reptile Digimon, Virus Type

Renamon, Rookie Level, Beast-Man Digimon, Data Type

After Haru scanned the three he said, "I'm sorry you guys had to come out here for nothing."

"It's a drag, but at least we can bring you three back to base with us." Shikamaru said. "Andromon said your team wasn't expected for a couple more days."

"There's four of us," Rex corrected, "one of us got injured and so did his partner, they're both resting in the house."

Patamon flew over to Locomon's head, "Thank you so much for bringing these six here, would it be too much trouble if you could give us a ride back to the base?"

"No problem at all!" Locomon let out a whistle of steam.

"Can someone go get Duo and Veemon and help them onto Locomon?" Asked Patamon.

Rex made his way for the building, Lavi and Guilmon followed him, "We'll give you a hand Rex."

A few moments later Rex came out supporting Duo again, and Veemon was riding on Guilmon's back.

"Thanks for the ride, my name's Veemon, what's yours?"

"My name's Guilmon," the red dinosaur seemed just as cheerful as his partner.

Everyone loaded into the train car. Patamon waved goodbye to Deputymon and Starmon and they were off. Locomon pulled away from the town and drove over the desert at high-speed. Rex laid Duo down on one of the larger seats. Setsuna had brought medical supplies and they used them to finally bandage up Duo and Veemon.

"Still doing alright Duo?" Haru asked.

"No worse than I was at least." Duo then turned to his partner who was laying across from him, "How are you feeling Veemon?"

"Very sore!"

"Me too buddy," Duo looked at the three new faces, "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself yet, I'm Duo Maxwell." Still lying down he held out his hand to whoever would take it. Shikamaru stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shikamaru Nara," Duo noted that he sounded very tired for some reason.

"I'm Lavi," the red-head stepped forward and shook Duo's hand after Shikamaru let go. "And her name is Setsuna." Duo looked over to the girl sitting next to the yellow fox.

"I can introduce myself Lavi!" Her voice sounded very irritated. She stood up and bowed to Duo and the rest, "My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"It's very nice to meet you Setsuna," the girl sat back down without another word.

"So how come they only sent you three out?" Asked Haru.

"The three of us, were the only one's outside when Locomon ran up, when he started shouting about danger and needing reinforcements, we jumped on!" Lavi grinned.

"You mean you jumped on, and dragged the rest of us with you," said Shikamaru as he sat down.

"Yeah we should have at least let someone know before we took off with Locomon," the little yellow dinosaur named Agumon spoke for the first time.

"No one will care when we come back with Angemon's team," said Lavi, "wait til you guys see the base, it's awesome."

Everyone had sat themselves down, and really started to relax. Everyone was quiet, except for Flamon and Dorumon who were talking to Agumon and Guilmon about random things like food and such.

All of sudden Locomon's whistle sounded and he slammed on the breaks, everyone was flung out of their seats, Duo rolled off his bench seat and smacked against the floor, Flamon and Dorumon were flung into Agumon and Guilmon, Shikamaru fell flat on his back and Kiru landed next to him, Setsuna was kept from being thrown out of her seat by Renamon who was holding onto her, Haru fell forward on top of Dorumon and the other digimon, Rex smacked his head against the floor and Lavi and Veemon fell on top of him, and Strabimon had managed to catch himself with Patamon holding on to him.

"What the hell was that!" Rex was holding his head as he tried to climb his way out from under Lavi and Veemon. Patamon and Strabimon were helping Duo off the floor and Haru was trying to untangle himself from a pile of digimon.

"Locomon whats wrong?" Patamon yelled out.

"Enemies!" That was all the group needed to hear, they rushed to their feet and made their way out onto the hot desert sands, all except for Duo, Veemon, and Patamon.

The group wasn't impressed with what they saw, a single man was blocking their path, the man was short, skinny, balding, and was wearing large round glasses.

"Fools, I won't let you pass," the man sounded confident in himself.

Lavi started laughing, "Oh yeah, him and what army?"

The man raised a device into the air, and it started spawning ghost after ghost until about forty of them were floating around him, Lavi had stopped laughing.

"Great, just what we need, another battle," Kiru rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't we fought enough today, I'd like to at least take a nap."

"Those are Bakemon and Soulmon." Rex looked over at the fox digimon, it was the first time she had said anything, "they aren't very strong, even though they're champions."

"Well guess we'll have to get past this guy, do you think you can digivolve Flamon?" Rex asked his partner.

"After all the battles today, I'm feeling wiped, maybe if I had something to eat," Flamon rubbed his stomach.

"Damn it, if it weren't for that damn bug we'd still have food for you guys," Rex said. Snimon's attacks had destroyed their supplies that Babamon had given them.

"Don't worry guys, leave it to us," Lavi stepped forward with Guilmon next to him, the red dinosaur was growling viciously towards the ghosts.

The Bakemon and Soulmon charged forward as Lavi drew his digivice, a light red digisoul enveloping his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Lavi: Digisoul Charge!

Guilmon Digivolve to -

_Growlmon_

"Shoot em down Growlmon," Lavi pointed out at the ghost digimon, with his new digivolved partner standing next to him. Growlmon was a bigger version of Guilmon with short white hair.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon opened his mouth letting out a high concentrated stream of fire. Two of the ghosts were unlucky enough to be caught in the blast, and were destroyed. The rest of the ghost digimon were still charging towards the group, Growlmon charged forward ready to meet them head on.

"Come on Shikamaru we can't let those two have all the fun," Agumon called out to his partner.

Shikamaru drew an orange digivice out of his vest, "Alright go get em Agumon," he spit his cigarette out of his mouth as his hand began to glow with a light orange digisoul.

=EVOLUTION=

Shikamaru: Digisoul Charge!

Agumon Digivolve to -

_Greymon_

The new champion digimon stomped forward past his partner, Greymon was a large dinosaur digimon with a brown horned helmet covering the top of his head.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon fired a fireball from his mouth which burned an unfortunate Soulmon to bits.

"Alright Renamon, it's your turn," Setsuna was holding her digivice, her fist covered in a yellow digisoul. Renamon leaped forward to join the other two.

=EVOLUTION=

Setsuna: Digisoul Charge!

Renamon Digivolve to -

_Kyubimon_

The fox digimon now stood on four legs, had nine tails flowing behind her, and wore a large red and white ornament around her neck.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Small balls of purple flames shot forth from all of Kyubimon's tails hitting several Bakemon and Soulmon stunning them. Kyubimon rushed forward jumping into the air and flipping, "DRAGON WHEEL!" Kyubimon's body flared with purple flames that took the shape of a dragon, blasting and deleting the stunned ghosts.

"PLASMA BLADE!" One of Growlmon's blades began to glow, as he slashed it through one of the Soulmon, slicing the ghost in half.

Several of the Bakemon and Soulmon flew toward Growlmon and Greymon. _"ZOMBIE CLAW!" _Large decaying clawed hands flew out from the ghosts striking the two champions.

"You alright Greymon?" Shikamaru ran to his partner's side.

"Yeah, be careful they can pack a punch when they work together."

0101010101-

"Duo what are you doing?" Patamon was trying to push Duo back down on to his seat.

"All of them are out there fighting. I have to go, I can still fight," Duo was slowly making his way to the exit.

"Duo you're far too injured to fight, please let them handle it," Patamon pleaded with him, but Duo continued to make his way toward the train exit. He drew his digivice trying to will it to form his sword again, but the digivice did nothing.

"Duo you have to trust them! They are your allies and they can handle this, now listen to me and lay down, before you pass out!" Patamon had become very serious, which was surprising considering how harmless the little guy looked.

Duo finally gave in. What could he do, Veemon couldn't fight and neither could he without his sword. Duo laid down feeling helpless.

0101010101-

"FLAME TAIL!" Flamon whipped around smacking one of the Bakemon with his tail, setting the ghost on fire.

"LIGHT NAIL!" Strabimon slashed one of the Soulmon across the face cutting off its hat and leaving a noticable scar.

"METAL CANNON!" Dorumon's cannonball smacked into a Bakemon and exploded knocking several ghost out of the air.

"Nice job guys, let us put the finishing touches on em," said Lavi, "Blast em Growlmon!"

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon blasted the Bakemon and Soulmon that were lying in the sand trying to recover from Dorumon's attack, destroying them.

They were starting to make some progress, if they could just keep this up, they'd be done in no time. Rex smirked to himself, 'Is this the best these ghosts can do?'

"REX LOOK OUT!" Rex turned around to see one of the Soulmon had snuck up behind him.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" Rex felt the claws dig into his chest, as he was knocked off his feet.

"REX, REX!" Flamon was rushing back to his side.

"Damn it!" Soulmon's attack had pierced Rex's chest but not nearly deep enough to be a fatal wound. Rex began to sit back up, blood slowly staining his shirt.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" Rex rolled to the side avoiding the attack, but something grabbed his foot. A Bakemon was pinning his foot down so he couldn't get away again.

Lavi and Setsuna were running to his aid, but they were too far away.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" The ghost aimed right for Rex's head, and Rex closed his eyes waiting for the ghost to strike him. Rex's eyes snapped back open as he heard the sound of his partner yelling out in pain. Flamon had taken the hit for him, the ghost's claws dug into his chest wounding the fire digimon.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon's fireball blasted the ghost, destroying him. Rex kicked the Bakemon off his leg as Strabimon and Dorumon rushed in and began to attack the ghost.

"Flamon, you alright buddy, look at me!" Flamon opened his eyes, and Rex sighed in relief.

"I'll be alright Rex, just need a little re.." Flamon passed out, and Rex panicked checking to make sure his digimon was alright. He could still feel his heart beating normally, but he was losing quite a bit of blood. Rex picked up his partner and carried him to the train cart. He set Flamon down in the train and turned back to the ghosts and the man who summoned them.

Rex's blood was boiling, 'These damn ghosts hurt Flamon!' Rex stared out at the battle, it looked like they were winning. Growlmon, Greymon, and Kyubimon were blasting away the ghosts little by little while Strabimon and Dorumon backed up the three champions the best they could. Lavi and Setsuna came to Rex's side.

"We'll get that bastard Rex!" Lavi and Setsuna both drew out there digivices, but Rex wasn't paying attention.

Rex took hold of his digivice, holding it tight in his fist. "I promise you Flamon, I'm gonna take this creep and his ghosts down!" With his vow to his friend, Rex's digivice began to glow and change shape.

Lavi stopped and stared in awe at Rex's new weapon. Rex was holding a very large blade, it had a red and gold etched base, a long red handle with what looked like a motorcycle-like gear shift, and was at least over four feet long.

"Let's go Red Queen!" Rex charged forward, leaving Lavi and Setsuna behind. Rex came up to one of the ghosts, he took hold of the large blade with both hands and sliced through the digimon. Three more ghosts surrounded him as he destroyed the first one. Rex took hold of the gear shift on his sword and began to rev the blade, causing the blade to glow red.

"EXCEL STREAK!" Rex spun, slashing the blade through the air. Red energy flew out of the blade, slicing and burning through the ghosts.

"What is that, how did Rex get that weapon?" Haru was staring wide-eyed at Rex as he fought against the ghosts, holding his own just as well as their digimon were.

"He called it forth," Shikamaru answered, "all of us have the power to unlock a weapon or ability from our digivices, it's just a matter of finding that power." Shikamaru had his digivice in his hand and it began to glow. "I guess it's time we go all out," Haru could see the word 'DIGITIZE' spelled across the screen on Shikamaru's digivice.

"Digitize, Shadow Arts!" Shikamaru's digivice turned into a ball of light and floated into his chest. Shikamaru then formed a weird hand sign. Haru was confused as to what he was doing, he turned back to the battle and saw five Bakemon standing still, they were all mimicking the act of lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. Haru turned back to Shikamaru and saw a lit cigarette now in his mouth.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Haru looked down at his feet and saw Shikamaru's shadow stretched out connecting to the shadows of the Bakemon. "Anybody want to take these guys out while I got em pinned?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and the Bakemon copied him.

"I got it!" Lavi ran forward his digivice glowing, "Digitize, Iron Hammer!" Lavi now held a small hammer in his hand. Haru watched in amazement as the little hammer grew until it was the size of a truck. Lavi swung the giant hammer through the air with little effort smashing the immobile ghosts to data-bits.

"Digitize, Yunagi!" Setsuna now stepped forward as her digivice turned into a very long traditional japanese sword.

"ZANGANKEN!" Setsuna drew the sword from its sheath and instantly sliced three Soulmon in half. She too entered the battle and together with their digimon, the group began to make quick work of the remaining Bakemon and Soulmon.

Haru stared down at his digivice, trying to get his to change into a weapon too, but nothing happened.

It only took a few more moments before all the ghosts were gone leaving the man who summoned them shaking in fear as the group closed in on him.

"Who sent you!" Rex grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him face to face.

"It's obvious who sent him," Shikamaru stated plainly but he seemed to be thinking about something. "Guys search him good."

"Huh why?" Lavi asked, "He don't have any weapons we already looked."

"DATS wouldn't send someone like this out to defeat us, they probably expected him to fail and hoped we would drag the man back to base for interrogation. I bet if we search him good we'll find some kind of tracking device." The man was panicking and beginning to sweat bullets. Rex nodded his head and began to look over the man with Shikamaru. After a few moments Shikamaru pulled a small earring out of the man's ear, it looked normal but when he un hooked the end, he could see a small transmitter. Shikamaru tossed the earring to Lavi, who had fun smashing the device to bits with his hammer.

They looked over him for a few more moments before Shikamaru said he was clean. Lavi and Kiru tied the man up and threw him unceremoniously into the back of Locomon. They began to climb back onto Locomon. Growlmon, Greymon, and Kyubimon returned to their rookie forms and climbed in after the rest.

"Flamon how you doing buddy?" Flamon was awake laying down on one of the train seats. Patamon had used the remaining bandages from Setsuna's bag to patch up the digimon.

"I'm alright," Flamon smiled, as his stomach growled, "Still hungry though!" Rex laughed and sat down next to him.

Locomon took off across the desert again, back towards the resistance's base.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

**Shikamaru Nara**

Age: 17

Character from Naruto Shippuden.

**Lavi**

Age: 18

Character from D. Grayman

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

Age: 16

Character from Negima, a couple of years older than the original character.

* * *

Weapons

Rex's **_Red Queen_** - This is a weapon from Devil May Cry 4, it is Nero's main weapon from the game.

Lavi's **_Iron Hammer_** - His own weapon from D. Grayman

Setsuna's **_Yunagi_** - Her own sword from Negima.

Shikamaru's **_Shadow Arts_** - Ability to use his shadow attacks from the Naruto series.


	10. Ch10 A New Home

I don't own Digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 10 - A New Home

* * *

Locomon continued his way towards their destination, they had left the desert and were now traveling along a grassy plain. Kiru looked out the window and could see a couple of small villages standing next to a large lake.

"We're almost there." Renamon stuck her head out the window and then sat back down.

"Do they have food, I'm starving!" Said Dorumon.

"Are you kidding, they've got everything, snacks, chinese food, burgers, pasta, pizza, fresh salads, desserts." Lavi continued to list off food, while Dorumon, Flamon, and Veemon's had rivers of drool pouring from their mouths and stars in their eyes. Even Strabimon had to wipe his mouth to hide the bit of drool that escaped it at the thought of so much different food.

"Where do they get all that food?" Duo asked.

"It's sent to us by allies across the digital world, not all places in the digital world are deserts and forests, there are lots of more modern areas too, even restaurants in this world," answered Shikamaru.

"Yeah a large part of food supplies is sent by my good friend Digitamamon," said Patamon.

"The head chef Jerry can whip up anything you want, but be warned, the guy is a little bit tough to get used too," Lavi put his hands behind his head and leaned back against his seat.

Rex looked back at the man laying on the floor at the back of the train, "What are we gonna do with him?"

Setsuna spoke, "We'll have Wizardmon interrogate him."

"Yeah Wizardmon will have this guy singing in seconds," said Lavi.

0101010101-

After ten more minutes Locomon began to slow down, coming to a stop.

"Alright we're here!" Lavi stood up and exited the train car with Guilmon behind him.

Kiru helped Duo up, Haru placed Veemon on Dorumon's back again, while he made the ghost man walk ahead of him, and Rex let Flamon ride on his back. Once outside they were at a loss for words, they had expected a single building as the base, but what stood before them was an entire city.

"Holy shit!" Lavi laughed at Kiru's reaction.

"Pretty cool right, but the buildings are really just for show, the real base is underneath the city," Shikamaru walked up to the edge of the city, and stopped. Patamon flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Andromon it's me! I've brought Duo, Rex, Haru, and Kiru," said Patamon, "Lavi, Shikamaru, and Setsuna are also with me," A barrier suddenly appeared in front of where Shikamaru and Patamon stood and then began to open.

"Let's go," Shikamaru waved them in. They all filed into the city street, following after Shikamaru, Agumon, and Patamon. Shikamaru turned into one of the nearby buildings. The group followed them into a empty room. After all of them had entered the floor began to lower. The group waited as the floor dropped lower and lower until light appeared around their feet. They looked around at the large room below them. There were a multitude of high-tech looking computers and devices laid out. The devices were being monitored and worked on by robotic looking digimon.

Guardromon, Champion Level, Machine Digimon, Virus Type

Kiru noticed in one corner of the hanger stood an assortment of what looked like extremely advanced motorcycles.

As the elevator finally reached the bottom, a metal man walked up to them, "Patamon, it's great that your finally here." Patamon flew over and greeted the digimon as Haru was scanning him.

Andromon, Ultimate Level, Android Digimon, Vaccine Type

'Ultimate Level?' Haru stared puzzled at the information.

"Andromon could you please call the medical squad we have several injured," Patamon motioned towards Duo, Veemon, Flamon and Rex.

"Of course," Andromon lifted up his arm and flipped open a small screen, "medical team requested in hanger D2, four patients, two digimon, two humans." He flipped the screen back down.

"Four? Theres only three injured," said Rex while he tried to cover the blood across his chest.

"My sensors indicate that you have multiple puncture wounds along your chest," Andromon pointed to Rex, "you must have those looked at."

"He's right Rex, you need to get yourself looked at as well," said Patamon.

Rex grumbled, he wasn't a fan of doctors. Two young women pushing stretchers rushed into the hanger, followed by two cat-like digimon pushing smaller digimon sized stretchers.

Dorumon and Strabimon helped Veemon onto one, Rex helped Flamon onto another, Kiru helped Duo onto one, and finally Rex sat down grumpily on the fourth stretcher.

"Please lay down," Rex grumbled again and finally laid down. The girls and cat digimon pushed the four of them off without another word. Kiru pointed his digivice at the cat digimon as they went around a corner out of sight.

Gatomon, Champion Level, Holy Beast Digimon, Vaccine Type

"This is a man we captured from DATS," Haru pushed the short man forward.

"Guardromon please take this man to Wizardmon," a couple of Guardromon picked up the man and carried him down one of the hallways as he squirmed.

"What are they gonna do with him?" Asked Kiru.

"Wizardmon will hypnotize the man and get him to spill whatever he knows, after that he'll erase his memories of this place and we'll transport him back to the real world," answered Patamon.

"You're probably all tired from your long trip, would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Asked Andromon.

"Actually we need to get these guys some food before they eat our shoes," Kiru pointed to Dorumon and Strabimon.

Andromon, "Of course, I'll show you all to the cafeteria."

Lavi piped in, "Don't worry Andromon I'll show these guys where it's at, you're probably busy anyway." Andromon stopped and nodded. "You two coming too?" Lavi looked over at Shikamaru and Setsuna.

"Nah, me and Agumon will see you later," said Shikamaru.

"Me and Renamon have more important things to do then be tour guides," Setsuna and Renamon walked away without another word.

"Not very friendly is she?" Asked Haru.

"Whatever, forget about her, follow me guys," Lavi walked off with Guilmon, Haru, and the rest in tow. They went down long hallways passing room after room, around several corners, and down a flight of stairs. Finally they came to a large door and Lavi walked in. Dorumon was in the room as fast as the smell had hit him.

Haru followed after him, and had to restrain the purple digimon before he tackled a kid and stole his food.

"Dorumon! Calm down, I know your hungry but that's no reason to knock someone over."

"Sorry!" Dorumon looked ashamed of himself.

The kid was laughing, "Don't sweat it, if you guys get in line over there," he pointed at a small line leading up to window where a dark-skinned man wearing sunglasses, stood taking orders, "Jerry will whip up an order for ya." The kid had a blue dog digimon with boxing gloves standing next to him.

"Thanks," Haru offered his hand to the kid, "My name is Haru Glory and this is Dorumon."

The kid set his tray of food down and shook his hand. "I'm Kotaro Inugami, and this is Gaomon."

Gaomon, Rookie Level, Beast Digimon, Data Type

Haru set Dorumon down, and offered his hand to Gaomon as well, who shook it with a smile.

"Hey Kotaro, what's up?" Lavi walked up next to Haru.

"Not much, where did you disappear to?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told ya," Lavi went into an over the top detailed account of how they had fought against the Bakemon and Soulmon, Haru noted that he exaggerated a bit on the details.

"Yo Haru, Dorumon! I thought you guys were hungry, hurry up!" Kiru was already standing in line with Strabimon. Dorumon ran over and joined them with Haru right behind him.

They had stood in line for a few seconds when a female voice sounded behind Haru, "I haven't seen you two before, did you just get here?" Haru and Kiru turned around to see a very cute girl with light brown hair that hung just above her shoulders. On her shoulder stood a white and green rabbit looking digimon that had one of its long ears wrapped around the side of her head.

She grabbed Haru's hand and shook it, "My name is Elie, whats yours?" Haru had temporarily lost the ability to process coherent thoughts, he stuttered a bit before Kiru answered for him.

"He's Haru and I'm Kiru. Nice to meet ya," Kiru had a wide grin on his face, clearly amused with how bashful his friend had become.

"Nice to meet you guys," she looked down at Strabimon and Dorumon and shook their hand and paw too.

"Hello I'm Terriermon," the white rabbit digimon jumped down in front of Dorumon and Strabimon. "What's your guys names?"

"I'm Dorumon, and he's Strabimon."

Kiru scanned Terriermon for his database,

Terriermon, Rookie Level, Beast Digimon, Vaccine Type

Elie smiled again at Haru, and Haru turned away to hide his bright red face. Kiru swung his arm around the boy's shoulder and marched him up to the head chef who was waiting for their orders. The head chef Jerry, was a very camp man, who took great joy in making their orders.

After they got their food they sat down next to Lavi and Kotaro. Dorumon and Strabimon were already putting away their large order of food. Elie walked over with Terriermon and sat down next to Haru.

"Hey Lavi, hey Kotaro!"

"Hey Elie! You seen Kankuro around lately?" Asked Lavi.

"I think he's training with Monodramon, why?"

"I need to talk to him about something, I'm gonna go see if he's still down there, come on Guilmon," Lavi and Guilmon left the cafeteria.

"So Kotaro, Elie, can you guys tell me anything about what we're doing around here?" Kiru asked taking another bite of his burger, "Besides eating some of the best damn food I've ever gotten my hands on."

"Well from what I know, they want us to train and get stronger," Kotaro answered, "they have people who are gonna teach us better control over our digisoul, combat skills, and how to unlock our weapons."

"How are they gonna teach us to use our digisoul?" Haru finally spoke for the first time since Elie showed up.

"There's a man here named Asuma who apparently has such control over his digisoul that he can extend it around his entire body," Kotaro finished talking and got back to work on his large bowl of ramen.

"Have you met all the destined yet?" Asked Strabimon, finally speaking.

"Well I was told there are twenty-two of us, and seeing as you two have digivices," Elie pointed to Haru and Kiru, "I've met twenty of them so far."

Kiru spoke, "The last two are here as well, they're in the hospital now."

"What happened to them?" Elie seemed concerned.

"We got into a pretty bad battle against a man from DATS named Striker, him and his digimon managed to injure one of our team and his digimon before we defeated him," Haru answered, "Their names are Duo and Veemon."

"And the other guys got injured fighting with a group of Bakemon and Soulmon, they're named Rex and Flamon," said Kiru. "Hey Haru we should get some food and take it up to them guys, I bet Veemon and Flamon are crying for food right about now."

Haru laughed and nodded his head, getting up and going back to Jerry to make another order.

They all finished their food as Jerry completed the order for Duo and the rest in the hospital, he even bagged it up for them and included napkins as well as all the dishes they would need.

"Could either of you two show us how to get to the hospital in this place?" Asked Kiru. Kotaro stood up having finished his food.

"Sure, me and Gaomon know where it is, follow us."

"See ya later guys," Elie waved good-bye to them as they left. Haru looked back and she smiled at him, his face became red again, and Kiru had to push him out the door.

Once again they walked down hallways and around multiple corners before coming to a large door, that had Medical written above it.

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta go find Negi," Kotaro and Gaomon walked away.

"See ya Kotaro, see ya Gaomon!" Dorumon waved goodbye to them. They walked in the room and found Duo and Rex both sitting up in bed, their torsos were heavily bandaged up, and the two nurses were insisting they lay down and rest.

"Hey guys you hungry?" Out of no where Flamon and Veemon came flying out of another room being chased by the two Gatomon, they too had bandages wrapped around their torsos just like their partners, but at the moment that pain seemed forgotten as they tried to get to the food. The two Gatomon grabbed Veemon and Flamon by their tails and dragged them back into the room.

Haru and Kiru were laughing their heads off, "You two just sit still, we'll bring it to ya," Kiru took one of the bags and walked into the other room. While Haru handed the other bag to Duo and Rex.

"Thanks Haru, I almost as starved as those two," Duo pointed to the other room where his partner was.

"No problem," Duo and Rex were both digging into the food that Haru and Kiru brought them. "How long do you guys gotta stay in here?"

"As long as that old bastard is alive and kicking at this rate," Rex said grumpily, "seriously, you'd think I'd lost my arm the way he goes on."

Right then another door flew open with such speed that Haru couldn't believe the hinges held. A rather large built man with glasses and dark graying hair, wearing a white doctors coat walked out.

"You out, these two need to rest!" He barked.

"They also need food Doc, come on, once they eat I'm gone," the man stared Haru down and Haru began to feel small under his glare. "You got ten minutes, and if your still here when I come out, you'll be in one of those beds tonight," the man walked back into his office and Haru sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Kiru poked his head out from the other room where Haru could hear the loud sounds of Veemon and Flamon inhaling their food.

"Ummmm, we got less than ten minutes to get lost, unless we want to be put into a hospital bed," answered Haru, laughing nervously.

Kiru blinked a few times, "Okay."

"Don't worry about him, he's a little tough to deal with but he does care about his patients," said one of the nurses. Haru noticed that both nurses were really cute, but strangely Haru didn't find himself going red and unable to think clearly.

0101010101-

A few minutes later Haru and Kiru were leaving the medical room with a bunch of dirty dishes, they walked back to the cafeteria to drop them off, getting lost for a bit before finding the cafeteria entrance. They walked up to Jerry who was still manning the window.

"Did they enjoy the food?" He asked them in that feminine tone of his.

"Yup they downed it in less than ten minutes," Haru paused and whispered to Kiru, '_thank god they did too.'_

"Hey Jerry is there a place where I can go and relax for a bit?" Asked Kiru.

"Well sure each of you have your own rooms you know. I'm sure if you ask Andromon, or even one of the Guardromon they'll know where they are."

"Thanks Jerry, later," Haru, Kiru, Dorumon, and Strabimon made their way back out into the long hallways, trying to remember how to get to the hangar that they came in at.

They walked around aimlessly for ten minutes before meeting a red-haired, tattooed man. Like Shikamaru he also had his hair tied back tight to the back of his head. Next to him stood another Agumon, but Haru was surprised, this Agumon was at least twice the size of Shikamaru's and it had red leather belts wrapped around its claws and lower arm.

"Uh, hey there," the tattooed man turned around, "could you help us find the hangar?" Asked Haru.

"Which one, there's five of them," said the man.

Haru tried to remember, but Strabimon answered for him, "It was hangar D2."

"Sure, I guess you guys could follow me, this place is a frickin maze, ain't it?"

"You can say that again," said Kiru. They followed him down and around the base before coming to an elevator. The red-haired man pushed the button for them to go up one floor.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Haru and he's Kiru," Haru then pointed down at their digimon, "This is Dorumon, and this is Strabimon."

"Hi there!" Said Agumon.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Renji, Renji Abarai. Did you guys just get here?"

"Yup just over an hour ago," said Kiru, "how long have you been here?"

"Couple of weeks now."

They exited the elevator and made their way through the complex a bit before finally reaching the hangar where they had entered.

"Ah, Haru and Kiru. What can I do for you?" Andromon walked up to them as they entered. Renji waved goodbye to the pair and walked off with his Agumon.

"Sorry Andromon, but could you tell us how to find our rooms?" Asked Haru.

"Oh, of course, here give me your digivices," Haru and Kiru handed over their digivices to the android without question. One by one he hooked them into one of the computers seeming to download something to them. "Here you are, you both now have a virtual map built into your digivices, it will even show you how to get to your designated rooms."

"Awesome!" Kiru took hold of his digivice looking for the program. After activating it a small completely 3D map appeared over the digivice. Kiru pressed buttons making the map go up and down floors, finally finding a room listed as his. Haru did the same finding his room just down the hall from Kiru's.

"Thanks a lot Andromon," said Haru.

"You're very welcome, I'm sure you boys would like to get some rest, have a good sleep."

Haru and Kiru made their way through the base, following the directions on their digivice's map, going down a couple of floors and finally reaching the hallway where their rooms were.

"See ya later Kiru," Haru walked into his room, it was small, but he was amazed at how nice it was, there was a nice bed in one corner, another smaller bed in the other corner for Dorumon, and his own bathroom complete with his own shower. Haru flopped down on his bed and Dorumon jumped up and laid next to him, the two were asleep within a couple of minutes.

0101010101-

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Wizardmon was running through the long hallways of the base.

"Andromon, I've discovered some urgent information from the man Patamon's team captured," Wizardmon explained everything to him and Andromon became very serious.

"Alright gather all the destined, we need to come up with a plan."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

**Kotaro Inugami**

Age: 12

Character from Negima, a little older than the original character.

**Elie**

Age: 17

Character from Rave Master.

**Renji Abarai**

Age: 20

Character from Bleach, tattoos intact, wears normal clothes, still wears bandanna.

**Jerry**

The head chef from D. Grayman


	11. Ch11 Those Who Were Chosen

I do not own digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 11 - Those Who Were Chosen

* * *

Kiru was fast asleep, laying spread eagle on his bed, he didn't even bother to take off his shoes or pull the blankets up over himself, although he did untie his hair. Strabimon was also asleep on the smaller bed, laying straight on his back with his hands rested on his stomach. The pair of them were both snoring loudly.

0101010101-

An alarm began to blare across the base, calling for all the destined to gather in the command center.

0101010101-

The alarm screeched loudly in Kiru's room causing him to jump awake and roll out of bed in surprise. Strabimon was standing up in bed growling, ready to attack whatever was making the horrible noise.

"What the hell kind of wake up call is that!" Kiru's face was red from face planting against the hard floor.

"ATTENTION PLEASE, ALL TEAMS PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!"

"Kiru, it looks like there's some kind of emergency!" Strabimon was already at the door, waiting for Kiru to come join him. The blond boy staggered back to his feet, grabbed his hair tie off the small table next to his bed and ran out the door with his partner, instantly finding Haru and Dorumon.

"Ugh, that alarm is going to wake the dead, what do you think is going on?" Haru was out in the hall with a half asleep Dorumon.

"Heck if I know, where is the command center?" Kiru tied his hair back into a ponytail, while Haru was pulling out his digivice and bringing up the map.

"It looks like it's at the top floor not too far away from the hangar where we met Andromon," said Haru.

"Alright let's go!" The four of them ran through the halls heading for the elevator. When they got to the elevator there were already a couple of other people filing into it.

Kiru, "Hold the elevator!"

Lavi poked his head back out the elevator door, "Hurry up you guys." Kiru, Haru, Strabimon, and Dorumon got into the elevator.

"Lavi, what the heck is going on?" Asked Haru.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Lavi, "Maybe they found out something from that DATS guy we dragged in."

Haru finally looked at the other two in the elevator, one was Renji with his Agumon. Haru and Kiru both raised their hand in a gesture for 'whats up'. The other one was a boy with messy brown hair, he was fairly tall and strongly built, and next to him was a short purple dragon looking digimon with a big horn on the top of its head and little wings attached to its arms.

"Oh right you haven't met these two yet have ya?" Lavi began introductions, "Haru, Kiru, this is Kankuro, and visa-versa." Kankuro nodded at the two.

"What's your name?" Dorumon asked the purple digimon.

"I'm Monodramon."

Monodramon, Rookie Level, Mini Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Type

The elevator finally reached the top floor, as soon as the doors opened, Lavi, Haru, Kiru, Renji, and Kankuro ran out with their digimon behind them. They ran around corners and down hallways until Lavi came to a stop in front of another large door. They all walked in, the room before them was very large, with a large computer screen on the very back wall, tons of empty chairs and a large table in the center of the room. Off in the corner there were more Guardromon monitoring smaller computers.

Andromon was standing up next to the large screen with Patamon on his shoulder.

"Please sit down you five, once everyone is here I will let you know what's going on."

The five of them along with their digimon all took seats next to each other. Kiru began to look across the room at all the people who were there. Kotaro was sitting across from them with Gaomon standing next to him, on his other side was another boy his age with red hair and small glasses, next to him was a large blue horned digimon with a V on its chest.

Veedramon, Champion Level, Mythical Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Type

Down the table sat Setsuna with Renamon, and next to her was another girl who looked a couple of years younger than Setsuna, she had shaggy purple hair that covered her eyes, and on her lap sat a strange digimon with large ears and a crescent mark on its forehead.

Lunamon, Rookie Level, Mammal Digimon, Data Type

Sitting across from them was an older looking boy with a scar across one half of his face, on the other half of his face had a tattoo with the number 69 and a blue striped tattoo that ran over the bridge of his nose. Next to him stood a little purple digimon with a red bandanna tied around its neck.

Impmon, Rookie Level, Mini Devil Digimon, Virus Type

Next to him was another boy about the same age. He had jaw length dark hair and yellow and red feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow. Next to him was a little owl looking digimon.

Falcomon, Rookie Level, Bird Digimon, Vaccine Type

More people were filing in, Shikamaru walked in with his Agumon, followed by a girl with long purple hair, next to her was a green plant like digimon.

Palmon, Rookie Level, Plant Digimon, Data Type.

The next person to walk in was a boy with long dark hair, he wore a black outfit, and had an angry look on his face. Next to him stood a little blue reptile digimon wearing army gear and carrying an assault rifle over its shoulder. Kiru couldn't help wondering what a digimon needs with a gun.

Commandramon, Rookie Level, Reptile Digimon, Virus Type

Behind him was a boy with dark hair tied into a ponytail and long spiky bangs hanging over his face, his eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face. Next to him was a white digimon that looked like a seal.

Gomamon, Rookie Level, Sea Animal Digimon, Vaccine Type

Next Elie and Terriermon walked in followed by a tall boy wearing a black suit and tie. He had blond hair, with long bangs that hung in front of his face covering one of his eyes and the strangest eyebrow Kiru had ever seen. Next to him was a little red furry digimon.

Coronamon, Rookie Level, Beast Digimon, Vaccine Type

Behind them was a kid with white hair, and a horned digimon wearing a fur coat.

Gabumon, Rookie Level, Reptile Digimon, Data Type

The next one in was a boy with chin length raven colored hair that hung framing his face, it was pushed back on the left side thanks to the glasses he wore. Behind him was another boy with spiky black hair and three silver piercings above his left eye. Their digimon were both insects, one was purple and looked like a ladybug and the other was green and looked like a bagworm.

Tentomon, Rookie Level, Insectoid Digimon, Vaccine Type

Wormmon, Rookie Level, Larva Digimon, Virus Type

Haru counted everyone who came in, there were twenty people in this room with digimon. Everyone was here except for Duo and Rex, and Haru was betting that their doctor had probably tied them to the bed to keep them from getting up until they were healed.

"Andromon what's going on?" Asked Shikamaru.

Another digimon wearing a wizard hat stepped forward next to Andromon. Haru could only assume that this was the Wizardmon he had heard about.

"I've discovered some disturbing information from the man your team captured," Wizardmon explained, "according to the information I extracted from him, there is a plan to attack a digimon village." Wizardmon pointed up to the large computer screen as a map came on showing a mountain range with an X marking the villages location. The village was situated in a large canyon surrounded by cliffs that stood above the village hiding it from view, there was only one entrance into the village through the canyon unless you were to go in by air.

"What could they possibly gain from attacking such a small village?" Asked Shikamaru.

"From what the man knew they were simply trying to gather more data for their plans," Wizardmon explained further. Shikamaru stood up staring at the map carefully.

"I don't know about this... something doesn't feel right," Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and sat back down deep in thought.

"We also discovered the location of one of the enemy's bases," Andromon said as the screen shifted to another area several miles away from the village.

"So we need to protect the village and destroy their base, right?" Asked Kotaro.

"Yes, according to the man's information the attack on the village begins in just a few more hours," said Wizardmon.

"Did you discover anything about why only he was sent out to stop us?" Asked Shikamaru.

"It was as you figured, it was in hope that either the Bakemon and Soulmon would defeat you, or that he would be brought back here and show them where our base is," said Wizardmon.

"What about their troops what kind of digimon do they have at their disposal?" Asked Shikamaru again.

"According to the man you captured they have multitudes of Tyrannomon, Apemon, Goblimon, and Kokatorimon at their disposal," answered Wizardmon.

"Those are all non flying digimon aren't they?" Wizardmon nodded. Shikamaru was still deep in thought, something was picking at the back of his mind.

"We'll need you all to work together, half of you should work to fend off the attack at the village, while the other half goes after the base," said Andromon.

"Wait Andromon!" Shikamaru stood up, his Agumon was looking up at him concerned. "I think this is a trap. Look at the geography of where the village is and where the base is," the map stretched out to where you could see both locations. "Look at this if they were gonna attack this village they would have to follow this path," Shikamaru pointed up at the screen, "until they came into the passage that leads to the village. Now tell me where would you say the best place for us to set up our defense?"

Andromon looked at the map, "I believe the best place to launch an attack would be from the top of the cliffs where we could look down on the enemy."

"Right!" Shikamaru continued, "And they only have ground troops right, they have to follow this passage. Why would they make plans to attack a village with such an obvious blind spot for them, and then send out a man who might be captured and spill the information?"

Kiru stood up, after putting two and two together, "You think they gave the man false information." Shikamaru nodded.

"That might not be the case, it's possible they have other digimon hidden away or the goons at this particular base are all idiots," said Lavi with an unusual serious attitude.

"We can't be sure, and time is running out, " said Patamon, "there's a chance that Shikamaru is right and this is a trap, but if it's not then innocent digimon will be killed."

"I'll go to the base now and find out what's going on," the long-haired boy with the Commandramon stood up, "I'll discover what their true intentions are and report back." He got up and made for the exit.

"Wait you can't go by yourself," Kiru stood up following him.

"Stay out of my way, I don't need your help," with that he was gone leaving Kiru extremely pissed off by his arrogance.

"Kanda has the right idea, but it isn't safe for him to go by himself," said Andromon, "I'd like at least three of you to go with him, we've finally completed work on the D-cycles use them to get there." Kiru walked out the door with Strabimon behind him, silently nominating himself for the job. Haru got up and followed after him and finally Elie nominated herself by raising her hand and running after Haru.

"I don't like this Andromon, I'm going too." Renji got up and followed after them. Renji caught up with Haru, Elie, and Kiru, with Agumon running behind him. They got to the main hangar and Renji walked over to one of the motorcycles that Kiru had noticed before, on closer inspection he discovered that they didn't have wheels. Kanda was already moving one of the bikes onto the lift, it was floating above the ground and he was able to push it with ease, his partner was nowhere to be found.

Haru and Kiru ran over, each taking hold of one of the bikes. One of the Guardromon was trying to explain the details of how to use the bike to them. He punched in the coordinates of where they wanted to go as Kiru and Haru got up on the lift with Kanda who eyed them with disgust. Dorumon and Strabimon were becoming angry by his attitude towards their partners. Finally Renji got up with them with a fourth bike and Elie got up without one.

"You're not riding one Elie?" Asked Terriermon.

"Nah I'll just ride with Haru," Haru wasn't listening and missed that bit of information. Terriermon jumped down on the ground and Elie pointed her digivice at him. Haru and Kiru turned their heads as Terriermon disappeared into her green digivice. "Comfy in there Terriermon?"

"No, it's too cramped," Terriermon's voice came out of Elie's digivice. Renji had pulled out his orange digivice and did the same with Agumon.

"Sorry Agumon, but you wouldn't be very comfortable on this thing," the lift began to rise as Haru began to think about how Dorumon was gonna ride on the bike.

"Here Haru use this," Elie grabbed his digivice from his pocket and showed him the setting on his digivice while he was stammering about her reaching into his pocket. "This will let you store Dorumon in your digivice," she handed back his digivice and Haru hit the button. Dorumon gasped in surprise as he was stored in the digivice.

"Hey, let me out!" Haru could see Dorumon on the screen of his digivice.

"Sorry Dorumon, but it's better if you ride in there for now, once we get there, Haru will let you out," Elie smiled at the little picture of Dorumon.

"Do you want to ride on the bike or in the digivice Strabimon?" Kiru asked his partner since he could do either.

"I can ride on the bike fine," Strabimon didn't like the idea of riding in a small rectangular device, and didn't see a problem with riding on the bike.

They reached the top and Kanda quickly ran out of the building leaving the others behind, he jumped up on the bike and drove up to the edge of the city. Once again a barrier showed itself and then opened, and as soon as it did Kanda was gone. The bike took off into the air with amazing speed.

"Damn him!" Renji hopped on his and took off after him.

Haru and Kiru got on their bikes each having second thoughts about this.

"Okay Kiru, I'll go in the digivice," Strabimon seemed nervous at the idea of being flung off a bike now. Kiru pointed his digivice at him and he disappeared into it.

Haru looked back at Elie, just now noticing she didn't have a bike, "What are you gonna ride on wah-!" Haru's question was cut short as she climbed on his bike behind him and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to become bright red.

"Haru, focus!" Kiru revved up the bike and took off, he couldn't believe how easy it was to bring the bike into the air, it was like it moved according to his will. Haru was behind him both his and Elie's hair blowing around wildly. They flew over the trees in the direction Renji and Kanda had gone in. Kiru looked down at a small screen on the bike that was pointing him to the destination the Guardromon had set into it. The two increased speed and before they knew it, they were traveling at two hundred miles per hour, yet they didn't feel like they would be flung off, in fact the bikes seemed to be keeping them in place. All their nervousness at driving a flying motorcycle had vanished, this had become the coolest thing either of them had ever experienced.

After a few minutes they could finally see Renji, they increased the speed until they caught up with him. He nodded to the three of them. Kiru looked ahead and could barely see Kanda ahead of them.

They flew for forty minutes, Kiru looked at the map saying they were less than two more miles away from the base. Kanda began to descend and the rest followed after him as he landed down in the middle of a forest. The other four landed a couple of feet away with ease. Kanda pressed a button on the bike and it became invisible. Renji did the same and began to explain to Haru and Kiru how to do it. Kanda took off without them though, and after they hid the bikes they ran off after him. They ran until they caught up to Kanda as he stopped behind a tree peering around the edge.

"Commandramon, Realize!" Commandramon materialized out of the digivice. Kanda then looked at the four of them, "Stay here, you'll just get in my way!" With that Kanda and Commandramon took off silently through the forest.

Kiru was fuming, Kanda was really starting to get under his skin. The four of them ignored Kanda and followed after him.

As they ran the four pulled out their digivices.

"Agumon, Realize!"

"Terriermon, Realize!" Agumon reappeared next to Renji, as he ran through the forest and Terriermon reappeared on Elie's shoulder. Haru and Kiru mimicked the rest of them.

"Strabimon, Realize!"

"Dorumon, Realize!" Strabimon and Dorumon reappeared, following after their partners as they made their way quickly and silently through the forest.

They kept heading in the direction of the base until they caught up with Kanda who stood behind a bush at the edge of a clearing. He looked at the four of them with annoyance, and turned away choosing to ignore their presence.

Kiru looked out into the clearing, where a single small building stood, standing guard were two little goblin digimon.

Goblimon, Rookie Level, Ogre Digimon, Virus Type

Kanda began making his way silently back away from the clearing.

"Kanda what are you doing?" Asked Elie. Kanda drew his black digivice and charged his black digisoul into his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Kanda: Digisoul Charge!

Commandramon Digivolve to -

_Sealsdramon_

"Sealsdramon and I will sneak in, the rest of you just stay here!" Sealsdramon was a cyborg digimon, completely covered in armor, who carried a combat knife.

Kanda and Sealsdramon took off around the forest making their way to the back of the building.

"The base is most likely hidden underneath," said Renji.

Kiru walked back up to the edge and watched as Sealsdramon ran through the darkness and silently jumped up on top of the roof of the building. The cyborg walked over to the edge above the Goblimon and silently dropped in behind them. Without making a sound he sliced his knife through both digimon. The two Goblimon were both dead and fading away, before they even realized what had happened. Kanda joined Sealsdramon and the two disappeared into the building.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

**Characters**

**Kankuro**

Age: 18

Character from Naruto Shippuden, no makeup or cat hat.

**Yu Kanda**

Age: 18

Character from D. Grayman.


	12. Ch12 Digitize

I don't own Digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 12 - Digitize

* * *

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna go with him," said Kiru as he got up, "come on Strabimon." The two ran up to the entrance and walked inside, Kanda and Sealsdramon were nowhere to be seen. Kiru and Strabimon walked to the back of the building where they noticed a staircase leading underground. The two of them walked down the stairs silently and found Kanda and Sealsdramon up against a wall peering around the corner. Kiru walked up and joined him as Sealsdramon ran around the corner and silently killed another Goblimon.

"What are you doing here!" Kanda glared at Kiru, who returned it full force.

"You may not want it, but I'm gonna watch your back asshole!" The two became silent as they slowly made their way through the base. The base was highly advanced with brightly lit hallways similar to their own base. Strabimon and Sealsdramon were right behind their partners, Strabimon was sniffing the air for approaching enemies and Sealsdramon was using his monocle to search for enemies. The two walked cautiously through the base until they came to a large room. They cracked the door and Sealsdramon slipped in silently, after a few seconds he motioned for them to come on in. Kanda walked up to a computer in the room and began to type away furiously looking for any information.

Kiru was watching out the door's window for approaching enemies, "Is there anything useful on there?"

"Shikamaru was right," said Kanda angrily.

Strabimon, "What's wrong?"

"These bastards already killed the digimon in that village," said Kanda, "they had placed explosives throughout the village and along the cliffs in an attempt to kill us."

"These guys are smart, it's a good thing we got Shikamaru ain't it," Kanda ignored Kiru's attempt at normal conversation. Kanda pulled out a device from his pocket and plugged it into the computer, sending all the information back to Andromon.

0101010101-

Haru, Elie, and Renji were still waiting outside. It had been almost twenty minutes since Kanda and Kiru had disappeared into the base and they were starting to get restless.

"Damn it, we gotta go find those two," Haru stood up and Elie grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I know it's hard Haru, but you gotta trust them," said Elie who was just as worried.

"Guys something's coming!" Said Dorumon as he sniffed the air.

"Where at Dorumon?"

Dorumon, "I'm not sure." Terriermon and Agumon also began sniffing the air.

"It smells like it's coming from all over the place," said Agumon. Everyone was on alert waiting for whatever was coming.

"Guys look!" Terriermon pointed out toward the building. Next to the building stood a mole looking digimon with a drill for a nose.

Drimogemon, Champion Level, Beast Digimon, Data Type

"What's it doing?" At Elie's question the digimon began to drill into the ground around the structure causing the building to fall apart as the digimon tore the area underneath it.

"It's gonna trap them in there!" Shouted Renji.

Haru took off into the open with Dorumon behind him.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Haru's digisoul burned around his fist as Dorumon ran ahead of him.

=EVOLUTION=

Haru: Digisoul Charge!

Dorumon Digivolve to -

_Dorugamon_

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon's cannonball exploded against the mole digimon, causing the digimon to roar in pain.

"Dorugamon don't let him destroy the entrance anymore, we gotta make sure Kiru and the rest can get out of there!"

"Right!" Dorugamon charged at Drimogemon, ramming him in the side and pushing him away from what remained of the building.

"HARU LOOK OUT!" Screamed Elie. Haru turned in time to see a fireball being launched at him. He jumped away as the attack burned the ground where he had stood. Haru looked up to see a red dinosaur digimon standing at the edge of the trees. Renji and Elie ran out and joined him as three more of the dinosaurs joined the first.

Tyrannomon, Champion Level, Dinosaur Digimon, Data Type

"Well this ain't good," said Terriermon trying to lighten the mood.

"Ready Agumon!" Renji's raised his fist as it charged with a dark orange digisoul.

=EVOLUTION=

Renji: Digisoul Charge!

Agumon Digivolve to -

_GeoGreymon_

GeoGreymon was a slighty bigger more fierce-looking version of Greymon.

"Digitize, Zabimaru!" Renji's digivice turned into a six part segmented blade with a pick at the tip of each segment. "Let's go GeoGreymon!" Renji and GeoGreymon charged towards the Tyrannomon.

"I gotta back them up Elie!" Terriermon jumped off her shoulder and began to run to catch up with Renji and GeoGreymon as fast as his little legs would let him.

"Right!" Elie's light green digisoul covered her hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Elie: Digisoul Charge!

Terriermon Digivolve to -

_Gargomon_

Gargomon was a bigger version of Terriermon although his head was now green with the ends of his long ears still white, he had vulcan barrels for hands, and wore jeans and an ammunition belt around his chest.

Elie watched as Gargomon, Renji, and GeoGreymon began to fight against the Tyrannomon. She hadn't unlocked her weapon yet and was unable to help them fight.

"GARGO PELLETS!"

"MEGA BURST!"

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!" Renji's sword stretched out like a whip smacking and cutting into one of the Tyrannomon as Gargomon and GeoGreymon blasted it. The Tyrannomon fell and began to fade, as the other three charged at Renji and the rest.

"BLAZE BLAST!" All three Tyrannomon shot fireballs out of their mouths at the three, Renji and Gargomon were able to move away easily and GeoGreymon ducked his head down as the fireball went over his head.

Haru and Dorugamon were still battling with Drimogemon. The mole wasn't able to catch his opponent at all, Dorugamon was flying circles around him. Dorugamon flew straight up into the air before diving straight back down toward Drimogemon.

"CANNONBALL!" Dorugamon's cannonball exploded against Drimogemon's back, as Dorugamon dived down claws first into the mole digimon, slamming him into the ground. Dorugamon jumped away as Drimogemon struggled to get back up.

Haru nodded at Dorugamon, letting him know it was okay to finish him, Haru could already see that this digimon was one of DATS's slaves.

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon charged up one last cannonball and fired it. The attack exploded against Drimogemon and the mole cried out in pain. Finally his data began to disperse.

"Nice job Dorugamon, now come on let's go help the others," Haru turned to join Elie and the rest when a strange noise sounded behind him. Haru turned around as Dorugamon screamed in pain.

A man wearing a suit stood behind him, aiming a strange gun at Dorugamon. Haru charged at the man only to be slammed in the stomach by a monkey digimon carrying a bone. Haru flew back crashing against the ground.

Apemon, Champion Level, Beast Man Digimon, Vaccine Type

"Stop it!" The man blasted Dorugamon again, his gun was shooting strange balls of black energy, Haru could see Dorugamon beginning to faze in and out like a tv image as the attack hit him. The man was destroying his data, and his Apemon was protecting him. Again he shot and Dorugamon let out another cry of pain, as he continued to faze in and out.

"DORUGAMON!"

0101010101-

Kiru and Kanda were looking for another way out of the base, the entrance they had used to get in had collapsed, and now they were looking for any other exit they could find. The base seemed empty and it was beginning to unnerve the two of them.

Finally the two reached a wide open room, that looked like a battle arena.

"What is this place?" Asked Sealsdramon.

_"Would you like me to tell you, my dear destined!"_ A man's voice sounded throughout the room, the four of them went on the defense, looking for the source of the voice. _"This room is used by us, for the fun of seeing which digimon are better than others."_

"He's not here, he's transmitting from somewhere!" Said Kanda.

"You mean you make innocent digimon fight and kill each other for your amusement!" Kiru was already pissed.

_"Innocent! These monsters are far from innocent, if left alone they would destroy us. Isn't it better if we rid the world of them, after we use them for our world's benefit." _The voice laughed sinisterly.

"The only monster around here is you, you miserable coward!" Kiru was shaking with rage. "Show yourself so I can beat your fucking face in!"

_"Now, now boy, its way too early for you to face me, instead why don't the two of you play with my newest pet!" _

A door at the far end of the room opened and a humanoid digimon wearing blue armor shaped like a beetle stepped forward.

Beetlemon, Champion Level, Android Digimon, Vaccine Type

_"Have fun!"_

"We don't have time for this, let's go Sealsdramon!" Said Kanda drawing his digivice. "Digitize, Mugen!" Kanda's digivice formed into a straight katana without a guard. Kanda and Sealsdramon charged forward moving to attack from two sides, the two swung their weapons at the warrior digimon. Beetlemon's hands moved quickly catching both blades in his hands.

Kanda and Sealsdramon were stunned at their attacks being caught.

"THUNDER FIST!" Beetlemon's hands charged with electricity.

"KANDA, SEALSDRAMON GET AWAY!" Shouted Kiru.

It was too late, Beetlemon sent the current of electricity through their weapons and into the two of them. Both Kanda and Sealsdramon writhed in pain as they were electrocuted by the digimon. They both fell to the ground at his feet, shaking and twitching from the lightning still coursing through their bodies. Beetlemon lifted his foot up intent on stomping on Kanda while he was stunned.

=EVOLUTION=

Kiru: Digisoul Charge!

Strabimon Digivolve to -

_Lobomon_

"STOP HIM LOBOMON!" Lobomon charged forward slamming his fist into the lightning warrior, pushing him back away from Kanda and Sealsdramon. Lobomon stood in between Kanda and Beetlemon as Kiru began to drag the two away.

"Your opponent is me!" Said Lobomon as he drew his light swords. "LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon quickly slashed his sword at Beetlemon, who charged his arms with lightning and blocked them. The two began to fight in a flurry of quick movements. Lobomon slashed and dodged, while Beetlemon punched and blocked.

Kiru had managed to pull Kanda and Sealsdramon away from the fight. Both were awake but still too stunned to do anything.

'Come on Lobomon,' whispered Kiru to himself.

"THUNDER FIST!" Beetlemon threw another punch intended for Lobomon's face, the warrior of light dodged to the side and spun around Beetlemon getting behind him. Lobomon delivered a kick to his opponent's back causing him to stumble forward.

Lobomon tossed one of his swords in the air aiming his gauntlet at Beetlemon's back, "HOWLING LASER!" The attack missed as Beetlemon quickly rolled to the side and turned back to his opponent.

"LIGHTNING BLITZ!" Beetlemon charged forward his horn charged with electricity. Lobomon caught his sword intending on slashing the digimon as he closed in. Beetlemon stopped himself before he came into range of Lobomon's swords and fired the electricity off his horn. The attack hit Lobomon in the chest, blasting him off his feet and into a wall as the attack shocked him. Lobomon yelled out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

"LOBOMON!" The warrior hit the ground and quickly tried to get back to his feet as Beetlemon charged up another blast.

"LIGHTNING BLITZ!" The attack hit Lobomon again as he fell back on the ground writhing in pain. When the electricity faded, Lobomon was barely able to open his eyes, his body was still shaking and twitching from the lightning, smoke was coming off him from the burns the attack had given him.

Beetlemon stood a few feet away from the warrior of light, horn once again charged with electricity as he aimed to finish Lobomon.

'No, I've got to do something,' Kiru's mind was racing, if he didn't do something Lobomon would die. His digivice was beginning to glow in and out, as he stepped forward.

_"Finish him Beetlemon!"_

At the sound of the man's words Kiru rushed forward, his digivice slowly starting to glow again.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kiru grabbed his digivice as it finally began to shape itself into a weapon.

"LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

"DIGITIZE, NEMESIS WHIP!"

Kiru threw his new chained weapon in between Beetlemon and Lobomon. The blades separated and caught Beetlemon's attack. The weapon absorbed the electricity and began to glow green. Kiru whipped the weapon around at Beetlemon as the blades cut across his face and shocked him with the green electricity. Beetlemon stumbled back and Kiru stepped in between him and Lobomon as he brought the weapon back to his free hand.

"Kiru.." said Lobomon shocked. Lobomon started to lift himself off the ground. Kiru's weapon was two chained blades, ending in three clawed daggers. The chains connected and wrapped around pieces of armor on Kiru's lower arms. One of the blades still had green electricity coursing through it from absorbing Beetlemon's attack.

"Ready Lobomon!" Kiru threw both blades out and whipped them toward Beetlemon from both sides. The warrior caught the blades and once again attempted to send a current of electricity through the weapon to Kiru, but once again Kiru's weapon merely absorbed the attack. Lobomon grabbed his swords and jumped into the air.

"LIGHT WINNER!" Crossing his swords together he shot the cross blast at Beetlemon, the attack hit the warrior, cutting into his armor and causing him to yell out in pain. Kiru reeled his blades back in as Lobomon landed next to him.

_"Beetlemon kill the other brat while you can!" _The voice sounded angry, trying to have Beetlemon kill Kanda before Kiru and Lobomon defeated him. Beetlemon turned around electricity forming in his horn. Kiru smirked to himself as the digimon looked around for the other two but they were nowhere to be found.

"KAICHU, ICHIGEN!" Insect like demons flew from the opposite end of the arena smashing into Beetlemon. The warrior fell to his knees as Sealsdramon appeared behind him in a flash.

"DEATH BEHIND!" Sealsdramon's knife slashed across Beetlemon's back, slicing through his armor.

"Urashima, Lobomon, hit him!" Shouted Kanda.

"SURGE LASH!" Kiru threw both of his weapons and they stuck in between Beetlemon's armor where Lobomon had damaged the digimon's chest. Kiru then snapped his finger and all the energy they had stored was released into Beetlemon. The digimon screamed in pain as his data began to slowly disperse.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon's attack pierced the warrior and he finally faded away.

"We did it!" Kanda fell to his knees, still weak from the shock Beetlemon had given him.

_"Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The voice laughed maniacally, "_Kiru is your name right, at last, you will be my target, when we meet I will show you more pain and suffering then you have ever known." _

"I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted Kiru.

_"You will be!" _Shouted back the voice_, "Remember my name, it's Wolfbane! Stay alive until we meet face to face, I want to have fun with you!"_

0101010101-

"HARU!" Elie screamed Haru's name as he desperately tried to stop the man from shooting Dorugamon again only to be knocked away again by Apemon. The man smiled to himself as Haru struggled back to his feet. Dorugamon was on the ground unable to move, from the attacks that were eating away at his data.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The man laughed as he shot Dorugamon again. Dorugamon screamed in pain as Haru once again launched himself at the man.

"Annoying brat! Kill him Apemon!" Apemon's fist flew straight into Haru's gut, knocking all the wind out of him. Apemon grabbed Haru by the throat and threw him back away. Haru landed hard against the ground, as Elie ran to his side.

"HARU!" Tears were in her eyes as she heard Dorugamon cry in pain again. "GARGOMON HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL HIM!" The man continued to laugh, as Dorugamon suffered at his hands. Gargomon and GeoGreymon had just managed to kill another of the Tyrannomon.

"I'M COMING!" Gargomon rushed away from his fight with the Tyrannomon only to be blocked by another Apemon, "Get out of my way! GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon fired at the digimon, but Apemon dodged around it and smashed Gargomon with his club, knocking him away.

"No, Gargomon," Elie whispered, Haru wasn't moving, and Dorugamon wouldn't last much longer.

"Die beast!"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T! DORUGAMON!" Screamed Elie.

Elie suddenly felt a strong wind blow past her, looking down her eyes widened, Haru had disappeared. Then a scream filled the area, as the DATS man fell to the ground holding on to what remained of his hand. Haru stood above the man with pure hatred in his eyes, holding a strange sword. It was wide but not very long and it had a strange swirl design around the base of the blade.

Elie was amazed, Haru had closed a great distance and sliced the gun as well as part of the man's hand with his new sword in an instant.

The DATS man reached into his jacket with his good hand and pulled out a regular gun, only for it to also be sliced in half before he could even aim it at Haru. The man got up and ran away as Apemon charged at Haru and swung his bone club down on him. The club went through Haru and he faded away as though he were an illusion, within an instant Haru's sword had plunged through Apemon's back and out his chest. Apemon screamed in pain as Haru pulled his blood soaked blade out of the digimon. Apemon fell to the ground and faded away.

"Haru?" Dorugamon raised his head, his data was now able to slowly fix itself now that the attacks weren't hitting him anymore. Haru walked over and placed his hand on Dorugamon's head.

"You okay?" Haru was shaking, worried that Dorugamon was going to fade away just like so many other digimon had when they died.

"I'll be okay, just need to rest," Dorugamon changed back into Dorumon and Haru picked him up with his free arm and carried him over to Elie, his sword Silfarion still clenched tight in his hand.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Weapons

Renji's **_Zabimaru_** - His Zanpakutou from Bleach.

Kanda's **_Mugen_** - His sword from D. Grayman.

Haru's **_Silfarion_** - The speed sword out of the original Haru's Ten Commandments Sword from Rave Master.

Kiru's **_Nemesis Whip_** - This is a weapon from God of War 3. It consists of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers, the chains connect to two armor pieces wrapped around his lower arms.


	13. Ch13 The Champions Gather

I don't own Digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 13 - The Champions Gather

* * *

Renji was now fighting against the second Apemon, while GeoGreymon and Gargomon took on the two remaining Tyrannomon.

"Let's finish them Gargomon!" GeoGreymon charged forward ramming into one of the Tyrannomon while Gargomon ran toward the other.

GeoGreymon pushed against the Tyrannomon until he threw him off-balance, causing the dinosaur to fall flat on it's back. GeoGreymon stomped on Tyrannomon's chest and brought his head back.

"MEGA BURST!" His helmet began to glow as he fired the high concentration of fire on Tyrannomon point-blank. The digimon faded away with the flames, leaving GeoGreymon victorious.

Gargomon dodged fireballs hopping from side to side as he closed the distance between himself and the second Tyrannomon.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon aimed one gun up and fired at the dinosaur while still running, catching the dinosaur in the eye and stunning him. Gargomon stopped by Tyrannomon's feet and with amazing leg strength jumped up towards the dinosaurs head.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon slammed his arm into Tyrannomon's chin firing point-blank against the dinosaur. The dinosaur reared it's head back roaring in pain as Gargomon stepped off the dinosaur's chest and jumped up over his head. Gargomon landed on the dinosaurs slightly open mouth one foot on his bottom jaw, one on the top jaw, and aimed both guns down into Tyrannomon's open mouth.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon fired into the dinosaurs mouth for several seconds as blood oozed from the dinosaurs mouth. Finally he jumped off and landed back on the ground, walking back towards Elie, as Tyrannomon faded away behind him.

Renji was still fighting with Apemon, the monkey digimon furiously attacked Renji leaving him unable to attack from a distance with Zabimaru.

"MEGA BONE STICK!" Apemon swung the bone down on Renji, who sidestepped and swung his sword around as it stretched out. Apemon jumped over the blade and attacked Renji as he was bringing his weapon back in. Apemon's fist slammed against Renji's face sending him toppling back a few yards.

Renji raised himself up, wiping blood from his lip as he took another fighting stance. Holding Zabimaru with the teeth facing the sky and the end of the sword pointed towards Apemon.

Apemon charged forward unafraid, the digimon closed in on Renji ready to smash him with his bone. Renji thrust Zabimaru straight forward, as it stretched straight out and smacked into Apemon's chest, pushing the monkey back and carrying him away. Renji then whipped the sword up, causing it to bend down before slicing Apemon with the tip of its tooth.

Apemon fell to the ground and struggled back to his feet as something stomped up behind him, hiding the light of the moon.

"MEGA FLAME!" GeoGreymon's flames burned Apemon and destroyed him. Renji gave his partner a thumbs up as his weapon turned back into his digivice. The two moved to join Haru and the rest.

"It's over guys, let's bust Kanda and Kiru out so we can get out of here," said Renji, "GeoGreymon clear the entrance to the underground base." GeoGreymon walked over to the building and began to knock away the debris until the entrance way was opened again.

"I'll go get them," said Gargomon running into the base.

Renji stood off with GeoGreymon waiting for Kanda and the rest to surface, while Haru and Elie were taking care of Dorumon.

"He's getting better Haru," said Elie, "those weapons they use are meant to break apart a digimon's data, but it takes a lot of consecutive hits to bring down a champion level, as long as he doesn't take anymore hits his data will repair itself." Haru nodded at what she said. His sword had returned to normal but he was still clenching his digivice.

Dorumon opened his eyes sniffing at the air.

"What's wrong Dorumon?" Asked Elie.

"EVERYBODY BE CAREFUL, I CAN SMELL MORE ENEMIES CLOSING IN!" Shouted GeoGreymon.

"Damn it," cursed Renji drawing his digivice again, "Digitize, Zabimaru!"

Haru stood up and copied him, "Digitize, Silfarion!" Haru's speed sword came forth on command, as he stood in front of Dorumon and Elie determined to protect them.

Trees were toppled as more Tyrannomon stomped up to the clearing surrounding them, following them were more Apemon, Goblimon and digimon that looked like chickens.

Kokatorimon, Champion Level, Giant Bird Digimon, Data Type

They were surrounded, there were at least ten Tyrannomon, Apemon, and Kokatorimon each, and around a hundred Goblimon. Elie became scared stiff as more men carrying guns stepped out and pointed them at her and Dorumon. They fired at her and she closed her eyes, but the bullets never reached her. Haru had quickly stepped into the line of fire and was slashing his sword through the air in a blur, deflecting the bullets.

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!" Renji whipped his sword through the air, slicing all the men across the chest and destroying their guns.

"You bastard!" Shouted one of the men, "Destroy them!"

The enemy digimon charged forward. Two Goblimon jumped at Elie and Dorumon only to be sliced in half by Haru.

"MEGA BURST!" GeoGreymon blasted one of the Kokatorimon, but was then hit by several fireballs and fell to his knees.

"GeoGreymon, hang on!" Renji rushed to his digimon's side only to be blocked by another Apemon. Two Tyrannomon were closing in on GeoGreymon.

"HOWLING LASER!"

"GARGO PELLETS!" Lobomon and Gargomon ran out of the base's entrance and blasted one of the Tyrannomon away from GeoGreymon.

"DEATH BEHIND!" Sealsdramon appeared behind the second and slashed his knife around the dinosaur's neck.

Kiru and Kanda ran out and joined the fight with Haru and Renji.

"KAICHU, ICHIGEN!" Kanda's attack blasted and destroyed a couple more Goblimon. At the same time Kiru's weapon whipped through the air and wrapped around an Apemon's neck. Kiru then gave a mighty tug on his weapon, causing it to unwind and slice off the digimon's head.

The eight of them fought against the army of digimon, but were quickly being overpowered. Haru's body was becoming heavy and he wasn't able to keep up his speed anymore. Kiru, Kanda and Renji were being outnumbered by Goblimon and the Apemon, while GeoGreymon, Lobomon, Gargomon, and Sealsdramon tried their best to hold off the Tyrannomon and Kokatorimon. Elie still sat next to Haru, holding onto Dorumon, as Haru tried desperately to protect them.

"We can't win like this, we need help," a tear rolled down Elie's cheek as she hugged Dorumon tighter, "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

0101010101-

=EVOLUTION=

Digisoul Charge! (x2)

Kiru and Haru heard the two voices and stopped in surprise looking up to see a large ship flying over the trees ahead of them. The ship was being piloted by a single Guardromon, and standing on the back of the wide open flat-bed of the ship stood all the remaining destined with Duo and Rex standing at the edge, their digivices pointed forward towards Veemon and Flamon who had jumped off into the battle on the ground.

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

Flamon Digivolve to -

_Agunimon_

"Did you guys miss us!" ExVeemon flew forward toward one of the Apemon, "HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon's punch sent the digimon flying back, he then crossed his arms across his chest, "VEE LASER!" The attack blasted through the digimon and destroyed him.

Kiru was overcome with relief to see back-up, he turned back to the battle ready for more. Lobomon was fighting off one of the Kokatorimon and another was sneaking up behind him.

"LOBOMON, LOOK OUT!" Lobomon sliced the Kokatorimon in front of him, and turned as the other one moved to strike him from behind.

"I DON'T THINK SO, FLAME FIST!" Agunimon slammed his fist into the bird knocking it away from Lobomon.

"Hmph, good to see you again," said Lobomon nodding to Agunimon who gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright you stupid chicken eat this," Agunimon rushed forward and stopped in front of Kokatorimon, "PYRO TORNADO!" The attack twisted and roasted the Kokatorimon until it's data fell apart.

=EVOLUTION=

Shikamaru/Lavi/Setsuna: Digisoul Charge!

Agumon Digivolve to -

_Greymon_

Guilmon Digivolve to -

_Growlmon _

Renamon Digivolve to -

_Kyubimon_

Greymon, Growlmon, and Kyubimon joined the battle followed by their partners, Duo, and Rex.

Lavi, "Digitize, Iron Hammer!"

Setsuna, "Digitize, Yunagi!"

Shikamaru, "Digitize, Shadow Arts!" Lavi smashed a couple of Goblimon with his hammer, while Shikamaru used his shadow to trap one of the Apemon, allowing Greymon to blast and destroy him. Setsuna was slicing through more of the Goblimon while Kyubimon and Growlmon battled one of the Tyrannomon.

"Let's get em Duo!" Rex and Duo ran into the battle drawing their digivices. "Digitize, Red Queen!"

"Digitize, Kuroryuu!" Rex and Duo sliced through two more Goblimon and turned towards a Kokatorimon that was charging toward the two of them.

"EXCEL STREAK!"

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" Red and black slashes of energy flew forward slicing into the bird, wounding it badly.

"VEE LASER!" ExVeemon flew overhead and finished off the wounded digimon.

Kotaro and Kankuro now joined the battle with their digimon, Kotaro's blue digisoul enveloped around his fist and Kankuro's gray digisoul did the same.

=EVOLUTION=

Kotaro: Digisoul Charge!

Gaomon Digivolve to -

_Gaogamon_

=EVOLUTION=

Kankuro: Digisoul Charge!

Monodramon Digivolve to -

_Strikedramon_

"SPIRAL BLOW!"

"STRIKE CLAW!" Strikedramon thrust one of its claws through a Goblimon, while Gaogamon's attack blew away several Goblimon and an Apemon.

Haru was still fighting off Goblimon that were trying to get to Elie and Dorumon, but he wasn't faring well. His ribs had been broken by the first Apemon and using his sword and moving at such a fast speed was putting massive strain on his body.

Elie, "HARU, BEHIND YOU!" Haru felt one of the Goblimon's clubs smash against his back. He fell face forward into the ground as a group of the Goblimon surrounded him.

"Digitize, Silver Spear!"

"Digitize, Ultimate Shield!" Two of the people Haru had seen earlier jumped in and defended him. One was the guy with the silver piercings above his left eye, he sliced through one of the Goblimon with a long shiny spear. The other was the guy with the black ponytail and the long bangs, his arms were covered in a black material and his hands had become clawed, he used them to slash through another Goblimon.

"You alright?" The guy with the piercings helped Haru to his feet.

"I've been better, thanks for the help," said Haru.

"Don't mention it, I'm Musica!"

"And I'm Ling Yao," said the other boy with his eyes still closed.

"You stay with her, we'll watch your back," said Musica, "alright, you ready Wormmon?" The little green worm digimon crawled out of nowhere and nodded his head. Musica's spear turned back into a digivice, and a lime green digisoul covered his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Musica: Digisoul Charge!

Wormmon Digivolve to -

_Stingmon_

"Get em Stingmon!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!" A pointed spike came out of Stingmon's arm and he flew forward stabbing it into an unaware Apemon.

"Ling, it's our turn!" The little seal digimon named Gomamon walked up to his partner. Ling raised his hand, the black coating around his hand faded, his digivice reformed, and a brown digisoul covered his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Ling: Digisoul Charge!

Gomamon Digivolve to -

_Ikkakumon_

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" The new champion's horn fired off and split apart revealing a missile which impacted against an unaware Tyrannomon.

Duo was fighting with one of the remaining Apemon and wasn't faring well, he had escaped from the hospital before his wounds from his fight with Striker had healed, and it was costing him. He jumped back away as the digimon swung its club down on him and stumbled. The Apemon took advantage of this and moved to attack him again but was knocked back by a strong kick to the face by the blond-haired guy, with the swirly eyebrow.

"You alright?" Duo stopped and nodded to him, as the white-haired kid followed by his Gabumon walked up and joined him as well.

"Thanks Sanji," said Duo.

"Take it easy Duo, if you come back anymore injured, the Doc is going to chain you to a hospital bed," said the white haired kid.

"Crap, you're probably right Toshiro."

"We'll watch your back, ready Gabumon!"

"Ready!" Toshiro held out his hand as an aqua colored digisoul surrounded it.

=EVOLUTION=

Toshiro: Digisoul Charge!

Gabumon Digivolve to -

_Garurumon_

"I want to fight too, Sanji!" Coronamon walked up to his partner as he was lighting a cigarette, Sanji grabbed his digivice and charged a gold digisoul into his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Sanji: Digisoul Charge!

Coronamon Digivolve to -

_Firamon_

"FIRA BOMB!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon's and Firamon's attacks impacted against one of the already wounded Tyrannomon destroying it as Sanji and Toshiro moved to fight the Apemon.

"Digitize, Hyorinmaru!"

"Digitize, Black Legs!"

Toshiro rushed forward and slashed his sword near the feet of the Apemon covering them in ice and freezing him to the ground. Sanji used the opportunity to jump up and deliver a barrage of kicks to the digimon's face. After Sanji had beaten the digimon's face in, Toshiro stabbed his sword through Apemon's chest, freezing the rest of the digimon's body. Sanji then walked over and kicked the ice, shattering the frozen digimon to pieces.

Over on the other side of the area Kotaro and Gaogamon were taking on one of the Kokatorimon.

"STUN FLAME SHOT!" Kokatorimon fired a green blast from his eyes which turned Gaogamon to stone.

"GAOGAMON!" Shouted Kotaro. As soon as he had shouted three of the other destined were rushing to his side.

"Digisoul Charge!" The red-haired kid ran ahead of Kotaro, with Veedramon behind him, charging a sky blue digisoul into his digivice. The energy transferred to Veedramon causing him to grow in size, until he was as big as Greymon.

"V-NOVA BLAST!" Veedramon's attack impacted against the bird digimon, knocking him away from Gaogamon.

"Don't worry Kotaro we'll free Gaogamon," the two remaining girls walked up with their digimon.

"Thanks Hinata, thanks Nodoka!" The two girls charged dark and light pink digisouls into their hands as their digimon Palmon and Lunamon ran to join Veedramon's side.

=EVOLUTION=

Hinata: Digisoul Charge!

Palmon Digivolve to -

_Togemon_

=EVOLUTION=

Nodoka: Digisoul Charge!

Lunamon Digivolve to -

_Lekismon_

"Let's hit him together guys," said the giant cactus digimon with boxing gloves.

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" Lekismon jumped high into the air and came down on Kokatorimon's head, stunning the bird as Togemon and Veedramon were winding up their attacks.

"V-NOVA BLAST!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!" The attacks impacted against the Kokatorimon destroying him. Once the bird digimon faded away Gaogamon returned to normal, shaking his head as though he were a wet dog.

"Let's get em Negi!" Kotaro ran up and joined his friend's side with Veedramon and Gaogamon beside them.

Across the battlefield two Tyrannomon were bearing down on the three remaining rookie level digimon and their partners.

Falcomon, "These stupid lizards don't know who they're messing with Yumichika."

Tentomon, "Uryu, let me digivolve I'll take them down."

Impmon, "These punks are a waste of my time, but I'll fight em if you want me to Shuhei."

The three boys all drew their digivices and raised their fists. Uryu's digisoul was light purple, while Shuhei's was dark purple, and finally Yumichika's was dark green.

=EVOLUTION=

Yumichika: Digisoul Charge!

Falcomon Digivolve to -

_Peckmon_

=EVOLUTION=

Uryu: Digisoul Charge!

Tentomon Digivolve to -

_Kabuterimon_

=EVOLUTION=

Shuhei: Digisoul Charge!

Impmon Digivolve to -

_Devidramon_

"You three can take one of them, but leave the other to us," said Shuhei as his digivice began to glow, "Digitize, Kazeshini." Shuhei's digivice took the form of two double ended scythe blades connected together by a chain.

"Digitize, Fuji Kujaku," Yumichika's became a cuved katana with the blade curved inward. He gave a flick of his wrist and the blade separated into four blades.

"Digitize, Ginrei Kojaku," Uryu's transformed into a white and blue bow connected to his hand by a glove.

Kabuterimon rushed forward first, winding back both his right arms and slamming them into the Tyrannomon's gut. The dinosaur buckled as Devidramon and Peckmon flew in.

Kabuterimon jumped back out of their way.

"CRIMSON CLAW!"

"SPIRAL CLAW!" Their combined attacks slashed into Tyrannomon cutting open his chest. Kabuterimon flew above the dinosaur crossing all four arms across his chest.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" A ball of lightning formed in front of him and he fired it down at the dinosaur. The attack impacted against his wounded chest and destroyed him.

The three champions turned to see their partners bringing down the second Tyrannomon. Yumichika slashed his sword along the dinosaur's chest, the wound was light but it caused the dinosaur digimon to stumble to its knees.

"What happened?" asked Kabuterimon, "that attack barely scratched Tyrannomon."

"Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku has the power to drain the life force of his enemies," answered Peckmon, "as long as the blade comes into contact with the target, it will drain their strength."

Tyrannomon raised himself back to his feet.

"BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon charged a fireball into his mouth and aimed toward Yumichika. Uryu ran under the dinosaur and aimed his bow up at the dinosaurs head firing arrows into the dinosaurs lower jaw. Five arrows made of blue energy pierced Tyrannomon's jaw forcing his mouth closed, leaving no where for the fireball to go. Tyrannomon fell to its arms and knees head bowed down as it tried to open its mouth.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei jumped over the dinosaur's head leaving behind one of his scythe blades. Still in the air above Tyrannomon's head, Shuhei twisted his body around and yanked the chain up towards him. The attack slashed across Tyrannomon's neck and face, blood began to pour from the wound as Shuhei landed back next to Uryu and Yumichika.

Peckmon, Kabuterimon, and Devidramon walked up to their partners each winding up their finishing attacks.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"DARK NOVA!"

"KUNAI WING!"

The dinosaur was destroyed, as he was hit by electricity, black and purple flames, and feather blades.

0101010101-

The digimon continued to combine their attacks bringing down the remaining Apemon, Tyrannomon, and Kokatorimon. At the same time, the destined who had their weapons and abilities were defeating the Goblimon.

The battle continued until the destined, and their digimon were victorious. The men from DATS were in disbelief as they were surrounded by the champion level digimon.

Kankuro walked forward and grabbed one of the men, "Who set this up?" The man refused to say anything.

"I think I know who it was," said Kiru, "it was probably the man who was watching me and Kanda in the base, Wolfbane." Kiru left out the part where Wolfbane said he was gonna target him.

"Let's get out of here," said Elie, Gargomon was standing behind her carrying Dorumon and Musica was supporting Haru, "let's wait til we're all safe back at the base to start asking questions."

Most of the group nodded, Kankuro, Kiru, and Ling tied the group of men up and threw them into the flatbed of the ship. The group climbed in and the champions returned to their rookie forms. Once everyone was in Guardromon took off at high-speed. The ship was big enough to hold all of them without having to sit on each other, and like the bikes it seemed to hold them in place so no one could be flung off.

"Haru," said Dorumon. Haru turned to his partner, "When we get back, can you have Jerry make me another big order of food?" Elie and Haru smiled.

"Anything for you buddy," Haru patted Dorumon's head, as they flew off back to the base.

0101010101-

**(Two Days Later)**

All of the chosen were gathering into the cafeteria, each having received a strange invitation to a party. What the party was for not a single one of them knew.

Duo and Rex made their way down the hall to the hospital, the Doc had yet to release Haru, and only agreed to let him out if he stayed in a wheel-chair. The two walked in and found Kiru already there. The nurses helped Haru into a wheel-chair even though he kept telling them he was fine and could do it himself.

"So any of you guys know what this is all about," asked Haru. Kiru stood behind him pushing the wheelchair.

"No idea," said Rex, "but have any of you guys seen your partners today? I haven't been able to find Flamon all day."

"Same here, Veemon disappeared randomly when we were training," said Duo, "I swear I turned my back on him for just a second too."

"Dorumon wasn't in the hospital when I woke up either," said Haru, "what about you Kiru, seen Strabimon today?" Kiru simply shook his head no.

"Hey guys!" The four boys turned around to see Elie running up to them followed by Nodoka.

"What's up Elie, seen Terriermon today?" Asked Rex.

"Nope, I bet this party-thing is our digimon's doing," said Elie.

"Um," the group turned toward Nodoka as she silently spoke, "I also haven't been able to find Lunamon today."

"Then this must be their idea, I just hope they haven't done anything stupid," said Kiru.

The six of them continued towards the cafeteria meeting Yumichika and Renji along the way. The two of them also hadn't seen Falcomon or Agumon. The group of eight walked into the cafeteria and found two long tables laid out with a huge assortment of plates filled with every kind of food they could think of. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and Jerry, Sanji, and Coronamon were still bringing more food out of the kitchen. All of a sudden they were all hit with confetti, all of their digimon were standing on either side of the door, holding party poppers.

"What is this all about?" Asked Duo, pulling colorful paper out of his hair.

"It was Jerry's idea," said Veemon walking up to Duo and pulling him toward one of the tables, "He thought it would be great to have a party to celebrate all the destined coming together and winning our first battle as a team." Duo sat down with Veemon, trying to silence his stomach, the smell of all of Jerry's great food was getting to him.

"Make sure you all have your fill, this is all for you!" Proclaimed Jerry in his overly cheerful tone. Rex and Flamon sat down across from Duo, followed by the rest of the group who walked in with them, along with their digimon. They all sat at one of the tables taking up most of the table.

"Do you want us to wait for the others?" Asked Haru, with one hand on his stomach? The eight of them were the first ones there.

"If you want too, but you don't have too!" Haru wasted no time in putting together a plate and filling his empty stomach. Everyone, (except for Nodoka and Lunamon, who chose to wait for everyone else) began to dig in.

The rest of the digimon stood outside the door waiting for their respective partners to show up, each having gotten ahold of another party popper. After a couple of minutes the door opened and Shikamaru walked in followed by Kankuro, and Negi. The three of them were hit with party poppers, and were then dragged over to the table by their partners. Negi sat down at the end of the table next to Veedramon who was too big to sit on one of the chairs. Shikamaru sat down between both his and Renji's Agumons and Kankuro sat down next to Rex with Monodramon.

Little by little the other table began to fill, Shuhei walked in with Uryu and sat at the other table with Impmon and Tentomon, next to walk in was Kotaro followed by Hinata who sat next to them with Gaomon and Palmon. Setsuna walked in and sat down next to Hinata with Renamon. Next in was Lavi, along with Toshiro, Musica and Ling, they all joined the second table with their partners. Sanji walked out of the kitchen with Coronamon setting out a few more trays of food before sitting next to the others.

All that was left was Commandramon, still waiting for Kanda to show up.

"Poor guy, that jerk probably threw the invitation away," said Kiru angrily. Commandramon looked sad, standing there still waiting for his partner.

"Don't worry," proclaimed Jerry, setting more food out, "I had a plan ready in case this happened." Jerry whipped out a communicator and sent a message to someone. A few minutes later they could hear the sounds of someone shouting outside the door.

Two Guardromon marched into the room carrying someone over their heads.

"What is the meaning of this, release me before I cut out your circuit boards," Kanda squirmed as the Guardromon tossed him unceremoniously onto the floor in front of Commandramon. Confetti covered Kanda as Commandramon popped the rest of the party poppers over him with a smile.

Before he could argue, Commandramon helped him up, and pulled him towards the remaining seats. Kanda sat down giving the evil eye to Jerry and the Guardromon that were now guarding the door.

"Now I'd like to make a toast," shouted Jerry, "To all of you, may your strength and bonds never falter, and at the end of this war, may peace reign between the real and digital world!"

"HERE, HERE!" Shouted Lavi. They all took a big gulp of their drinks. The party resumed, Jerry put on music, and they all ate and partied until the late hours of the night. All the digimon ate until their stomachs were ready to pop, and all the destined spread out and talked to one another, cracking jokes and sharing stories.

Andromon joined Jerry in the kitchen looking out at the festivities, all of them looked happy and carefree. "Are you sure this was necessary?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jerry was unusually serious, his happy feminine tone gone, "they're all still young, they deserve one night of fun before this war starts. This might be their last night to enjoy life." Andromon nodded as the two of them watched the destined and their digimon party and have fun.

"May they overcome all the hardships that are ahead of them."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Characters

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Age: 15

Character from Bleach. Normal clothes.

**Uryu Ishida**

Age: 18

Character from Bleach. Older version from the newest arcs.

**Ling Yao**

Age: 16

Character from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

**Hinata Hyuga**

Age: 16

Character from Naruto Shippuden

**Hamrio Musica**

Age: 19

Character from Rave Master.

**Shuhei Hisagi**

Age: 19

Character from Bleach, scar and tattoo still intact, wears normal clothes.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

Age: 20

Character from Bleach, feather piercings still present, wears normal clothes.

**Negi Springfield**

Age: 12

Main Character from Negima, little older.

**Sanji**

Age: 19

Character from One Piece.

**Nodoka Miyazaki**

Age: 14

Character from Negima.

* * *

Weapons

Musica's **_Silver Spear_** - His main silver claimer weapon from Rave Master, still able to manipulate the weapons length as well as change into a shield.

Shuhei's **_Kazeshini_** - His Zanpakutou from Bleach.

Yumichika's **_Fuji Kujaku_** - His Zanpakutou from Bleach.

Ling's **_Ultimate Shield_** - Greed's ability from Full Metal Alchemist.

Sanji's **_Black Legs_** - Ability to use his super human leg strength from One Piece.

Uryu's **_Ginrei Kojaku_** - His bow from Bleach. The one he had with the glove when they invaded soul society. I didn't want to call it Sanrei Glove so I gave it the name of his later spirit bow.

Toshiro's **_Hyorinmaru_** - His Zanpakutou from Bleach.


	14. Ch14 Duo's Resolve

I don't own Digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 14 - Duo's Resolve

* * *

**(Three Months Later)**

Rex was sitting against the wall of the training room, having just once again gotten his ass handed to him by the training instructor Asuma Sarutobi. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't overcome the man. Asuma's digisoul was several times stronger than his, and covered his whole body, reinforcing all of his attacks and lessening the damage from Rex's attacks. Even when Duo, Haru, Kiru, and himself, tried taking him on four against one, they still got beat.

In the last three months, the destined had taken down a few more small bases without much problem. When they weren't preparing to destroy one of DATS's bases, they spent all their time training. Duo, Rex, and Haru had been taking kendo lessons from Setsuna, it took a lot of convincing and begging on the boys part, to get her to agree. Asuma trained all of them in hand to hand combat, as well as digisoul control. Within the last months the rest of the destined had unlocked their weapons, and most of them now could control their digisoul enough to charge it to any of their limbs.

The destined weren't the only ones training, all the digimon were constantly being trained by a digimon named Asuramon.

Asuramon, Ultimate Level, Demon Man Digimon, Vaccine Type

Asuramon continually taught them new fighting techniques and had them training and exercising constantly.

Kiru walked in and sat down next to Rex, "Do any better today?"

"What do you think?" Said Rex grumpily.

"I'll take that as a no," chuckled Kiru. The two became silent until Kiru decided to break that silence, "You seen Duo lately?"

Rex sighed, "No, he's barely left the lower training rooms in the last two weeks." Rex still remembered the event that had caused Duo to spend all his time training, never taking a break to hang out with any of them or even just to grab lunch with them in the cafeteria.

Two weeks ago, Uryu had come to Rex holding a newspaper that had been sent from the resistance's allies in the real world. Uryu handed it to him and asked him if he knew anything about it.

The headline of the newspaper read, 'Duo Maxwell Still at Large For Murder' Rex had stared in disbelief at the article, refusing to believe any of it. Something tugged at the back of his mind, as he remembered Duo saying something about DATS killing someone close to him. Rex had told Uryu to hide the newspaper and make sure Duo didn't see it, but fate wouldn't have it.

Duo walked around the corner as he said that, and pulled the newspaper away from him, despite his protests. Rex remembered watching his friend's face go from simple curiosity to rage and disgust as his eyes skimmed through the article.

Ever since then Duo had spent all his time training, and had stopped socializing with the rest of them, the only one who had seen him since then was Veemon.

"Think he'll be alright?" Asked Kiru.

"I think he needs time to himself," said Rex, "Veemon told me that the man Duo was accused of murdering was actually killed by DATS, and that he was the closest thing Duo had ever had to a father." Rex ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Can't blame him for wanting to be alone, but I hope he knows that we still got his back."

0101010101-

Duo stood in the middle of the training room delivering a barrage of punches and kicks to a punching bag. As he beat on the bag, memories of the past flooded his mind, memories of when he met the old man, of when he had fought against the thugs to save Eureka, of when he had met DemiVeemon, and of course of Himura dying in his arms. Duo's digisoul covered his right fist as he began to punch the bag harder.

It didn't matter that he had defeated Striker, that he had killed the man who took Himura's life. Striker's death had not brought him closure, if anything it only made things worse. DATS had pinned Himura's death on him calling him a murderer, even if what they said was a lie, he still was a murderer now. He had sent Striker to his death without any mercy.

Duo winded his fist back and his digisoul flared, covering his entire lower arm, he slammed it against the bag, knocking it off the chain and into the wall.

Duo sat down on a chair in the corner of the room his digisoul still covered his hand all the way up to his elbow. He should have been happy, he had finally made some progress and increased the strength of his digisoul, but he wasn't.

He had told himself that he was fighting for Himura, to prove what he had told him was true, that he was a hero, but that was impossible now. At that moment Duo wasn't sure what he was fighting for anymore.

The door suddenly opened and Duo jerked his head up, to see who had come to disturb him. He was surprised to see Setsuna walk in, a look of annoyance on her face.

"You know it's rude to beg me for sword lessons and stop showing up after only a month of training," said Setsuna.

Duo wasn't in the mood for this, he got up, heading for the door mumbling, 'sorry,' to her. But she closed the door, and punched him in the chest forcing him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duo was now pissed, and it didn't help that Setsuna had drawn her digivice and formed her weapon 'Yunagi'.

"I advise you to get serious Duo!" Duo jumped back as she swung her sword down on him, and began to dodge attack after attack. Setsuna was serious she was attacking as though she meant to kill. Duo didn't want to fight against her, but if she was going to keep this up, he didn't have a choice.

"Digitize, Kuroryuu!" Duo's digivice turned into his black blade, he used it to parry Setsuna's attacks, still not attacking back himself. "What the hell is your problem!"

Setsuna slashed her sword horizontally and Duo turned his sword upside down in his hand and blocked it before throwing a punch towards her chest, she smirked and wrapped her arm around his and twisted her body around bringing her foot up, hooking it around his head and using his own momentum to throw him over her.

Duo landed hard on his stomach and before he could get up she pinned him down with her foot, holding her blade to his head.

"Is this all you got? When we first met I thought you were a man with more strength and resolve then this, I guess I was wrong," Duo gritted his teeth in anger, ignoring the blade next to his head he heaved his body up forcing her to stumble off of him, and jumped back to his feet.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop being an emotional shut-in, and remember what it is we're fighting for!" Shouted Setsuna. She jumped forward slicing her sword horizontally again. This time Duo ducked underneath it and spun his leg around to knock her feet out, but she jumped over his leg and brought her sword down on him. Duo blocked with his sword as she pushed her blade down on him.

"I joined this team because I wanted to avenge Himura, and I did," said Duo. He pushed up with his sword and she jumped back away. "That old man told me I was a hero, I wanted to fight to prove him right, but I already failed him! He never would have wanted me to seek revenge or to take another's life."

"WE'RE AT WAR! DATS will stop at nothing to complete their plans, do you think they care about how many people and digimon they have to kill until it's done," Setsuna stopped, calming herself down before speaking kindly, "We have to stop them by any means necessary, we have to save as many as we can from them," Duo didn't know what to say, he knew she was right, he had to fight and he had to be willing to cut down his enemies to protect the innocent.

"Duo, don't you have someone you want to protect?" Duo froze, remembering the faces of those he didn't want to lose. He saw Veemon, he saw all his new friends, Rex, Haru, Kiru, and everyone else, and he saw someone he hadn't seen for months, he saw Eureka. He thought surely she wouldn't want anything to do with him now that he was labeled a murderer, but still he'd never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Setsuna sheathed her sword, and took a quick draw stance. "Duo, show me your resolve." Duo clenched his sword tight in front of him, he had made up his mind, he would fight and take down all those who threaten the safety of those important to him. Duo's sword began to glow black as Setsuna charged at him one more time.

"ZANGANKEN!"

"DRAGON SPLITTER!"

Their swords clashed with tremendous force, causing a shockwave throughout the room that knocked away everything in the room and shattered the window on the door.

The two stood still, swords still held against each others, before they both stepped back. Setsuna returned her sword to normal and walked to the exit.

"Thanks," said Duo, looking away from her.

"Just promise, you won't ever forget what you're fighting to protect." Setsuna left, leaving Duo to gather his thoughts. After a couple of minutes he left the training room and made his way towards the cafeteria.

0101010101-

**(Three Days Later)**

Duo, Rex, Lavi, Ling, Hinata, Negi, Sanji, Shuhei, Setsuna, Kotaro, and Uryu were being flown out to attack one of DATS's larger bases. It was hidden in a large temple DATS had taken and converted into one of their bases. They were to attack from the front, while the other half of the destined hit the enemy from behind. It was a simple plan, they had the element of surprise, and they would be squeezing the enemy from both sides. According to Andromon, Patamon, and Wizardmon, taking out this base would deal a heavy hit to DATS's forces on the delta continent.

The eleven of them sat in the back of the ship, that had just enough room for them, while one of the Guardromon flew them out close to the base.

Negi sat next to Kotaro and Duo, staring at his digivice, "You okay in there Veedramon?"

"Are we there yet, I'm getting claustrophobic," said the tiny picture of Veedramon.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what that word means," laughed Kotaro. Veedramon threw a little tantrum about Kotaro insinuating he was an idiot.

"Are we there yet Guardromon?" Asked Shuhei.

"Almost, we'll be reaching our landing coordinates in five minutes," answered Guardromon. They remained silent until Guardromon brought them to a landing about a mile away from the enemy base.

"Alright Guardromon, you wait here, this shouldn't take too long," said Lavi as he pointed his digivice out, "Guilmon, Realize!" Guilmon appeared in front of his partner as the two began to make their way towards the base followed by the rest of the group after they released their digimon as well.

The group made their way silently up towards the base, keeping an eye out for enemy patrols. Gaomon and Renamon ran ahead of the group scouting ahead while Impmon and Veedramon kept their eyes on the rear.

They reached the base's location without any difficulty, which unnerved a few of them. Their bases had been getting attacked for the past couple of months, but they hadn't put out extra protection on one of their key bases.

"Gaomon what's wrong?" Asked Kotaro. Gaomon had been sniffing the air and seemed to smell something that was putting him on edge.

"I smell blood," stated Gaomon.

"You smell what now?" Said Lavi. A few of the other digimon began to sniff the air and confirmed what Gaomon had said.

"Hinata, use your power to scout the base out for us," said Palmon.

"Oh yeah, none of us have seen your ability yet, show us," said Negi.

"Alright," Hinata drew her digivice, "Digitize, Byakugan!" Hinata's digivice turned into a ball of light and separated into two smaller pieces of light. The two balls of light floated into her eyes, causing her irises and pupils to disappear and her veins to pop around her temples. She stood still staring off into the distance for a few seconds.

"I don't get it, what's she doing," said Guilmon.

"I don't know, but it's a little creepy," said Impmon. Palmon whacked Impmon in the back of the head.

"Her ability let's her see extremely far distances, as well as through walls and three hundred and sixty degrees around her," said Palmon.

"That's a pretty cool ability, you could probably see all sorts of things with that," Sanji began to fantasize, until Setsuna gave him a death glare, and he let go of his dirty thoughts.

Hinata continued to scan the area around the base until she saw something that made her shudder and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Asked Duo, they were all on edge, Hinata was shaking, something bad was up ahead of them.

"_They... they're all dead_," whispered Hinata, as her eyes returned to normal and her digivice reformed.

"What?" Rex and Duo ran off towards the base, with Veemon and Flamon behind them. They reached the gate to the base and walked in. No one was around, they walked towards the temple where DATS had hidden their base and still weren't seeing any signs of life.

Suddenly Flamon shouted in surprise, "G-Guys!" Veemon, Duo, and Rex ran towards him as he pointed to something laying on the ground. A severed human arm laid in the grass, the four of them turned away unable to comprehend what was laying in front of them.

Lavi and the rest of the group joined them. Shuhei and Uryu walked into the temple and found more disfigured bodies. They searched the temple thoroughly, before walking out and advising the rest of them not to go in.

Uryu radioed Guardromon and the rest of the destined about the situation while the rest of them stood around, horrified by the carnage that stood before them.

It began to rain as Haru's team joined the rest of them, most of their group were just as shocked and horrified as them, even Kanda was on edge.

"What could have done this?" Asked Yumichika.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say whatever it was had to have been extremely powerful, all of this bases digimon were destroyed too," said Shuhei, "I looked up and down, there wasn't a single unused digimon container."

"They didn't show any mercy, even the women were killed," added Uryu. The rain was beginning to come down harder, as the two Guardromon landed the ships in the base to transport them all back.

The two robot digimon stepped out of the ships to assess the damage of the area, so they could give Andromon an accurate report.

Duo and Veemon were sitting on a log away from the group, Duo was shaking, not with fear but with anger.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Veemon was concerned for Duo, worried that all the death around them was going to make him re-live his painful memory.

"No one deserves to die like this." Duo looked up toward the sky, he wasn't a religious person, but at that moment he was praying for these people.

Veemon looked at Duo who was staring up at the sky silently, and saw his eyes suddenly dart to something and his mouth open as he jumped to his feet.

"Duo! What is it?" Duo didn't answer but instead pointed up to something in the sky. Veemon looked up trying to find whatever Duo had seen, but didn't see anything.

"GUARDROMON LOOK OUT!" Duo's shout made Veemon jump as he turned to one of the Guardromon who stood at the foot of the temple. Veemon froze in fear as he saw a demonic creature standing behind him. Guardromon turned around as the creature punched his arm through the machine and ripped him in half.

"GUARDROMON!" Shouted Shikamaru, the group looked in horror at the skeletal creature, who was now holding the two halves of the robot and laughing to himself. Guardromon faded away as the second Guardromon charged out of the temple toward the creature.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon fired missiles at the creature, the creature continued to laugh to itself as the missiles hit him.

The smoke cleared showing that he was completely unharmed. He shot forward in an instant and impaled Guardromon with his staff.

"BONE BLASTER!" The end of the creature's staff fired a powerful blast of black lightning, destroying Guardromon from the inside out.

The destined were forced to watch in horror as the Guardromon were destroyed, it happened so fast, and none of them were prepared for it.

Duo's fists were shaking with rage, and his digisoul was expanding up his arm to his shoulder.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

The creature craned his neck towards Duo, and stopped laughing.

"You want to know pathetic human," the creature stepped forward, pointing his staff at Duo, "BONE BLASTER!" Duo grabbed Veemon and jumped out-of-the-way as the black lightning destroyed the area he had stood on.

"Duo!" Rex ran to his side and helped him up as the rest of the destined surrounded the skeleton creature.

"I am SkullSatamon, one of Daemon's most loyal soldiers!" SkullSatamon bowed to them.

"Are you the one that did this!" Shouted Shuhei.

"DATS is your enemy too, you should be thanking me," SkullSatamon laughed to himself again as Shikamaru tried to scan him. His digivice fuzzed for a bit before it finally got a reading on him.

SkullSatamon, Ultimate Level, Undead Digimon, Virus Type

'This is bad, this is really bad!' Thought Shikamaru.

"Of course for me all humans are my enemy, you disgusting creatures dare to set foot in the digital world," SkullSatamon had stopped laughing he was now eyeing each and every one of them like he'd want nothing more than to tear them all apart.

Nodoka, Hinata, and Elie were all trembling, SkullSatamon eyed the three of them a wicked smile playing on his lips. Palmon, Terriermon, and Lunamon stood in front of their partners determined to not let him anywhere near them.

"You digimon are pathetic, you follow these humans around like pets, all of you deserve to suffer the same fate as the entire human race!"

Haru, Musica, Wormmon, and Dorumon also stepped in front of Elie, while Kotaro, Negi, and their partners shielded Nodoka from SkullSatamon's gaze. Kankuro and Ling stood next to Hinata, trying to let her know that they would protect her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" SkullSatamon slammed his staff against the ground causing a small shockwave, that pushed against them, forcing them to step back.

"IT'S TIME THAT THE HUMANS RECEIVE THEIR JUDGEMENT, BY ORDER OF LORD DAEMON!"

The destined all drew their digivices, as their digimon charged forward, hellbent on bringing the psychotic digimon down.

~To Be Continued~

_It's a truth that in love and war,_  
_World's collide and hearts get broken,_  
_I want to live like I know I'm dying,_  
_Take up my cross, not be afraid_

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_  
_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',_  
_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,_  
_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,_

_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,_  
_Everything's about to change,_  
_I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,_  
_Everything's about to change._

_War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Characters

Asuma Sarutobi

This is a character from Naruto, in the Naruto series he was Shikamaru's teams sensei.

* * *

Weapons

Hinata's **_Byakugan_** - Her all-seeing eyes that will let her see things all around her as well as long distances away.


	15. Ch15 The Demon's Soldier

I don't own Digimon or any other names used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 15 - The Demon's Soldier

* * *

=EVOLUTION=

All: **_DIGISOUL CHARGE!_**

Veemon, Flamon, Dorumon, Strabimon, Agumon, Guilmon, Renamon, Gaomon, Monodramon, Commandramon, Agumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Wormmon, Tentomon, Terriermon, Impmon, Coronamon, Lunamon, Gabumon, Falcomon

**_DIGIVOLLLLVE! TOOOO!_**

_ExVeemon_

_Agunimon_

_Dorugamon_

_Lobomon_

_GeoGreymon_

_Growlmon_

_Kyubimon_

_Gaogamon_

_Strikedramon_

_Sealsdramon_

_Greymon_

_Togemon_

_Ikkakumon_

_Stingmon_

_Kabuterimon_

_Gargomon_

_Devidramon_

_Firamon_

_Lekismon_

_Garurumon_

_Peckmon_

_Veedramon_

ExVeemon and Agunimon reached SkullSatamon first, both winding their fists back.

"HEART BREAKER!"

"FLAME FIST!"

Both their punches hit air as SkullSatamon disappeared. The two stumbled and turned their heads around trying to find their enemy.

"BEHIND YOU!" SkullSatamon reappeared behind the two swinging his staff through the air smacking both of them in the chest. At first it seemed to do nothing, but then Agunimon and ExVeemon both screamed in pain as black electricity covered their bodies.

"EXVEEMON!"

"AGUNIMON!" Rex and Duo ran forward to join the battle, as Lobomon, Gaogamon, and Garurumon surrounded SkullSatamon.

"HOWLING LASER!"

"SPIRAL BLOW!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The three attacks collided into each other as the dark digimon disappeared again. Lobomon was suddenly sent flying into Gaogamon. Both digimon quickly climbed back to their feet and suddenly screamed in pain as the black electricity ran through their bodies.

"Digitize, Kuroryuu!"

"Digitize, Red Queen!" Rex and Duo were blocked by Togemon as they drew their weapons.

"You two can't fight him, leave it to us!"

Togemon ran forward as the rest of the digimon all charged forward. SkullSatamon laughed maniacally as he easily dodged all their attacks and one by one hit them with the same black electricity. Kabuterimon went down, followed by Peckmon, Gargomon was sent flying into Greymon, before also being shocked with the black electricity. Firamon and Garurumon were both thrown into the side of the temple, and Stingmon and Sealsdramon were both blasted with the black electricity.

The destined watched as the evil digimon continued to pick apart their digimon, having the time of his life causing them so much pain. Ikkakumon was lifted off his feet and thrown into Dorugamon and GeoGreymon was blasted point-blank by SkullSatamon's 'Bone Blaster.' The force of the attack caused him to revert back to his rookie form. Lekismon, Togemon, and Devidramon desperately tried to shield the rookie from SkullSatamon while Renji ran to his side and pulled his partner away. ExVeemon, Agunimon, and Lobomon struggled back to their feet and tried to join the fight again.

SkullSatamon flew overhead as all the champions lifted themselves back up and aimed at him.

ExVeemon, "VEE LASER!"

Agunimon, "PYRO DARTS!"

Lobomon, "LIGHT WINNER!"

Dorugamon, "POWER METAL!"

Togemon, "NEEDLE SPRAY!"

Ikkakumon, "HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Stingmon, "HORN SHOOTER!"

Greymon, "NOVA BLAST!"

Devidramon, "DARK NOVA!"

Gaogamon, "SPIRAL BLOW!"

Lekismon, "MOON NIGHT BOMB!"

Kabuterimon, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

Garurumon, "HOWLING BLASTER!"

Veedramon, "V-NOVA BLAST!"

Gargomon, "GARGO PELLETS!"

Growlmon, "PYRO BLASTER!"

Kyubimon, "DRAGON WHEEL!"

Strikedramon, "STRIKE IMPACT!"

Firamon, "FIRA BOMB!"

Peckmon, "KUNAI WING!"

Sealsdramon, "MONOCLE SHOT!"

The massive array of attacks collided against SkullSatamon, causing an explosion that shook the area. When the smoke cleared SkullSatamon appeared standing on his floating staff, still laughing.

"This can't be happening," Kiru was dumbstruck.

"SKULL HAMMER!" SkullSatamon dropped to the ground and slammed his staff against the ground, causing a massive shockwave that blasted all the digimon and destined off their feet. They all were either thrown into trees or smashed against hard earth.

SkullSatamon was still laughing, standing in the middle of a large crater he had created.

Duo struggled to his feet, he had smashed against a tree and broke a few ribs. He scanned the battlefield, most of their digimon had taken the brunt of the blast and reverted back to their rookie forms, only seven of their digimon were still in their champion form, but Duo could tell they were in a lot of pain, and wouldn't be able to last. ExVeemon, Veedramon, Lobomon, Devidramon, Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Stingmon, were the only champions left, each of them was in tremendous pain, and had blood dripping from at least one part of their bodies.

ExVeemon stumbled forward and Lobomon caught him to keep him on his feet, "Stingmon, Kyubimon get the others out of here we'll try to hold him off." Stingmon and Kyubimon followed Lobomon's instructions without a word and began to gather the rookies and unconscious destined and remove them from the area, as the other five charged at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon smacked the five of them out of his way with ease, but they pulled themselves up and attacked again, trying desperately to keep him away from their partners and comrades.

ExVeemon and Growlmon were blasted again by the black lightning and fell to the ground, shaking and twitching from the electricity. Devidramon charged at SkullSatamon, but the evil digimon grabbed his arm, flipping Devidramon over himself and slamming him into the ground.

Devidramon roared in pain as SkullSatamon stepped up on his chest.

"DEVIDRAMON!" Shuhei tried to run forward but fell, his leg had been broken from the shockwave.

SkullSatamon looked down on Devidramon studying him curiously, he jumped off the dark dragon letting him climb back to his feet.

"You are a digimon of the dark nature, my master would allow a digimon like you to at least be his lap-dog," Devidramon bared his fangs in anger. "If you rid yourself of that disgusting human, you could join us, and we could cover this world in darkness."

"NEVER!" Devidramon reared back ready to charge forward again, "Besides, from what I can tell, Daemon already has a pathetic lap-dog!" Devidramon charged forward, "CRIMSON CLAW!"

SkullSatamon disappeared and slammed his staff into Devidramon's face, holding it to him and pinning him to the ground. The black electricity surged through Devidramon, he roared in pain as SkullSatamon relentlessly continued to shock the dark dragon.

"DEVIDRAMON! STOP IT!" SkullSatamon laughed as he continued his assault. Only after Devidramon stopped screaming in pain did he lift his staff away. When he did Devidramon reverted back to Impmon. The poor rookie was unconscious and helpless as the evil digimon picked him up, holding him by his arm.

Shuhei desperately tried to run forward, but his broken limb wouldn't let him, "IMPMON! _LET HIM GO!_"

ExVeemon and Lobomon charged forward, only to be blasted away again. SkullSatamon laughed as he slowly pointed his staff towards Impmon. Shuhei kept lifting himself up trying hard to run forward to help him, but his leg kept giving out causing him to fall forward again and again.

"Nobody insults me," SkullSatamon's staff began to glow as he held it an inch away from Impmon, "BONE BLA-!"

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" The black slash of energy collided with SkullSatamon's back causing him to drop Impmon in surprise.

Duo stepped forward pointing his sword toward the digimon.

"Pathetic human, you dare challenge me!"

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" SkullSatamon knocked the blast aside with his hand. Again Duo fired the attack and SkullSatamon began to step towards him easily knocking his attack away. Duo kept firing attack after attack at SkullSatamon, trying to keep the digimon focused on him.

Stingmon took advantage of this and grabbed Impmon pulling him away from the battle and handing him to Shuhei.

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" SkullSatamon cackled as he continued towards Duo, swatting away his attacks like they were annoying flies. "Come on! I'm not scared of you, give me your best shot!"

"Fool, do you know what I'm going to do to all of you, one by one I'm gonna kill you all slowly and painfully, you will all beg for me to end your wretched lives, but I won't oblige. Cause I want to watch all of you suffer for as long as I can," SkullSatamon laughed again, "how bout I start with you! BONE BLASTER!" Duo dodged to the side barely escaping the blast, but was then slammed in the stomach by SkullSatamon's staff.

He had never experienced such a pain before, the pain was everywhere, it was all he could feel, his body felt like it was being ripped apart and scorched from the inside out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! VEE LASER!" ExVeemon's attack hit SkullSatamon in the back, he grunted in annoyance and let Duo fall to the ground, before disappearing and reappearing behind ExVeemon blasting him into the side of the temple.

Duo gasped for air as he tried to push himself up to his hands and knees. He looked to the battle and saw Lobomon and Growlmon were being blasted again. The two digimon reverted back to their rookie forms unable to continue fighting. SkullSatamon then turned his eyes to the destined who had drawn their weapons, determined to protect their comrades who lay unconscious behind them.

Duo saw Rex and Haru being shocked by the digimon's black lightning, he saw Kyubimon get blasted as she desperately tried to shield Setsuna, he saw Yumichika and Shikamaru thrown into trees, he saw Musica and Stingmon get hit with the staff and shocked to death.

'Stop... it.'

Veedramon was blasted off his feet as his power drained from him. Their were no more digimon left to fight. Kiru tried to use his Nemesis Whip to absorb the black lightning, but SkullSatamon grabbed his weapon and yanked Kiru towards himself, slamming his staff into his gut.

"Stop It!"

Renji and Lavi were blasted off their feet by the black lightning and Rex and Setsuna were being shocked again.

"I Said Stop It!"

Duo's digisoul was covering both his arms now, he lifted himself to his feet and stepped forward. ExVeemon slowly stumbled up behind him.

_"__**I SAID STOP IT!" **_Duo's digisoul exploded and covered his entire body. _**"DIGISOUL CHARGE!"**_

He forced all his digisoul into his digivice which transferred all that power to ExVeemon in a blast of light.

ExVeemon roared as power flowed through his body and charged forward, SkullSatamon turned just in time to see a large blue fist coming at him. ExVeemon slammed his fist into SkullSatamon's head sending the digimon flying away crashing through multiple trees and landing in a heap.

"EXVEEMON DIGIVOLVE NOW!" Commanded Duo.

ExVeemon Digivolve to -

ExVeemon gave another roar as his body began to glow bright. Duo waited for his partner's evolution to complete itself, but when the light faded, ExVeemon had not changed.

"What's wrong, why didn't I digivolve?" ExVeemon tried to focus the power flowing through him again, "EXVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" Duo stared in disbelief, ExVeemon couldn't digivolve for some reason, their last hope was being crushed right in front of his eyes.

The light faded from ExVeemon, leaving him powerless and exhausted. SkullSatamon appeared next to him and slammed his staff into ExVeemon's gut. Forcing him to fly back and crash next to Duo.

"EXVEEMON!" Duo ran to his side as he reverted back into Veemon.

SkullSatamon slowly made his way towards Duo and Veemon, a look of rage in his eyes. Duo stood in front of Veemon, waiting for the psychotic digimon to attack.

SkullSatamon stopped a foot away from Duo, staring at him, "Why aren't you afraid human, you're about to die!"

Duo didn't move an inch, refusing to back down. SkullSatamon pointed his staff towards him.

"BONE BLASTER!" Duo watched the black lightning fire, but it didn't come towards him, it flew over his head.

Someone had grabbed SkullSatamon's staff and redirected the attack away from Duo. Someone Duo hadn't seen for months.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man slammed his fist into SkullSatamon's chest, "HAND OF FATE!" SkullSatamon yelled in pain, as he was blasted by the attack of pure light.

Angemon stood next to Duo and Veemon, eyes focused on SkullSatamon. Duo never imagined the angel digimon could be so angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" SkullSatamon jumped to his feet, and aimed his staff at Angemon.

"BONE BLA-" SkullSatamon's attack was cut short as a metal fist slammed against his head. SkullSatamon was sent toppling away from Andromon's attack. SkullSatamon stood up again, head swiveling from Angemon to Andromon, both of who were glaring at him with pure hatred.

SkullSatamon turned around as a third digimon stepped behind him and hit him with two burning right fists.

SkullSatamon recovered and swung his staff around at his third foe, but it was caught with one of his many arms.

"FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" The digimon released a barrage of rapid burning punches on the evil digimon.

Asuramon kept up his attack relentlessly, but SkullSatamon ducked and dodged his fists. SkullSatamon then disappeared and reappeared behind the four-armed warrior, swinging his staff around at him. His attack was parried by Angemon who rushed to the warriors aid, using his own staff to stop SkullSatamon's.

"ANGEL ROD!" SkullSatamon jumped away as Angemon swung his glowing staff at him.

"GATLING MISSILES!" Andromon's missiles chased after SkullSatamon as he tried to put distance between himself and Angemon. The missiles hit their mark and SkullSatamon fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

Angemon, Andromon, and Asuramon circled SkullSatamon each charging their own attacks, as the dark digimon climbed to his feet.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"ASURA SWELTERING FIST!"

Attacks of lightning, fire, and light collided against each other as SkullSatamon disappeared.

SkullSatamon reappeared at the top of the stairs leading to the temple's entrance.

"ONE DAY YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Why don't you come down here and fight us you coward!" Shouted Angemon.

"You all will die eventually, you have now angered the dark ones! Lord Daemon will see that you, as well as the entire human race suffers at his hands!" With one last loud cackle, SkullSatamon disappeared.

"Is he gone Andromon?" Asked Asuramon.

"Yes, he has disappeared from my sensors," stated Andromon.

Duo fell to his knees, partly from relief that SkullSatamon was gone and that everyone was alive, partly because his legs felt like jelly and he was still in a lot of pain from SkullSatamon's earlier attack.

Angemon ran to his side, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, what about the others?" Asked Duo, he was more worried about everyone else than himself.

Andromon and Asuramon were checking the others, making sure none of them were mortally wounded.

"Sit tight Duo, we have emergency transport on the way," Angemon got up and began to check the others as well.

Duo turned towards Veemon, who was still lying on the ground, "You alright buddy?"

"I'll be alright, but I don't understand. I had the power, why couldn't I digivolve?"

"I don't know, maybe my digisoul wasn't strong enough."

"That's not it, it was strong enough, I even felt the evolution process beginning, but it was like I kept hitting a dead-end, like there was nothing for me to digivolve into!" Duo didn't understand what that could mean, he put a hand on his partner's shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

After just a couple of minutes, the largest ship their resistance had landed in the open next to the temple, and a group of Guardromon filed out helping most of the injured into the ship. Some of them were put into the smaller ships, they had arrived in. Once everyone was gathered the three ships took off into the air, flying all of them back home.

~To Be Continued~

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,_  
_Hands armed with broken bottles,_  
_Standing no chance to win but,_  
_We're not running, we're not running._

_There's a point I think we're missing,_  
_It's in the air we raise our fists in,_  
_In the smiles we cast each other,_  
_My sister, my brother._

_About the time we gave up hoping_  
_We'd ever find these locks still open,_  
_Stumbling on stones unturned,_  
_The hurt we feel, we all have earned._

_The lines we cross in search of change,_  
_but all they see is treason._

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive_  
_On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive_  
_(Break out) I won't be left here_  
_Behind closed doors._

_Behind Closed Doors, by Rise Against_

* * *

Please Review people

Thank you all for reading.

* * *

Notes:

Some of the digimon attacks used in this chapter I made up, cause not all of them have long-range attacks.

Devidramon's Dark Nova is one I made up, it's simply a black fireball similar to Greymon's Nova Blast.

Stingmon's Horn Shooter is an attack he only used in the Playstation game Digimon Rumble Arena, in the game he fired a green ball of energy off his wrist, but in the story it's the spike that comes out of his wrist that he's firing.

Strikedramon's Strike Impact is a long-range air wave, where he thrusts his clawed hand through the air similar to Neji Hyuga using his Air Palm technique from Naruto Shippuden.

Sealsdramon's Monocle Shot is also made up, the attack is basically him using his monocle to target an enemy and then firing a ball of energy out of his hand that tracks down the targeted enemy.


	16. Ch16 To Gain Power

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 16 - To Gain Power

* * *

As soon as the ships reached the base, the Doc, along with the nurses and Gatomon were rushing between all of them, bandaging them up, administering pain medication, and assessing their injuries.

Since the medical room wasn't big enough to house all the destined and their digimon, the Doc had the Guardromon take all the destined to their rooms where they were instructed to stay and rest while he continues to check on all of them. One by one the Doc was running between their rooms, constantly checking and double checking them all.

Andromon and Angemon visited the doctor as he was making his way between rooms.

"How are they, doctor," asked Andromon.

The Doc sighed before answering, "All of them have seen better days, the digimon are all injured pretty bad, the kids have all either suffered the same damage as the digimon or have fractured bones or are suffering from concussions."

"Will they all be alright?"

"They'll all be alright, as for how long until they recover, I can't say for sure," the Doc pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. "Did either of you know what you were sending them into?"

"Of course not," Angemon leaned against the wall crossing his arms and bowing his head, "None of us could have predicted that Daemon's forces would be here on the Delta continent."

"You realize that none of these kids are strong enough for what you want them to do!" The doc was angry now, "All of them are lucky to be alive, if you two had been even a few seconds slower we would surely have lost some of them."

Angemon and Andromon felt ashamed of themselves at that moment, "I understand what you're saying doctor, but they are our only hope."

"They're just kids, you're putting the fate of two worlds on their shoulders and none of them are strong enough to bear it!"

"DATS and Daemon will tear apart both worlds, what choice do we have," said Andromon. "They all have the power, they just have to find it."

"And what if they can't, then what!"

"Then you know what will happen, both worlds will destroy each other, it's only a matter of time before Lord Seraphimon's seal breaks and Daemon's forces reach the real world," Angemon stared off into space, in the past he had been Lord Seraphimon's right hand soldier. Seraphimon had known that Daemon's forces were preparing to invade the real world. He had commanded Angemon to search for the chosen humans and help them in any way he could, they were the last words Seraphimon had spoken to him. Angemon was forced to watch as Seraphimon sacrificed his life, using his data to put a barrier between the two worlds that stopped all the dark digimon from crossing over.

"The destined have to be ready for when that happens, and at the same time they have to find a way to stop DATS's plans as well," said Andromon.

The Doc turned away from the two digimon and made his way to Shuhei's room, to check on his leg.

Andromon turned to Angemon as he began to walk away, "I do wish there was another way though." Angemon nodded in agreement and left.

0101010101-

Shuhei was sitting on his bed, as the doc examined his leg for what felt like the tenth time. At the same time one of the Gatomon was looking over Impmon again, the rookie had still not woken up since the battle.

"How is he?" Asked Shuhei.

"Out of all the digimon, it seems he took the most damage, but he should be alright in a few days," answered Gatomon. Shuhei gritted his teeth in anger, he had been forced to watch as SkullSatamon tortured his partner, if it hadn't been for Duo, he would have lost him. Shuhei made a mental note to thank Duo for saving him, and to make sure that if he ever saw SkullSatamon again to make sure he made the digimon pay for hurting his partner.

Gatomon and the Doc left after fifteen minutes, and Shuhei finally laid down and fell asleep.

0101010101-

Duo laid awake in his bed, his torso heavily bandaged by the Doc. Too much had happened for him to be able to sleep. Although Veemon didn't seem to have a problem as the blue digimon snored away peacefully despite his injuries.

Duo held his hand above him, his digisoul flared easily on command, he then tried to increase the power like he had earlier. His digisoul expanded to his elbow, but he wasn't able to expand it any further. Duo kept trying, focusing on the feelings he had experienced during the fight, how he had felt watching SkullSatamon hurt all his comrades. Still nothing happened, and after a while his digisoul suddenly disappeared and Duo slammed his fist against the mattress in frustration.

Veemon continued to sleep peacefully as Duo got out of bed, ignoring the Doc's instructions to stay in bed and rest. Duo grabbed his vest and threw it on over his bandaged chest, he had to find Angemon or Andromon. Hopefully one of them could shed some light on today's events.

He left the room, after throwing on his shoes and made his way down the halls. He made his way to the command room, surely one of them would be there. He walked slowly trying not to aggravate his injuries any further, even though his chest had taken all the physical damage, the rest of his body still hurt from SkullSatamon's black lightning.

He finally reached the command room, and found both Angemon and Andromon there.

"Duo what are you doing up, you need to rest!" Angemon ran to his side, trying to escort him back to his room.

"I have to talk to you two!" Duo pushed past the angel and sat down in one of the chairs.

Angemon sighed and sat across from him, Andromon walked over and joined them as Duo began to ask his questions. They answered truthfully when he asked them who SkullSatamon and Daemon were. Duo wasn't happy to hear they had another enemy to deal with, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Asked Andromon.

"Yeah, something happened during the fight," said Duo, trying to find the right way to explain what had happened.

"Are you talking about when your digisoul ascended to the next level?" Asked Angemon.

Duo nodded his head slowly.

"My sensors picked up the spike in your digisoul," said Andromon, "what do you need to know?"

"How come ExVeemon couldn't digivolve?" Asked Duo, "You told me that the next level after the champion was the ultimate level right, according to Veemon he could feel his evolution start, but he still couldn't digivolve."

Angemon sighed, "I was afraid that would happen."

"What are you talking about, if my digisoul was strong enough, he should have been able to digivolve right, so why couldn't he? If he had we could have brought that damn digimon down!" Duo hated SkullSatamon, he had murdered all those people and the Guardromon, he had tortured and hurt his friends and comrades, and Duo knew that as long as he was alive he would continue to slaughter people and digimon.

"Duo, please calm down, I don't want you to make your injuries any worse," said Angemon, Duo relaxed and waited for one of them to explain.

"There's something you don't know about your partner," said Andromon, Duo looked at the android curiously, "He is a very rare digimon, even in the entire digital world only a handful of Veemon have ever existed, and out of those even fewer digivolve into ExVeemon."

"What's your point, he's my friend, I don't care how 'rare' he is, I wanna know why I wasn't able to help him reach the next level."

"There is only one recording of an ExVeemon ever being able to reach the ultimate level," said Andromon as he typed away furiously on one on the smaller computers pulling up the information, "It happened through the power of Jogress evolution, that is when two digimon fuse and digivolve into one digimon."

Duo listened intently as Andromon continued to explain.

"According to the record, an ExVeemon fused together with a Stingmon, creating one digimon that had the power of ExVeemon and the skilled techniques of Stingmon."

"So what you're saying is for ExVeemon to reach ultimate level me and Musica will have to work together and combine Veemon and Wormmon together?" Duo felt a little better, there was still a way for them to obtain the power.

Angemon sighed, "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Duo turned to the angel, his one hope fading away as fast as he had gotten it.

"In order for two digimon to jogress evolve a special item was required, in the past this item shined it's light around the digital world helping many digimon to evolve and become stronger by combining their powers," Andromon stopped, bringing up another file on the computer, "millenia ago this item suddenly vanished, taking the power it gave to our world with it."

Duo slammed his fist against the table in frustration, "There's still got to be some way, if we don't get stronger how are we supposed to stop DATS or Daemon!"

Andromon stepped away from the computer and sat down a few seats away from Duo, "There might still be a way for ExVeemon to digivolve to the ultimate level, but you're not gonna like it."

Duo turned to the android again, "What is it?"

Andromon sighed, "We digimon have the power to load the data of other digimon we defeat. Power-hungry digimon do this all the time, killing digimon weaker than themselves then using their data to help them grow stronger."

"If ExVeemon were to load the data of enough insect digimon, I believe, that combined with your digisoul might be enough to create the ultimate level digimon in the records."

Duo clenched his fists, "What happens to the digimon who have their data loaded?"

"They basically die, if their data is loaded before it can reform and be reborn that digimon ceases to exist."

Duo stood up and walked to the door, Angemon and Andromon eyed him curiously as he opened the door and then stopped.

"If I chose to take the life of others to gain power," Duo kept his back to the two digimon, "I wouldn't be any better than DATS or Daemon. Even if ExVeemon can't digivolve the two of us will still fight," Duo walked away, heading back to his room.

Angemon and Andromon both smiled to themselves, proud of Duo's choice.

0101010101-

Shuhei laid asleep in bed, having dreams of the past.

He saw Impmon running through a park playing pranks on unsuspecting people, until he ran up and told the digimon to knock it off. Impmon threw a fireball at him, telling him to mind his own business, before he took off out of sight.

He then remembered seeing the suited men walk past him, towards the park, where Impmon was. He followed them as they tracked down and captured the digimon. Shuhei watched curiously unsure of what these men were going to do. They threw Impmon in a cage and placed him in the back of one of their vehicles.

Shuhei was about to walk away, when he heard something that made him stop.

"Please, I don't want to die!" Impmon's words had sounded so desperate and sad, and before Shuhei knew what he was doing, he was attacking the men in an attempt to free him. Shuhei didn't know what Impmon was, only that he was a real living creature, that just wanted to live his life like any human would. Shuhei knocked the group of men unconscious and freed Impmon, the two fled the scene as more men rushed towards them.

For days the two were on the run, constantly running through different towns and hiding out the best they could. On the fifth day, they had run out of room to run, a man had cornered the two of them with help of a digimon named Vilemon, who had given Shuhei his scar.

Impmon had tried to protect him only to be knocked to the side every time. It wasn't until Shuhei and Impmon both stood up, ready and willing to continue fighting that his digivice appeared. The man had screamed in horror as Impmon became Devidramon and defeated Vilemon with ease. After that he had been found by Asuramon and brought to the digital world.

Shuhei opened his eyes and looked over at his partner who was awake.

"Impmon are you alright?" Shuhei sat up, as his partner turned his head towards him.

"Not really," stated Impmon simply, "Shuhei why did you choose me as your partner?" Shuhei was confused as to why he would ask him such a question.

"SkullSatamon was right, I am a dark digimon. None of the other digimon are like me, my kind are evil digimon who want to bring pain and darkness to the world."

"Hey you're not like them, don't let what SkullSatamon said get to you, one of these days we'll make sure he gets what he deserves," said Shuhei.

"But what if I become like him. Darkness is in my soul, what if I fall to it and become just like Daemon's soldiers."

"That's enough Impmon!" Impmon flinched and stared at Shuhei, "Who cares is theres darkness in you, everyone has darkness somewhere in them, it doesn't mean anything."

Shuhei sighed, "Darkness is not evil, it's what you choose to do with it that defines who you are. No matter what form you may take, I know you'll be strong enough to wield the darkness within you to protect those around you."

Impmon nodded his head, "Thanks."

"Besides if even for a second you feel that you'll become a monster like SkullSatamon, remember that you got me, I won't let you lose yourself."

Impmon nodded again and rested his head, now able to sleep peacefully. Shuhei smiled at the digimon and copied him, falling back asleep as well.

0101010101-

**(Two Days Later)**

**(Back In The Real World)**

A man was typing away furiously on a large computer, pulling up pictures of a certain blond-haired boy and his digimon partner fighting against Beetlemon.

"Wolfbane, have you heard what's happened!" A large man with a handlebar mustache and dark graying hair walked into the room.

"Yes I've heard, so?"

"So!?"

"The digimon have murdered some of our people, this is good, if we give this information to the nations leaders, they'll give us even more power and freedom to do what we want."

"Bastard! Do you care even a little that these people were slaughtered by those monsters!"

Wolfbane chuckled to himself, "Now Atlas, why should I give a rat's ass about something like that."

Atlas grabbed Wolfbane by his shirt and brought him face to face, Atlas was much bigger then Wolfbane and not the least bit afraid of him, like many were.

"Atlas, put him down, there's no need to quarrel amongst ourselves," a third man with shaggy brown hair, short rugged facial hair, and a large scar across his left eye, walked into the room.

"Hawkeye, what do you want," asked Wolfbane, still being held off his feet by Atlas, and not the least bit worried or interested.

"I'm here because the three of us have new orders," Hawkeye tossed a small folded up piece of paper to the two of them. Wolfbane un-folded the paper and pulled his sunglasses off to read it clearly.

"What is the meaning of this! They expect me to babysit some base in the middle of the woods!" Wolfbane tore the paper in half and threw it away.

"That's right, the three of us are going to lead the guard unit, we recently captured several humans and digimon. The boss wants to make sure no one interferes until they finish extracting the data and digisoul from these prisoners."

"Do it yourselves! I have more important things to do!" Wolfbane spat at Hawkeyes shoes and turned away.

"That isn't wise Wolfbane."

Wolfbane froze at the sound of the voice, and turned around, standing behind Hawkeye was their leader. Their leader was younger than all of them, had short spiked back brown hair, and wore normal street clothes.

"I'm sorry sir." Wolfbane dropped to his knee instantly.

"Then you will join Atlas and Hawkeye to protect the base, correct?"

"Yes, of course!" Wolfbane bowed his head.

"Good, don't fail me gentlemen, I expect the resistance will find out about the prisoners and make an attempt to free them." The young man walked out of the room leaving the three of them standing there.

"Let's go, our ride leaves in an hour." Hawkeye left the room, followed by Atlas.

Wolfbane stood up and walked back to the computer, pulling up another picture of Kiru and Lobomon. "Just wait boy, I'll get to hunt you down one day soon."

0101010101-

**(The Next Day)**

Andromon stood in the command center, surrounded by the faithful Guardromon who were typing away on the computers throughout the room, gathering whatever information they could.

He was silently contemplating what they needed to do to help the destined grow stronger, and what would be the best course of action for them.

"Master Andromon!"

"How many times have I told all of you not to call me that?" Andromon rubbed the back of his metal head in annoyance.

"Sorry sir, but I've found something," one of the Guardromon was pointing to his computer screen. Andromon walked over and began to scan the information.

"This isn't good, call Angemon and Asuramon, as well as Asuma and the Doctor. We need to discuss this."

"Yes sir!"

~To Be Continued~

_You make me wanna scream... _

_It's not a joke _  
_I've felt as messed up as you do _  
_I've felt the feelings you've been feeling _  
_Been through the same things y__ou've been through _  
_And I know how hard it is _  
_To feel like you're all alone _  
_We've all been given a second chance _  
_But the chance is all our own _

_Scream! When the pressure breaks me _  
_When it's too hard to see _  
_When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope _  
_One more time _  
_Scream! When the fire burns me _  
_When it's hard to break free _  
_When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge _  
_Of it all this time_

_Scream by Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

Pretty Please Review

* * *

Notes:

I haven't mentioned it yet, but the villains who have appeared so far in the story, are all apart of a special unit within DATS. They never use their real names and only go by their code names (Wolfbane, Hawkeye, Atlas, and Striker) within and without the organization.

If you've wondered, the DATS I refer to in this story, has absolutely nothing to do with the DATS of digimon savers/data squad.


	17. Ch17 Going It Alone

I do not own Digimon, or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 17 - Going It Alone

* * *

Duo walked through the halls of the base, heading back to his room along with Veemon. He had refused to make Jerry bring him room service again, and forced himself down to the cafeteria. Three days and he was still very sore, but it wasn't too difficult for him to get up and move around anymore.

"That was delicious, wasn't it Duo?" Said Veemon.

"Yep, Jerry cooks the best damn food around, don't he?" Duo and Veemon walked around the corner when two of the Guardromon passed by them along with Asuma.

"Hey Duo, what are you doing out of your room?" Asked Asuma.

"Just heading back from the cafeteria, where you heading to?" It was surprising to Duo to see Asuma outside of the training rooms.

"Andromon just needs to see me for something, nothing important," said Asuma, "You two better get back to your room and rest before the Doc finds ya."

Duo chuckled as Asuma walked away, him and Veemon turned away and walked around a corner. Veemon kept walking and it took several seconds for him to realize that Duo wasn't next to him anymore.

"What are you doing Duo?" Duo raised his finger to his mouth and gave Veemon the sign to be quiet. Duo peered around the corner watching Asuma walk out of sight before following after him.

Duo silently followed Asuma as he made his way to the command room. Once he walked in Duo pressed his ear to the door, listening intently to what was going on. He could hear the sounds of Andromon and Angemon greeting the man, as well as what sounded like Asuramon and the doctor.

'What's going on, why have those five gathered together,' thought Duo.

0101010101-

"What's going on Andromon, what did you discover?" Asked Asuramon.

"One of the Guardromon managed to intercept an e-mail sent from DATS. The letter was sent from a base located about a mile outside of a small town in China. According to the letter DATS has captured several humans and digimon and are transporting them to this base, in order to extract their data and digisoul."

"Damn them, we gotta do something," said Asuma.

"I agree, but we have a problem." Andromon looked to the doctor.

"You can't send the kids out so soon, not a single one of them has fully recovered, you'd be sending them to their deaths," The Doc was putting his foot down.

"We can't just do nothing!" Said Asuma.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice," said the Doctor, "I don't like it anymore then you do, but any attempt at sending those kids out, is just gonna get them killed. Unless you think you can take down an entire base by yourself Asuma, there's nothing we can do."

Asuma slammed his fist against the table, "What about you three, can't you do something?"

"As soon as me, Andromon, or Asuramon set foot in the real world we would be detected, and have the whole force of DATS coming down on us. On top of that if they detect us, it could put the prisoners in danger," said Angemon. "In order to save them, we need a team who could sneak in undetected and free the prisoners before launching an attack, and the only ones who can do that, are the destined."

"Yes, when they store their partners in their digivices, it completely masks them from DATS's radars, and they won't be able to detect them unless they release their partner or activate their digisoul," explained Andromon.

"None of that matters, cause you're not gonna send those kids out."

"Not all of them are kids Dr. Knox, most of them are old enough to decide for themselves."

"YOU WOULD HAVE THEM WALK TO THEIR DEATHS, ASUMA?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU NEED TO HAVE MORE FAITH IN THEM, LIKE I DO!"

"Dr. Knox, Asuma, enough!" Angemon slammed his staff against the ground, silencing the two of them. "I'm afraid we have to think about the future, we can't risk the lives of the destined, not yet. It pains me to say that we can't save those people, but more lives can be saved as long as the destined are alive."

Asuma made his way for the exit, heading back down to the training rooms. He didn't notice that Duo and Veemon were hiding around the corner as he walked away.

Duo stood against the wall, if they didn't do something, innocent people and digimon would die. Duo's mind was made up instantly, even if he had to do it alone, he would rescue those people.

"Veemon, meet me back in our room in an hour." Veemon nodded as Duo walked away, making his way towards the medical room.

0101010101-

Duo walked into the medical room and found it empty. He began to pull open drawers and open cupboards until he found a few viles of the same green liquid that Angemon and the doctor had given him in the past to help speed his recovery. Instantly uncorking a couple of them he chugged them down, ignoring their horrible taste, he stored five more in his pockets, before making his way back to his room.

0101010101-

Duo stretched out his muscles, making sure he was going to be ready, his body was still sore, but he ignored it. Duo threw on his normal gear, baggy gray jeans, a white t-shirt, and the vest he got from Babamon over top of it.

"Ready Veemon?"

"Yep!"

Duo and Veemon made their way to the portal room, passing by a couple of Guardromon who paid no mind to them. Once they reached the portal room, Duo and Veemon looked around making sure the coast was clear before entering. When Duo opened the door he was shocked to find a group of people in there.

Rex, Haru, and Kiru all stood in the room as though they were waiting for him, along with their partners.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd let you go by yourself did ya," said Rex.

"Veemon, did you tell them?" Duo eyed the blue digimon, who raised his hands in defense.

"Don't blame him, I saw Asuma walk away from the command room, looking extremely pissed and disturbed about something, a minute later I saw Veemon running through the hall like there was a fire," said Kiru. "I made him tell me what was going on, that's why the three of us are here."

"You guys don't have to do this, it's gonna be dangerous," said Duo.

"Then why are you going, dumbass," chuckled Rex, "Look we can't let you go alone, we're coming too."

"The eight of us are a team Duo, we always got your back," said Haru, Dorumon nodded in agreement.

Duo opened his vest pocket and pulled out three more of the green viles, "Here guys, it's not much, but it's better than nothing." The three of them took the viles and gulped them down.

"What about you four," Duo looked to Veemon, Flamon, Dorumon, and Strabimon, "are you guys feeling alright?"

"We digimon heal quicker then humans, we might not be at a hundred percent yet, but were at least at eighty, maybe ninety," explained Flamon. Rex chuckled at the way his partner explained it.

Kiru walked over and began to type on the keyboard, "We got the coordinates for where the base is located, we're going to have to set the portal location about an hour away from the base, hidden inside in old abandoned building in that town." Kiru pulled up the screen showing what looked like an old warehouse.

"Alright guys time to go in the digivices," said Haru. All four digimon weren't looking forward to it, but they all got in the digivices without a fuss.

Kiru pushed a few more buttons and the large stand in the middle of the room began to glow, Duo, Rex and Haru stepped up on to it, as Kiru hit a few more buttons, starting a ten second countdown, before also jumping on with them.

Duo watched the timer go down, un-sure of what to expect. As the timer hit zero, the portal let out a bright green light that Duo had to shield his eyes from, Duo felt his feet lift off the ground as he was transported out of the digital world.

0101010101-

Duo suddenly slammed against hard concrete, he opened his eyes as Rex landed next to him. As he tried to lift himself up, Haru landed on top of him, Duo's face smacked against the floor and he started to see stars. Kiru fell out next to Rex and instantly got to his feet, helping Haru and Duo up.

"Sorry Duo," apologized Haru.

Duo shook his head, trying to knock the stars out of his eyes, "I'm okay."

"Let's move guys, the sun is starting to set, and we don't know how much time those people have," said Rex. The four boys made their way for the exit, walking out into the quiet street.

"It's kinda weird," said Haru.

"What do you mean," asked Kiru, putting away his digivice after checking to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

"It's been so long since I've been in the real world, I feel like I've been gone for years, but it's only been a few months."

"Yeah it does feel weird, but let's keep focused on why we're here," said Rex.

The group kept walking until they were outside the city. They then headed into the thick trees so they could stay out of sight the rest of the way to the base. Kiru was constantly checking his digivice to make sure they were on the right track.

The four picked up their pace, quickly making their way through the trees towards the base. Kiru and Duo were at the front, constantly scanning for any guards, while Haru and Rex were watching the rear, making sure no one was following them.

"Wait guys," Duo held up his hand, and the three of them stopped. Duo listened intently, until he heard the familiar sounds of a vehicle, a short distance away. Getting an idea Duo rushed towards the forest trail that lead to the base. Staying back away from the dirt road just where he could see what was coming he waited, until a truck began to pass by, it had a large flatbed covered by a tarp. Haru picked up a large branch, catching on to Duo's plan he tossed the broken tree branch high where it came down with a hard thud against the hood of the truck. The driver slammed on the breaks and got out of the vehicle, making a huge fuss about his dented hood. Like all of DATS's people he wore a black suit.

"You sure about this?" Asked Kiru.

"Yeah, me and Haru are gonna hitch a ride, so we can get inside the base, you two get close and wait for me to contact you," said Duo.

Duo and Haru crept their way closer as, the driver lifted the hood and inspected the damage from the inside, "How bad can one guys luck be, seriously that damn branch had to break right as I passed by!" Duo and Haru gently lifted the tarp up and slipped into the flatbed without making a sound.

Rex and Kiru watched silently as the man finally put the hood back down and got back in the car, driving along the dirt path towards the base.

"_Be careful guys,_" whispered Rex.

0101010101-

"Grandma, I'm scared!" A six-year-old boy was sitting next to an elderly woman inside a cell.

"I know dear," the woman looked towards the guard who grinned wickedly at her, she hugged the boy to her closer as he started to cry.

"Where's Kunemon," cried the boy.

"Shut up brat!" The boy flinched as the guard kicked the cell, "your little bug is going to be ground down into nothing soon, and once we're done with him it'll be your turn!"

The boy wailed as the women hugged him tighter, glaring daggers at the man, "You wait, Kuwagamon will make sure you get what's coming to you."

"Try me, old hag!" The guard kicked the cell again, before walking away.

"Leon, have faith, someone will come for us."

"Are you sure grandma," the boy hiccupped and tried to wipe the tears from his face, "I miss Kunemon."

"I know," the women hugged the boy again and closed her eyes, silently praying for a miracle.

0101010101-

"What took so long!" Shouted one of the guards, as a truck pulled into the garage.

"Sorry, I had some vehicle problems and had to stop for a couple of minutes," the man climbed out of the vehicle and explained how a branch had broken and fallen on the truck.

"I don't care for your excuses, just get these supplies up to the base!"

"By myself?" The two guards walked out of the building, leaving the driver standing there swearing under his breath.

He walked to the back of the truck and began to untie the tarp, "I swear, how can this day get any wor- wahh!" As he lifted the tarp up, two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the back of the truck, quickly knocking him out cold.

Duo and Haru slipped out of the back of the truck and crept up to the garage door. Haru cracked open the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. He watched patiently as a guard walked by before disappearing around the corner of the building they were in. The two boys took the opportunity to exit the building and snuck up behind a tank.

'Jeez, seriously a tank, talk about overkill,' thought Duo.

The two boys waited patiently waiting for an opportunity to make their way closer to the base without being seen. The complex they were in consisted of a large main building surrounded by a few watch-towers and smaller buildings, including the garage that they had started out in. The guards that walked by were all armed with pistols and at least one digimon container.

Duo and Haru paid careful attention to their surroundings, making sure to only advance when the coast was completely cleared, and making sure to get back behind cover before someone spotted them.

It took ten minutes for them to reach the base, the two boys began to silently make their way around the large building looking for a way in. As they reached the back of the building they discovered a window just a few feet over their heads. They took extra precaution to make sure the coast was clear, before Duo let Haru stand on his shoulders so he could reach the window. Miraculously the window was unlocked, Duo sighed in relief as Haru's weight left his shoulders. Haru scanned the room before sticking his head back out and offering his hand to Duo who jumped up and grabbed it. It took some effort but eventually Duo made his way into the small room as well. It seemed to be a small office room, there was a computer sitting on a desk in one corner and not much else.

"This could be useful, give me a sec," Haru walked over to the computer and booted it up. He reached into his pocket and extracted a small device given to them by Andromon over a month ago. Haru hooked the device into the computer, a light appeared on the device as it began to download all the information on the computer. It took only a minute to finish extracting all the files, Haru unplugged the device and hooked it into his digivice, while Duo kept watch by the door.

Haru scanned through the files on his digivice before finding what he was looking for, "Perfect, look here." Duo stepped away from the door and looked at Haru's digivice, which was displaying building plans.

"It's a map of this place and according to this, all the holding cells are in the basement."

"Great job," Duo looked out the door again, "let's go we don't have much time."

0101010101-

Kiru and Rex were waiting patiently outside the base, close enough so that they could strike quickly when the time was right. Both boys were constantly checking their digivices for messages from Duo and Haru, but so far nothing.

"Anything yet Rex?" Asked Flamon from inside the digivice.

"Not yet, hang tight buddy, I'm sure they'll need us soon."

"Kiru," came Strabimon's voice from his digivice.

"What's up?"

"Somethings been bothering me, how are we gonna get back to the base?"

"Already taken care of," Kiru pulled out a small round device from his pocket, it was about the size of a grenade, "this device here can create a gate back to the digital world for us, but there is a catch, it can only maintain that gate for about ten seconds and it can only be used once, so we can't use it unless we're all together."

"Kiru, we got a message from Haru!" Kiru turned to Rex and read the message on his digivice.

The message read, 'We're in, be ready, once we reach the prisoners we'll need a distraction in order to get them out. Just be careful though!'

Kiru, "It's almost time Strabimon."

Rex, "Be ready to go Flamon."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_I have my mother's dreams,_  
_I have my father's eyes,_  
_You can't take that from me,_  
_Just go ahead and try._  
_The crescent city sleeps,_  
_While giants in the sky,_  
_Preparing to unleash,_  
_Let loose a mighty cry._

_Can nobody save us?_  
_Will anyone try?_  
_The bayou is burning,_  
_The cypress is dying._  
_And all along they're saying._

_Help is on the way_  
_(They said, they said)_  
_Help is on the way_  
_(They said, they said)_  
_One by land, two by sea._  
_Right there in front of me._  
_Help is on the way._

_Help Is On The Way, by Rise Against_

* * *

Please Review, I should have chapter 18 up soon.

* * *

Characters:

Dr. Knox - When I decided to have a human doctor in the story, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to come up with my own or once again use a character from one of my favorite animes. In the end I decided to go ahead and use Dr. Knox from Fullmetal Alchemist, because that's who I kept picturing, when I thought of the character.

Asuma Sarutobi - Once again, this character comes from Naruto, one of the Konoha Jounins, who was Shikamaru's team's sensei.


	18. Ch18 Rescue Mission

I don't own Digimon, or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 18 - Rescue Mission

* * *

Duo and Haru were slowly making their way down a flight of steps, creeping against the wall underneath a camera that kept turning from left to right. Once it turned away the two boys rushed down the steps out of sight.

They reached a door at the bottom of the steps, and slowly opened it, making their way in. They walked down the dark hallway passed a couple of empty cells, until they reached an open area that had light. A guard walked up to one of the cells and opened it.

"Come on brat, I personally asked them to move you up to the top of the list, so I don't have to hear your voice anymore!" The guard shoved the old woman out-of-the-way and grabbed the boy by his arm dragging him out of the cell.

"GRANDMA HELP ME," cried the boy.

"PLEASE, let him go, take me instead!"

"Shut up! You'll both be seeing each other soon!" The man laughed until he felt someone grab his wrist. His arm was pulled back straight and he struggled to get free.

"Who the hell are you!" Duo gripped the mans arm back until he let go of the little boy, he then took his free hand and slammed his palm against the man's elbow. Duo kept pushing against his elbow and pulling back on his wrist, until the man's arm broke with a loud crack.

Before the guard could even scream, Duo's hands wrapped around his neck and slammed his head against the cell.

"Monster! How can you take pleasure in hurting an innocent child!" The man's eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

Duo threw him to the floor, trying to calm himself down. He had rushed in without thinking when he heard the boy cry and the man laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Duo offered his hand to the boy, and smiled gently towards him.

"Yeah," was all the boy said as he wiped tears off his face. Duo pulled the boy to his feet as Haru walked over and pulled the ring of keys off the guards belt and began to unlock the cell doors. As soon as he unlocked the first one the old woman stepped out and threw her arms around the boy.

"Bless you, how can I ever thank you boys," said the old woman.

"You don't have to thank us," said Haru as he unlocked two more cells, letting out a family of three, and a teenage girl.

"Is this everybody they brought in?" Asked Duo.

"Yeah this is all of us," said the man holding his little girl, next to him was a women, who Duo assumed to be his wife.

"No they still got Kunemon and Kuwagamon," said the boy, "please you gotta save them."

"I promise kid," Duo put his hand on the boy's head, "Haru stay with them until it's time to move, I'll go break out the digimon."

"You better be careful," said Haru.

"I will," Duo checked his digivice as he walked to the door at the other end of the room, "let Rex and Kiru know to strike in three minutes."

Duo walked through the door as Haru sent the message to the others.

0101010101-

Hawkeye, Atlas, and Wolfbane all sat in the top floor of the complex, monitoring the cameras and checking in with the guards constantly.

"This is absurd, who would risk their lives to save a small group of worthless people," complained Wolfbane. To him everyday he spent not hunting down his new prey was a waste of time.

"Not everyone is as heartless as you Wolfbane," shouted Atlas, "the boss believes that the resistance will attack, because they won't be able to stand back and let us do what we want to these people and creatures."

"If the resistance attacks to save just six people and two digimon, then they are a bunch of sentimental fools!" Said Wolfbane.

Hawkeye suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Asked Atlas.

"Don't worry about me, just be ready for anything." Hawkeye left the room leaving Atlas and Wolfbane to continue arguing.

0101010101-

Duo encountered no resistance as he made his way to where the digimon were being held, but once he reached the door, he found three guards in the room where the digimon were.

Duo checked his digivice, he had about a minute left until Rex and Kiru jumped into action. He had to find a way to take these guys down, but he couldn't draw his sword with Veemon in his digivice. He would have to wait until the others made their move and release his partner.

Duo counted down the seconds and continued peeking through the window. Eventually he saw one of the digimon. Two of the guards had the little bug digimon tied down tight, as they placed him underneath a large machine in the middle of the room.

"Duo!" Veemon's voice sounded from his digivice, "You have to let me out, that machine will extract Kunemon's data."

At Veemon's words, Duo kicked the door open, "Veemon, Realize!"

Veemon shot out of the digivice and rushed at one of the guards, "VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon slammed into the guard, sending him flying back into a wall where he fell unconscious. The other two men attempted to draw their guns and point them at Veemon, but Duo grabbed one of the men's arms, quickly stripping away his gun and knocking him into the third man. The two men fell on their backs and looked up to find Veemon standing next to their heads.

"VEE KNOCKOUT!" Veemon slammed his fists into both men in their heads before they recovered, knocking them both out cold.

"Are you okay little guy?" Asked Duo, as he untied Kunemon and helped him down off the machine.

Kunemon, Rookie Level, Larva Digimon, Virus Type

"Yeah, thanks," Kunemon looked from Duo to Veemon, "who are you?"

"That's not important, we have to move, wasn't there another digimon with you?" Asked Veemon.

"I'm over here," shouted a voice from inside a large cage in the corner.

Kuwagamon, Champion Level, Insectoid Digimon, Virus Type

Kuwagamon was pinned to the floor of the cage by large metal bars, making it impossible for him to move even a muscle.

Duo and Veemon ran over and began trying to figure out how to set the digimon free.

0101010101-

Rex counted down the final seconds as he made his way closer to the complex along with Kiru.

"Time! Let's do this!" Rex and Kiru pointed their digivice out in front of them, "Flamon, Realize!"

"Strabimon, Realize!"

Flamon, "Let's get em!"

=EVOLUTION=

Rex/Kiru: Digisoul Charge!

Flamon Digivolve to -

Strabimon Digivolve to -

_Agunimon_

_Lobomon_

The two champions blasted the fence open into the complex and leaped in, quickly knocking out a couple guards.

"FLAME FIST!"

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon sliced through one of the tanks as Agunimon slammed his burning fist into a second one smashing it. Guards began to surround the two champions as Rex and Kiru drew their weapons.

"Digitize, Red Queen!"

"Digitize, Nemesis Whip!" Kiru's weapon whipped through the air, slicing through several digimon containers in the guard's hands. A few more guards drew their pistols and pointed them at Kiru.

"EXCEL STREAK!" Rex revved his blade and slashed the large sword through the air, letting loose the red wave of energy which hit the guards, injuring them and destroying their guns.

Several more guards came out of one of the buildings letting loose several Tyrannomon.

Agunimon, "Alright Lobomon, we have to keep them focused on us, while Duo and Haru get the prisoners out."

"Just try to keep up Agunimon!" Agunimon smirked as the two digimon readied themselves.

0101010101-

"Sir, we got digimon readings in the complex!"

"What!" Atlas dropped his argument with Wolfbane and ran to the computer screen.

"Looks like two digimon and two teenagers!"

Wolfbane suddenly shoved Atlas to the side as the screen fell on the two teenage boys. He stared for a few seconds and then started laughing maniacally.

"This must be divine intervention, my prey has decided to come to me!" Wolfbane took off out of the room and Atlas followed after him.

The two technicians were left standing there, "Uh sir, I thought there were only two digimon being held in the basement?"

"There is," the man walked over and gawked at the three digimon signals coming from inside the building.

0101010101-

"Looks like the guys have started," said Duo drawing his digivice, "since the enemy is distracted now, let's bust Kuwagamon out the old-fashioned way."

Veemon smiled as Duo's digisoul surrounded his hand.

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

ExVeemon grabbed hold of the metal bars and began to break them apart, once Kuwagamon's arms and legs were free, he lifted himself up breaking the rest himself.

"Thank you," said Kuwagamon.

ExVeemon, "Don't mention it."

Kunemon crawled over and ExVeemon lifted him up on to his shoulder.

"Alright let's go!" Shouted Kuwagamon, he began to smash his way through the door, heading back the way Duo had come. Duo and ExVeemon followed behind him as he cleared the path for them.

Eventually they reached the area he had left Haru and the prisoners, Haru was shocked when Kuwagamon suddenly smashed through the door.

"Kuwagamon!" The old woman stepped forward and placed her hand on the giant insect's head. Duo and ExVeemon walked into the room and the little boy practically tackled ExVeemon when he saw Kunemon on his shoulder.

"Leon!" Kunemon jumped off ExVeemon's shoulder into the boy's arms. The boy hugged him tight, beyond happy to see him.

"Alright people, time to get out of here!" Shouted Haru, "Dorumon, Realize!" Dorumon appeared next to his partner.

Kuwagamon stepped forward and began to squeeze himself through the door widening the path as he went. The group followed after him as he quickly destroyed the cameras and made his way to the main floor.

"Which way now?" Asked the teenage girl.

ExVeemon stepped towards one of the walls, "This way, VEE LASER!" ExVeemon blasted a large hole in the wall. Kuwagamon pushed through the hole making it bigger and letting them all outside.

"Halt! You scum will not get past us," several guards ran up, each releasing a Tyrannomon from their containers.

"You won't stop us!" Shouted Duo, "Digitize, Kuroryuu!"

"Let's double team them Duo," said ExVeemon crossing his arms across his chest.

"GOT IT! DRAGON SPLITTER!"

"VEE LASER!" ExVeemon's attack fired behind Duo's and pushed into it, increasing the speed and force of Duo's attack. The attacks smashed into one of the Tyrannomon, destroying it instantly.

Haru, "Our Turn!"

=EVOLUTION=

Haru: Digisoul Charge!

Dorumon Digivolve to -

_Dorugamon_

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon reared back and fired one of his cannonballs at the second Tyrannomon as it advanced. The guards began to draw their pistols when they saw their digimon losing.

"Digitize, Silfarion!" Haru slashed through all their guns before they could pull the triggers.

"ELECTRO THREAD!" Kunemon fired an electrical series a threads from his mouth, hitting all the guards and knocking them out cold.

"SCISSOR CLAW!" Kuwagamon charged forward and wrapped his mandibles around the neck of another Tyrannomon, slicing the digimon's head off.

"VEE LASER!"

"DRAGON SPLITTER!"

"POWER METAL!"

The three attacks hit against another Tyrannomon, killing it easily.

"Come on let's go, we got to get to Rex and Kiru!" Shouted Haru.

Duo, "By the sounds of it, they're at the other end of this place!" The group could hear the sounds of battle coming from the opposite end of the complex.

"Let's hurry," said Haru, leading the group towards Rex and Kiru.

As they made their way around the building they found their path blocked by a large group of enemies. Haru and Dorugamon stopped and stared at the man in the middle of the group.

"Men, kill him!" Several of the men were holding the data destroying guns, while two other guards raised several containers, releasing two Gorillamon and several Goblimon.

Haru jumped in front of Dorugamon and slashed his sword through the air, deflecting the shots as the group of men fired at them.

"This time boy, you and your beast won't survive!"

"It's you," Haru stared at the man in the center of the group, he was missing several fingers on his right hand.

"Duo, hurry and get these people out of here, me and Dorugamon will hold these guys back!"

"Hell no, I can't leave you here!"

"These people will be easy targets for them, you have to save them, it's what we came here for!"

Duo struggled for a second before finally telling the prisoners to follow him and ExVeemon. Haru continued to deflect the data destroying shots while Dorugamon fired several cannonballs attempting to hold back the enemy digimon.

0101010101-

Lobomon and Agunimon were working together to bring down another Tyrannomon. The dinosaur fell as Agunimon's 'flame fist' and Lobomon's 'light winner' attack hit him in the face.

"EXCEL STREAK!" Rex's attack destroyed another Goblimon, while Kiru's 'nemesis whip' whipped around through the air slashing several of the guards weapons, sometimes taking their hands with it.

Rex and Kiru were both breathing hard, their injuries beginning to act up and weaken them.

"Those two better hurry, I can't keep this up forever," said Kiru.

Rex and Kiru charged once again destroying more of the Goblimon, as Lobomon and Agunimon took down the last Tyrannomon. The two digimon ran towards their partner destroying the last remaining Goblimon in their path.

Kiru and Rex looked around the area, no more enemies were coming at them, "What's going on, where is everybody?"

"I don't know, you don't think they've all gone after Duo and Haru do you?" Asked Kiru worried.

"Wrong Kiru Urashima, I commanded them to stay away."

Kiru and Rex spun around spotting two men behind them. Lobomon and Agunimon stepped up behind their partners.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kiru.

"Forgotten me already have you," the man pulled off his sunglasses and tossed them over his shoulder, "I told you to remember my name didn't I."

Kiru's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"_I'm Wolfbane, it's time that I show you the pain and suffering I promised you,_" shouted Wolfbane. He then drew a large digimon container from his coat, "_Time to finally have my fun! Realize!_" Five dog looking digimon spawned from the device.

Dobermon, Champion Level, Beast Digimon, Virus Type

"Atlas, keep the other brat out of my way," commanded Wolfbane.

"Fine," said Atlas simply, drawing another container, "Realize!"

A largely built brown digimon, with spikes across his body, large arms, and a big nose materialized in front of Atlas.

Gigasmon, Ultimate Level, Mineral Digimon, Data Type

Rex, "This isn't good!"

0101010101-

Duo lead the group away from the fight, he kept telling himself he had to protect these people no matter what.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to get you to a safe place and then go back for my friends, we can't leave without them."

Duo took the group towards the forest. ExVeemon smashed down the fence to allow the prisoners to escape into the trees.

"Hide in here, all of you," Duo turned back into the base with ExVeemon, "Kuwagamon, keep them all safe til I get back!"

"DUO LOOK OUT!" ExVeemon pushed Duo out-of-the-way as a bullet flew through the air towards him. The bullet hit ExVeemon and bounced off unable to pierce his thick skin.

"Sorry boy, I can't let you escape."

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted Duo.

"I am Hawkeye, forgive me but orders are orders," Hawkeye placed his handgun back in its holster and unsheathed two short swords off his back, "you and your friends aren't going to live to see the sun again."

Hawkeye stabbed one of the blades into the ground and pulled out a digimon container, "Realize!"

A huge dinosaur digimon appeared in front of him, half its body was encased in metal.

MetalTyrannomon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Virus Type

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Please Review, I could use some suggestions on how I could improve my story telling.


	19. Ch19 The Fused Dragon

I don't own digimon or any other characters, names, etc used in this story.

I've been planning this chapter for a long time so please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 19 - The Fused Dragon

* * *

Hawkeye stepped up beside MetalTyrannomon, "Take care of the blue digimon, I'll handle the kid."

MetalTyrannomon charged forward on command, stomping towards Duo and ExVeemon.

"I'm not scared of you!" ExVeemon jumped into the air, meeting MetalTyrannomon head on.

Duo, "ExVeemon, WAIT!"

"HEART BREAKER!" ExVeemon's fist smashed against MetalTyrannomon's head, but the dinosaur didn't even flinch and continued charging forward ramming its head against ExVeemon.

ExVeemon stumbled back and crossed his arms across his chest, readying his 'vee laser' attack.

"EXVEEMON, LOOK OUT!" MetalTyrannomon's giant metal claw swung through the air and smashed into ExVeemon's side, knocking the dragon out of the air and sending him crashing against the earth.

"EXVEEMON," Duo rushed to his partner's side but was stopped when a blade swung through the air towards him, he quickly stopped himself and jumped back as the blade passed just inches from his head.

Hawkeye stood in front of Duo blocking his path, a look of boredom on his face.

Duo, "Get out of my way!"

Hawkeye, "Sorry, you'll have to make me."

"FINE, DRAGON SPLITTER BARRAGE!" Duo slashed his sword through the air in rapid succession, firing off eight smaller black energy slashes.

Hawkeye's eyes remained bored as he parried all eight shots with his twin blades with ease. As he deflected the last blast, Duo winded up for a bigger shot.

"DRAGON SPLITTER!" Hawkeye dodged to the side as the bigger blast came at him, barely escaping its path.

Duo took the opportunity to rush the man, swinging his sword horizontally through the air. Hawkeye spun towards him and blocked Duo's sword with both his blades. The two pushed against each other, their blades holding strong.

"What's the matter boy, is this all you got?" Asked Hawkeye lazily. Duo gritted his teeth, and forced his digisoul into his hand, trying to force Hawkeye back, but the man still didn't budge.

Hawkeye yawned as be brought his foot up, kicking Duo in the chest. Duo yelled in pain, as Hawkeye's attack brought all his previous injuries back, knocking him flat on his back.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye stepped over and stomped on Duo's chest, Duo screamed in agony as he felt his already fractured ribs giving way, "Seems you ran into battle while you were already injured, not very smart if you ask me."

"DUO!" ExVeemon flew at the man, trying to free Duo.

"NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon aimed one of its arms forward and fired a large blast of energy. ExVeemon yelled in pain, as the attack grazed his arm, causing him to crash against the ground again.

Hawkeye, "That wasn't very smart of your partner."

Duo reached his hand out and found the handle of his sword next to him. Swinging it up at the man while he was looking at ExVeemon. Hawkeye jumped back as Duo's sword grazed his cheek. The look of boredom on Hawkeye's face was gone.

Duo raised himself back to his feet with difficulty, "EXVEEMON, YOU ALRIGHT!" ExVeemon stumbled back to his feet, his left arm hung limply at his side, blood was pouring down across his arm and splashing around his feet.

"Don't worry about me, I won't be beaten by this damn prehistoric junk heap!" ExVeemon jumped in the air again crossing his one good arm across his chest, "VEE LASER!"

The attack hit MetalTyrannomon in the chest and the ultimate digimon was forced a step back, but when the attack ended MetalTyrannomon had taken no damage.

Duo, "Damn it, there's got to be a weak point!"

"I'm afraid, you don't have time to be thinking about that right now!" Duo turned his head as Hawkeye's swords came at him. Duo ducked under one blade, and parried the second with his sword, but was unprepared for a third strike. Hawkeye's foot came up striking him in the chest again, Duo yelled in pain, as he was knocked off his feet again.

Once again Hawkeye was standing over him, this time Hawkeye kicked Duo's sword away, once the blade got far enough away from Duo it changed back into his digivice.

Hawkeye held one of his blades to Duo's throat, "Sorry 'Duo' this is where your journey ends."

ExVeemon, "DUO!"

Duo saw the blade coming at him in slow motion, 'Damn it all, it can't end here.'

0101010101-

"ELECTRO THREAD!" Hawkeye yelled in pain as electricity suddenly ran through him.

Duo turned his head and saw Kunemon tackle Hawkeye. The little boy Leon suddenly rushed to his side, "You alright mister?"

"Thanks kid, but you have to get out of here, now!" Duo lifted himself up to his hands and knees, even breathing hurt at this point. Leon handed Duo back his digivice and Duo nodded thanks to him.

"GIGA DESTROYER!" Duo's head turned towards his partner as MetalTyrannomon fired a missile at him.

"EXVEEMON LOOK OUT!" ExVeemon jumped away as the missile exploded where he had stood. The force of the blast knocked ExVeemon back into a tree and he fell on his back unconscious. Duo held onto Leon as the missile's shockwave came at them, keeping the boy from being knocked flat.

"EXVEEMON!" ExVeemon wasn't moving and MetalTyrannomon was advancing on the downed dragon. "Get back to your grandmother, hurry!" Duo jumped to his feet, in an attempt to get to his partner, but was stopped when the sound of a gunshot sounded nearby.

Duo's heart skipped a beat, as he turned towards Leon, scared to death for the little boy. However Leon was looking at Hawkeye, Duo turned towards the man as the little boy's voice sounded through the night, "_KUNEMON!_"

Kunemon was lying on the ground at Hawkeye's feet, a pool of blood forming around the digimon.

Hawkeye rushed at Duo again, "DIGITIZE, KUR-!"

Duo was cut short as Hawkeye's blade slashed across his chest, cutting into him. Blood poured from Duo's chest as he fell to his knees, desperately trying to stay conscious. Duo fought through the pain, desperate to stay awake, desperate to save everyone.

"I already told you, I can't let you live," stated Hawkeye simply.

"Kunemon! Kunemon!" Leon ran to the bug's side crying his eyes out.

Duo's eyes turned towards MetalTyrannomon who was standing over ExVeemon, pointing his laser arm down on him.

"SCISSOR CLAW!" Kuwagamon rushed through the trees followed by the old woman. He gripped MetalTyrannomon's arm forcing him to point it off into the distance away from ExVeemon.

Duo sighed inwardly in relief, his partner was still alive. He could still hear Leon crying for Kunemon, and it was breaking his heart.

"I'll finish you first, farewell," Hawkeye swung his sword down. Duo reacted instantly catching the blade with his bare hand and shocking Hawkeye. Duo's hand bled as his arm began to burn with his digisoul, he gripped the blade tighter and tighter until finally, it shattered in his hand.

"_**I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!**_" Duo's digisoul suddenly burst around his other arm as he slammed it into Hawkeye's chest. He brought back his other arm landing a second blow, then a third blow, Duo punched Hawkeye over and over with his digisoul covered arms, finally delivering a final hit to Hawkeye's face, sending the man toppling back.

Duo turned towards his unconscious partner, and shouted for him, "_**EXVEEMON, STAND UP!**_"

ExVeemon's eyes shot open and he slowly climbed back to his feet. MetalTyrannomon swung his other arm around, knocking Kuwagamon off of him. Kuwagamon landed next to ExVeemon and the two digimon prepared to tackle MetalTyrannomon two on one.

Duo walked over to the boy, ignoring the massive amount of pain he was in, and picked Leon and Kunemon up, taking them to his grandmother. The boy cried into his grandmothers arms, and didn't notice Kunemon starting to twitch.

"Leon."

The boy turned around and looked at the little bug, as he struggled to roll over on to his little legs. "KUNEMON!" Leon flung his arms around the digimon who gasped in pain.

"Leon, please not so tight, I'm still sore."

Duo turned back to the battle, slowly making his way back to ExVeemon.

"HEART BREAKER!"

"SCISSOR CLAW!" ExVeemon's fist slammed into MetalTyrannomon's chin raising his head back. Kuwagamon took the opportunity to try to wrap his mandibles around the dinosaurs neck, but was stopped when MetalTyrannomon swung one of its arms through the air knocking him and ExVeemon out of the air.

Duo kept stumbling towards the battle until he found his path blocked once again by Hawkeye. Duo's digisoul covered both his fists as he waited for the man to attack.

Hawkeye made no attempt to attack though, he started coughing hard and covered his mouth as he started to cough up blood.

"Sorry, I'm in no shape to continue fighting you myself, your last attack really messed me up," Hawkeye sheathed his sword. "I know you're not doing any better yourself, so how about we leave our battle up to the digimon, let them decide who the winner is here."

"I thought you had orders to eliminate me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid enough to risk throwing my own life away for those orders, see ya." Hawkeye stumbled away, leaving Duo to watch the battle.

"VEE LASER!" MetalTyrannomon held up his hand blocking ExVeemon's attack.

"NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon's attack blasted through ExVeemon's hitting him head on.

ExVeemon screamed in pain as he was blasted by the attack.

"_EXVEEMON_!" Duo watched as his partner fell to the ground, his body covered in blood and burn wounds.

"Damn you!" Kuwagamon charged at MetalTyrannomon.

"KUWAGAMON WATCH OUT!" Shouted the old woman. Kuwagamon failed to notice MetalTyrannomon's arm reaching for him, the dinosaur grabbed Kuwagamon between his claws, holding the insect still.

"LET HIM GO!" Shouted ExVeemon trying to lift himself back up only to fall flat on his back again.

"GIGA DESTROYER!" MetalTyrannomon released Kuwagamon, firing the missile from his arm point-blank at him. The missile collided into Kuwagamon's chest carrying him away before exploding.

"_KUWAGAMON_!" Kuwagamon crashed against the earth bloodied and burned, one of his wings had been blown off and one of his mandibles had cracked. The old woman, along with her grandson rushed towards the insect.

"Kuwagamon speak to me!" The insect digimon coughed before barely raising his head.

ExVeemon forced himself back to his feet, his body shaking from the amount of pain he was in. "Damn it, I can't let this go on!"

Duo tried to move towards his partner but fell to his knees. 'Damn it, what do we do, if we don't defeat MetalTyrannomon we'll never be able to reach Rex and the others, but there's no way ExVeemon can win like this. GOD DAMN IT ALL!'

"Sayo." Kuwagamon lifted his head towards the women. "The time I spent with you was the happiest time of my life."

"What are you talking about, it doesn't have to end, we've been together since I was just a little girl."

Kuwagamon turned to face the battle as ExVeemon charged once again at MetalTyrannomon.

"HEART BRE- RAGH!" ExVeemon was swatted out of the air once again with ease, crashing into the ground on his back.

"He can't win, he needs more power," Kuwagamon lifted himself up to his feet. "Forgive me Sayo."

"I'm going too," Kunemon jumped on Kuwagamon's head.

"Kunemon, Kuwagamon where are you going?" Asked Leon.

Kunemon and Kuwagamon turned away from the boy unable to answer.

Kuwagamon, "Let's go."

The two insect digimon charged forward.

"EXVEEMON!" Duo desperately tried to get to his partner but the pain was too great for him to stay on his feet. "EXVEEMON MOVE!"

MetalTyrannomon stepped forward aiming his laser arm down on ExVeemon. "NUCLEAR LASER!" ExVeemon watched the blast come at him, waiting for the moment when it would hit him and he would cease to live.

Duo, "_**EXVEEMON!**_"

Duo and ExVeemon both suddenly saw someone jump in front of the attack. Both their eyes widened as the attack smashed into Kuwagamon and Kunemon.

The two insects screamed in pain as the attack slowly destroyed them.

Sayo, "KUWAGAMON!"

Leon, "KUNEMON!"

The two digimon's voices became silent as their bodies began to disintegrate.

Leon began to cry uncontrollably and his grandmother hugged the boy tight, tears running down her eyes as well.

"Why, why did they do it?" Duo punched his fist against the ground and his digisoul flared around it on its own.

ExVeemon laid on the ground shocked at what had happened to the two digimon.

'ExVeemon!' His mind came back to reality as he heard Kuwagamon's voice calling to him from the bits of data floating through the air.

'Take our data, use it to beat him and save Sayo and Leon.'

"No, I can't do that, you won't be able to come back!"

MetalTyrannomon stomped his way up towards ExVeemon.

'Please, it's the only way!' The data in the air began to circle around ExVeemon moving closer to him.

"No, don't do this, look at them, they need you! You can't leave them!"

'This is the only way, to make sure that they get to live on. Please let them know that we are sorry.'

The data moved in closer as MetalTyrannomon lifted his foot over ExVeemon. Duo watched unable to think clearly, he could also hear Kuwagamon's voice. 'No, not like this, I don't want to gain power like this.'

"NO, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" The data merged into ExVeemon as he pleaded for it not to. Kuwagamon and Kunemon's presence faded away as MetalTyrannomon's foot came down on ExVeemon.

"EXVEEMON!" Duo's digisoul expanded up his arm as he watched MetalTyrannomon's foot press against his partner, but the dinosaurs foot seemed unable to come down all the way.

"NOOOOOO!" ExVeemon held up MetalTyrannomon's foot with his arms slowly pushing the ultimate level digimon back as he lifted himself up to his feet. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, METALTYRANNOMON!"

ExVeemon held back the dinosaurs foot as Sayo approached Duo.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this," Duo's body was shaking, he couldn't stand the idea that someone else had died because he wasn't strong enough. He could still hear Leon crying and he felt it was all his fault.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you wanted it, they sacrificed themselves to help you beat this monster," said Sayo, tears still running down her face, her voice was cracking as she spoke. "Young man, I will never forgive you if you let their sacrifice be in vain!"

Something clicked inside Duo's head at her words and he raised himself back to his feet, gripping his digivice tight.

ExVeemon roared as he pushed MetalTyrannomon back, with one last strong heave he threw the dinosaur back away from him, causing MetalTyrannomon to fall on his back.

ExVeemon, "NO MORE, I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE!"

Duo's digisoul exploded around him, once again covering his entire body.

Duo and ExVeemon, "_**WE WILL PROTECT EVERYONE**_!"

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

ExVeemon roared into the night as he felt the evolution begin, but this time there was no dead-end, he could feel his new form waiting for him and behind it stood Kuwagamon and Kunemon.

_EXVEEMON! DIGIVOLVE TO _-

_**PAILDRAMON!**_

Duo fell back to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest. He raised his head and stared at his partner, taking in his new appearance. Andromon had not lied when he said this form was meant to be a fusion of ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"MetalTyrannomon, I can't allow you to continue living like this," Paildramon stepped forward as the dinosaur lifted itself back to its feet.

"GIGA DESTROYER!" MetalTyrannomon pointed its arm forward once again firing the large missile. The attack came straight at Paildramon, who stood still waiting for his moment.

In a split second Paildramon sidestepped the missile, letting it pass by him, "CABLE CRUSHER!" Paildramon held one of his arms back, still staring at MetalTyrannomon. The claws on his hand fired towards the missile, connected back to his hand by wires. Paildramon had them wrap around the missile stopping it in its tracks.

"I believe this belongs to you!" Paildramon swung his arm forward, forcing the missile to turn around back to MetalTyrannomon. The attack exploded against the digimon's chest breaking apart some of its armor.

Paildramon took the opportunity, to charge at MetalTyrannomon while it was staggered.

"ESGRIMA!" The spike on Paildramon's wrist extended forth and he stabbed it into MetalTyrannomon's damaged chest. Blood poured from the wound as Paildramon grabbed one of his hip guns with his free hand, "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Paildramon's attack fired into MetalTyrannomon point-blank, knocking the dinosaur on its back and damaging its chest even further.

"_Get him Paildramon_," whispered Duo.

Paildramon hovered above MetalTyrannomon as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"You have lost your soul, and are nothing more than a killing machine now," Paildramon took hold of both his guns aiming them down on the dinosaur. "I'll set you free! _DESPERADO BLASTER!_"

Paildramon's attack rained down on MetalTyrannomon, forcing the dinosaur flat on its back again. MetalTyrannomon roared and struggled to get away from the attack, but Paildramon kept his guns pointed at him, not letting him back up. The attack continued until finally MetalTyrannomon fell silent and his data began to disperse.

Paildramon let go of his guns as the bits of data floated around him.

He turned to Duo and flew down towards him, offering his clawed hand to him. Duo took hold of Paildramon and the digimon lifted him to his feet.

Duo, "Come on, we got to get the others!"

Paildramon, "Right, DATS can't stop us now!"

~To Be Continued~

_Screaming on the inside_  
_I am frail and withered_  
_Cover up the wounds_  
_That I can't hide_  
_Walls that lie between us_  
_The saint within the sinner_  
_I have lost the nerve_  
_But it's all right_  
_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes_  
_All will be forgiven_  
_None will rise_  
_Bury the fallen and lead the blind_  
_I will find the lost_  
_Dead inside_

_Into the nothing_  
_Faded and weary_  
_I won't leave and let you fall behind_  
_Live for the dying_  
_Heaven hear me_  
_I know we can make it out alive_

_Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Chapter 20 Preview

Rex Vs Atlas, Agunimon Vs Gigasmon, Here comes the Dragon of Fire.

* * *

The first Ultimate is here! Once again please Review.

* * *

Notes:

Although the characters Leon and Sayo, have digimon with them, they do not have digivices and therefore are not chosen/destined.

In case anyone didn't know, the digivices in this story are the same one's from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. Each character's digivice color corresponds to the color of their digisoul.

In this story, digisoul is not only the means to help the digimon digivolve, it also empowers the person who wields it. The stronger the digisoul the stronger that person becomes.


	20. Ch20 The Dragon of Flames

I don't own digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 20 - The Dragon of Flames

* * *

Rex and Kiru stood side by side, waiting for their opponents to come at them. Lobomon and Agunimon rushed in front of their partners as the five Dobermon charged forward.

"Back off! LIGHT WINNER!"

"PYRO DARTS!" The beast digimon dodged the fire shots and light slash with little effort and circled around the group of four.

Atlas pointed at Gigasmon, "You, Attack!" Gigasmon charged forth on command.

"EXCEL STREAK!"

"FLAME FIST!" Again the Dobermon dodged the attacks, slowly trying to separate Rex and Kiru.

"Damn it, these digimon are fast," said Rex.

Kiru, "REX BEHIND YOU!"

Rex turned around as Gigasmon swung his arm at him. Agunimon jumped in front of Rex taking the blow for him. The attack sent Agunimon back into Rex knocking the two of them away.

Lobomon moved to attack Gigasmon, but was stopped when one of the Dobermon smacked into him knocking him on his side.

"Lobomon, you alright?" Kiru ran to his partner trying to help him up, when a shadow suddenly loomed over him. Gigasmon reached forward grabbing both Kiru and Lobomon and holding the two of them above his head.

Wolfbane, "Have Gigasmon throw them into the trees, it'll make the hunt more enjoyable for me." Atlas sighed before commanding Gigasmon to toss them far into the forest beyond the gate.

"Kiru! Lobomon!" Rex and Agunimon climbed to their feet and rushed forward as Gigasmon threw Kiru and Lobomon with all his might into the forest. The two flew over the trees before falling out of sight.

"DAMN YOU! EXCEL STREAK!" Rex's attack hit Gigasmon in the back, but the digimon didn't even flinch. Gigasmon turned around and slammed it's fists against the ground.

"TECTONIC SLAM!" The ground shook and cracked around Rex and Agunimon's feet causing them to stumble. Gigasmon rushed forward and delivered a punch to Agunimon's jaw, knocking the fire digimon back into one of the buildings that stood nearby.

"AGUNI-!" Rex was cut short when a fist also hit him in the face, sending him toppling back.

Atlas stood a few feet away from Rex, waiting for him to get back to his feet.

'Damn this guy hits hard,' thought Rex. As he stood up he looked around the area and noticed that the guy who called himself Wolfbane and his Dobermon were gone.

"You've got an interesting weapon there, young man," stated Atlas simply.

"Care to see just what I can do with it?" Rex smirked as he revved his red queen. "EXCEL STREAK!"

Atlas didn't move as the attack came at him. He raised his hand up as the red energy came upon him, holding the attack back until it faded.

"No way!" When the attack disappeared Rex could see how he had stopped his attack. His hand was wrapped in what seemed to be a clear, colorless digisoul.

"You didn't think that just cause you received the digivices, that you and your allies were the only ones who could use this power, did you?"

Rex glared at Atlas, until the sounds of battle caused him to turn his head towards his partner.

"PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon spun through the air sending twisting flames at Gigasmon. As he closed in he brought his leg around against the digimon's neck. However Gigasmon didn't even flinch as he grabbed hold of Agunimon's leg and slammed him into the ground in front of him.

"AGUNIMON!" Rex quickly turned back towards Atlas as the sounds of running footsteps hit his ears. Rex ducked as Atlas threw a punch towards his face. Rex copied the man and charged his digisoul into his free hand, sending his own fist towards the man. Atlas caught Rex's hand with his left arm, a clear digisoul also covering it. Rex took the opportunity to swing his sword around on him, but was stopped again by Atlas catching the sword with his bare hand.

Both Atlas's hands had digisoul around them increasing his strength. Rex struggled to push his fist and sword into the man to no avail, Atlas raised his leg, and the clear digisoul also surrounded his foot as he kicked it into Rex's chest.

Rex had the wind knocked clean out of him, and was kicked back several yards.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!" Gigasmon spun around with his arms outstretched striking Agunimon in his chest and sending him flying back once again.

Rex raised himself to his knees, desperately gasping for air, 'Damn it, I feel like I just got hit by a truck!' Rex stabbed his sword into the ground and used it to help himself back to his feet.

"Do you still wish to fight?" Asked Atlas.

Rex, "Of course, I have to fight!"

"I don't understand, why do you choose to throw your life away for the digital world?"

"What do you care!"

"With your power, our leader would allow you to join us. We have to destroy these monsters while we can!"

"NEVER, what gives you the right to decide that the digimon have to be destroyed. They're just like you and me, they laugh, they cry, they have feelings."

Atlas suddenly looked outraged, "I AM NOTHING LIKE THESE MONSTERS!" Atlas rushed forward and delivered another blow to Rex's chest before he could react.

At the same time Agunimon was on his hands and knees, exhausted and covered in wounds. Gigasmon walked up to him and he jumped to his feet.

"FLAME FIST!" Agunimon's fist slammed into the side of Gigasmon's face, but the digimon still didn't flinch. Gigasmon pulled his right arm back and slammed it into Agunimon's chest, knocking the fire warrior flat on his back.

Rex once again stumbled to his feet, "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, the digimon are my enemy, and I won't show mercy to anyone who sides with them."

Rex, "What do you got against them!"

"That's none of your business!" Atlas charged forward and grabbed Rex by the back of the head, slamming his own head against Rex's. Rex dropped his sword as he fell flat on his back, the blade started to glow and reverted back into his digivice.

Rex laid on the ground slowly losing consciousness. He couldn't understand the man he was fighting, he didn't seem evil but he had such a deep hatred for the digimon. Rex turned his head towards his partner and saw Gigasmon standing over top of him.

Gigasmon began to deliver a barrage of punches down on Agunimon. The ground cracked and caved in as each of Gigasmon's punches pushed Agunimon deeper into the earth.

"Agunimon!" Rex climbed back to his hands and knees. He reached out for his digivice and raised himself up to his feet.

"You know something, old-timer," Atlas turned back around at Rex's words, "you were wrong about something, I'm not fighting to save the digital world. I'M FIGHTING TO SAVE BOTH WORLDS!"

Rex's digisoul began to expand up his arm as he gripped his digivice tight, "DIGITIZE, RED QUEEN!" Rex's sword appeared and he quickly revved the blade and fired the red wave of energy towards Gigasmon, knocking the digimon off of Agunimon.

Agunimon opened his eyes and turned his head towards his partner. Rex's sword reverted back into his digivice once again as he continued to stare down Atlas.

"Me and Agunimon made a promise to each other!" Rex's digisoul expanded further as he spoke, "WE PROMISED EACH OTHER THAT WE WOULD FIGHT UNTIL HIS WORLD AND MINE COULD LIVE SIDE BY SIDE IN PEACE!" Rex's dark red digisoul exploded, covering his entire body.

"I'LL FIGHT ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN THE PEACE OF THE TWO WORLDS, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY'RE DIGIMON OR HUMAN!"

Agunimon slowly climbed to his feet, the power coming off of Rex slowly bringing his strength back to him.

"YOU READY AGUNIMON!"

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Rex: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Agunimon Digivolve to -

**_BurningGreymon_**

BurningGreymon, Ultimate Level, Demon Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Type

Rex's digisoul continued to burn around him as he charged at Atlas. Atlas threw a punch as Rex closed in but Rex slid underneath it and brought his fist into the man's gut. Atlas staggered but then closed his fists together and slammed them into Rex's back. Rex fell to the ground and caught himself with his hands, flipping himself forward and bringing the heel of his foot into Atlas's chin. Rex flipped himself back and landed back on his feet as Atlas stumbled back clutching his chin.

"Nice Rex, now it's my turn!" Gigasmon was finally back on his feet and charging towards BurningGreymon.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!" BurningGreymon took off into the air dodging the attack with little effort.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" The gold gauntlets attached to BurningGreymon's arms turned around and he began to rain down bullets made of fire down on Gigasmon. Gigasmon shielded himself with his arms as the fire rained down on him.

"HAD ENOUGH?" BurningGreymon charged down on Gigasmon and his entire body erupted in flames, "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

BurningGreymon slammed into Gigasmon letting the flames surround his opponent. The flames spun around the two digimon for several moments blocking them from view. Finally the flames disappeared and only BurningGreymon was still standing.

"It's over," Rex's digisoul faded away.

"It's not over, as long as you oppose DATS you are my enemy," Atlas readied himself to fight once again, his colorless digisoul wrapping around his arms.

"Tell me, why does someone like you fight for an organization like DATS?" Atlas was surprised by this question. "They don't care who they have to kill, as long as they get to complete whatever their plan is."

"They will wipe out the digimon, and that is why I fight with them!"

"What happened to you, to make you hate my kind so much?" BurningGreymon stepped up behind Rex.

"You want to know so bad?" Atlas looked enraged and saddened at the same time, "I lost my wife and my seven-year old daughter, because of you digimon!"

Rex and BurningGreymon were at a loss for words.

"Digimon are evil, just a few days ago one of you digimon slaughtered a bunch of our people!"

"You can't condemn all the digimon for the sins of a few! Yes there are evil digimon, I met the one you're talking about myself and believe me I'm waiting for my chance to give him what he deserves!"

BurningGreymon continued Rex's speech, "There are plenty of evil humans in this world too, are you going to tell me that all humans deserve to die, because a few of them are cold-blooded killers!"

Atlas didn't seem to have a comeback. Rex and BurningGreymon turned towards the trees.

"If you follow us we won't show any mercy," said Rex simply. The two reached the edge of the trees when Rex heard the sound of Atlas charging at him.

BurningGreymon turned around ready to stop the man but Rex held his hand up stopping him, "I got it." Rex's face remained sad as he formed his sword once again and charged out to meet the man.

"I CAN'T STOP, THE DIGIMON HAVE TO BE DESTROYED!" Atlas brought his arm back, ready to hit Rex with his digisoul.

Rex revved his blade and kept revving as he continued to run forward, the red energy was going wild around his blade.

"FORGIVE ME OLD MAN! EXCEL BLITZ!" Rex ran past Atlas, his blade was no longer glowing. Behind him stood Atlas surrounded by the red energy, the energy clung to him burning into his skin and dealing massive damage.

Atlas fell flat on his back and the energy faded away. Rex put away his sword and slowly walked back to his partner, past the fallen man.

"Wait," a weak voice sounded beside Rex as he walked by, "what's your name?"

Rex's sad expression didn't change as he looked down at the heavily wounded man, "It's Rex, Rex Kazinawa, and you?"

"Atlas."

"No your real name." Atlas stared at Rex for a few seconds before smiling.

"Nikolai." Rex nodded to the man and turned back to his waiting partner, "my hatred for the digimon may never disappear, but a part of me does hope that you make your dream a reality, Rex."

"I told you, I'll fight until our world and the digital world can live together in harmony, or I'll die trying."

Rex reached BurningGreymon and the two of them made their way into the woods to help Kiru.

BurningGreymon, "I hope they're alright!"

The two stopped as someone walked in front of them, hidden in the shadows. Rex and BurningGreymon took a fighting stance as a four-legged animal walked up behind the man.

~To Be Continued~

_I'll never long for what might have been_  
_Regret won't waste my life again_  
_I won't look back_  
_I'll fight to remain_

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_  
_A bitter place and a broken dream_  
_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

_On this day its so real to me_  
_Everything has come to life_  
_Another chance to chase a dream_  
_Another chance to feel _  
_Chance to feel alive_

_Metalingus by Alter Bridge_

* * *

Sigh* Please Review

* * *

Chapter 21 Preview

Kiru and Lobomon Vs Wolfbane and the Dobermon

* * *

Notes:

As mentioned in the story, the digimon used by DATS are digimon that they destroyed and stole their data from. To them the digimon they use are nothing more then tools to give them an edge in their goals.


	21. Ch21 The Beast of Light

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 21 - The Beast of Light

* * *

Kiru looked up just in time to see Gigasmon reaching for him. The digimon lifted him and Lobomon off the ground, holding the two of them above his head. Kiru struggled to get free, but he couldn't break the ultimate level digimon's grip.

He could hear Rex calling his name as Gigasmon suddenly spun around and let go of him and Lobomon. The ground seemed to disappear as he was flung high in the air, flying over the trees.

Kiru could hear Lobomon calling out his name as they began to fall into the trees below. Kiru whipped his weapons out in an attempt to hook onto something and slow his descent. One of the chained blades wrapped itself around a strong branch as Kiru fell through several smaller branches that scratched and bruised his back. He felt a strong pull on his arm as the chain reached its full length and began to swing him through the trees, until he managed to catch hold of a large branch and stop himself.

Lobomon landed on the branch next to him and helped him up, as Kiru let his nemesis whip revert back into his digivice, to untangle it from the trees. The two climbed down the tree until they reached the ground and began to make their way back towards the base.

"Going somewhere?" Kiru and Lobomon stopped as Wolfbane's voice rang out through the forest. "The fun's just beginning!" Kiru gritted his teeth as Wolfbane laughed. Neither Kiru or Lobomon could tell what direction it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this! Digitize, Nemesis Whip!" Kiru had the portal bomb in his pocket, he had to get to the others, but he could tell that he would have to get past Wolfbane to reach them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you wanted to 'beat my face in', isn't that what you said?"

Lobomon and Kiru were both suddenly knocked over by two Dobermon that charged out of the trees and slammed into them. Lobomon climbed to his feet aiming his arm out, but the Dobermon disappeared back into the thick trees before he could target them.

Kiru climbed back to his feet as another Dobermon rushed forward quickly slashing Kiru across the chest with its claws. Lobomon turned around and rushed the digimon, while drawing one of his swords. As Lobomon slashed at the Dobermon, a second one pounced out of the trees and tackled him in the back, knocking him on his stomach.

The two Dobermon disappeared again as Kiru and Lobomon stood up. They were at a disadvantage, they were outnumbered, injured, and the enemy was using a hit and run tactic that left them unable to attack back. At the same time, Wolfbane seemed to be playing with the two of them, using the Dobermon to shake them up instead of having them strike together for a killing blow.

"Kiru, duck down, I've got an idea," Kiru lowered himself down on to his knees as Lobomon drew his second saber. "LIGHT WINNER!" Lobomon spun around slashing his swords through the air, instead of the cross-shaped light slash, he created one long light slash that cut through all the trees within a few yards of the two of them.

The light from the moon lit up the area as the trees fell, revealing four of the five Dobermon.

"Kiru, I'll handle these digimon, get back to Rex and the others," Lobomon held his swords in front of him as the four Dobermon slowly closed in.

"You can't escape! Not as long as I'm here!" Wolfbane's voice sounded from the four Dobermon. Kiru looked closely and realized that each of the Dobermon's spiked collars had a small device attached to it.

'So that's how he made it sound like he was everywhere,' thought Kiru. "Lobomon, I'm gonna find Wolfbane, can you handle these four?"

Lobomon smirked and replied sarcastically, "Who are you talking to?"

One of the Dobermon charged forward, "HOWLING LASER!" The shot of light pierced the Dobermon as it jumped at Lobomon. The digimon fell to the ground and began to fade away. Kiru watched the data float through the air, instead of floating up towards the sky, it was moving through the trees out of sight. Kiru remembered how back during their fight with Striker, the man had used a strange device to gather the data of the digimon they destroyed.

"Beat these digimon Lobomon, then follow after me!" Kiru took off in the direction the data was going, positive that he would find Wolfbane if he followed it.

Kiru could hear Wolfbane's laughter coming from behind him, where Lobomon was, "So you wish to bring the fight to me, interesting!"

Kiru ran through the trees trying to keep his eyes on the data that was picking up speed as it floated through the forest.

"There!" Kiru threw one of his chained blades up towards someone who was sitting in a tree, positive that it was Wolfbane. The person screamed as the blade flew through the air, and Kiru realized that it was a girl screaming. Kiru quickly grabbed the chain and pulled the blade back before it reached the person in the tree.

"Who are you!" The girl looked down on Kiru, half terrified, half angry. She was a teenage girl with long blond hair that hung down to her waste and was tied at the base of her neck with a red ribbon.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Kiru turned away from the girl trying to find the bits of data again, but they were gone, Kiru cursed under his breath.

"Are you with DATS?"

"No." Kiru was trying to focus on his surroundings, trying to find a clue as to which direction his enemy was.

"If you're not with DATS, then who are you?" Demanded the girl. Kiru was getting annoyed by her questions.

Kiru continued to scan his surroundings as he spoke, "Why don't you tell me who you are first, then I'll tell you who I am."

The girl looked outraged as she climbed out of the tree and glared at Kiru, while he was facing the other way.

"Listen buddy! I've had a bit of a rough week, and I'm not in the mood for your attitude!"

Kiru couldn't understand how he had gone from being in the middle of a fight with Wolfbane, to an argument with some random girl whom he never met before.

Kiru turned around towards the girl when something caught his eye, "LOOK OUT!" Kiru rushed forward and grabbed the girl's arm pulling her behind him as a Dobermon jumped out from behind a bush. Kiru was tackled to the ground by the beast as it snapped at him and tried to dig its claws into his chest.

0101010101-

Lobomon charged forward at one of the three Dobermon, slashing his sword down on the beast digimon. The Dobermon jumped back and began to circle around the warrior of light along with the other two.

Lobomon took his time waiting for them to strike. The beast digimon continued to circle around him, until one stopped and pounced at him from behind. Lobomon spun around and slashed his sword through the digimon, cutting the Dobermon in half.

The second Dobermon also jumped at him as he sliced the first. Lobomon pointed his arm back around at the second Dobermon, "HOWLING LASER!" The second Dobermon was pierced by the attack as the third one jumped at Lobomon's back sinking its claws and teeth into his back and shoulder. Lobomon grunted in pain as he reached his hand up and grabbed the Dobermon flipping it off of him and slamming it into the ground. The Dobermon tried to flip itself around as it was pierced by Lobomon's sword.

Lobomon watched as the data from the three Dobermon floated off through the trees in the direction Kiru had went. Holding his bleeding shoulder Lobomon ran off into the trees towards his partner.

He could hear someone shouting ahead of him, and then he heard Kiru's voice yell out through the forest, "_LOBOMON_!" Lobomon picked up his pace, running through the trees as fast as he could.

0101010101-

Kiru felt tremendous pain on his arm, he had tried to push the Dobermon off of him and it had sunk its fangs into his left arm. Blood poured from his arm as the beast shook its head trying to rip a chunk of flesh off his arm. The girl was horrified by what was happening and seemed to be frozen with fear.

Kiru couldn't take much more of this, he needed help. At the top of his voice he shouted out for his partner, "_LOBOMON_!"

Kiru felt the digimon's claws dig into his chest as he continued to try to push the beast off of him, and all of a sudden the Dobermon's weight left him. Lobomon stood above him holding back Dobermon by its head and collar. The beast digimon struggled as Lobomon threw it into a tree. Dobermon slid to the ground, before raising itself back to its feet and running off into the trees.

Kiru raised himself back to his feet, holding his bleeding arm.

"Kiru, are you alright!" The wound on Kiru's arm was bleeding heavily, and it seemed to worry Lobomon.

"Don't worry I'll be alright," Kiru tried to play it off, but his arm was in tremendous pain and useless at this point. Lobomon didn't believe him, the warrior of light pulled his scarf off from around his neck and wrapped it around Kiru's arm in an attempt to at least slow the bleeding down.

Kiru, "Thanks."

Lobomon, "Don't mention it."

"I'm sorry," whispered the girl's voice behind them.

"Why?"

"You got hurt because of me."

"No, I got hurt because of Wolfbane, it's not your fault," Kiru paused for a moment before speaking again, "my name is Kiru Urashima, I'm with the resistance who is fighting to bring down DATS. What's your name?"

"Nagisa." Kiru nodded to the girl and offered his good hand to her. She took Kiru's hand and he lifted her up to her feet.

"I was one of the prisoners being held here," said Nagisa, "after your friends broke us out, the guy with the long braided hair lead us into the trees. Last thing I saw was him fighting against a man with a large metal dinosaur, before I ran away."

"What happened to the other prisoners?"

"I'm not sure, the one man and his wife and daughter ran off ahead without me, and I think the old lady and her grandson might have stayed behind."

"Not good, I need to get everyone together and instead all of us are getting separated more and more."

"We have to get out of here and find Rex, Haru, and Duo after that we'll look for that family. They should be the safest as long as they stay hidden in the trees," said Lobomon.

"You're not thinking of escaping, are you Kiru?" Kiru and Lobomon spun around and found Wolfbane standing just a few yards away from them, "The real fun hasn't even started yet." Standing next to Wolfbane was the last Dobermon.

Lobomon, "You've lost Wolfbane, I've already destroyed all the other Dobermon!"

Wolfbane started to laugh as he pulled out a device, that Kiru and Lobomon recognized as the same device Striker had used in the past.

"I've experimented on the Dobermon for the last three years, do you know why they are my favorite tool?" Wolfbane stabbed the device into Dobermon's back injecting the stored data into him. "Other then their hunting skills, it's because when they absorb enough of their own data, this happens!"

Wolfbane laughed as the Dobermon began to glow and change shape. Lobomon and Kiru stood in front of Nagisa preparing themselves for what was coming.

When the light faded a much bigger, four-legged, black beast stood where Dobermon had. It had a long tail, three-bladed claws attached to all four of its paws, and armor on its shoulders resembling extra heads.

Cerberumon, Ultimate Level, Demon Beast Digimon, Virus Type

"Scared yet Kiru Urashima!"

"Of you?" Kiru locked eyes with Wolfbane.

Wolfbane suddenly looked pissed, he couldn't see even an ounce of fear in his prey's eyes. Wolfbane reached into his jacket and pulled out a weapon container. He pressed the button and a large sword sprang forth from the device. It was at least four feet long, double-edged and had a cross-shaped hilt.

"Do you know what kind of blade this is Kiru?" Kiru didn't answer, which only seemed to hurt Wolfbane's ego even further, "It's called a claymore, and it's the weapon that'll end your life!"

Cerberumon charged forward first and Lobomon stepped forward drawing both his sabers, "LIGHT WINNER!" The cross-shaped blast didn't even slow down Cerberumon as the digimon slashed its bladed paws at Lobomon. Lobomon dodged to the side and aimed his gauntlet at the beast, "HOWLING LASER!" Cerberumon dodged the attack and turned himself towards Lobomon in an instant.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Green flames spewed from Cerberumon's mouth. Lobomon jumped to the side once again trying to escape the blast, but his arm was caught in the flames. Lobomon yelled in pain as the green flames scorched his arm.

Kiru, "LOBOMON!"

"There it is!" Wolfbane rushed at Kiru. Kiru grabbed hold of his blade with his good hand and threw it at the man. Wolfbane laughed as he deflected Kiru's weapon, "I can finally see the fear in your eyes!" Kiru gritted his teeth and pulled back on the chain, in an attempt to bring the weapon into Wolfbane's back before he reached him.

Wolfbane reached out and grabbed hold of the chain, stopping Kiru from pulling it back into him. Wolfbane tugged on the chain, forcing Kiru to stumble forward as the chain pulled against the armor on his arm. Wolfbane pointed his sword forward and stabbed it at Kiru, while he was staggered.

Kiru managed to turn himself to the side just enough so that the blade only nicked his side. Kiru's white digisoul covered his fist and he threw it towards Wolfbane's head. Wolfbane ducked underneath Kiru's fist and brought the hilt of his sword into Kiru's chin.

Kiru stumbled back from the blow, holding his chin. Wolfbane raised his blade up one-handed and slashed it down on Kiru.

Kiru reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword stopping the swing. Wolfbane pushed down on the blade, while Kiru fought to hold the sword away from him. Wolfbane took his other hand and began to slam it into Kiru's face and torso. Kiru couldn't block his fist, his left arm was useless, and if he let go of Wolfbane's sword he'd be killed.

Wolfbane brought his fist back again and again slamming it into Kiru, "Let go!" As he brought his fist back again, Kiru brought his knee into Wolfbane's gut knocking the man back and forcing him to let go of his sword.

Lobomon was jumping from tree to tree dodging the green flames that Cerberumon kept firing at him. He held onto his burnt useless arm and kept dodging the attacks, trying to lead the ultimate level digimon away from Kiru and Nagisa and trying to come up with a way to counterattack.

Wolfbane raised himself up to his hands and knees as Kiru tossed his sword deep into the forest behind him.

Kiru wiped the blood from his lip and stepped forward pointing his weapon at Wolfbane. "Give up Wolfbane, call off Cerberumon and I'll let you go."

Wolfbane began to cackle as he lifted his head revealing his red enraged eyes. "My prey has me cornered, this can't be, I'm the hunter."

"Are you insane?" Kiru couldn't understand what he was talking about, he seemed to be silently ranting to himself.

_'I know all about you boy,'_ Wolfbane whispered just loud enough for Kiru to hear, _'your mother died when you were still just a baby, leaving you to be raised by your father.'_

Kiru's body stiffened as he spoke.

_'I always study my prey,'_ Wolfbane cackled again, _'you were left to be raised by a man who spent most of his time drinking, to drown the pain caused by your mother's death.'_

"Shut up."

_'It must have been hard, growing up with only a father who spent more time at the bars then with his own son.'_

"Shut up!"

_'I found quite a record on you too, you ran with a bad group of people. Small thefts, gang fights, and other various petty crimes.'_

Kiru was struggling not to stab his weapon into Wolfbane's back.

_'I guess you can't expect much from a boy, with a dead useless mother, and a worthless drunkard for a father!'_

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Kiru slashed his weapon down on Wolfbane, unable to contain his anger anymore. As the blade came down Wolfbane threw something up at Kiru.

Wolfbane jumped back away as the item bounced off Kiru's chest. Kiru stared at what had bounced off of him as it hung in the air slowly falling through the air. As reality of what it was hit him, Kiru jumped back as it exploded. Kiru was blasted back into a tree and fell to the ground on his stomach. His nemesis whip reverted back into his white digivice and fell several feet away from him.

Nagisa stood hiding behind a bush watching as Wolfbane stepped over Kiru and stomped on his back over and over. Kiru didn't move, he didn't make a single sound, and Nagisa covered her mouth as the man continued to stomp on his lifeless form.

Lobomon rushed back to the area, hearing the explosion. He landed several feet away from Kiru and Wolfbane and upon seeing his downed partner charged at the man. Lobomon grabbed Wolfbane by the neck and held him above his head, the warrior of light was blinded by rage, and slowly squeezed the man's neck, intent on suffocating him.

Wolfbane was freed by Cerberumon who jumped out from the trees and tackled Lobomon to the ground. Cerberumon stood on top of Lobomon digging his bladed claws into his chest.

Nagisa ran to Kiru while Wolfbane was distracted by the two digimon. She checked his pulse and could feel his heart still beating. Nagisa rolled Kiru onto his back and began to check him over to make sure he wasn't suffering from any mortal injuries.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Lobomon held Cerberumon's head back with one hand trying to keep the digimon from releasing the green flames on his head point-blank. Cerberumon's claws continued to dig deeper and deeper into his chest, blood was covering the beast's claws and spilling across Lobomon's chest.

"Kiru you have to wake up!" Nagisa smacked his cheek, trying to wake the boy up.

Wolfbane turned towards the girl and showed no interest, turning back to Cerberumon who was slowly winning the struggle. Lobomon's strength was giving out and he wouldn't be able to prevent the green flames from destroying him.

"Kiru!" Nagisa yelled louder, trying desperately to wake him up. Wolfbane laughed at her attempts to wake up Kiru.

"It's too late silly girl, as soon as his digimon is dead, I'll have Cerberumon incinerate the two of you together!"

Nagisa felt hopeless, Lobomon was gonna die, Kiru was gonna die, and there was nothing she could do. She looked down at the boy and noticed his finger twitch ever so slightly.

Lobomon yelled in pain as Cerberumon dug his other claw into his shoulder. His arm was shaking as Cerberumon pushed down until his head was almost aimed down on the warrior.

Nagisa took a deep breath of air, "_KIRU WAKE UP, HE'S GONNA KILL HIM!"_ Wolfbane laughed again at her words, but she didn't care, because she had seen Kiru's fist suddenly close and a white aura gather around it.

She stepped back as the white aura began to spread up his arm, across his chest to his other arm, over his head, and down to his feet. Kiru's eyes opened and Nagisa quickly helped him to his feet.

Wolfbane was stunned, and Lobomon was beyond relieved to see his partner still alive. The energy coming off of Kiru was slowly giving the warrior his strength back and he was pushing Cerberumon's head back away from him.

"Get away from him!" Kiru held his hand out and his digivice flew through the air to his hand.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Kiru: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

The energy blasted from his digivice to Lobomon, knocking Cerberumon off of him.

Lobomon Digivolve to -

**_KendoGarurumon_**

Kiru's partner stepped forward, his white armor shining in the moonlight. KendoGarurumon was a wolf digimon covered in white, gold, and light purple striped armor, he had wheels on the back of his four paws, and blades folded in on top of his back.

KendoGarurumon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Data Type

"This can't be!" Wolfbane turned from KendoGarurumon to Kiru unable to understand what had happened. "Cerberumon I order you to kill this damn wolf!"

Cerberumon climbed to its feet and charged at KendoGarurumon.

KendoGarurumon didn't move as Cerberumon closed in, the dark beast pounced forward as KendoGarurumon's wheels hit the ground.

"HOWLING STAR!" The blades on KendoGarurumon's back folded out and he sped forward, slicing Cerberumon on its left side. The dark beast fell to the ground and slowly climbed back to its feet as blood poured from its left shoulder back to its back leg, the armored head on its shoulder had been sliced off as well.

"Damn it!" Wolfbane was furious, everything was falling apart. He was supposed to be in control, he was supposed to get to enjoy killing his target, but Kiru wouldn't let him have his satisfaction.

"It's over Wolfbane!" Wolfbane turned around and began to slowly back away as Kiru's nemesis whip appeared on his arms again.

KendoGarurumon was staring down Cerberumon waiting for the digimon to make its move. Cerberumon turned back towards KendoGarurumon and opened its mouth. KendoGarurumon was ready and copied his enemy.

"EMERALD BLAZE!"

"LUPINE LASER!" Green flames and a laser beam of light collided into one another. The two digimon kept their attacks up trying to overcome each other. The green flames were beginning to slowly push back against the light beam. KendoGarurumon dug his claws into the ground and increased the power of his attack. The beam of light began to grow and push back against the green flames.

Cerberumon struggled to hold back the attack as it came closer and closer to him. Finally the green flames faded and Cerberumon was struck by KendoGarurumon's attack, blasting the dark digimon into the air. KendoGarurumon's wheels once again touched the ground as he sped towards Cerberumon. Kiru, Nagisa, and Wolfbane's heads turned as KendoGarurumon jumped into the air at Cerberumon, his blades once again folding out.

"HOWLING STAR!" KendoGarurumon landed on the ground and his blades folded back onto his back as two halves of Cerberumon fell behind him and began to break apart.

Wolfbane was unable to comprehend how he had lost, he stared at Kiru, the one who had ruined everything for him, and began to laugh.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Nagisa.

"What's wrong with me?" Wolfbane reached into his jacket, "You have ruined everything Kiru Urashima, I promise once your dead I'll find your alcoholic father and make sure he suffers for all the trouble you've caused me!"

Wolfbane grabbed hold of another grenade, but Kiru was ready.

"KENDOGARURUMON!" Kiru tossed his blade high into the air. KendoGarurumon stood several yards away and aimed up at the blade.

"LUPINE LASER!" The attack of light hit the blade and was absorbed by its power.

"DIE, KIRU URASHIMA!" Wolfbane held a grenade in each hand ready to throw both of them at Kiru and Nagisa.

_"SHINING LASH_!" The blade's stored energy was suddenly released in a blinding light. Wolfbane shielded his eyes unable to see.

"THIS IS THE END, _WOLFBANE!" _Kiru swung the chain down, forcing the blade to swing downwards. The blade continued to emit the bright light as it closed in on Kiru's target. Wolfbane pulled one of the grenade's pins and began to throw it forward as the blade sliced into him.

Kiru grabbed Nagisa and pulled her away as the grenade exploded in the stunned Wolfbane's hands, ending his life.

0101010101-

When the smoke cleared, KendoGarurumon walked over to his partner and Nagisa.

Kiru and Nagisa faced away from where Wolfbane had stood, not wanting to see his disfigured body.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Kiru walked ahead of KendoGarurumon and Nagisa, making his way back towards the base.

"I hope they're alright," said KendoGarurumon.

Kiru, "They had better be."

Kiru stopped as Rex suddenly ran out in front of him followed by a red armored dragon looking digimon.

Rex and the digimon went into a fighting stance as KendoGarurumon walked up behind Kiru.

"Wait Rex, it's me!" Kiru stepped into the light followed by KendoGarurumon. Rex and the digimon lowered their arms happy to see their friend okay.

Kiru stumbled forward and Rex caught him, slinging Kiru's arm around his shoulder, "Jeez, what happened to you?"

"I got hit by a grenade."

Rex blinked a few times, "Yeah, you got me beat."

Nagisa stepped forward and watched as Kiru began to stare at BurningGreymon, while Rex was staring at KendoGarurumon.

Nagisa and the two digimon sweatdropped as the two boy's voices rang out together, "_Who is that_?"

~To Be Continued~

_Wait_  
_There was a brighter day_  
_Where I could view the world_  
_Without the __sorrows that I've known (What if I could feel)_  
_Now it's a different __place_  
_Memories fade away_  
_Without a trace_  
_But there's a shadow_  
_A __shadow I can't feel_

_My eyes are closing softly (I never wanted to __be)_  
_Inside these walls I fade away (I never wanted to be)_  
_Still holding on __'cause this is_

_Far from over_  
_I won't say goodnight_  
_My heart's grown __colder_  
_Waiting for the sun to rise again_  
_Crawling closer_  
_So save your __kiss goodbye_  
_It's far from over_  
_I won't fear anymore_

_Far From Over by Rev Theory_

* * *

Wow Kiru's chapter wound up going almost twice as long as Rex's. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Chapter 22 preview: Haru's battle and the end of the Rescue Mission arc.

* * *

Characters:

Nagisa: I kinda made her up on the spot, lol. All I really got other than what was mentioned about her in the story so far, is that she's 17 years old. Haven't decided on her last name yet though, anyone got any suggestions?

* * *

Notes:

Kiru's weapon: In God of War 3 the Nemesis Whip always had green electricity coursing through it and couldn't actually absorb attacks.


	22. Ch22 Unknown Dragon

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story... obviously.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 22 - Unknown Dragon

* * *

While Duo, Rex, and Kiru battled with Hawkeye, Atlas, and Wolfbane, the rest of DATS's forces went after the only remaining target that wasn't already being taken care of by one of their base leaders.

Haru and Dorugamon were being severely out numbered. They were being attacked by Goblimon, Tyrannomon, Gorillamon, Apemon, and DATS's soldiers, who were armed with not only their data destroying guns but regular guns as well.

Haru ran through the crowd with the power of his Silfarion, to his enemies he was nothing more than a blur as he sliced through Goblimon and destroyed the enemies weapons. Dorugamon flew overhead as fast as he could, dodging a variety of shots, and firing cannonballs down on the huge crowd of enemies.

The two of them had kept this up for the last ten minutes, and were both becoming increasingly exhausted. Haru's speed was starting to drop and Dorugamon's cannonballs were losing power. Everytime they brought down a group of enemies, more would take their place.

Haru stopped and ran towards a man who was aiming his data gun up at Dorugamon, slicing the man's hand as well as the gun in half. In the split second he had slowed down to attack, a group of men fired on him. Haru managed to speed away as their bullets killed their own comrade.

"He's slowing down, stay back and send the digimon at him!" Haru could hear the man who had attacked Dorugamon in the past issuing orders.

Haru sliced through another Goblimon that blocked his path, while Dorugamon fired another cannonball down on a Tyrannomon that was moving in towards Haru. The dinosaur stumbled but continued advancing. Dorugamon was almost completely out of stamina and was having a hard time damaging the bigger digimon.

Haru continued to run as several fireballs were shot at him by the Tyrannomon, barely escaping the blasts. Haru was breathing extremely heavy and all his muscles were screaming in protest. Fighting at this speed was extremely tiring for him and he had never had to keep it up for so long before.

"Keep attacking, keep firing!"

More digimon ran into the area as Haru dodged another barrage of bullets fired at him. He sliced through a Goblimon and found his path blocked by an Apemon. Haru sped around the ape and sliced his sword at the digimon's back, but was blocked. The Apemon had turned around in an instant and blocked his sword with its bone club.

"ENERGY CANNON!" One of the Gorillamon aimed its gun arm at Haru during the split second he had been stopped by the Apemon. Haru was blown away as the attack hit next to him destroying the Apemon and sending him crashing into the ground.

Dorugamon, "HARU!"

"MOVE IN NOW!" Haru quickly tried to roll himself over and climb back to his feet. Ignoring his pain and fatigue, he gripped his sword tight, ready to speed away again. Haru raised himself to his feet as another Apemon's fist smashed into his back, knocking him back down into the ground.

"HARU!" Dorugamon dived down trying to get to his partner, but was blocked as more fireballs, black energy balls, and energy blasts fired up at him.

Several of DATS's men surrounded Haru and kicked his sword away, causing it to revert back into his silver digivice. Two of the men raised him to his knees and held his arms back so he couldn't move.

Haru struggled to get free, but was far too exhausted to break the soldier's grip. They held him still as the man Haru had met in the past walked up to him, holding his disfigured hand out in front of himself.

"I hoped I'd one day get to have my revenge on you!" The man took his good fist and slammed it into Haru's cheek.

"HARU!" Dorugamon kept trying to reach his partner, but couldn't get close without being shot out of the air.

The man threw several more punches at Haru, but he didn't make a sound. Haru didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting him. Frustrated the man kicked Haru in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"How about we continue where we left off last time!" Haru gasped for air as the man looked to the sky where Dorugamon was still desperately dodging attacks.

"Everyone aim at the digimon, destroy it!" The remaining digimon and soldiers all aimed their guns and attacks up, sending a flurry of attacks towards Dorugamon.

Dorugamon dodged as fast as he could as various fireballs, bones, the black data destroying shots, bullets, and energy blasts lit up the sky.

"DORUGAMON, RUN AWAY!" The man punched Haru in the face again, trying to shut him up.

Haru watched as his partner continued to fly around the area as fast as he could, still trying to somehow reach him.

"KEEP ON IT, BRING IT DOWN!"

Dorugamon dove down fast, as a couple fireballs grazed him, trying to scoop up Haru and fly out of the area, but was finally blown out of the air by a Tyrannomon's fireball.

"DORUGAMON!"

Dorugamon crashed into the ground and was quickly surrounded by several enemy soldiers who were pointing their data guns at him.

"KILL IT!" The men fired on command, Dorugamon yelled in pain as his data began to be eaten away.

"STOP IT!" Haru struggled against the grip of the men holding him but still couldn't break free. Haru could see Dorugamon starting to become distorted just like he had in the past, 'No, not again!'

Haru still had nightmares from that night, nightmares about Dorumon suddenly fading away in front of his eyes, pleading for Haru to help him.

"Please, stop it!" The attacks continued and Dorugamon was becoming more distorted, "Stop!"

Haru's digisoul suddenly surrounded his right arm. The man holding his arm yelped and let go as Haru's digisoul burned his hand. Haru slammed his arm back into the man's gut knocking him flat on his back, and spun his body around bringing his right fist into the second man's face.

As soon as he was free he ran past the man in front of him towards the crowd, not bothering to go back for his digivice, all he could think of was saving his partner somehow.

The sound of a gunshot sounded behind him and Haru felt an incredible piercing pain on his left leg. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain, his leg bleeding from a bullet wound.

"You didn't think I'd let you interfere again did you?" The man walked up behind Haru and grabbed him by his hair forcing him to look where Dorugamon was, "Now watch, this time no one is gonna be able to save your friend!"

Dorugamon writhed in pain as his body began to glow and shrink. When the light faded Dorumon was left laying on the cold ground. The men held their fire, waiting for the signal to finish the digimon off.

The man laughed and slammed Haru's face into the ground, "Now finish it!" The men all aimed their guns once again at Dorumon, but before they could pull the triggers a bright light lit up behind them and a fierce voice yelled out.

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_" Haru's silver digisoul erupted and blasted the man from DATS's away from him. Blood ran down the side of his face as he climbed to his feet. The soldiers were all staring at Haru, and had forgotten about Dorumon.

"IDIOTS, KILL THE DIGIMON!"

Most of the men snapped back to reality and aimed their guns back at Dorumon, unaware that someone was flying overhead.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Energy shots rained down on the men, blowing them all back away from Dorumon.

Paildramon landed next to Dorumon and picked him up, the rookie's data was barely holding together.

"WHERE DID THAT DIGIMON COME FROM!" The men were shocked by Paildramon's sudden appearance.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Paildramon spun around and fired his claws out, whipping them around the area, knocking both digimon and DATS soldiers out of his way, before rushing over to Haru with Dorumon.

"HARU, CATCH!" Haru's digivice was flung through the air, he turned around to catch it and saw Duo standing there with blood across his chest.

"Haru!" Paildramon landed next to Haru, setting Dorumon on the ground in front of him, "He won't last much longer like this, use your digisoul, it should bring his strength back." Haru was surprised to hear ExVeemon's voice coming from the digimon in front of him.

Haru's digisoul fluctuated around him as he pointed his digivice towards his partner, "Hang on buddy!"

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Haru: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Haru's digisoul blasted out of his digivice to his partner, instantly repairing his damaged data. Dorumon's eyes shot open as he felt the new level of power flowing through him.

Dorumon Digivolve to - _Dorugamon_

Dorugamon Digivolve to -

**_DoruGreymon_**

DoruGreymon, Ultimate Level, Beast Dragon Digimon, Data Type

"What happened to me?" DoruGreymon turned his head around to Haru.

Paildramon, "You've reached the next level."

Haru nodded to his partner and turned towards the crowd of enemy digimon and soldiers that were advancing towards them.

"You alright?" Duo walked up next to Haru and fell to his knees again, clutching his bleeding chest.

"My leg is pretty messed up, but aside from that I think I'm doing better than you are."

"Duo and Haru are in no shape to continue fighting at this point," Paildramon stepped out in front of Duo, "it's up to us DoruGreymon."

DoruGreymon stepped up next to Paildramon, putting himself between Haru and the enemy.

"I'm ready!"

Haru, "Show em' what you can do now guys!"

Paildramon and DoruGreymon, "RIGHT!"

"FIRE, KILL THEM ALL!" The soldiers aimed their guns while the enemy digimon prepared to fire their attacks.

"TOO SLOW! DESPERADO BLASTER!" Paildramon grabbed his guns and began firing at the crowd of enemies. The soldiers began to retreat, leaving the digimon to fight against the two ultimates by themselves. Paildramon's attack continued to fire through the area destroying several enemy digimon.

"MY TURN! METAL METEOR!" DoruGreymon reared his head back and fired the largest cannonball anyone had ever seen. The attack blasted a huge crater into the ground destroying all enemy digimon within range.

The DATS soldiers were panicking now, most of them were retreating from the area and sending out any remaining digimon they could.

Paildramon and DoruGreymon charged into the crowd of digimon. DoruGreymon slammed into a Tyrannomon knocking it back into several other digimon, before flying high into the air and diving back down towards the downed digimon.

"BLOODY TOWER!" DoruGreymon turned his body as he dove, slamming his tail down next to the digimon. The area around in front of his tail exploded, blasting all the digimon into the air and destroying them.

"ESGRIMA!" The stings on Paildramon's wrists extended out and he stabbed both of them into a Gorillamon and Apemon that had charged at him, destroying them. Paildramon turned around seeing several soldiers sneaking up behind Duo and Haru.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" The claws on both of Paildramon's hands fired out, flying past Duo and Haru and tangling themselves around the group of men. Paildramon reeled the men in instantly, dragging them across the ground and tossing them back into the crowd of enemy digimon.

"WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The man in charge was panicking, their entire supply of digimon was being defeated by just two digimon. "Send someone back into the base, dig out any other digimon we got and release them!"

"SIR WE'VE GOT TWO MORE HOSTILES!"

"WHAT!"

Paildramon, Duo, DoruGreymon, and Haru all turned their heads as a white armored wolf and a red armored dragon joined the battle.

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

"LUPINE LASER!"

A whole heard of Goblimon and several more Tyrannomon were destroyed as the beam of light and the barrage of fire bullets fired into the crowd.

Haru and Duo stared at the two digimon, unsure of who they could be until Rex appeared behind them, supporting Kiru.

"HOWLING STAR!" KendoGarurumon sped through the battlefield slicing through a huge number of enemies.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" BurningGreymon let out a swirling vortex of flames that destroyed all the enemy digimon around him.

"HOW CAN THIS BE! WHERE ARE HAWKEYE, ATLAS, AND WOLFBANE!" Most of the soldiers had retreated in the opposite direction, heading for the trees.

"Sir, we found an ultimate level digimon hidden in Hawkeye's gear!"

"Don't just stand there you fool, release it!"

The soldier pointed out the container releasing another MetalTyrannomon.

Duo and Paildramon looked out at the metal dinosaur, unpleased to see it again so soon.

DoruGreymon, BurningGreymon, and KendoGarurumon finished the remaining digimon before turning to face the MetalTyrannomon.

"I ORDER YOU TO KILL THEM ALL!"

MetalTyrannomon stepped forward as the four ultimates surrounded him.

Rex and Kiru joined Duo and Haru, "This guy has no idea what he's doing does he?"

Haru, "Nope."

All four teenage boys voices sounded at the same time, "_**BRING HIM DOWN GUYS!**_"

Paildramon, "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

DoruGreymon, "METAL METEOR!"

BurningGreymon, "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

KendoGarurumon, "FROZEN HUNTER!"

MetalTyrannomon was hammered by a giant cannonball, a barrage of energy shots, a giant ball of fire energy, and a giant blast of light energy shaped like a wolf. MetalTyrannomon was defeated and disintegrating before it even hit the ground.

The few remaining soldiers stared dumbstruck as the four ultimates slowly advanced towards them, before turning and running away as fast as they could.

Duo, "We did it." The four ultimates walked over to their partners. "You guys were awesome!"

BurningGreymon, "The four of us wouldn't have been able to reach this level of power and defeat them without you." DoruGreymon and KendoGarurumon agreed.

"Where are the prisoners?" Asked Haru.

"Paildramon, fly over and let the little boy and his grandmother know it's safe to come here, then see if you can find the rest of them."

"I already found one of them," said Kiru, "KendoGarurumon, could you go get her." Paildramon and KendoGarurumon nodded and moved to gather the people they had come to save from DATS.

KendoGarurumon returned shortly with Nagisa, and Sayo and Leon walked over and joined them as well. Leon still had tears falling from his eyes, but the little boy seemed to be unable to continue crying out loud at the moment.

"I'm glad all of you are alright," said Sayo, looking from Duo, to Haru, to Nagisa, and finally to Rex and Kiru who introduced themselves.

The group stood next to the base, waiting for Paildramon to return along with the family that had disappeared in the trees.

Rex, "Hey Kiru, you still got that device don't ya?"

"Yeah, I got it," Kiru reached into his pocket and pulled out the device, "it's a good thing Andromon's tech is so tough."

Haru, "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know," sighed Rex, remembering Kiru's comment about a grenade. Rex looked over to Duo who was leaning back against the building, "You alright?"

Duo was breathing hard and starting to feel extremely tired and weak, "I'll be okay."

"You're not okay, let me look at that wound," Nagisa stepped over to Duo and lifted up his shirt, revealing the long cut across his chest. "You're losing too much blood!"

Everyone was suddenly alarmed and looking at Duo, "Can one of you guys find me something to wrap this wound with, we got to slow the bleeding down!"

"I'm on it!" Rex ran into the base, looking for anything he could use to help his friend.

A few minutes later Rex returned with some medical supplies, having found a small medical room. Nagisa and Rex forced Duo to sit down while they wrapped the bandages across his chest.

After Duo was bandaged up Nagisa turned to Kiru and began to wrap up his arm, removing Lobomon's scarf which disappeared when she took it off, and finally wrapping up Haru's leg and bandaging the wound on his forehead.

Haru, "Thanks."

"You guys are insane, who lets themselves get wounded that bad, and then tries to act like it's nothing."

None of them had a reply for her.

KendoGarurumon, "Kiru, I'm getting worried, Paildramon is taking a long time."

"I'm sure he'll find them soon, then we can get out of here," said Kiru tossing the portal device in his hand.

"But, there's no way DATS hasn't heard that we're here, they're sure to be sending reinforcements and probably the bulk of their army here now."

Duo, "He's got a point, we need to get out of here soon." Duo looked off towards the trees, 'Hurry Paildramon.'

The group continued to wait, nearly ten minutes passed but still Paildramon hadn't returned. The group was becoming restless, and were on alert for any sign of enemies.

KendoGarurumon, "Did anyone hear that?"

Rex, "Hear what, I didn't hear anything."

KendoGarurumon stared off into the trees, "There it is again!"

DoruGreymon, "I heard it too."

"What the heck are you two hearing," Rex was straining to try to hear whatever it was the digimon were talking about.

An explosion suddenly went off near the edge of the trees, the three digimon stepped in front of the humans, protecting them from any debris that came their way.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Rex turned towards the trees when another explosion went off above them, the group looked to the sky and saw someone falling towards them.

Duo rushed to his feet as Paildramon crashed to the ground in front of them, "Paildramon!"

Paildramon raised himself up, "I'm alright, they'll need more than that to kill me."

Nagisa, "What's going on?"

Most of the group were starting to panic as a large force of soldiers and digimon marched out of the trees. There were at least a couple hundred men armed with assault rifles and with them were many different digimon including Tyrannomon, Monochromon, Apemon, Gorillamon, Mekanorimon, Meramon, Bakemon and a few some of the group hadn't seen before.

Airdramon, Champion Level, Mythical Animal Digimon, Vaccine Type

Vilemon, Champion Level, Mini Devil Digimon, Virus Type

Scorpiomon, Ultimate Level, Ancient Crustacean Digimon, Data Type

Triceramon, Ultimate Level, Dinosaur Digimon, Data Type

Megadramon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Virus Type

Gigadramon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Virus Type

Kiru, "Shit, what do we do?"

Paildramon stood back up on his feet and stepped forward, "I don't know, we can't fight back because-" Paildramon didn't have to finish his sentence, several of the soldiers walked forward, with their guns pointed at the backs of the family Paildramon had been searching for. The women held the little girl and the father had his arms around both of them.

KendoGarurumon, "Cowards!"

A young unarmed man walked through the crowd and looked out at the group. He had short spiked back brown hair, and wore dark blue jeans, small rectangle framed glasses, and a short sleeved black shirt.

"Have your digimon revert back to their rookie levels, or these people die!" The young man's voice seemed to reverberate around the area. One of the soldiers grabbed the father and pulled him away from his wife and daughter.

"NO PAPA!"

"We'll start with him!" The soldier forced the man to his knees and pointed his gun to the back of his head. "Do as I say, unless you want this man's death on your conscience!"

"Those heartless bastards!" Duo clenched his fists tight, but as he heard the man's wife and daughter cry out for him, he knew he had to give in. He couldn't stand to make this family lose their loved one, he still blamed himself for what happened to Kuwagamon and Kunemon.

Duo, "Paildramon, do as they say."

Paildramon turned to Duo and locked eyes with his partner, before nodding. Rex, Kiru and Haru gritted their teeth before telling their partners to do the same. There was no course of action any of them could take, that wouldn't get that family killed, except surrendering.

The four ultimates began to glow, each of them was letting go of the power that held their forms. As the power faded away they shrunk back down into their rookie levels. Veemon, Dorumon, Strabimon, and Flamon glared out towards the man.

The young man in the crowd began to laugh, "I can't believe how naïve all of you are! You'll let yourselves be captured and force the people you came to save to be locked up again, because you couldn't bring yourselves to let one man die!"

"KILL HIM!"

Rex, "YOU BASTARD, DON'T DO IT!"

Even though he was so far away, Duo could see the soldier slowly squeeze the trigger. The four boys and digimon stepped forward trying to somehow prevent what was happening in front of them.

But the shot never came.

"What are you doing soldier, I said kill him!"

"I... CAN'T MOVE!"

"What!" The young man stepped forward and stopped, suddenly unable to move a muscle. "WHAT IS THIS!"

Flamon, "What's going on over there?"

All of the soldiers around the family were unable to move, the father grabbed his wife's hand and pulled them away towards Duo and the rest.

"LOOK OUT!"

Several more soldiers turned and aimed their guns towards the family, but before they could pull the trigger all of their guns flew out of their hands. Duo noticed glowing strings attached to the guns and finally knew what was going on.

Duo looked up towards the roof of the base where two people stood. A shadow was stretched down the side of the building into the trees and around to the soldiers.

"That was close, but it looks like my Shadow Possession was on time."

Shikamaru and Kankuro stood on the roof of the building, Kankuro was whipping strings made of energy around pulling more weapons away from the soldiers.

Kankuro, "Hey Uryu wanna give me a hand here!"

Uryu jumped off the roof of the building aiming his bow out towards the crowd. With lightning fast reflexes he fired a barrage of arrows into the crowd, each arrow destroyed a soldier's guns. Uryu charged his digisoul into his feet as he landed next to Duo and the rest, softening the impact.

"Tentomon, Realize!"

=EVOLUTION=

Uryu: Digisoul Charge!

Tentomon Digivolve to -

_Kabuterimon_

Uryu, "Kabuterimon fire your electro shocker and try to push the enemy digimon back!"

"GOT IT! ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon began to fire his electric attack over and over into the crowd forcing back the advancing digimon.

Shikamaru and Kankuro quickly jumped off the building mimicking Uryu, and landing next to their comrades.

"Agumon, Realize!"

"Monodramon, Realize!"

Agumon and Monodramon appeared, as Shikamaru and Kankuro's digisouls covered their hands.

=EVOLUTION=

Digisoul Charge!

Agumon Digivolve to -

_Greymon_

Monodramon Digivolve to -

_Strikedramon_

"NOVA BLAST!"

"STRIKE IMPACT!"

Greymon's fireball and Strikedramon's air blast impacted against the enemy digimon, helping Kabuterimon keep them away as the family ran towards them.

Kankuro flicked his wrist and connected the strings attached to his fingers onto a Tyrannomon. Kankuro flicked his wrist again causing the strings to whip around and the Tyrannomon to turn around and charge into a crowd of digimon.

The family finally made it to Duo and the rest.

"Kiru get ready to open the portal!" Shikamaru then looked back up towards the building behind him, "LAVI NOW!"

Lavi suddenly jumped off the roof holding his hammer above his head, "Grow, grow, grow, grow!" The hammer's size increased until it was three times the size of a house and the handle stretched out so that it reached out towards the enemies, "EAT THIS!"

Lavi's hammer smashed against the ground around the enemies, most of them managed to escape its impact but the force of it shattered the ground and knocked most of the soldiers off their feet. Growlmon jumped off the building after Lavi.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon aimed the attack up towards the sky, trying to push back the Megadramon and Gigadramon that were advancing.

"Hurry, nows our chance!" Kiru pushed the button on the device and tossed it in front of him, a portal of swirling green light opened in the space in front of the group. Kiru motioned for the prisoners to go first, they all ran in one by one, followed by Haru, Dorumon, Kiru and Strabimon. Growlmon and Greymon continued to fire their attacks in the air trying to push back the two flying ultimates.

"Hurry, we have to go now!" Shikamaru pushed Rex and Flamon into the portal as the four champions reverted back to their rookie forms and jumped in along with Veemon. Lavi, Kankuro and Uryu turned around and jumped in behind the digimon. Finally Shikamaru grabbed Duo who was staring out at the young man in the crowd. "What are you doing, let's go!" Shikamaru jumped into the portal pulling Duo along with him as it closed, sending them all back to the digital world.

0101010101-

"Sir they've escaped."

"I know that, you fool!" The young man looked out along the half destroyed base that stood before him, "Where are Hawkeye, Atlas, and Wolfbane?"

"Sir, Wolfbane is dead and Atlas is in critical condition, we are rushing him to a hospital now."

"I see, and what about Hawkeye?"

"We don't know yet sir, he seems to have gone missing."

"Alright, stay here and salvage whatever you can, I'm heading back to our home base. Let me know if you find Hawkeye."

"Yes sir!"

0101010101-

Hawkeye stood in the middle of the forest, silently contemplating something.

"There you are!" The DATS man who had tried to kill Haru and Dorugamon ran through the trees and stepped up to Hawkeye.

"We were defeated because of you, you were suppose to be killing one of those brats, but instead you were taking a stroll through the forest!" The man was right in Hawkeye's face, blaming him for their loss.

"I'll report to the leader about you, I'll let him know how you let that kid go, even though we all know you could have killed him!"

The man suddenly froze as Hawkeye pointed a gun at him, looking as bored as ever, "You're annoying." Hawkeye pulled the trigger and shot the man through the head, before turning away and walking back towards the base.

"Duo Maxwell," Hawkeye whispered the name to himself, "I wonder who you really are."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Notes:

The title of this chapter 'Unknown Dragon' comes from what the 'Doru' in Dorumon's name stands for. Which is **D**igital **or** **u**nknown.

The attacks 'Solar Wind Destroyer' and 'Frozen Hunter' actually belong to Aldamon and Beowolfmon, which are the fusion forms of Agunimon/BurningGreymon and Lobomon/KendoGarurumon.

I'm not entirely sure what DoruGreymon's 'Bloody Tower' attack is actually supposed to be like, so I just went with how it looks in DMO. Digimon Masters Online.


	23. Ch23 The Next Mission

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 23 - The Next Mission

* * *

As soon as the group fell out of the portal, on top of one another, Dr. Knox ran in and rushed Duo, Rex, Kiru, and Haru to the medical room along with his nurses. He began quickly stitching up the sword wound on Duo's chest, while the nurses were taking care of Haru's leg and Kiru's arm and chest, which was heavily bruised and slightly burned from the grenade. The four of them had been ordered, under penalty of death, not to move and stay in bed by the Doc.

The four boys were laying in the medical room, they had just had to endure listening to the Doc go off on them, for the 'foolish stunt' as he put it.

Rex was grumbling under his breath, "I don't get it, I didn't get shot, I didn't get cut, I didn't get bitten by a rabid digimon, and I sure as hell wasn't blasted by a grenade, so why do I have to stay in bed like the rest of you!"

"I think it's the Doc's way of punishing you," said Haru. Rex was fuming, aside from a few bruises, he was okay.

"He knows we left to rescue those people right, so why is he treating us like a bunch of stupid kids," Kiru was also feeling angry, he couldn't understand how the Doc could be mad at them for what they did.

"It's because he cares!" One of the nurses walked into the room, "You four idiots almost got yourselves killed!"

"What choice did we have!" Kiru was getting angrier, "Those people were gonna die if someone didn't do something!"

"I understand that, but just charging in and getting yourselves killed as well, doesn't help anyone!" The young nurse slammed the hospital door and left, before Kiru could retort again.

Haru, "Woah, calm down Kiru, in the end it won't matter. All that matters is that everyone is okay."

"Everyone is not okay." Haru, Kiru, and Rex turned to Duo. "Kuwagamon and Kunemon didn't make it." So many things had been running through Duo's head since they got back. What could he possibly do to make things up to that sweet old lady and that little boy, who had lost their best friends because of him. Who was that young man who was leading the DATS soldiers, when the man's glasses had been knocked off, Duo eye's locked with his, and Duo had been overcome by a strange sense of foreboding. Finally there was Hawkeye, as Duo thought back to his fight with the man, he remembered that the entire battle Hawkeye had a gun on him, yet for some reason he never used it. If Hawkeye had truly meant to kill him, he could have simply drawn the gun and shot Duo at anytime, but for some reason he never did.

"Hey, it's not your fault man, it's DATS's," Rex's attempt to make Duo feel better, didn't work.

The door suddenly opened and the four boys turned their heads as Setsuna, Kanda, Lavi, and Shikamaru walked in.

Lavi, "You four doing alright?"

"Been better, but alright I guess," Haru was trying to lighten the mood, "thanks Lavi, Shikamaru, if you guys hadn't shown up when you did, well you know."

Lavi walked up next to Haru with a smile on his face, at the same time Shikamaru stepped up to Duo, Setsuna stood next to Rex, and Kanda stood next to Kiru.

"This is from everyone by the way," said Lavi.

Haru, "Huh? What is?"

Lavi, Shikamaru, Kanda, and Setsuna's fists suddenly slammed into all four boys faces knocking their heads back against the beds.

Setsuna, "You four, ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS!"

"What was that for?" Asked Kiru, nursing his now swollen cheek.

Lavi, "How could you four run off without any of us!"

Shikamaru, "Did you think we would turn our backs on those people or something?"

Setsuna, "Do you think any of us care if the Doc thinks we shouldn't be out fighting?"

The four of them were unable to reply, especially Rex who was out cold from Setsuna's punch.

Duo, "We just... most of you were still injured, I didn't want to risk your guy's lives. Honestly I planned to go alone, but..."

Setsuna, "Well that makes you king dumbass!"

"Every single one of us would have been more than willing to go as well, even Hisagi said he would have went, even though he can't exactly walk right now," said Shikamaru placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"Angemon and Andromon, were planning to hide the information from us," Duo wasn't arguing, he was just letting them know that particular fact.

"I know, and we're gonna be having a long talk with them," said Setsuna. She looked down at Rex who was still unconscious with a comically big lump on his head. She slapped him across the face and woke him up.

"Everyone is pretty pissed at you guys, we're all a team, you guys can't go out and try to endure the load by yourselves, we're here too. You have to be willing to count on all of us and let us handle part of the load as well," Shikamaru walked away after his little speech, Setsuna and Lavi followed.

"Um, can I ask you one thing, why did '_you' _come here exactly," Kiru was pointing at Kanda, who hadn't said a single word.

"Everyone was drawing straws to see who would get to hit you Urashima, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity," Kanda left the room, leaving Kiru pissed.

0101010101-

"Thank you for agreeing to answer our questions, I know this is hard for you," Angemon and Andromon sat with Sayo in the command room.

"You said that Kuwagamon and Kunemon had been living with you and your grandson for the last three years correct," Andromon already felt bad for saying their names out loud.

"Yes, that's right," It hurt Sayo, to hear their names, but she continued to stay strong.

"Can I ask how DATS never came after any of you until recently?" The one thing that Andromon didn't understand, was how two digimon could live in the human world for the last three years, without being detected by DATS.

"Well, when I was younger Kuwagamon was able to visit the human world without any problem. I lived in a pretty secluded area, near a large forest so he was able to keep himself hidden. He would stay with me for sometime years at a time, before returning back to this world... his world." Sayo stopped for a second before continuing, "There was a portal that opened between the two worlds every few months that he used. He would always promise me he would return, and he always did, but about twenty years ago, he came back to the real world and was attacked by that organization. He managed to keep me hidden from them, and escaped back to his world. I thought I'd never see him again after that, but years later, he returned carrying a strange device."

Angemon, "What kind of device?"

"It's hard to describe, it had a bunch of different glowing lights on it though. He said he got it from another digimon, and that as long as he stayed within its range he would be undetectable to that organization, and he was. It was like when I was a little girl again, he was able to live with me without the fear of being attacked by those men," Sayo paused again, "When Leon's parents died, I was left to raise him alone, there wasn't anyone around for him to play with, so Kuwagamon returned to the digital world and came back with Kunemon."

Andromon and Angemon remained quiet letting her continue her story.

"Those two became instant friends, and were inseparable," a tear ran down her cheek, "um... about a week ago, Kunemon and Leon were playing and they accidentally damaged Kuwagamon's device. It was an accident, and they didn't mean it, but before we knew it there were men surrounding our house. Kuwagamon tried to fight them off but was outnumbered by their digimon and brought down," Sayo wiped away the tears running down her face.

Andromon, "Did Kuwagamon ever mention to you where he got that device from?"

"Um, I think he said something about Junk Village, and someone called Datamon."

Angemon, "Do you by any chance know what happened to the device?"

"Those men took it."

"Thank you," Angemon stood up and offered his hand to the old woman and helped her out of the chair, "we'll have one of the Guardromon show you to your room, I know it's hard but you should try to rest."

Sayo nodded as one of the Guardromon stepped forward and kindly offered to show her where her room was. After she left Angemon turned to Andromon.

Andromon, "If what she said is true, we have to find Datamon."

"I agree, DATS will have surely examined that device, and I'm sure they'll be searching for whoever made it."

"We have to find Datamon before they do, his device can be extremely useful to us," Andromon began to type away on the large computer, "Junk Village is located on the Omega continent, that's pretty far away."

"We'll send a group of the destined to search for Datamon, they've already proved to us that they're willing to do whatever it takes to stop DATS."

"I agree, but let them rest for tonight, we'll send them out first thing tomorrow."

Angemon nodded and left the command room as Andromon continued to search his database for any information about Datamon.

0101010101-

**(The Next Morning)**

Andromon had spent the night trying to uncover any information he could on a Datamon in Junk Village, but had turned up with nothing. Meanwhile Angemon was gathering six of the destined for the search mission and was having them gather in one of the hangars.

Kankuro, Ling, Uryu, Kotaro, Hinata, and their partners were standing in the hangar with Andromon who was going over what he knew about where they were going and what they needed to do.

"Kotaro, Gaomon, and Hinata are the best when it comes to tracking. I need you to use whatever you can to find Datamon." Kotaro, Gaomon, and Hinata nodded. "The rest of you," Andromon pointed to Kankuro, Monodramon, Ling, Gomamon, Uryu, Tentomon, and Palmon, "need to assist them in any way you can and be ready for any attacks by DATS, I'm sure they'll be using whatever they can to find Datamon and wipe him out."

"Got it," Kankuro nodded his head and Monodramon mimicked him.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Rex and Flamon ran into the hangar followed by Angemon, "Jeez, I didn't think the Doc was ever gonna let me out of the damn hospital."

"Rex, Flamon, you two will also be supporting Kotaro, Gaomon, and Hinata's search. Also like I just told everyone else, keep an eye out for DATS."

Flamon, "Understood."

"One of the Guardromon will be flying you all over the sea in the D-Cyclone," Andromon pointed to an aircraft that looked more or less like a regular helicopter. It was bigger then most helicopters and could easily fit the entire group, without the digimon having to be stuffed into the digivices.

"Alright let's go guys," Rex turned to Kankuro, Uryu, Ling, Kotaro, and Hinata, who all gave him the silent treatment. The five of them and their digimon walked past Rex, ignoring his presence and loaded onto the helicopter.

Rex, "They can't stay mad at me forever can they?"

Flamon, "I hope not, it's not just you guys, the rest of the digimon have been giving me, Veemon, Strabimon, and Dorumon the cold shoulder as well."

"When this mission is over we gotta try to find a way to make it up to them," Rex sighed and jumped into the helicopter with Flamon. Once everyone had loaded on and taken their seats the Guardromon fired up the engine as the lift raised the helicopter up onto the streets above.

As the lift rose, a building slid to the side, revealing the helicopter lift underneath it. Guardromon took off into the air and Andromon opened a hole in the barrier for them to exit out of.

Rex looked out the window as they flew away from the city, "This is gonna be a long trip."

0101010101-

**(Back In The Real World)**

"Oh I can't hear anything!" A young, short, teenage girl with dark hair tied into pigtails, wearing a black frilly dress was pressing her ear up against a large decorated door, straining to hear any voices on the other side.

"Knock that off Violet, the boss wouldn't want you to eavesdrop on him," an old man sat on a bench a little ways away, he had long white hair that hung just past his shoulders and a long white beard that hung to his chest.

"Oh but Venom, I wanna know what's happening to Hawkeye!" Several minutes earlier, Hawkeye had stepped into their leaders room.

"I'm sure he's in a lot of trouble for allowing that kid to live," Violet and Venom turned their heads as an attractive women with long red hair walked up to them followed by a bald, very tall and muscular man.

"Lust, Frost what do you two want," Violet wasn't happy to see the older women.

"Same thing as you, to know what's happening to our dear Hawkeye, right Frost," Lust turned her head towards Frost and found him staring off into space, not paying any attention to her. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, ya big lummox!"

"Huh, oh sorry Lust," as soon as Lust turned back away, Frost continued his daydreaming.

"Venom, have you heard anything about Atlas?" Asked Violet, trying to ignore Lust's presence.

"He's in pretty bad shape, the fool deserves it for allowing himself to be beaten by one of those teenagers," Frost and Lust nodded and agreed with what Venom said.

"You're all mean, Atlas is always really nice me!"

"Yeah, because you're still a kid," Violet turned to Lust as she spoke.

"What was that!"

Frost walked over and sat down next to Venom as the two girls began to exchange insults with each other. Their argument continued for several minutes, before the doors finally opened and Hawkeye stepped out.

"What are you four doing here?" Hawkeye turned his head from Frost and Venom who were quietly sitting on a bench, to Violet and Lust who were both on the ground wrestling each other.

Lust pushed Violet off of her and stood up, "So tell us Hawkeye, what did the boss say to you?"

"He told me to gather the four of you and begin preparations," everyone's heads turned.

Venom, "Preparations for what?"

Hawkeye stepped past the four of them and signaled for them to follow, "I'll show you."

~To Be Continued~

_Failing and unsure, Why am I losing my nerve_  
_Wasting my time, Why do I only see this through the hurt_

_I can't get it out of my head, I can't get it out that_  
_I do this to myself, Me and no one else_  
_So help me, Tell me how to break free_  
_I'm to blame and that's what really hurts_  
_That's what really hurts_  
_You get what you deserve_

_Jaded and broken_  
_Out of place waiting my turn_  
_Guilty fractured_  
_And like you I don't know the answer_

_I can't get it out of my head, I can't get it out that_  
_I do this to myself, Me and no one else_  
_So help me, Tell me how to break free_  
_I'm to blame and that's what really hurts_  
_That's what really hurts_  
_You get what you deserve_

_What You Deserve by The Exies_

* * *

Please Review, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Notes:

Violet is the girl's codename, not her real name.

Took me a long time to decide on these four characters code names.


	24. Ch24 Here Comes the Hammer

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

Fixed a lot of things and added more details, let me know what you think about the fix.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 24 - Here Comes the Hammer

* * *

They had been flying for four hours now, even though the D-Cyclone looked like an average helicopter, it was capable of traveling twice as fast as a normal one. Rex couldn't understand how it worked but he didn't bother asking Guardromon how the helicopter was able to obtain such a speed. The twelve of them were all sitting on bench seats, that spread across the back, left side, and part of the right side of the helicopter. There was one big sliding door on the right side of the helicopter and one seat in the front of the ship where Guardromon sat, flying the helicopter.

They had finally reached the border of the Delta Continent and were now flying over a vast ocean.

"It's still gonna be a few more hours before we reach the Omega Continent," stated Guardromon, even though no one had asked. The group sighed at Guardromon's words, they were all becoming extremely bored.

"I don't suppose anyone brought a deck of cards or something," asked Rex, who was once again ignored. "Oh come on guys!"

Rex sighed and laid back in his seat, figuring if no one was gonna talk to him, he might as well try to sleep.

After a few minutes Rex fell asleep and Flamon laid back next to him and went out like a light.

"How long are we supposed to ignore Rex and those other guys Hinata?" Asked Palmon.

"Until they start begging all of us to forgive them," laughed Monodramon.

"No Monodramon, just until they realize that they have to include the rest of us when they want to do something like they did," said Hinata as she leaned back next to Palmon.

Hinata and Palmon looked down at the other end of the helicopter as Gomamon tried to jump up to the window.

"What are you doing Gomamon?" Ling looked over to his partner who was hanging off the edge of the window by his claws, trying to pull himself up.

Gomamon, "I wanna see the ocean!"

Ling face palmed, before walking over and lifting Gomamon up so he could see out the window. Gomamon stared out at the deep blue sea for several moments with a smile on his face.

"Ling, can you ask Guardromon if he could stop the ship for a little while?"

"Why on earth would you want me to do that?"

"Cause, I wanna go swimming!" Ling fell back surprised by his partners stupid comment.

"Gomamon, we're on a mission, we don't have time for you to take a swim!"

"But I never get to go swimming, there isn't any place for me to swim at the base. The only way I get to go swimming is if I fill up the bathtub in our room and swim in that."

Ling shook his head at Gomamon's last comment, "That explains why the bathroom keeps getting flooded." Gomamon began to beg and plead for Ling to let him out so he could swim for a bit.

Ling sighed, "Sorry Gomamon we really don't have time, but tell you what, when we get back I'll ask Andromon if he'll let me turn one of the unused training rooms into a swimming pool for ya, sound good?"

"Really, thanks pal," Gomamon finally relaxed, and sat down next to Ling with a big smile on his face. Across from Ling and Gomamon was Tentomon who was also staring out one of the windows.

Uryu, "What's wrong Tentomon?"

Tentomon, "Um, I think I saw something."

"What did you see?" Uryu stood up and stuck his head next to Tentomon's trying to see out the window as well.

"Down under the water, I think I saw something swimming," the two continued to scan the water but didn't see anything.

_**CRACK**_

Everyone jumped out of their seats as lightning suddenly struck only a few yards away from the D-Cyclone.

"What the hell!" Rex woke up instantly and jumped to his feet as Flamon fell off his bench seat and face planted against the floor.

"Where did that come from, its broad daylight out," Kotaro and Gaomon were up and looking out one of the windows.

Kankuro was trying to stand up, but was unable to because Palmon, Hinata, and Monodramon had all grabbed onto him in fear after the loud lightning strike.

"Um guys... can't breath," Hinata suddenly blushed and let go of Kankuro as Palmon and Mondramon jumped off him, down onto the floor.

Monodramon, "I'm... not scared of some stupid lightning."

Palmon, "Oh yeah, then why are your legs shaking?"

_**CRACK**_

Again lightning suddenly stuck next to the ship, Palmon and Monodramon jumped in fright and grabbed onto each other.

"Guys, it's not coming from the sky!" The group turned to Kotaro as he spoke, "It's coming from below us!"

Rex stepped up to the sliding door and pulled it open. Rex looked out over the sea, scanning the water until he found a large long silhouette swimming just underneath the water. Whatever it was it was following them, Rex could see its long body swimming just underneath the water like a snake.

A large lightning shaped blade emerged from the water where Rex assumed its head would be. Lightning began to form around the blade and Rex was thrown back against the opposite side of the helicopter as Guardromon forced the helicopter to swerve to the side avoiding another blast of lightning.

"What is that!" Rex's question was answered for him as the thing that was shooting lightning at them suddenly surfaced.

It had a long red and white scaly body, it had many flipper like appendages coming out all over its body, it's head was huge, with a long wide mouth filled with sharp teeth, and finally the top of its head was covered in a gold armor plating, where the lightning shaped blade stood just like a horn.

MegaSeadramon, Ultimate Level, Aquatic Digimon, Data Type

"HUMANS!" Guardromon steered the helicopter away as MegaSeadramon began to chase after them. "I must destroy the humans!"

"Guardromon he's gaining on us!" Palmon was starting to panic a little.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" Guardromon forced the helicopter to swerve away as lightning was once again fired at them.

"You humans shall not pass, it is the wish of Lord Daemon!"

"Daemon? Curses we didn't expect to encounter any of Daemon's minions," Guardromon continued to try to outrun the giant serpent digimon.

"He'll destroy the chopper if we don't do something," Uryu stepped towards the open door, followed by Ling.

"Let's get him Gomamon!" Tentomon flew out of the ship heading towards MegaSeadramon who was coiling his long body around the sea and raising his head high above the water.

"Right behind ya!" Gomamon jumped off the ship, diving down towards the water.

=EVOLUTION=

Uryu/Ling: Digisoul Charge!

Tentomon Digivolve to -

_Kabuterimon_

Gomamon Digivolve to -

_Ikkakumon_

Ikkakumon splashed into the water, and Kabuterimon flew out to meet MegaSeadramon.

Palmon, Monodramon, and Gaomon stepped up near the window, "Damn it, how can we help fight, none of us can fly or swim."

Rex stood behind them with Flamon, his dark red digisoul covering his hand.

"Come on Rex, if I digivolve to BurningGreymon I can fly out there and help."

Rex was straining to try to bring out the power needed to bring out his partner's ultimate form, "Come on damn it, I know you're in there." Rex struggled to increase his digisoul's power, but wasn't having any luck. 'Damn it, I don't understand! How did I make the power come out when I was fighting Atlas?'

"Let's blast him Ikkakumon!" Kabuterimon crossed his arms across his chest, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" The two attacks flew through the air towards the giant serpent, but was stopped as MegaSeadramon whipped his tail around, blocking the attacks.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" Kabuterimon dove down underneath the blast of lightning, barely avoiding the attack.

Ikkakumon swam towards Kabuterimon as he flew just above the water, "I'll distract him, you go around and aim for a weak point."

"Got it!"

Ikkakumon swam forward, firing more missiles at MegaSeadramon, who simply stood still letting the attacks hit him. Ikkakumon began to quickly swim around to MegaSeadramon's left side.

The rest of the team watched as the two digimon fought against the large ultimate digimon.

"Come on Rex, they need my help!"

Rex continued to struggle, he had managed to expand his digisoul up to his shoulder, but he still hadn't broken the barrier to the ultimate level digisoul.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon fired several more missiles at MegaSeadramon, who once again swatted them away with his tail. "Come on you oversized eel, come and get me!"

MegaSeadramon turned his head towards Ikkakumon aiming his horn towards him.

Kabuterimon took the opportunity to quickly fly into the giant serpent's blind spot, right behind its head.

"Take this, BEETLE HORN!" Kabuterimon flew around from behind MegaSeadramon's head and stabbed his horn into MegaSeadramon's eye.

MegaSeadramon writhed in pain, instantly becoming extremely angry. Kabuterimon was flung away and MegaSeadramon turned his head towards the large insect.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" Kabuterimon quickly dodged to the side, but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the attack. Kabuterimon yelled in pain as he was grazed by the lightning.

"KABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon fell out of the air, and barely managed to recover before he fell into the water.

MegaSeadramon's head swiveled between the two champions, blood was flowing from his right eye, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

MegaSeadramon suddenly dove forward into the water, his giant body followed after him, until he completely disappeared into the sea.

"Where is he!" Ikkakumon dove into the water, looking for the giant serpent, but couldn't spot him.

Ikkakumon resurfaced, "I can't find him anywhere!"

Kabuterimon, "He's got to be here somewhere, there's no way he'd just run away!"

Uryu and Ling looked out from the helicopter towards Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon, scared by what MegaSeadramon could be planning for their partners.

Palmon, "Hinata!"

"Right! Digitize, Byakugan!" Hinata quickly began to use her power to search the sea for MegaSeadramon.

Hinata, "IKKAKUMON LOOK OUT, HE'S UNDERNEATH YOU!"

Ikkakumon had no time to react before MegaSeadramon's head surfaced around him and his jaws clamped down on him. Ikkakumon screamed in pain as MegaSeadramon's teeth tore into his flesh.

Ling's eyes widened as he watched MegaSeadramon sink his teeth into his partner, squeezing him between his jaws.

"I... _**IKKAKUMON!**_"

Uryu and Kankuro quickly grabbed Ling before he jumped out of the helicopter, desperately trying to reach his partner.

"NO!" Rex's digisoul suddenly exploded as he saw Ikkakumon's white fur suddenly stained red with his own blood.

Ikkakumon struggled to get free, but was losing strength and consciousness fast, "Damn it... let me go." Ikkakumon was helpless and completely unable to escape the ultimate level digimon's jaws.

_"GET HIM FLAMON!"_ Flamon ran past Ling and jumped out of the helicopter.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Rex: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Flamon Digivolve to - _Agunimon_

Agunimon Digivolve to -

_**BurningGreymon**_

_**"LET HIM GO!**_**"** BurningGreymon flew through the air as fast as he could, heading straight for MegaSeadramon.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" BurningGreymon strafed to the side as the lightning blast came at him, refusing to slow down.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" BurningGreymon aimed one of his gauntlets forward and fired a single fire bullet towards MegaSeadramon, hitting the digimon in it's already injured eye. MegaSeadramon roared in pain, but continued to hold onto Ikkakumon.

BurningGreymon finally reached MegaSeadramon's head, and before the digimon could react, BurningGreymon placed both his feet on MegaSeadramon's bottom jaw, and began to lift open the digimon's top jaw with his arms.

BurningGreymon slowly forced open MegaSeadramon's mouth, desperately trying to free Ikkakumon. MegaSeadramon shook his head, his teeth digging more into Ikkakumon as BurningGreymon slowly lifted open the digimon's mouth.

"KABUTERIMON GRAB HIM! PYRO BARRAGE!" BurningGreymon stuck one of his arms into the ultimate's mouth, aiming it into the top of his mouth. The fire bullets blasted against MegaSeadramon's upper jaw and he roared in pain, shaking his head around and accidentally flinging Ikkakumon out of his mouth.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon began to randomly fire the lightning blast around as he tried to force his mouth closed and get ahold of BurningGreymon. Ikkakumon fell back into the ocean, the champion was unconscious and slowly began to sink below the surface.

Kabuterimon flew towards Ikkakumon trying to grab him before he sank into the water.

"Hang on Ikkakumon, I'm coming!" Kabuterimon reached his hand out toward Ikkakumon.

_**CRACK**_

Kabuterimon screamed in pain as MegaSeadramon's lightning blasted him in the back, carrying him away from Ikkakumon.

"_KABUTERIMON!_" BurningGreymon attempted to fly away from MegaSeadramon's mouth but was smacked deeper into the digimon's jaws by MegaSeadramon's tail. "DAMN IT, LET ME GO!"

Uryu looked out as his partner fell through the air and back down towards the sea, "GUARDROMON QUICK, GET US TO KABUTERIMON!" Guardromon swung the helicopter around and moved them in closer as Kabuterimon splashed into the water.

"I'll get him!" Monodramon jumped out of the helicopter, "Kankuro!"

=EVOLUTION=

Kankuro: Digisoul Charge!

Monodramon Digivolve to -

_Strikedramon_

Strikedramon dove out of the helicopter towards Kabuterimon, "Palmon, now!"

"POISON IVY!" Palmon's vines wrapped around Strikedramon's left arm as he splashed into the water.

Hinata, Kankuro, and everyone else grabbed ahold of Palmon as she struggled not to let herself be pulled into the water as well. Finally Palmon felt a strong tug on her vines and began to hurriedly reel them in. Eventually Strikedramon surfaced from the water holding onto Kabuterimon. As Palmon reeled them in close to the helicopter, Kabuterimon shrunk back down into Tentomon. Strikedramon lifted the rookie into the helicopter, before turning back around.

Strikedramon, "Guardromon take us over to where Ikkakumon sank, I've got to try to get him too!"

Before Guardromon could turn the helicopter around, Strikedramon saw someone jump out of the ship past him. Everyone's heads turned as they heard a splash below the helicopter.

Hinata, "_LING!_"

Ling dove into the water heading in the direction he had seen his partner sink.

0101010101-

Above the water BurningGreymon continued to try to prevent MegaSeadramon's jaw from clamping down on him.

"Just let me go already! PYRO BARRAGE!" BurningGreymon held MegaSeadramon's top jaw up with one arm and aimed his other into MegaSeadramon's throat, but before he could fire, water suddenly rushed around him. MegaSeadramon had dived into the water to prevent BurningGreymon from using his fire attacks.

'Damn it!'

MegaSeadramon swam through the water, continuing to try to crush BurningGreymon in his mouth. BurningGreymon held his breath and struggled to hold MegaSeadramon's jaws apart.

0101010101-

Kankuro, "Damn it, what do we do!"

The group in the helicopter felt helpless, there wasn't much they could do to help fight in these conditions.

Gaomon, "BurningGreymon is at a huge disadvantage in the water!"

Rex, "Don't worry, he'll think of something!"

"Strikedramon, try to find Ling and Ikkakumon, I'll hold onto you," said Palmon wrapping her vines around Strikedramon's arm again.

Hinata's byakugan was still activated, "Guys here he comes!"

MegaSeadramon suddenly surfaced, Rex could still see BurningGreymon trapped between the digimon's jaws. Before anyone could do anything MegaSeadramon dove down into the water again. As he dove down MegaSeadramon whipped his large tail around sending a large wave of water towards the helicopter, forcing Guardromon to back the helicopter away from the where their friends were.

Rex, 'Damn it, come on BurningGreymon, come on Ling!'

0101010101-

Ling turned his head through the water as MegaSeadramon swam past him with BurningGreymon still held in his mouth.

Ling turned his head through the dark sea, trying to find any sign of Ikkakumon, 'Where are you!' Finally something caught his eye, something white, leaving a trail of blood as it sank.

Ling swam down as fast as he could until he finally reached his partner. Desperate he wrapped his arms around Ikkakumon's leg and tried to pull him back up towards the surface. Ikkakumon continued to sink, so Ling tried swimming underneath him and pushing up, but still was unable to stop his partner from sinking.

Ikkakumon showed no signs of life, as he sank blood flowed out from the wounds he had received from MegaSeadramon. Ling was starting to feel light headed as he once again grabbed hold of Ikkakumon's leg and tried to pull him up. No matter how hard he tried Ikkakumon kept sinking, and Ling was beginning to run out of air. Ling's brown digisoul covered his hands as he strained himself to pull Ikkakumon back towards the surface.

'Come on! Come on! I'm not gonna leave you, were gonna get out of this, I promise!'

0101010101-

Desperate to get free, BurningGreymon turned the point of his gold gauntlet forward and stabbed it into the top of MegaSeadramon's mouth. It wasn't much of a wound, but it was enough to make MegaSeadramon open his mouth in pain, BurningGreymon took the opportunity and quickly swam out of the digimon's mouth, heading for the surface as fast as he could. BurningGreymon's head broke the surface and he began gasping for air, the water around him boiled and steamed as he lifted his wings out of the water quickly drying them with the extremely high temperature of his body heat.

BurningGreymon took off into the air as MegaSeadramon surfaced underneath him, trying to catch him in his jaws once again.

"EXCEL STREAK!" MegaSeadramon roared in annoyance as a slash of red energy and a barrage of energy arrows hit his head. Rex and Uryu stood in the open doorway of the helicopter aiming their weapons out at MegaSeadramon.

"FOOLS, YOU CAN'T WIN!" MegaSeadramon once again coiled his long body around the area staring at BurningGreymon and the helicopter in the distance. "THIS IS MY DOMAIN, I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE!"

"SHUT UP!" BurningGreymon held his hands close together in front of him, "SOLAR WIND-!" BurningGreymon was stopped as MegaSeadramon's tail smacked against him before he could charge his attack.

MegaSeadramon, "YOU WILL ALL DIE, JUST LIKE THAT FOOLISH IKKAKUMON!"

BurningGreymon, "You're wrong, he's not dead!"

"OF COURSE HE IS, HIS CORPSE WILL SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN BEFORE IT DISSOLVES INTO NOTHING!"

0101010101-

Ling coughed and bubbles came out of his mouth. Everything was becoming fuzzy, and his head was going blank. Ling's eyes closed as he continued to hold onto Ikkakumon.

0101010101-

Memories began to flood through Ling's head.

_"Hey my name is Gomamon, wanna be friends?"_

_"Who are those guys, what do they want with me?"_

_"I'll protect you Ling!"_

_"Gomamon Digivolve to -"_

_Ikkakumon, "I won't let you hurt Ling!"_

_Gomamon, "Ling... I wanna go swimming!"_

Ling's eyes flickered, he could see a spark of brown energy somewhere deep inside himself.

_Ling, "Gomamon, as long as there is the slightest chance that we can create peace between our worlds, I will fight, until my heart and will are ripped from my very body, I will fight no matter what."_

_"The same goes for me too Ling, I'll stand by your side all the way to the end pal, but let's make a promise that we can't let ourselves be defeated until we achieve that peace."_

_Ling smiled, "Alright, I promise that no matter what, I won't die or let you die, without bringing peace between the real and digital world."_

_"It's a promise!"_

0101010101-

'NO!' Ling's eyes opened and he grabbed onto Ikkakumon with all his might, slowly pulling him towards the surface. Ling's brown digisoul expanded until it covered his entire body.

'I promised! We promised! We can't die here!' Ling's brown digisoul was going wild and it was beginning to churn the water around him.

'Come on Ikkakumon, WAKE UP!' Ling prayed for Ikkakumon to somehow hear his thoughts. The water was beginning to spin around the two as Ling pulled Ikkakumon towards the surface.

Ikkakumon's eyes slowly opened as the force of the spinning water and Ling's digisoul sent the two of them towards the surface with incredible force.

0101010101-

MegaSeadramon mocked BurningGreymon for believing that Ikkakumon was alive. "By now that foolish human has drowned along with that Ikkakumon!"

"I already told you, they aren't dead!" BurningGreymon aimed his gauntlets at MegaSeadramon, but suddenly stopped himself. BurningGreymon stared at the water just behind MegaSeadramon, which was beginning to rapidly spin around a brown light that was shining deep below the water.

BurningGreymon smirked and pointed towards the water. MegaSeadramon turned his head as the water began to swirl and ripple like crazy. The brown light became brighter until finally, the water exploded up to the sky in a large pillar of water.

Everyone on the helicopter stared out at the pillar of water as something was shot out of the top of it.

Strikedramon grinned widely, "IT'S IKKAKUMON!"

"LING TOO!" Everyone on the ship was smiling widely, relieved that their friends were alright.

Ikkakumon flew out of the water and through the air high above MegaSeadramon and BurningGreymon's heads. Ling held onto his back, covered by his brown digisoul.

Ikkakumon, "_LET'S GET HIM LING!_"

Ling held his digivice out in front of him, "_MEGASEADRAMON, IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK!_"

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Ling: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Ikkakumon Digivolve to -

_**Zudomon**_

As the light around Ikkakumon faded, a larger digimon appeared. Ling stood on his partner's shoulder as they fell through the air back down towards the sea.

Zudomon, Ultimate Level, Sea Animal Digimon, Vaccine Type

"EAT THIS!" Zudomon held his hammer high above his head as he fell through the air, gathering momentum.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" MegaSeadramon turned his head back towards the sea, attempting to dive away and avoid Zudomon's attack.

"Oh no you don't!" BurningGreymon swooped down low underneath MegaSeadramon. BurningGreymon crossed his arms in front of him and slammed into MegaSeadramon's chin, forcing the digimon's head back up.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, HIT HIM HARD ZUDOMON!" BurningGreymon flew away as Zudomon closed in on MegaSeadramon.

Ling, "GET HIM ZUDOMON!"

"_VULCAN'S HAMMER_!" Zudomon slammed his hammer into MegaSeadramon's head with enough force to shatter the gold armor and horn on his head. MegaSeadramon was unable to so much as yell in pain as his head was smashed in by the force of Zudomon's attack combined with the added momentum of the fall.

Zudomon splashed back into the water overtop of MegaSeadramon. BurningGreymon flew overtop of the large wave Zudomon had created and scanned the water for his allies.

As the water settled Zudomon's head and shell surfaced, Ling stood on his partner's back, shaking the water out of his hair.

"You guys alright?" BurningGreymon flew over and landed on Zudomon's giant shell next to Ling.

"Yeah... we're fine," Ling looked over at Zudomon's giant head and smiled, "Guess you got to swim in the ocean after all."

"It wasn't as nice as I thought it would be," said Zudomon. Ling and Zudomon began to laugh as Guardromon flew the helicopter down towards them.

Ling jumped back into the helicopter as Zudomon shrunk back down into Gomamon. BurningGreymon carried the rookie into the helicopter before reverting back into Flamon.

Kankuro, "Come on Guardromon, let's get out of here."

Guardromon nodded and set them back on course for the Omega Continent and Junk Village.

0101010101-

"My lord, it seems someone has defeated MegaSeadramon," a Bakemon bowed his head and cowered as he delivered the bad news.

"I see, do you know who it was?" Asked a deep demonic sounding voice from across the room.

"We're not sure yet, my lord." The Bakemon raised his head and screamed as a blast of dark energy came at him and destroyed him. A cloaked figure stepped forward, loading the data of the destroyed Bakemon.

"It must have been Seraphimon's 'chosen ones'," Daemon turned around and sat back down on his throne.

"No matter, when the time comes, they, along with the entire human world will bow before me!"

~To Be Continued~

_But now the current's only pulling me down_  
_It's getting harder to breathe_  
_It won't be too long and I'll be going under_  
_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going_  
_There's a fear in me and it's not showing_  
_This could be the end of me_  
_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

_It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down_

* * *

Pretty Please Review


	25. Ch25 Junk Village

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story... obviously.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 25 - Junk Village

* * *

Rex sat at the back of the helicopter, he had no idea how it had happened but somehow he and Flamon had been charged with drying out Ling's clothes. Rex looked like he could blow his lid at any moment as he held Ling's shirt out in front of him, while Flamon held a fireball in his hand, trying to quickly dry out the shirt.

Kotaro, "How much longer Guardromon?"

"Still a while to go," answered Guardromon. They had finally reached the Omega Continent, but still had ways to go until they finally came to Junk Village.

Kotaro sighed as he sat down next to Hinata. Kotaro noticed that her face was completely red as she made sure not to look at Ling who was sitting near the back of the helicopter in his boxers.

"There!" Rex threw Ling's shirt, socks, and pants at him, "You better not expect us to dry your damn underwear too!" Rex sat back down with an obviously pissed off expression on his face.

Ling chuckled as he pulled his clothes back on, "Thanks Rex, if it's any consolation we won't ignore you anymore."

"I think I rather have endured being ignored for another month, then drying your clothes for you," everyone laughed and Rex lightened up a bit.

Monodramon, "Hey Flamon, Gomamon can I ask you two something?"

"Sure," Gomamon turned towards Monodramon and Flamon jumped off his seat, happy to have been included again.

"What's it like digivolving into your ultimate forms?" Gaomon, Palmon, and Tentomon who was lying next to Uryu, still very sore from his fight with MegaSeadramon, were all listening and waiting intently for their answers.

Flamon placed his hand on his chin, trying to figure out how to describe it, "Well..."

"It's awesome!" Flamon fell back as Gomamon burst out with his extremely simple answer.

Flamon lifted himself back up, "How bout this, imagine fighting in your champion form, but being about five times stronger than you usually are." Flamon's answer was pretty simple, but seemed to be enough as Monodramon and the other rookies began to fantasize about their ultimate forms.

"Hey Guardromon," Rex walked up to the front of the helicopter, "what exactly is the plan once we reach Junk Village? Angemon rushed me out of the hospital and didn't have time to explain what the plan is."

"When we get there, we're gonna rendezvous with an ally of ours, then we'll try to search the town and gather any information we can, from their it's just luck I guess," said Guardromon.

Rex, "So how do we know that this Datamon is even still at Junk Village?"

"Unfortunately, we don't," said Guardromon, "but it's all we got to go on. If we can find him and persuade him to join the resistance, his invention will be of great use to us."

"There's something I've been curious about," Rex turned his head around as Uryu spoke, "Datamon's invention sounds like a simple jammer, how come Andromon wasn't able to invent something like that?"

"Your wrong Uryu, it has to be much more than a jammer, Master Andromon could make one of those easy," said Guardromon, "if you think about it, wouldn't DATS become suspicious if they came across an area where their radars simply didn't work."

Uryu, "I guess your right, then how do you suppose the device works?"

"I can't be sure, but it sounds like it can somehow simply erase the signal we digimon give off when we're in the real world, without messing with any radars or other devices."

Rex, "That sounds interesting, but does that really help us that much?"

Kotaro, "Well with something like that Andromon and Angemon would be able to go to the real world without being detected, wouldn't they?"

"That isn't what they want to use it for," stated Guardromon.

Kankuro, "What do you mean?"

"The ally we're gonna meet near Junk Village is named Shurimon, he is a ninja digimon who is a very gifted warrior and a master of stealth," explained Guardromon.

Uryu, "Oh, I get what the plan is."

Guardromon, "Yep, Master Andromon and Angemon are hoping we can acquire this device, so that they can send Shurimon to the real world, so he can try to keep tabs on what DATS is up to in the real world."

Ling, "It sounds like it could be extremely helpful, but is this Shurimon alright with going to the real world?"

"Yes, we've already contacted him, that's why he is meeting us, he's gonna aid us in our search for Datamon, and should it go well, he'll be returning to the base with us and will hopefully be sent to the real world."

"Is that really okay," asked Rex, "we're searching for Datamon because he has something we want, and should we get it we're gonna put Shurimon's life on the line, just to help gain the upper hand against DATS."

"You got it wrong Rex," said Hinata gently, "Datamon is already in danger because DATS will be out to kill the one who made the device, we're trying to save him."

Kankuro, "Andromon already made it clear, that we're not gonna force Datamon to do anything he doesn't want to, the same goes for Shurimon."

Rex sighed, "Alright, I just wish we didn't have to put others in danger."

"Rex, as long as DATS and Daemon are out there, everyone is in danger," stated Uryu.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Kotaro decided to break the silence, "Come on guys, let's play cards to kill time."

Rex, "Huh, why didn't you pull those out earlier when I mentioned it?"

"Because you wanted to play cards, and we were still ignoring you. So we couldn't do anything that you wanted, obviously," laughed Kotaro.

"Gee, thanks!" Said Rex sarcastically.

0101010101-

Somewhere in the darkest depths of the digital world, SkullSatamon walked through a long torchlit underground passage towards a large wooden door decorated with various carvings of horned demons. SkullSatamon pushed open one of the doors and stepped into a large room, at the other end sat Daemon on his large throne.

"I thought I told you not to show yourself before me, SkullSatamon."

SkullSatamon quickly bowed down to his knees, "I'm sorry my lord, but I heard that MegaSeadramon was defeated."

"Yes, I already know," Daemon stood up and SkullSatamon kept his head bowed, "why are you here? You already made a fool of yourself when you were forced to flee from battle, perhaps you'd like me to just end your miserable life now."

"My lord, I'm here because I'd like to redeem myself," even though SkullSatamon feared that Daemon might just destroy him at any moment, he raised his head and stared at his master, "I'd like to capture Angemon for you, and bring him here."

Daemon stared at SkullSatamon for a while, before sitting back down, "Do as you wish, if you succeed perhaps I'll forgive your previous failure."

"I won't let you down my lord!" SkullSatamon quickly left Daemon's throne room.

Daemon smirked sinisterly to himself, whether SkullSatamon succeeded or not, in the end it didn't matter to him.

0101010101-

Kotaro, "Ugh... Guardromon are we there yet?" Kotaro, Monodramon, Kankuro, Flamon, Gaomon, and Ling had just had to endure getting beaten by Rex in every single card game they played.

"Actually we'll be there in about five minutes," said Guardromon.

"Thank god," said Kankuro tossing his cards into a pile.

Rex had a huge grin on his face, "Oh come on guys, one more game, we got time."

"You know, I'd swear he was cheating if he had sleeves to hide cards in," whispered Ling to Kankuro.

Kotaro put the cards away as Guardromon began to lower the helicopter to the ground. Guardromon lightly landed the helicopter and shut off the engine.

Kankuro and Monodramon jumped out of the helicopter, "Um Guardromon... I thought we were heading for a village," said Monodramon. Guardromon had landed the helicopter in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Junk Village is less than a mile through these trees," Kankuro and Monodramon spun around looking for the source of the voice. "Up here," the rest of the group stepped out of the helicopter and looked up into one of the trees where a strange ninja stood, instead of arms and legs, the ninja had spring like appendages connected to large three-pointed shurikens.

Guardromon, "Shurimon, it's good to see you!"

Shurimon, Armor Level, Mutant Digimon, Data Type

Shurimon jumped out of the tree and landed next to the group, "It's nice to see you Guardromon, and it's nice to finally meet some of the destined." One by one the group introduced themselves to Shurimon.

Kankuro, "Shurimon, have you managed to gather any info before we arrived?"

"Not yet, I just arrived here about an hour ago and managed to find a place for us to stay in the village before coming to meet you" said Shurimon. "Let's not waste time, follow me please."

Shurimon walked into the trees followed by Guardromon, the six destined and their partners. They didn't have to walk too long before they came to the end of the forest and found a large, pretty run down looking village.

"So that's Junk Village," Kotaro looked at the village in front of him and was unimpressed.

"Yes that's it, now please don't get separated," said Shurimon. Once again the group followed Shurimon as he led them into the village.

As they stepped into the village, they saw that it was pretty lively. Lots of different digimon walked through the village, some were talking with one another, some were trying to sell stuff, some were eating, and the younger in training digimon bounced around playing tag with one another.

Hinata smiled as she saw the young in-training digimon playing, but her smile faded as most of the digimon noticed the group's presence and began to quickly vacate the streets. Hinata watched the younger digimon run away scared, and the older ones simply slip away.

Kotaro, "Guardromon, what's wrong with them, don't they know that we're the good guys?"

"I'm afraid, that this is what it's like throughout most of the digital world," said Shurimon, "DATS has most of the digimon population scared of humans."

Hinata, "It's awful."

"We should hurry and get off the streets," said Shurimon. The group followed Shurimon as he walked further down the street. The boys were trying to ignore the looks of scared digimon as they peeked around corners and through windows at them, but it was all Hinata could notice. With each digimon she saw, she became sadder and sadder.

Palmon, "Hinata, you okay?"

Hinata nodded her head lightly trying to hide her face from her partner. Palmon wasn't fooled though, she had been around Hinata long enough to know when she was depressed. Palmon put her hand on her partner's back, trying to silently comfort her.

"In here," Shurimon pointed to a building that was missing a door, one by one the group filed in. The building had two floors, two rooms on the bottom floor and two on the top floor, little to no furniture, and luckily a bathroom, since no one had gotten to use one since they left the base.

Uryu, "Alright Guardromon, where do we start?"

"We need to first gather information, I think it's best if you six stay here while we digimon," Guardromon pointed to Shurimon, Palmon, Gaomon, Flamon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Monodramon and himself, "go through the town and ask around about Datamon."

Kotaro, "Wouldn't we be able to cover more ground if all of us went out?"

"Sorry little man, didn't you notice how the digimon reacted to our presence, we'd be lucky if we could get the time of day out of them," Kotaro became irritated by Kankuro's 'little man' comment.

Guardromon, "Kankuro's right, you all should stay here for now, the rest of us will form four teams of two and spread out through the town." Guardromon began to split the eight of them into teams, Flamon and Tentomon, Guardromon and Palmon, Monodramon and Shurimon, and Gomamon and Gaomon.

The eight digimon began to exit the building, Gaomon and Gomamon made their way to the southern part of the town. Palmon and Guardromon walked towards the northern part of town while Monodramon and Shurimon walked off towards the eastern part of the town.

As Flamon and Tentomon began to walk/fly towards the western part of town, Uryu poked his head out of the building, "Be careful Tentomon, don't do anything rash, you're still injured."

"Don't worry Uryu, if anything bad happens I'll just use Flamon as a shield," joked Tentomon.

Flamon, "Hey!"

0101010101-

**(One Hour Later)**

"See any of them yet?" Asked Kotaro for about the twentieth time as Hinata stuck her head out the building.

Hinata stood near the door and Kotaro sat on a wooden chair in what would be a kitchen, if it actually had food. In the next room Kankuro and Uryu sat quietly on an old sofa that sat against the back wall and Rex and Ling... well.

"Okay I give up," said Kankuro finally, "what the hell are you two doing?" Rex opened one eye at Kankuro's question, he and Ling were sitting on the floor next to each other cross-legged, as though they were trying to meditate.

Ling, "We're trying to figure out how to tap into the next level of digisoul at will."

Uryu, "Why exactly do you need to act like your meditating to do that?"

Rex and Ling blinked a few times, "Well... we thought it might help, now don't bother us for a bit," Rex closed his eyes again. Both he and Ling had their digisoul wrapped around both their hands as they quietly tried to figure out how to increase their digisoul's strength.

"Really guys?" Ling and Rex ignored Kankuro. "Fine if you guys somehow manage to figure it out, you better tell us how to do it too."

Another hour ticked away as the six destined waited for their partners to return. The group had barely moved during that time, especially Rex and Ling.

Once again Hinata poked her head out the door, looking for their digimon, "There's Flamon and Tentomon!"

Uryu stood up and walked to the door as Tentomon flew in behind Flamon, "How it go guys, did you manage to come up with anything?"

Tentomon landed on the small table in the kitchen and shook his head, "Sorry Uryu, we didn't find out a single thing about Datamon."

"Most of the digimon we talked to wanted nothing to do with us, since they saw us with you guys when we got here," said Flamon as he looked around for Rex. Flamon turned his head to the next room as a bright red light lit the room.

"No way," said Uryu, obviously annoyed. Flamon ran into the room followed by the rest of the group and found Rex sitting on the floor covered from head to foot in his dark red digisoul.

"Awesome!" Flamon ran to his partner, overjoyed by what he was seeing.

"You got to be kidding me, how did you do that?" Asked Kankuro who was still sitting on the old couch and just as annoyed as Uryu.

Rex stood up looking at his hands, he could feel the high level of power flowing through him, "Well... I realized something while I was sitting there. Both times that I was able to tap into this power were because I was experiencing strong emotions like anger when Ikkakumon was injured and when I fought against At... Nikolai.." Rex tried to think about how he had felt during that fight, but couldn't quite describe it.

Everyone listened intently as Rex tried to describe how he was able to tap into the second level of digisoul, "I realized that my emotions affect my digisoul's power more, then say my strength."

Kotaro, "So you're saying, that we have to use our emotions to strengthen our digisoul, that sounds pretty cheesy."

Rex turned to Ling who still sat on the floor, "Try it Ling."

Ling nodded and closed his eyes again, remembering how desperate he felt when Ikkakumon was injured by MegaSeadramon. Ling's digisoul expanded up his arms as he made a silent vow to never let that happen again, and just like that, Ling's brown digisoul expanded and covered his body on command.

Ling, "Wow, it worked."

"You made that look easy Ling!" Ling turned his head to the doorway as Gomamon walked in. Gaomon, Monodramon, and Shurimon walked in behind him.

Kotaro, "Alright you're back, did you guys managed to find out anything?"

"Sorry Kotaro, me and Gomamon didn't have any luck," said Gaomon.

Kankuro, "What about you two?"

"We did manage to find out something," said Monodramon. Rex and Ling let their digisoul's dissipate as they listened to Monodramon, "A Baronmon told us that he remembered a Datamon living here and owning a shop, where he invented and sold all kinds of different gizmos."

Kotaro, "Great, that sounds like it could be our guy!"

"Wait there's more," said Shurimon, "we also found out that Datamon no longer lives in this village."

"Damn it, that's just great," said Rex, very irritated.

Ling, "What do we do now?"

"We should wait for Guardromon and Palmon to return, before we decide what our next course of action will be," everyone nodded at Shurimon's words.

Hinata stepped outside the building again, the sun had almost set, and she was starting to get a little worried about her partner.

After another half hour Palmon and Guardromon finally returned. Guardromon held several bags in his arms as he walked behind Palmon.

Hinata, "Palmon what took you two so long?"

"We stopped and got food for everybody," said Palmon pointing to Guardromon.

"Alright I'm starving!" Shouted Flamon running into the old kitchen.

Shurimon updated Guardromon about what he and Monodramon discovered. Guardromon was quiet while everyone was digging into the assortment of food that he and Palmon had gotten for them.

Uryu, "So Guardromon what do you think we should do, Datamon isn't in Junk Village anymore."

"We can't give up yet, tomorrow we'll go out again and see if we can at least figure out where Datamon used to stay, maybe we can find a clue," said Guardromon. Most of the town had turned in and they would have to wait til the town's digimon were awake again to try to gather information.

"Okay I got a question though," said Kotaro, "where are we all gonna sleep?" No one had thought about it, the building they were in had one old dusty couch downstairs, but nothing upstairs. Everyone realized they were in for one uncomfortable night.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

No action in this chapter, but the search has begun. Please review and thank you for reading


	26. Ch26 Closing In

As I'm sure everyone knows, I don't own Digimon blah blah blah.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 26 - Closing In

* * *

"No, DEPUTYMON!" Starmon watched as his sidekick was blasted and destroyed by SkullSatamon. The dark digimon laughed as though he was having fun as he absorbed the fallen digimon's data, "_YOU MONSTER!_"

Starmon blindly charged at SkullSatamon, throwing punches and kicks that were dodged with ease. Starmon was swatted away and crashed into one of the old western buildings, smashing through the wall and landing in a pile of broken tables and chairs.

"Last chance, tell me, where is Andromon's base!"

Starmon lifted himself from the rubble, staring at the skeletal digimon that stood in front of him with pure hate, "BITE ME BONEHEAD! METEOR SHOWER!"

SkullSatamon slowly stepped forward ignoring the falling meteors that were hitting him, "Fine then, I was gonna kill you anyway! SKULL HAMMER!" SkullSatamon slammed his staff on top of Starmon creating a large shockwave on the digimon.

Starmon gave one last defiant look before SkullSatamon's attack destroyed him. SkullSatamon stood still absorbing the fallen digimon's data before silently cackling to himself.

SkullSatamon tore through the buildings in the western town until he found what he was looking for, a map hidden in an old whiskey bottle. There was a spot marked on a map, it wasn't labeled but SkullSatamon knew what it was. Starmon and Deputymon had been in league with the resistance, they would need to know where the base was and how to contact them.

SkullSatamon grinned wickedly as an idea came to him.

0101010101-

Rex's group was in the middle of day two of the search for Datamon. The digimon were out once again asking around town trying to find out where Datamon's old shop used to be and where he moved to.

The five boys were all moving extremely sluggish, none of them had gotten any sleep the previous night. All five of them, in an act of chivalry, gave the couch to Hinata while they all volunteered to sleep on the hard floor. The digimon didn't have a problem sleeping but for Rex and the guys it was nearly impossible. Luckily Uryu had asked Guardromon to bring back coffee for them. The machine digimon whined a bit about spending all his savings but agreed, seeing as how they needed to be ready to go at anytime.

Guardromon returned with Palmon carrying several large cups of coffee, passing them to each of the boys.

"Thank god, I feel like I'm gonna pass out on my feet," said Kotaro quickly taking a drink of coffee and burning his tongue.

Palmon, "Blow on it first dummy."

"Kotaro!" Gaomon ran into the building followed by Gomamon, "I found it!"

Kotaro walked around Rex and Uryu to get to his partner, "You found Datamon's old home?"

Gaomon nodded, "Yes, a Prariemon knew where it was, he explained exactly how to get there too."

Kotaro patted his partner on the shoulder, "Nice job buddy, let's get over there now."

"Yes lets," Guardromon walked to the exit, "I want Palmon, Gaomon, Kotaro, and Hinata to come with me, the rest of you stay here and inform Shurimon and the others when they get back." The guys nodded and Guardromon followed behind Gaomon as he led the way.

As they walked down the street, the town's digimon once again fled the streets at the sight of Kotaro and Hinata.

"How far is it Gaomon?" Asked Kotaro who was still drinking his hot coffee.

"Not too far," said Gaomon, "It's back in an alley up ahead."

"Hey humans!" The group turned around as a Gazimon yelled out to them. As Kotaro turned around he was hit in the side of the head with a rock.

Hinata and Gaomon, "_Kotaro!_"

"What the hell was that for!" Kotaro held the side of his head as blood began to trickle down the side of his face. The Gazimon gave Kotaro a look of pure loathing, before the digimon picked up another rock and chucked it at Hinata.

Kotaro jumped in front of Hinata and swatted the rock out of the air, "Knock it off!" Gaomon and Palmon stepped in front of their partners glaring angrily at the Gazimon, and Guardromon stepped up behind Kotaro and Hinata.

"Traitors!" Yelled the Gazimon pointing at Palmon, Gaomon, and Guardromon, "How can you side with the humans instead of your own kind!" The Gazimon turned around and ran away as Palmon and Gaomon took a step forward.

"Let's hurry and get to Datamon's old place, before he comes back and starts a riot," said Kotaro wiping the blood from the side of his face.

"What are you talking about, we should head back and get that wound patched up first," said Hinata worriedly.

Kotaro, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Alright, but let's hurry so we can get back to the others and get you bandaged up," said Guardromon.

0101010101-

"I'm back Kankuro," yelled out Monodramon as he walked into the building.

Kankuro walked out of the back room into the kitchen, "Good news, Gaomon found out where Datamon's old shop is."

Monodramon, "Awesome!"

Kankuro stared at the doorway for a few seconds, "Where's Shurimon?"

"I'm not sure, he disappeared suddenly after a Triceramon nearly ran me over, stupid dinosaur should watch where he's going."

"Aren't you a dinosaur too, Monodramon," said Gomamon as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not a dinosaur, I'm a dragon," shouted Monodramon annoyed, "a dragon!"

"I don't get it, what's the difference?" Monodramon flew into a rant about how dragons are better than dinosaurs and Kankuro laughed as Monodramon's words just went right over Gomamon's head.

"I still don't get it," said Gomamon with a smile.

Monodramon face palmed, "I give up!"

0101010101-

At the edge of Junk Village Shurimon jumped off the roof of a building onto the thick branches of the forest, trying to find where the Triceramon had gone to.

Monodramon hadn't noticed the white blank look in the Triceramon's eyes as it walked past them, but Shurimon did. Shurimon didn't bring Monodramon with him since he worked best alone, and he didn't want to alert everyone until he was absolutely sure that his suspicions were correct.

Shurimon silently jumped from tree to tree, following the large footprints left by the Triceramon as he stomped off into the forest.

Shurimon slowed down as he finally spotted the ultimate level digimon as it trudged on through the trees. In its hand it held a folded up piece of paper. Shurimon followed after the digimon as they got further and further away from junk village.

Shurimon froze and remained still as the Triceramon suddenly came to a stop. It stood still for several seconds before Shurimon saw a group of humans walk up to the digimon.

0101010101-

"What happened here?" Asked Palmon, as she, Gaomon, Guardromon, Kotaro, and Hinata walked into Datamon's old home. The door was broken off its hinges and the place had been torn apart. Datamon had left behind many gadgets, a few tables and shelves, and several blue prints when he moved, and all of those were thrown around the large room.

Hinata, "You don't think someone beat us here do you?"

"Hate to say it, but it looks that way," said Kotaro, "Digitize, Beast Arts!" Kotaro's blue digivice started to glow and disappeared into his body. Kotaro's nails suddenly grew a little longer and sharper and his canines became a little more pointed.

"I think we can assume that whoever did this was looking for something in particular," stated Gaomon, "and they tore through everything looking for it."

Kotaro and Gaomon began to sniff around the building, seeing what kind of scents they could come up with.

Guardromon, "Smell anything?"

"Well it smells strongly of rusted metal in here," said Kotaro looking at Guardromon, "or maybe that's just you." Kotaro grinned and Guardromon looked annoyed.

"Kotaro is right, it does smell mostly like old rusted machines in here, but I am picking up another scent," said Gaomon as he continued to sniff the air, "do you smell that Kotaro?"

Kotaro closed his eyes and sniffed the air again, "Yeah there's another scent in here, definitely a digimon, could be whoever did this."

Palmon, "How do you know, are you sure you're not just smelling one of us?"

"Don't underestimate our noses Palmon," said Kotaro with a grin, Gaomon nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's search the wreckage, see if we can find anything of use," said Guardromon turning towards Hinata.

"Digitize, Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes faded to white and the veins around her temples began to pop as she searched every nook and cranny of the building for any kind of clue.

0101010101-

'This isn't good,' thought Shurimon as he looked down at the group of men below him.

One of the men, wearing the traditional DATS black suit, tie, and sunglasses stepped forward, "Did you find anything?"

Triceramon very slowly and stiffly held the folded piece of paper up to the man. The man snatched the piece of paper and forced Triceramon back into his container. The man unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to two other black suited men.

"Alright men, our target is two miles south of here," stated one of the three suited men, to a group of twelve soldiers.

Shurimon's mind raced, 'Two miles south, could that be where Datamon is? These men are without a doubt from DATS and if that's the case...' Shurimon slowly turned around, heading back to the village to let Guardromon and everyone else know. As he silently made his way back the other way, he found a Gazimon standing in one of the trees behind him, and before he could stop the rookie level digimon.

"IT'S DATS!" The young Gazimon jumped out of the tree and faced the men.

'That fool!'

"You killed some of my brothers! I'm gonna get revenge for them!"

The suited man holding the folded paper looked unamused, "These creatures just never learn their place, Realize!" The man raised a digimon container into the air and released the ultimate level Gigadramon.

"Kill that runt for me," the man pointed at Gazimon and Gigadramon slowly nodded his head at the order.

"Genocide Gear!" Gigadramon aimed his left arm towards the rookie and fired an organic missile.

"Damn, DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon's arms extended out striking the missile and sending it off course, the missile exploded against a tree destroying it and several trees around the impact point.

"What do we have here," said the suited man now amused as Shurimon jumped in front of Gazimon.

"I can't allow you to harm the innocent, KUSANAGI!" Shurimon grabbed the giant shuriken on his back and threw it with incredible speed and accuracy. The shuriken stabbed into Gigadramon's chest, but the digimon didn't even flinch.

"Genocide Gear!" Shurimon grabbed Gazimon and jumped away as Gigadramon fired two missiles. Shurimon shielded Gazimon as the missiles exploded and the shockwave impacted against his back. Shurimon spun himself around as he was flung through the air and his back slammed into a tree.

"Let me go, I want to fight, I want to kill DATS!" Gazimon struggled to get free but Shurimon held onto him. Shurimon slowly lifted himself back to his feet, between shielding Gazimon from the explosion and the impact, Shurimon's back was badly injured and starting to bleed.

"I can't let you get yourself killed," Shurimon held onto Gazimon as Gigadramon and the DATS soldiers closed in, "we're getting out of here, NINJA WIND!" Leaves swirled around Shurimon, and as the leaves fell back to the ground Shurimon vanished.

"Damn, we need to hurry and get to the target, I have a feeling he'll be back with allies," the three suited men in charge lead the soldiers south towards their target.

0101010101-

Meanwhile Guardromon's group was walking back up to the doorless entrance of their temporary headquarters.

"Kotaro did you hear that?" Asked Gaomon as his ears twitched.

"I didn't hear anything," Kotaro had already released his power and had returned his digivice to its holster.

"How'd it go guys?" Asked Rex as Kotaro, Hinata, and the three digimon walked in.

"Bad, someone beat us to it," stated Kotaro, "if I had to guess, I'd say it was DATS."

Palmon, "How do you know, didn't you say it was a digimon?"

"Who else besides us would be looking for Datamon," said Kotaro, "they probably sent one of their soulless digimon slaves to search the building."

"What happened to you Kotaro?" Asked Flamon, pointing at Kotaro's head which had dried blood along the right side of it.

"Come on, let's get that looked at," said Hinata leading Kotaro into the other room, "Palmon grab my first aid kit." While Hinata was bandaging Kotaro's head, Gaomon and Guardromon explained what they had found at Datamon's old place.

Uryu, "So what do we do now?"

"What can we do, we have no idea where Datamon is now, we don't have the means to search an entire continent, and by the sounds of it DATS is ahead of us," said Kankuro bluntly.

"I could sniff around town and see if I can find the digimon that tore apart Datamon's place," said Gaomon.

"We don't know how long ago that happened, chances are that digimon is long gone," pointed out Tentomon.

"So what, we failed," said Ling angrily. No one replied, the entire group felt angry and ashamed.

"Can't we just keep asking around town, someone must know where he went," said Flamon hopefully.

"Yeah we can't just give up," said Gomamon.

Rex slowly stood up, "I'm going out."

Uryu, "What, why?"

"I'll ask every single digimon in this village if I have to, it's all I can do," Rex walked towards the exit and Flamon followed after him.

"We're coming too," Kotaro and Hinata walked out of the back room along with Palmon, Kotaro had a small bandage on the side of his head. Uryu, Kankuro, and Ling stood up along with their partners.

Rex smiled, "Alright guys, leave no stone unturned!"

As Rex stepped out onto the street someone stumbled up to him," Wait!"

"SHURIMON!" The digimon fell to his knees and Guardromon and Hinata ran up to his side. Shurimon's back was covered in his own blood.

Guardromon, "What happened?"

"It was DATS."

"Come on let's get you looked at," said Hinata trying to help Shurimon to his feet.

"There's no time, listen!" Shurimon shrugged Hinata off of him, "DATS is heading south of here," Shurimon pointed in the direction they were going, "I don't know for sure, but I think Datamon is living a little over two miles in that direction, you have to stop DATS!"

Everything had become serious so quickly. They were now on a time limit to get to Datamon before DATS killed him.

"Guardromon, take Shurimon and get back to the helicopter, we'll try to catch up to them and stop them on foot," Rex began to take charge.

"But-"

"No buts, you're not the fastest digimon around, and Shurimon isn't in any shape to chase after them."

"We need to move fast guys," Ling grabbed Gomamon and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" The six destined and their partners took off as fast as they could, desperate to catch up to DATS and save Datamon.

0101010101-

**(Meanwhile Back at Andromon's Base)**

Duo laid asleep on his hospital bed, his head tossed from side to side as nightmares plagued his subconscious mind.

Duo's mind was playing a horrible trick on him, in his dream he was reliving the death of Himura, only this time Himura laid in his arms blaming Duo for bringing DATS to his door and getting him killed.

"No, don't die! I never meant for this to happen! PLEASE!" Duo pleaded for Himura not to die, not to hate him, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Suddenly the dream changed, Duo saw Kuwagamon and Kunemon standing in front of him. The two digimon stared at Duo as they suddenly began to dissolve.

_"You were too weak, because of you Leon will never recover from losing his only friend."_

"Stop it!" Duo was trying to force himself awake, he couldn't take much more of this, it was tearing him apart. The dream changed once again, Duo found himself standing in an old playground. It was the same one he and Eureka had always played in as kids.

_"Duo."_ Duo turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice, a voice he had heard recently _"You can't save anyone Duo, no matter how hard you fight, no matter how hard you try, in the end everyone will die." _ The young man pointed past Duo to a group of dead bodies that lay on the ground.

"No... Veemon, Rex, everyone..." Duo's eyes stared at each bloodied and beaten body in turn, seeing all the destined, their partners, and all the allies of the resistance dead on the ground, "Who the hell are you!"

_"Don't you know?"_ Asked the young man as he removed his glasses.

Duo stared at the man as he continued to taunt him, _"Most of all Duo, you'll never be able to protect her."_ Duo's eyes widened as Eureka appeared behind the young man, she reached her hand out to him and began to dissolve and fade away.

"No, please no!" Duo tried to reach her, but he couldn't, his body was shrinking and she was getting farther away as he ran. Once again he was that eight year old scared and lonely boy whose whole world revolved around his one and only friend, "Eureka!"

0101010101-

"NO!" Duo shot up into a sitting position suddenly, scaring one of the nurses and Gatomon half to death. Duo held his head as a terrible headache came over him.

"Duo, what's wrong!" Asked the nurse, placing her hand on his head, to see if he had a fever.

Duo was the only one still in the hospital, between the sword wound on his chest and the amount of blood he lost, he was the worst off out of everyone. Kiru and Haru recently got permission to leave, although Haru had to once again roll around in a wheelchair until his leg was healed and Kiru had his arm and chest heavily bandaged and was under order to stay in his room most of the time.

"Sorry," Duo took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down, "bad dream. Can I get a painkiller, I've got a bit of headache." The nurse nodded to Duo as Gatomon went to fetch the medicine.

Duo laid his head back on the pillow as his headache got worse. Duo suddenly felt something itchy on his bareback and grunted in annoyance, "Why is my hair unbraided?"

"Kiru took your hairtie."

"... Why?"

"He said something about ruining another one of his hairties and decided to take yours while you were asleep," said the nurse with a giggle.

"Remind me to kick his ass for that," said Duo annoyed.

"Now now, you're in no shape to be kicking anyone's ass, and we can get more for you guys, it's no big deal." Gatomon returned and handed the medicine to Duo along with a glass of water.

Duo quickly downed the medicine and laid back down, after adjusting his long hair to one side so he wasn't laying on it, "Thanks Gatomon, thanks Kazuha."

"Anytime," said Gatomon happily.

"Hey one more question, have you seen Veemon?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him," said Kazuha.

"Alright thanks again," Duo hadn't seen his partner since they escaped DATS's base and was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

~To Be Continued~

_I can't get it out of my head, I can't get it out of my head_  
_I hear the words that you say, to me_

_I can't get it out of my head, I can't get it out of my head_  
_I hear the words that you say, To Me!_

_That I do this to myself, me and no one else _  
_So help me, tell me how to break free_  
_I'm to blame and that's what really hurts_  
_That's what really hurts_  
_You get what you deserve_

_What You Deserve by The Exies_

* * *

Another chapter without much fighting, but next chapter will have another one of the destined unlocking the ultimate level digisoul.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Weapons/Abilities:

Kotaro's **_Beast Arts_** - Basically it's his doglike characteristics from Negima. Gives him increased speed and strength, as well as a heightened sense of smell and hearing. No dog ears though.

* * *

Notes:

Chapter title refers to DATS closing in on Datamon and SkullSatamon closing in on Andromon's base.

The Gazimon that attacks Kotaro isn't the same one that interfered with Shurimon as he tried to quietly sneak away. Although the two Gazimon are brothers. Their story is that their were originally four of them but two of their brothers were destroyed and their data was stolen during one of DATS's attacks.

I decided it was finally time to name the two nurses in the story, the one Duo talked to at the end of this chapter is Kazuha, and the one Kiru argued with a couple of chapters ago is named Sonoko. They are two characters from Detective Conan, much like with Dr. Knox, that's just who I kept picturing when I wrote the parts of the story they were in.


	27. Ch27 Divide and Conquer

I don't own ahh forget it... you all know the gist.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 27 - Divide and Conquer

* * *

"Hinata, do you see them yet!" Rex and Flamon ran as fast as they could next to Hinata as she used her byakugan to scan ahead for the men from DATS.

"Not yet, there's a lot of area for me to look through, if we get close enough to them I'll know instantly," Hinata continued to scan through the trees ahead of them and at the same time she was watching the area around them for traps and hidden enemies.

Rex, Hinata, and their partners were leading the group, right behind them were Kotaro, Kankuro, Gaomon and Monodramon, and behind them was Uryu, Tentomon, Ling, and Gomamon who was laying over Ling's shoulder like a stuffed animal.

Gomamon, "Ling, I don't feel so good."

"How can you get motion sick riding on my shoulder? Just hang tight."

Palmon, "Are we still heading in the right direction?"

"Shurimon said south," Uryu pulled a small digital compass that was given to him by Andromon out of his pocket, "this is the right way!" Not only did the device tell him what direction he was going, it also displayed how far he had traveled, Uryu had made sure to check the device when they first left the village, so they knew when they were closing in on Datamon's supposed location.

Kankuro, "What's the plan guys?"

"Catch up to them, stop them, and save Datamon, obviously," said Kotaro with a smirk.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to improvise," grumbled Kankuro.

"Guys, I see them!" Everyone's heads shot towards Hinata, "Follow me!" Everyone followed behind Hinata as she led them through the trees, a little more south-west.

"They're right up ahead, in the clearing past these trees," said Hinata coming to a stop. Everyone skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into one another and listened carefully, sure enough they could hear voices not to far ahead, someone was shouting orders. "There's fifteen in total, twelve of them look like ordinary soldiers, half are armed with assault rifles, the other half armed with the data destroyers, all of them have side arms, frag grenades, and stun grenades," stated Hinata as she studied the men, "the other three seem to be in charge, and all fifteen of them are carrying at least one digimon with them."

"Alright let me and Uryu strip them of their weapons and digimon before we rush out there," said Kankuro as he and Uryu drew their digivices.

Hinata, "Wait a second, what are they doing?"

Palmon, "What's wrong Hinata?"

"They're stopping, and one of the men in charge is staring up at the sky," Hinata used her byakugan to look high into the sky, above the clouds and found something that made her jump. "EVERYONE MOVE!"

No one knew what was going on as Hinata pulled Palmon behind her, trying to rush them away from where they were hiding, until the sound of something rushing through the air hit their ears. The group was blown off their feet as a missile impacted near them, blowing apart the trees and creating a crater in the ground.

Rex quickly lifted himself to his feet as more missiles began to impact through the forest around them, _"GUYS MOVE!" _Rex led the group forward away from the explosions, desperate to keep everyone alive. Once again the force of the explosions knocked the group off of their feet, knocking them on their stomachs. The group was hit with splintered wood and rubble as the explosions finally ceased.

"Realize!"

"REALIZE!" As they climbed to their feet they found themselves surrounded by the soldiers. The soldiers had their guns drawn and each of them had a digimon next to them. Half of the soldiers had fiery cat-like digimon, while the second half had large spider-like digimon.

Lynxmon, Armor Level, Beast Digimon, Vaccine Type

Dokugumon, Champion Level, Insectoid Digimon, Virus Type

"Well, well," the three black suited men stepped forward, "what do we have here?" The man in front smirked as Gigadramon descended down behind him.

"Sorry everyone, I was so focused on searching the trees, I didn't think to check the sky," Hinata held on to Palmon as the men stepped forward.

"It's not your fault Hinata, we just weren't ready," said Kankuro. Hinata noticed his digivice was no longer in his hand, and hoped he didn't lose it in those explosions.

The man returned Gigadramon to his container, "Well if it isn't the resistance, you all have caused our organization a lot of trouble recently. The boss will reward us if we bring all of you to him."

"We still need to eliminate our target though," stated another of the black suited men.

"Alright, you soldiers hold them here, if they so much as look at you all wrong, kill one of them!" The three men all grinned wickedly as they turned off into the trees.

"ALL OF YOU ON YOUR KNEES, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!" Rex, Kankuro, Ling, Kotaro, Hinata, and Uryu lowered down to their knees and did as they were told, their partners followed suit. Several minutes passed as the soldiers held them at gunpoint.

_'Anyone got a plan,'_ whispered Kotaro.

_'Yeah, I'll cause a distraction, all of you go after those three, while me and Monodramon take care of these guys,' _replied Kankuro.

_'Not by yourself you won't, Tentomon and I will stay too,'_ whispered Uryu. Tentomon nodded in agreement.

"WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING!" The soldiers stepped forward.

_'Guys shield your eyes and ears,'_ whispered Kankuro. His fingers on the back of his head twitched ever so slightly and Rex noticed his chakra strings running through the air, just barely visible. Rex smirked when he realized they were connected to the pins of the soldiers stun grenades, "NOW!"

Kankuro whipped his hands out, removing the pins of ten stun grenades on the soldiers belts. The soldiers started to panic as they tried to remove the grenades from their belts before they went off. The group shielded their eyes and ears as ten of the stun grenades went off, blinding the soldiers and taking out their hearing. Their digimon stood completely still, unable to do anything until they recieved their orders.

"Go now guys!" Rex, Kotaro, Ling, Hinata, and their partners ran past the men while they were too stunned to react.

Kotaro, "You two better catch up!"

"Don't worry about us, Digitize Ginrei Kojaku!" Uryu's bow formed as he began to fire arrows, destroying the guns still in the soldier's hands and holsters. Kankuro's chakra strings whipped through the air pulling guns and grenades away from the men and tossing them through the air.

One of the soldiers drew his handgun and began to fire randomly, trying to hit a target he couldn't see. Kankuro ducked as a bullet went over his head.

"WATCH IT PAL, BEAT KNUCKLE!" Monodramon punched his fist into the man's gut knocking him out cold.

"SUPER SHOCKER!" Tentomon fired a stream of electricity towards two more of the soldiers, the men screamed and fell unconscious.

"DAMN IT, YOU DIGIMON ATTACK!" The Lynxmon and Dokugumon nodded at the orders and began to advance on Kankuro and Uryu.

"Oh shit! Ready Monodramon!"

"Let's get them Tentomon!" Kankuro and Uryu's digivices returned to their hands as they held their gray and light purple digisoul covered fists in front of them.

=EVOLUTION=

Kankuro/Uryu: Digisoul Charge!

Monodramon Digivolve to -

_Strikedramon_

Tentomon Digivolve to -

_Kabuterimon_

Kabuterimon, "Ready Strikedramon?"

"I'm always ready for a good fight!" Strikedramon and Kabuterimon charged forward ready to meet the six Lynxmon and six Dokugumon head on.

0101010101-

Gaomon, "We got to catch up to them Kotaro!"

Kotaro, "Right!"

=EVOLUTION=

Kotaro: Digisoul Charge!

Gaomon Digivolve to -

_Gaogamon_

Kotaro jumped onto his partner's back, "I'll go ahead and slow them down, hurry and catch up guys!"

Hinata, "Kotaro wait!" Gaogamon rushed off ahead with Kotaro, before Hinata could stop them.

"Digitize, Beast Arts!" Kotaro's digivice disappeared into his body once again.

"They're right ahead Kotaro!"

"Circle around, let's cut them off!" Gaogamon did as he was told. Running as fast as he could through the tree, circling around where the scent of the DATS men was coming from.

"Ready, Kotaro?"

"Let's get them!"

Gaogamon jumped through the trees, landing in front of the three men from DATS, "Did you guys miss me?" Kotaro jumped from Gaogamon's back and rushed the three men with incredible speed. Kotaro slammed his palm into one of the men's chest, sending him flying back through the air.

"LITTLE BASTARD!" Kotaro spun around and smacked the back of his fist against the second man's face. He then rounded on the third man, the one who seemed to lead the other two black suited men. Kotaro spun around the man getting behind him in an instant, and brought his leg towards the man's back.

The man spun around and caught Kotaro by his leg, shocking him, "Stupid brat!" The man lifted Kotaro by his leg and tossed him into a tree.

"KOTARO!" Gaogamon rushed forward, no longer worried about using his power on a human.

"Realize!" Once again Gigadramon appeared hovering over the man, "Kill that dog!"

Gaogamon darted to the side as Gigadramon aimed his arms towards him. Gaogamon made his way to Kotaro, who grabbed hold of Gaogamon and pulled himself back onto his partner's back.

"Genocide Gear!" Missiles chased after Gaogamon and Kotaro as they tried to lose them by weaving through the trees. Gaogamon darted around a tree instantly forcing the missile to impact against the tree, but the force of the explosion forced Gaogamon off his feet causing him to crash against the ground and Kotaro to be flung off of him.

"Nice try boy," the man turned to his two partners, pointing at one of the men, "you, give me your digimon, take Gigadramon and hold off anyone else who shows up," the suited man with the swollen cheek nodded and gave the man his two digimon, while the third man released his digimon, Megadramon.

"Damn it stop!" Kotaro lifted himself to his feet trying to stop the man, but was blocked by Gigadramon and Megadramon.

"Datamon will die boy, our leader doesn't want his invention in your hands," and with that the man ran off into the trees, once again on the path to where Datamon was.

"You two, kill that boy and his dog," Gigadramon pointed his arms at Kotaro, while Megadramon turned towards Gaogamon.

"Shit!"

"Genocide Ge-"

"FLAME FIST!" Kotaro sighed in relief as Agunimon appeared out of no where and slammed his burning fist into the top of Gigadramon's head, before the digimon could fire it's attack.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Several missiles shot out over the trees and impacted against Megadramon as he aimed his arms at Gaogamon.

Megadramon stumbled a bit but was un-injured, the cyborg digimon turned towards Gaogamon again to find the dog digimon facing him.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Once again Megadramon was staggered and pushed back.

"COCONUT PUNCH!" Megadramon was knocked out of the air as the giant cactus known as Togemon delivered a solid punch into the ultimate's back.

Rex, Ling, and Hinata ran to Kotaro's side, "YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Hinata's worried big sister attitude, scared Kotaro a little.

"Hinata, yell at him later!" Ling motioned towards Gigadramon and Megadramon who lifted themselves back up, revealing that they were completely unharmed. Agunimon, Gaogamon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon moved in to join their partners.

"We can't outrun these digimon," said Rex, "Kotaro, Hinata, you two go after the guy who ran ahead and find Datamon, me and Ling will stay here." Before either could argue Rex continued, "Gaogamon and Togemon won't be able to beat these digimon, and besides you two have the best chance of finding Datamon."

"Rex is right, me and Ikkakumon will handle these two!" Agunimon stepped forward his fist once again ablaze.

"Alright, but you two had better catch up to us, along with Kankuro and Uryu," said Hinata worried.

"Of course we will, we promise," said Ling trying to reassure Hinata, "right guys!"

Ikkakumon, "You bet!" Rex and Agunimon nodded.

"Alright let's go Kotaro," Kotaro nodded and jumped back onto Gaogamon's back along with Hinata. Togemon reverted back to her rookie form and climbed onto Gaogamon's back between Kotaro and Hinata. Gaogamon turned around and took off into the trees again.

"You're not going anywhere, KILL THEM!" Gigadramon and Megadramon took off extremely fast, flying over Rex and Ling's head towards Gaogamon.

Rex and Ling's digisouls covered their entire bodies, _"YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!"_

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Rex: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Agunimon Digivolve to -

_**BurningGreymon**_

Ling: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Ikkakumon Digivolve to -

_**Zudomon**_

Gigadramon and Megadramon were suddenly stopped in their tracks. The two cyborg digimon continued to try and chase after Hinata and Kotaro, but were unable to move because Zudomon had grabbed ahold of both of their tails with his right hand.

"Where you going guys?" Zudomon spun around and tossed the two cyborgs back into the trees.

BurningGreymon hovered next to Zudomon's head as he picked his hammer back off the ground, "Which one do you want BurningGreymon, tweedledee or tweedledum?"

BurningGreymon smirked, "Either will do."

"Let's bring them down guys, then we'll go catch up to Kotaro and Hinata," Rex held his digivice out in front of him, "Digitize, Red Queen!"

"Digitize, Ultimate Shield!" Ling mimicked Rex, his digivice vanished and the skin on his arms turned black, becoming clawed and harder than steel.

"Stupid digimon," shouted the men to the two cyborgs, "KILL THEM!" Gigadramon and Megadramon flew through the trees towards Rex's group.

Rex pointed his large sword out towards his enemies, "JUST TRY US!"

0101010101-

The battle between Kankuro's group raged on, Strikedramon and Kabuterimon showed no mercy as they fought against the group of Lynxmon and Dokugumon. The soldiers stayed far away from the battle, without their weapons they wouldn't dare to attack Uryu or Kankuro.

"STRIKE CLAW!" Strikedramon jumped high in the air and dove down towards a Dokugumon, stabbing his clawed arm into the spider digimon's abdomen. The Dokugumon yelled in pain before collapsing and disintegrating.

"STRIKE IMPACT!" Strikedramon thrust both his arms through the air, knocking two Lynxmon off their feet as they were hit by the vacuum shell of air. "Take them out Kabuterimon!"

"Got it!" Kabuterimon swooped in and grabbed the two Lynxmon by their back legs before they hit the ground. Ignoring his burning hands he began to charge electricity throughout his body, "ELECTRIC STORM!"

The Lynxmon yelled out as their entire bodies were pumped with a large amount of electricity, until they became silent and their data fell apart.

Uryu, "Nice job Kabuterimon!"

Kankuro, "Strikedramon behind you!" Strikedramon spun around as a Lynxmon pounced at him. Strikedramon lifted his leg and kicked the cat digimon in the side of the head, sending it toppling away.

"Poison Thread!" Strikedramon spun back around as he was hit by the Dokugumon's poisonous gas.

Kankuro, "STRIKEDRAMON!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon dove in and blasted the Dokugumon as it turned towards Uryu and Kankuro.

"Damn it.. _cough_* _cough_*" Strikedramon fell to his knees as the poison circulated through his body, paralyzing his limbs and leaving him defenseless.

"Attack him together!" One of the soldiers pointed to the four remaining Lynxmon.

"WILD NAIL CLAWS!" The four Lynxmon rushed in and jumped into the air, their claws aiming down on Strikedramon.

"Digitize..."

Strikedramon suddenly darted away avoiding the four Lynxmon's attacks, "Huh? I didn't..." Strikedramon couldn't understand how he had dodged.

"Puppet Arts!" Kankuro's chakra strings ran from his fingers to his partner. Two of the Lynxmon rushed at Strikedramon again. Kankuro lightly pulled back on the strings causing Strikedramon to jump out of the Lynxmon's path. "Strikedramon, get ready for Strike Fang!"

Strikedramon turned to his partner, finally understanding what was going on. Although he couldn't move his arms or legs it didn't stop him from activating his abilities. The metal plates around Strikedramon's body began to rapidly heat up until they were red hot. The two Lynxmon spun around and rushed Strikedramon once again.

Strikedramon's body burst into flames as the plates reached their limit, "Ready!"

Kankuro and Strikedramon, _**"STRIKE FANG!" **_

Kankuro whipped his hands through the air and Strikedramon suddenly rushed the two Lynxmon slamming his burning body against theirs. Flames danced through the air as the mass of flames that was Strikedramon pushed against the two fire cats. Trees were set ablaze as the digimon clashed against one another until, the two Lynxmon were pushed back and slammed into the ground on their backs.

Kankuro's hands darted up causing Strikedramon to jump in the air, "LET'S FINISH THEM!" Kankuro pulled the chakra strings back down causing Strikedramon to dive down on the two Lynxmon.

"STRIKE CLAW!" Strikedramon's claws impaled the two Lynxmon through their chests, defeating them and releasing their data. Kankuro pulled back on his chakra strings again, causing Strikedramon to jump back to his side.

"You feeling alright Strikedramon?"

"I still can't move my arms or legs, but I'm not in any kind of pain. I can still fight, I'll just need your help to do it," Kankuro nodded to his partner.

"Digitize, Ginrei Kojaku!" Uryu joined the battle as three Dokugumon began to gang up on Kabuterimon.

"SPIDER COBWEB!" Kabuterimon was stopped in his tracks as he was tangled in the mass of webs.

"Damn spiders!" As the three Dokugumon moved in on Kabuterimon they were each hit with an energy arrow. The spiders roared in anger as the arrows barely managed to pierce their skin.

"Stay away from him!" Uryu took careful aim and pulled back on his bow, firing several arrows that pierced the webs that held Kabuterimon.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon immediately crossed his four arms across his chest and blasted one of the Dokugumon, destroying it. Kabuterimon turned to his partner seeing the last Dokugumon sneaking up behind him, "URYU!" Kabuterimon darted past the two Dokugumon that were trying to surround him. Uryu turned around as the Dokugumon opened it's mouth wide.

Kankuro, "URYU!"

Before the Dokugumon's mouth could bite down on Uryu, Kabuterimon grabbed ahold of the spider's head. Kabuterimon slammed the spider digimon's head into the ground and flew through the air, dragging the digimon's head through the earth.

Kankuro's chakra strings whipped through the air and Strikedramon darted forward impaling another Lynxmon with his claws.

Kabuterimon landed on the ground still holding the Dokugumon by its head. The spider digimon was barely even conscious as blood poured around its head. "ELECTRIC STORM!" Electricity charged through Kabuterimon's arm into Dokugumon, finishing the digimon and breaking apart its data.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon's attack blasted another Dokugumon, destroying it.

The soldiers started to panic, there was only one Lynxmon and Dokugumon remaining. Kankuro and Uryu stepped forward along side their partners.

Kankuro, "Strike impact, Strikedramon." Strikedramon nodded as Kankuro's chakra strings caused him to thrust his arm through the air.

"STRIKE IMPACT!" The remaining Dokugumon was blasted off the ground, flipping through the air.

"I got it," Uryu aimed his bow at the spider digimon and charged the energy in his bow, creating one large and long arrow, "Pierce! Ginrei Kojaku!" The arrow shot through the air in an instant and pierced the final Dokugumon right through the center of its body.

"STRIKE CLAW!" As Uryu finished the last Dokugumon, Kankuro and Strikedramon finished the last Lynxmon, once again impaling the digimon with Strikedramon's large claws.

"Why don't you guys scamper away now," Kankuro pointed towards the soldiers as he and Uryu advanced towards them.

"Arrogant little punk!" One of the soldiers stepped forward and was held back by several others.

"Don't worry, this isn't over yet, I got one last card to play," one of the soldiers pulled a hidden digimon container out of a pouch on his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Kankuro broke half the chakra strings attached to Strikedramon and whipped his right hand out trying to get ahold of the container with the strings.

Several of the soldiers stepped in front of the man, shielding him and protecting him from Kankuro's chakra strings. Kankuro pulled the men away trying to get ahold of the container before the digimon was released, but it was too late, "REALIZE!"

Kankuro swore under his breath and reattached his chakra strings to Strikedramon as a large crustacean digimon stepped forward.

Scorpiomon, Ultimate Level, Ancient Crustacean Digimon, Data Type

"Damn it, Kabuterimon let's blast him together! Ready Kankuro!" Kankuro pulled back on two of the strings, winding back Stikedramon's arm.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"STRIKE IMPACT!"

The vacuum shell and ball of electricity bounced off of Scorpiomon's hard shell, having absolutely no effect.

"KILL THEM!"

"Stinger Surprise!" Scorpiomon's tail blade began to glow as he whipped it through the air, firing a blast of energy towards Uryu.

"URYU!" Kabuterimon dove in front of his partner shielding him from the blast.

"KABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon yelled in pain as the blast burned into his back. As the attack ended, Kabuterimon collapsed next to his partner, his back badly burned "Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon wake up!"

"Damn it, let's get him Strikedramon!" Strikedramon rushed forward as Kankuro's chakra strings whipped out towards Scorpiomon. Once again the plates on Strikedramon's body began to burn red-hot until his body was set ablaze.

"STRIKE FANG!" Strikedramon slammed against Scorpiomon but the crustacean digimon didn't budge.

"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon's stinger struck forward, slashing Strikedramon across the chest and spilling blood across Strikedramon's chest.

"STRIKEDRAMON!" Scorpiomon's tail slashed through the air again, severing Kankuro's chakra strings.

Strikedramon fell to his knees as the support from Kankuro's chakra strings left him. "Damn it!"

Strikedramon focused as hard as he could and forced his body to move again, "STRIKE CLAW!" Strikedramon's claws cracked as they slammed against Scorpiomon's hard shell, stunning Strikedramon, "No... way."

"Scorpion Storm!" Strikedramon was blasted away as Scorpiomon fired a jet of sand from its ventricles. The sand blast expanded and widened as it engulfed Kankuro, Uryu, and Kabuterimon as well.

The group was half buried in the sand, "Shit!" Kankuro dug himself out from the sand and moved to Strikedramon trying to help his partner.

Uryu, "Kankuro, you alright!"

"I'm fine," Kankuro and Uryu continued to try to dig their partner's out of the sand. Kankuro reattached his chakra strings and helped Strikedramon back to his feet. Kabuterimon woke up and lifted himself onto his hands and knees.

"FINISH THEM OFF!"

Kankuro and Uryu turned their heads as Scorpiomon fired his energy blast again. The attack impacted around Kankuro and Uryu blowing them off their feet and blasting Strikedramon and Kabuterimon back into the pile of sand.

"God damn it," Kankuro lifted his head out of the large pile of sand, "Strikedramon, Uryu, Kabuterimon!"

"SCORPION STORM!" Once again Scorpiomon fired the wave of sand at the group. Kankuro and Uryu were swept away beneath the sand along with their partners.

"Keep firing, make sure they stay dead!" Scorpiomon began to fire the blast of energy from his tail over and over into the large mound of sand.

0101010101-

Palmon, "What's wrong Hinata!"

"I'm worried about Kankuro and Uryu, we left them completely outnumbered against all those digimon, not to mention their digimon are only able to go to the champion level."

"You don't have to worry about those two, they've got more than enough fight in them to bring down that group of losers," said Kotaro. "Kankuro might tick me off when he treats me like a kid and Uryu might sometimes act a little cold towards us but still, I respect those two more than I'll ever tell them. There's no way they'll lose!"

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

0101010101-

"Let's get going, if we hurry we can catch up with the bosses and help them kill the other brats," the soldiers agreed and began to walk away with Scorpiomon in tow.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ The soldiers stopped in their tracks and turned back to the large mound of sand, where two figures stood.

Uryu,_ "We are not done here!"_

Kankuro, "You're not going after Hinata and the others!"

Kankuro and Uryu's digisouls began to expand up their arms to the rest of their bodies, as they shouted out for their partners, "KABUTERIMON!"

"STRIKEDRAMON, STAND UP!" The sand began to shift as Kabuterimon and Strikedramon slowly lifted themselves out of the sand, their power slowly returning.

Kankuro and Uryu, _"YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST US!"_

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Kankuro: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Strikedramon Digivolve to -

_**Cyberdramon**_

Cyberdramon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Vaccine Type

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Uryu: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Kabuterimon Digivolve to -

_**MegaKabuterimon**_

MegaKabuterimon, Ultimate Level, Insectoid Digimon, Vaccine Type

"No... way," several of the soldiers began to back up as the two new ultimates stepped forward.

"Ha, if Rex and Ling can do it, so can we," said Kankuro with a grin, "Get him Cyberdramon!"

"Go, MegaKabuterimon!" Cyberdramon rushed forward, followed by the giant MegaKabuterimon.

"Stinger Surprise!"

"CYBER NAIL!" Cyberdramon held his arm out in front of him, his claws began to glow and tear through the very space around them as Scorpiomon fired the blast of energy forward. Cyberdramon flew through the air holding his glowing claws out and caught the blast, tearing through the very energy itself. Scorpiomon was pushed back as Cyberdramon's claws slammed into his head piercing his armor.

MegaKabuterimon, "Cyberdramon pass him to me!"

Cyberdramon grabbed ahold of Scorpiomon and tossed the crustacean digimon into the air with little effort.

"HORN BUSTER!" As Scorpiomon flew up into the air, MegaKabuterimon slammed into the digimon with his large horn, cracking the digimon's armor even further. Scorpiomon crashed through several trees before coming to a skidding stop on it's back.

"Let's finish this!" Cyberdramon's claws slashed through the air, gathering energy into each hand. MegaKabuterimon hovered above building energy into his horn.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberdramon held his hands together, combining the energy and blasting it at Scorpiomon.

"HORN BLASTER!" At the same time MegaKabuterimon fired a wave of energy from his horn. The two blasts flew through the air and impacted against Scorpiomon, creating a large explosion that shook the entire area.

Uryu, "Did they get him?"

As the smoke and debris cleared, Scorpiomon's body was nowhere to be found. All that remained were the tiny fragments of data that floated through the air.

The soldiers were shocked, and started to panic as Cyberdramon walked towards them, "Now like Kankuro said... _SCAMPER AWAY!_"The soldiers screamed as Cyberdramon roared at them and did as they were told.

Uryu walked over to his ultimate level partner, "You did good, MegaKabuterimon!"

"We should catch up to the others Uryu," Uryu nodded to his partner.

"Flamon and Gomamon aren't one-up on us anymore," smirked Cyberdramon.

Kankuro grinned, "Well let's go catch up, I know how much you want to show off your new form Cyberdramon."

Kankuro, Uryu, Cyberdramon, and MegaKabuterimon ran off into the trees, ready to join the others, save Datamon, and foil DATS's plans.

~To Be Continued~

_As I live and breathe_  
_I'm watching, watching the world die_  
_We greet this with apathy, no longer_

_If we can't break the silence, how can we survive?_  
_Search inside yourself, and know that you're alive_  
_We must break the silence_  
_Now we are alive_  
_Silent no longer_

_Make this world, take notice_  
_The change is in our hands_  
_The battle has just begun_  
_We are not defeated_

_Break The Silence by Killswitch Engage_

* * *

Phew* that was a pretty long one, it also didn't help that I had to work everyday this week, limiting my free time.

I'm currently going through older chapters and taking out those spaces between quotation marks, (I don't know why I did that) also fixing any spelling or grammar errors I find along the way. Might be awhile before chapter 28, since I want to try and finish the chapter fixes first. Also if you find any errors in my story, or come across something that isn't explained well enough and have a suggestion, feel free to message me, I am very open to suggestions.

If anyone is interested, I actually made a little video to go along with my story. It's not much, just edited evolution clips and pictures set to the final boss theme from Sonic Colors. Shows the characters and their digimon from rookie to mega. No picture of Rex or Kiru though. Used evolution clips for most of the video and the digimon without evolution clips have pictures to fill their space. Will post it on youtube if anyone wants to see, but it will spoil the remaining ultimate and mega digimon (although I'm sure most people can guess what the ultimate and mega forms for the digimon will be, or at least most of them).

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Weapons:

Kankuro's **Puppet Arts**: Basically it's just the ability to create his chakra strings that he uses to control his puppets in Naruto. He used his ability earlier in the story, but I hadn't decided on it's name at the time, I really didn't want to call it puppet arts, since he's not using any puppets, but in the end I couldn't come up with anything that sounded decent. This one is subject to change so if anyone has an idea for a better name, message me.

* * *

Notes:

MegaKabuterimon's Horn Buster is depicted as being a ramming attack as well as a blast. In order to differentiate the two attacks, I'll be calling the blast version Horn Blaster, so hopefully no one will get confused about which one he's using.


	28. Ch28 Mission Failed?

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story... does anyone actually read this?

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 28 - Mission Failed?

* * *

Gaogamon ran through the trees as fast as he could, with Palmon, Hinata, and Kotaro riding on his back. They had left Rex, Ling, Agunimon, and Ikkakumon to deal with the two ultimate cyborg digimon, while they chased after the last man from DATS. Even though they had run so far, they still hadn't found him, and it was starting to worry the group.

"Where is he, how come we haven't caught up yet?" Asked Kotaro.

"I still got his scent, he had to have come this way," said Gaogamon as he weaved around a few trees that were blocking his path.

"Hinata, see if you can find him," said Kotaro.

"Digitize, Byakugan!" Hinata began to scan the area in front of them as Gaogamon leapt over a large bush, "GAOGAMON SLOW DOWN!"

Everyone's eyes widened as a large rock wall appeared in front of them just over the bush. Unable to stop himself in midair, Gaogamon crashed head-first into the large rock, Hinata, Palmon, and Kotaro were flung off him and landed on the ground as Gaogamon slowly slid down to the ground, with large stars in his eyes.

Kotaro, "Ow, who put that there?" Kotaro jumped to his feet and helped Hinata up to hers, before checking on Gaogamon.

Hinata scanned the object in front of them and realized it was a large mountain. The thick trees had obscured it from their view. Hinata stared at the top of the mountain and found a large building, Hinata stared at it for a second before realizing what it looked like.

"Kotaro, Datamon must be at the top of this mountain," said Hinata pointing up.

"How do you know?" Asked Kotaro as he checked the large lump on Gaogamon's head.

"There's a building shaped just like his head, and a sign in front that says 'Datamon's Repair Shop'! And above the sign is a picture of his face..."

Kotaro couldn't believe his ears, "Are you kidding me, that's way too obvious!"

"I wish I was," said Hinata blankly. Hinata scanned the mountain and found a winding path that lead to the top. She also found the man from DATS making his way up the mountain on top of a Triceramon's shoulder, "We have to go now, he's already making his way up the mountain, we have to stop him!"

"Gaogamon," Kotaro leaned in next to his unconscious partner's ear, "WAKE UP!" Gaogamon jumped to his feet like a rocket.

"I'm awake!" Gaogamon shook his head, making his headache worse.

"Good, let's go!" Everyone loaded back on Gaogamon's back, this time Hinata sat up front.

"That way Gaogamon!" Gaogamon took off around the mountain, heading towards the path that lead to the top.

0101010101-

Ling stood still as the two men from DATS unloaded their pistols on him. Ling's entire body was covered from head to toe in the black armor, and the two men just didn't seem to understand that their bullets couldn't pierce him. The two men stopped and reached in their suits for another magazine as they ran out of bullets.

"Now Rex!" Ling ducked as Rex appeared behind him and slashed his glowing sword over Ling's head.

"EXCEL STREAK!" The two men were hit with the red energy and blasted off their feet. They fell on top of each other unconscious, their chests heavily burned. Ling's body returned to normal as he turned to where Zudomon was.

Zudomon stomped through the forest knocking trees out of his way, trying to keep up with the aerial battle that took place above him, "BurningGreymon, try to bring them down here," said Zudomon, "I can't fly you know!"

"I'm trying!" BurningGreymon flew through the air dodging Megadramon and Gigadramon's barrage of missiles. The two cyborg digimon managed to fight in sync, making it difficult for BurningGreymon to counter. The men from DATS had ordered the two cyborgs to stay in the air away from Zudomon, and no matter how hard BurningGreymon tried he couldn't bring them close enough to the ground for Zudomon to reach them.

"Genocide Gear!"

"Dark Side Attack!" BurningGreymon rocketed up into the air as the two cyborgs fired another wave of missiles at him.

"Damn it!" Zudomon gripped the handle of his Thor Hammer tight as he watched the battle above him.

BurningGreymon continued to fly upwards as he pointed his Rudri Tarpana down towards the missiles that chased him, "PYRO BARRAGE!" One by one BurningGreymon shot the missiles down.

Rex, "BurningGreymon above you!" BurningGreymon turned his head up and found his path blocked by both Gigadramon and Megadramon.

"EAT THIS! WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" BurningGreymon released flames from underneath his armor that engulfed his body. BurningGreymon began to spin his body as he continued flying straight up towards the two cyborgs.

Megadramon and Gigadramon dodged to the side avoiding the swirling torrent of flames. The two cyborgs rushed towards BurningGreymon and aimed their arms at him as the flames began to disappear around his body.

"Genocide Gear!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

They were too close. BurningGreymon flew up into the air again as the missiles closed in on his tail.

"BURNINGGREYMON!" Rex eyes widened as his partner was hit with the barrage of missiles, he heard BurningGreymon yell in pain as the explosions lit up the sky.

Megadramon and Gigadramon stared at the cloud of smoke pointing their arms forward.

"STUPID DIGIMON, MOVE!" One of the men from DATS was back on his feet, clutching his injured chest. Megadramon and Gigadramon dodged to the side as Zudomon's hammer flew past them.

"DAMN IT! I missed!" Zudomon looked towards the sky as his hammer disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

"KILL THE OTHER DIGIMON AND THOSE TWO PUNKS!" Gigadramon and Megadramon turned towards the ground pointing their arms towards Rex and Ling.

Zudomon moved towards his partner and Rex, so he could shield them from the two cyborg's attacks.

_"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" _Rex, Zudomon, and Ling turned back towards the cloud of smoke as BurningGreymon dropped through the sky, his body was damaged and parts of his armor were cracked. BurningGreymon's arms were wrapped around the large handle of Zudomon's hammer, which was covered in the flames that were coming off his body.

"TURN AROUND YOU STUPID DIGIMON!"

Rex, "GET EM' BURNINGGREYMON!"

Megadramon and Gigadramon turned their heads around as BurningGreymon closed in on them.

_"BURNING HAMMER!" _BurningGreymon flipped his body forward and let go of the hammer, smashing it against Megadramon. The hammer fell to the ground like a meteor, carrying Megadramon with it and smashing the cyborg against the hard earth.

BurningGreymon rushed past Gigadramon and grabbed his tail, "COME HERE!"

BurningGreymon dove towards the ground dragging Gigadramon behind him, "Here you go Zudomon!" BurningGreymon grabbed hold of Gigadramon's tail with both hands and started to spin his body as he continued to fall to the ground.

Zudomon rushed forward, "Ready! Pass him here!" BurningGreymon let go of Gigadramon's tail, flinging him towards Zudomon, who was holding his right arm out. As Gigadramon flew through the air he was clothes lined by Zudomon and thrown back into several trees before crashing against the ground next to Megadramon who was trapped underneath Zudomon's searing hot hammer.

Zudomon, "Finish them BurningGreymon!"

"You useless digimon, get up! Kill these kids and their dig- gah!" The man from DATS was silenced as Ling snuck up behind him and karate chopped him in the back of the neck.

BurningGreymon held his hands together forming a small ball of fire energy, "Solar... Wind..." BurningGreymon held the ball of fire over his head and it grew until it was twice his size, _"DESTROYER!" _

BurningGreymon threw the ball of fire down on the two cyborgs. Zudomon shielded Rex and Ling from the wave of heat that came towards them as BurningGreymon's attack burned the two cyborgs and the trees around them to ashes.

As the flames faded, bits of Gigadramon and Megadramon's data could be seen floating up over the remaining trees. Rex, Ling, and Zudomon walked forward, stepping into the circle of burned trees, where Zudomon's Thor Hammer still sat red-hot from BurningGreymon's attacks. Zudomon stepped forward and began to blow on his hammer with enough force to knock Ling or Rex off their feet, trying to cool it down.

BurningGreymon landed next to Rex, staring at the damage his attack had caused.

"You okay buddy?" Rex motioned to BurningGreymon's damaged armor.

"I'll be alright," BurningGreymon looked a little sad, "I think I overdid it, I didn't mean to destroy so much of the forest."

"Don't let it get to you," Rex patted his partner on the shoulder, "you did what you had to, and one day this forest will be back to how it used to be."

"Rex, let's go, we need to catch up with Hinata and Kotaro, they might need our help," said Ling.

"Right let's go!" Rex and BurningGreymon marched off into the trees followed by Ling.

Ling turned back around, "Come on Zudomon!"

"Coming!" Zudomon grabbed the handle of his hammer, "OWWW HOT! HOT!"

0101010101-

Gaogamon ran up the mountain path, sliding around corners and running as fast as his four legs would carry him and his three passengers.

"There he is!" Palmon pointed above them to one of the paths just above them. Gaogamon increased his speed and slid around another corner, his back leg nearly slipping over the edge.

Gaogamon ran up behind the Triceramon and leapt over the digimon, skidding to a halt and blocking the Triceramon and DATS operative's path.

"Figures, can't rely on those two idiots for anything," the man reached into his suit and drew another device, before tossing it over the edge. There was a flash below them and the man jumped from Triceramon's shoulder, falling over the edge.

"What's he doing!" Hinata and Palmon jumped off Gaogamon's back as the man rose above them riding on a giant green, parrot-like digimon.

Parrotmon, Ultimate Level, Giant Bird Digimon, Vaccine Type

"Kill them Triceramon!" Triceramon began to lower his head, aiming his horns toward Hinata and Palmon, "See ya!" The man grinned wickedly towards Hinata as he flew over her head towards the top of the mountain.

Hinata, "KOTARO, GAOGAMON GO! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM, YOU'LL BE FASTER WITHOUT US!"

Kotaro, "I can't leave you here!"

Palmon stepped forward as Triceramon charged up the mountain path towards them.

=EVOLUTION=

Hinata: Digisoul Charge!

Palmon Digivolve to -

_Togemon_

Togemon braced herself as Triceramon slammed into her. Togemon struggled to hold the ultimate level dinosaur back, "GO YOU TWO, I'LL HANDLE THIS!" The two digimon struggled, the path they were on was barely big enough for the two of them to stand on.

Kotaro struggled for a second and cursed under his breath, "Let's go Gaogamon!" Gaogamon turned around and ran back up the mountain path, sliding around another corner and out of sight.

Togemon lowered her gloved fist and slammed it into Triceramon's chin, staggering the digimon a little.

"Knock him off the edge Togemon!" Hinata stayed back, she wanted this fight to end before Togemon got hurt.

"LIGHT SPEED JABBING!" Togemon delivered a barrage of rapid punches, forcing Triceramon to step back in annoyance.

"Keep it up Togemon!" Togemon continued her attack as Triceramon continued to back away, reaching the edge of the path.

"FLY AWAY! COCONUT PUNCH!" Togemon delivered a final punch to Triceramon's face intent on knocking him over the ledge, but the dinosaur didn't even flinch.

Triceramon gave a fierce roar, causing Togemon to step away. The dinosaur was clearly fed up with the cactus and was gonna follow the orders it had been given.

"TRI-HORN ATTACK!"

Togemon braced herself again as Triceramon charged forward. Togemon grabbed hold of the dinosaur's head, but was unable to stop its charge. Togemon was pushed back up the mountain towards Hinata.

"HINATA GET OUT OF HERE!" Togemon struggled to try to hold back the dinosaur. She could feel its horns poking against her chest, threatening to impale her.

"TOGEMON!" Hinata backed away around the corner as she was told, scared to death and hoping someone would come and help them. Kankuro, Rex, Uryu, or Ling, Hinata prayed that any of them would appear along with their partners and save Togemon.

"NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon sprayed Triceramon with her needles, but they were unable to pierce the Dinosaurs thick hide. Togemon felt her foot nearing the edge of the cliff.

"TOGEMON!" Hinata stepped forward.

"NO HINATA, STAY AWAY!" Hinata continued to move towards her partner reaching her hand out as Triceramon threw Togemon over the ledge.

"Togemon..." Hinata stared out over the ledge as her partner fell out of sight. Hinata's dark pink digisoul sparked on her chest where her heart would be, _"NOOOOOO!" _Hinata grabbed her digivice as her digisoul spread across her whole body.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Hinata: _DIGISOUL, FULL CHARGE!_

As Togemon fell, she saw the blast of energy fly over the edge towards her.

Togemon Digivolve to -

_**Lillymon**_

Hinata fell to her knees and stared over the ledge as Lillymon floated up through the air above Triceramon's head.

Lillymon, Ultimate Level, Fairy Digimon, Data Type

"Wow!" Lillymon examined herself, "Look at me now, don't I look cute?" Hinata smiled as her partner winked at her.

Triceramon roared again and turned towards Hinata, who backed away as the dinosaur stepped towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Lillymon dove down and kicked Triceramon in the head. Lillymon floated out-of-the-way as Triceramon swung its arm at her. The dinosaur roared in annoyance and turned back around towards Lillymon who was now standing down the mountain path near the ledge, "Come and get me!" Lillymon pointed her finger towards Triceramon and signaled for him to come to her.

Triceramon rushed back down the path, his horns pointed forward.

Lillymon had one hand on her hip as she waited for the dinosaur to close in. When Triceramon finally reached her, she spun around him, her feet gracefully dancing along the very edge of the path. Triceramon skidded to a halt and turned back around.

"Bye bye!" Lillymon waved goodbye to the dinosaur and held her hands together in front of her. The petals on her wrists merged together and bloomed into one large flower with a gun barrel in the center, "FLOWER CANNON!" Triceramon roared out one last time as the dinosaur was pushed over the ledge by Lillymon's blast.

"Hinata!" Lillymon turned around and rushed over to her partner, "Thanks, you saved me!" Lillymon brought her partner into a hug.

Hinata was a little taken back but smiled, "I'm just happy you're safe."

"I am because of you," Lillymon let go of her partner. Hinata and Lillymon started making their way back up the mountain when the sound of an explosion sounded above them.

Hinata, "NO, KOTARO!"

Lillymon, "GAOGAMON!" The explosion caused a rock slide and Hinata felt her feet suddenly leave the ground as Lillymon lifted her into the air with little effort, avoiding the avalanche of rocks.

0101010101-

Kotaro and Gaogamon heard the explosion, they were almost at the top of the mountain. Gaogamon increased his speed and jumped over the last hill, landing on flat ground.

"No..." Kotaro and Gaogamon stared at what stood before them. The DATS operative stood not too far in front of them, next to Parrotmon. They were staring at the destroyed remains of the house that stood at the mountain's peak, where bits of data floated off into the sky.

"You're too late brat," the man laughed to himself, "Parrotmon absorb the data and kill those two for me."

Kotaro felt his anger reach a fever pitch, it wasn't enough that this man had destroyed Datamon, he had to make sure the poor digimon could never be reborn again as well.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kotaro and Gaogamon rushed forward, Kotaro stood up on his partner's back and jumped off heading towards the man.

"GAOGA HOUND!" Gaogamon leapt into the air and landed on Parrotmon's back, sinking his teeth into the bird's shoulder.

"DIGITIZE, BEAST ARTS!" Kotaro threw his open palm at the man, and slammed it into the ground as the man sidestepped him.

"You're out of your league kid!"

"OH YEAH! TRY THIS!" Kotaro's hand began to glow as he focused his digisoul into the exact shape of his clawed hand, "INUGAMI-RYU, AIR FANG!"

Kotaro thrust his hand through the air firing his digisoul at the man, which maintained the shape of his clawed hand. The man dodged to the side, barely escaping the attack as it grazed his side.

"How dare you!" The man touched his side and found that it was starting to bleed a little, "Who do you think you are! You're just a little runt, what makes you think you can stand up against our organization!"

Kotaro didn't answer as he rushed at the man again, leaping into the air and swinging his leg around at the man's face. The man ducked under Kotaro's kick and as Kotaro touched the ground he felt the man's fist collide with the side of his head. Kotaro stumbled back and felt the man's foot sink into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kotaro fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Parrotmon, hurry and kill that dog!" Parrotmon flew into the air with Gaogamon still holding onto his shoulder. Gaogamon held on as the bird digimon flew into the air and began to dive back down. Gaogamon readied himself to jump away, but before he could react Parrotmon spun his body around, turning his back to the ground and slammed Gaogamon into the rocks.

"G...Gaogamon!" Kotaro was kicked back away as the man's foot collided with his chin.

Gaogamon slowly flipped himself back to his feet, his back was severely injured and he was sure that the impact had broken something. Gaogamon slowly stepped forward, turning towards Parrotmon who was flying overhead, "Spi... SPIRAL BLOW!"

"SONIC DESTROYER!" Parrotmon's electric blast went right through Gaogamon's attack blasting him back into the rubble that used to be Datamon's home.

Kotaro struggled underneath the man who was trying to stomp on his head, "GAOGAMON!"

"Give up kid! There's no way someone like you could ever stand against DATS. You'll die, your digimon will die, the entire resistance will die, none of you have any idea just what you're fighting against!"

Kotaro gritted his teeth, _"DO YOU THINK I CARE!"_ Kotaro started to lift the man's foot back, "I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOUR ORGANIZATION IS! I DON'T CARE IF IN THE END I CAN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MY FRIENDS! WE ALL CHOSE TO FIGHT, TO TRY AND SAVE THE TWO WORLDS! I'LL FIGHT FOR AS LONG AS I CAN AND I'LL SAVE AS MANY AS I CAN!"

Gaogamon slowly lifted himself from the rubble as he felt Kotaro's power increasing.

Kotaro's blue digisoul flared around his body and he threw the man off of him. The man fell flat on his back and quickly climbed to his feet, turning to see Kotaro already back on his, "NOTHING YOU SAY WILL STOP ME! AS LONG AS MY FRIENDS STILL NEED ME," Kotaro's digivice reappeared in his hand, _"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"_

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Kotaro: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Gaogamon leapt into the air as the energy from Kotaro's digisoul surrounded him.

Gaogamon Digivolve to -

_**MachGaogamon**_

As the light faded MachGaogamon charged through the air with his rocket engines, "WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon slammed his armored fist into Parrotmon's head sending the bird flying back away from the incredibly strong impact.

MachGaogamon, Ultimate Level, Cyborg Digimon, Data Type

The man couldn't believe what was happening, "Even if you defeat me, all of you will still end up dead in the end." The man stepped back as Kotaro advanced towards him, reactivating his ability and flaring his digisoul, "I'm at the bottom of the food chain in DATS, there are people above me that are stronger than you could ever imagine!"

"I already told you," Kotaro held his palms together and closed the gap between him and the man in an instant, "I don't care!" Kotaro slammed his palms into the man's chest, and his digisoul spiraled around the point of impact, _"INUGAMI-RYU, TWIN FANG IMPACT!" _The man was sent flying away from the force of Kotaro's attack, he flew through the air before landing in the rubble of Datamon's home.

Kotaro turned towards his partner to see him chasing after Parrotmon.

"Come back here!" MachGaogamon accelerated and grabbed hold of Parrotmon's tail feathers, pulling the bird closer to him.

"GAOGA TORNADO!" MachGaogamon held Parrotmon still with one hand and delivered a barrage of lightning fast punches into the digimon's back with his free hand. As Parrotmon slowed down MachGaogamon let go of Parrotmon and began to fly around the bird digimon continuing his barrage of punches. Parrotmon began to fall as MachGaogamon stopped his barrage and closed in on the digimon's head again, "WINNING KNUCKLE!" Parrotmon was sent flying into the top of the mountain. MachGaogamon hovered above the digimon as it struggled to escape the crater it had been knocked into.

"KOTARO, GAOGAMON!" MachGaogamon and Kotaro turned their heads as Hinata and Lillymon reached the top of the mountain. Hinata ran to Kotaro's side and Lillymon flew over to join MachGaogamon.

"Look at you!" Lillymon examined MachGaogamon's jet engines.

"How about you help me finish Parrotmon first?" Said MachGaogamon sarcastically.

"Oh right," Lillymon giggled as the two turned towards Parrotmon who was slowly climbing back to his feet.

MachGaogamon took a deep inhale and faced towards Parrotmon, "HOWLING CANNON!" Parrotmon was slammed back against the ground by the force of MachGaogamon's roar.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon's attack struck Parrotmon in the chest and the digimon's data began to break apart.

As the digimon's data floated away, MachGaogamon and Lillymon landed next to their partners. Hinata and Kotaro stared at Datamon's destroyed home.

"Sorry Hinata..." Kotaro looked away, "We didn't make it in time."

"It's not your fault," Hinata looked sad. They hadn't been able to save Datamon. DATS had taken another digimon's life and nothing any of them did could change that.

"We managed to save Datamon's data, but..." MachGaogamon sighed, "even if Datamon is reborn, there's a chance it won't be the same Datamon."

"So we failed..." Kotaro walked over and kicked what remained of Datamon's wall in frustration, instantly regretting it as his foot started to throb.

"What should we do?" Asked Lillymon quietly.

"Let's go find the others and get out of here," said Kotaro as he ran his hand through his hair. Hinata, Lillymon, and MachGaogamon nodded and the four made their way back to the mountain path.

"Wait a second guys," everyone stopped and MachGaogamon stepped in front of them, "I hear something." MachGaogamon walked onto the mountain path, and was knocked away as a large black colored body slammed into him.

"MACHGAOGAMON!" Kotaro ran to his partner's side as he crashed against the ground.

"Hinata get back, it's Triceramon!" Said Lillymon, "For a DATS digimon he sure is a sore loser."

Triceramon stepped onto the top of the mountain and gave another roar.

"I'll handle this," Lillymon flew in front of Triceramon getting his attention, "come on dinoboy, you want me, come and get me!" Lillymon waited for Triceramon to follow again, but Triceramon didn't go after Lillymon.

Lillymon was shocked, Triceramon had completely ignored her and instead charged after Hinata. Lillymon flew forward as fast as she could, "HINATA!"

Hinata stepped away, surprised to see the dinosaur digimon charge after her with such ferocity. Triceramon raised its arm as it reached her and Hinata felt herself get pushed away.

Hinata rolled away and quickly raised her head back up, "LILLYMON!" Triceramon had Lillymon pinned on the ground his large claws squeezing Lillymon's neck.

"LET HER GO!" MachGaogamon quickly got to his feet, trying to reach Lillymon, but someone beat him to it.

Lillymon looked up as a digimon who looked vaguely familiar grabbed Triceramon's arm and pulled the dinosaur off of her, "Don't touch her!" Cyberdramon slammed his fist into the dinosaurs gut before throwing him away with one hand. Triceramon landed near the ledge of the mountain and slowly tried to get back to its feet.

"Hinata, Kotaro!" Kotaro and Hinata turned around as Rex, Ling, Kankuro, and Uryu jumped off of MegaKabuterimon who was also carrying Zudomon by the spike of his shell.

"Sorry we're late!" BurningGreymon landed next to Cyberdramon and the two helped Lillymon to her feet.

MegaKabuterimon sighed in relief as he let go of Zudomon who stomped into the top of the mountain and charged forward.

Zudomon closed in on Triceramon swinging his hammer underhand, "FORE!" Triceramon was smashed with Zudomon's hammer and sent flying into the distance, slightly curving to the right.

Ling whistled, "Nice slice Zudomon!"

Cyberdramon flew into the air, "Let's finish him!"

MachGaogamon, "HOWLING CANNON!"

Lillymon, "FLOWER CANNON!"

BurningGreymon, "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

MegaKabuterimon, "HORN BLASTER!"

Cyberdramon, "DESOLATION CLAW!"

The five blasts impacted against Triceramon in the distance, the whole sky lit up as the attacks exploded and Triceramon's data was blasted apart.

0101010101-

The group sat at the top of the mountain, the digimon had all returned to their rookie forms as they took their chance to finally rest. Hinata and Kotaro told Rex and the others the bad news, and the entire group felt either angry or depressed. Some blamed themselves, some felt angrier towards DATS.

"Well we should head back down the mountain," said Rex finally, "find Guardromon and Shurimon and get out of here." Flamon and a few others nodded at Rex's idea.

"We don't need to," said Uryu pointing past Rex, "Guardromon found us."

Rex turned around and sure enough he could see the resistance's D-cyclone heading in their direction.

"Good," Kotaro stood up and started walking away from the group, followed by Gaomon, "I just wanna get out of here."

The rest of the group started to stand up and wait for Guardromon to bring the helicopter in and land. Rex and Kankuro stood next to Kotaro as they waited, Ling and Uryu stood just behind them. The five boy's partners stepped forward and stood next to their partners.

"HINATA!" The five boys and digimon turned around as Palmon yelled out. Kotaro moved forward as the man he had fought against grabbed Hinata. Hinata struggled to get free as the man held a knife above his head.

"I'll at least take one of you out!" The man grinned as he brought the knife down.

_**"HINATA!" **_Everyone rushed forward, but they'd never be able to reach her in time.

Rex felt a strong wind as someone rushed overhead on a rocket engine. Hinata tilted her head to the side as a brown metal fist went around her head and smashed against the DATS operative's face.

Hinata fell to her knees as the man was flung away from her, _"GUARDROMON!"_ Hinata hugged the machine digimon, "Thank you, I thought I was a goner!"

Palmon ran forward and jumped into Hinata's arms, relieved that she was okay, "Thank you Guardromon!" Palmon was practically in tears.

"You don't have to thank me!" Guardromon rubbed the back of his metal head and chuckled like a goofball.

"I didn't know a robot could blush," said Gomamon confused.

The man laid near the ledge of the mountain as five shadows loomed over him. Rex, Kankuro, Ling, Uryu, and Kotaro stood over the man, their faces alive with rage and disgust. Some of them cracked their knuckles, some of them flared their digisouls. The five boys were all intent on causing as much pain to the man as they could.

The man yelped as the five boys beat him senseless. When they were done his face was a bloody mess, his nose was broken, both his eyes were black, and his cheeks and lip were swollen.

The five boys left the man lying on the ground and joined Hinata and Guardromon's side.

"Nice job Guardromon," said Rex patting the digimon on the back, "you saved the day."

"What was that thing you said about me not being a fast digimon, Rex?" Asked Guardromon.

Rex sweatdropped, "Heh, sorry about that."

"Guardromon who's flying the helicopter?" Asked Flamon. The helicopter was still hovering above them and Flamon couldn't imagine Shurimon being able to fly it with his shuriken-hands.

"It's on autopilot of course," Guardromon's rockets ignited and he flew back into the open door. Slowly the helicopter landed and the group could see Shurimon laying on one of the bench seats, his back bandaged up.

"How you doing Shurimon?" Asked Hinata.

"You don't have to worry about me," Shurimon sat up, "I'm used to injuries, they're part of my job."

Hinata wasn't sure exactly what he meant but insisted on checking his injury and rebandaging it. As she did she filled Shurimon and Guardromon in on what had happened. Guardromon and Shurimon felt frustrated that they hadn't been able to get to Datamon but they didn't say anything.

"What do we do with him?" Asked Kotaro pointing behind them where the man was still lying.

"Tie him up and bring him with us, Wizardmon might be able to get some new intel out of him," said Guardromon.

The man's hands twitched as he heard what Guardromon said. Uryu and Kankuro walked towards him and as they reached him the man threw dirt in their eyes.

"Damn it," Kankuro rubbed his eyes trying to get the dirt out of them. Rex and Ling ran forward as the man stood up.

"What are you doing!" Uryu pulled his glasses off and squinted at the man. His glasses had protected him a little and he didn't get as much in his eyes as Kankuro. They had already made sure he didn't have any more weapons on him, there was no way he could fight them all and escape.

"Ha ha ha ha, I won't be captured by my enemy, I've got more pride than that," the man stepped backwards.

Rex, "WAIT DON'T!" The man held his arms out and stepped back off the ledge. A smile on his swollen lips as he fell to his death.

"Damn it!" Rex punched the ground in frustration. He hated the man, but the fact that he chose to die for an organization like DATS, an organization that wouldn't bat an eyelid at his death, infuriated him.

They all were silent for a few moments before Guardromon broke their silence.

"Come on everyone," Guardromon called out to the group, "let's go." Everyone climbed back into the helicopter and Guardromon raised the helicopter into the air and steered it back to Junk Village, "We'll stop and grab our supplies and head back to the base." Everyone nodded as they leaned back in their seats, trying to forget today's failure.

0101010101-

Guardromon landed the helicopter just outside of Junk Village and the group made their way down the street to their hideout. Once again the town's digimon fled at their presence.

'As if things weren't depressing enough,' thought Rex looking at his friends. As they stepped into the building someone shouted at them.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU TO GET HERE!" The group looked down to find a robotic digimon standing below them in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is... is that?" Ling stared at the digimon in front of him.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT WITH ME, ONE OF MY COLLEAGUES TOLD ME YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME!" Said the digimon, his temper rising.

"You're Datamon... aren't you?" Flamon blinked a few times at the digimon in front of him. Monodramon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gaomon moved to the front of the group, staring at the robot digimon.

Datamon, Ultimate Level, Machine Digimon, Virus Type

"WHO ELSE WOULD I BE!" One by one the six rookies fell over in exasperation.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Monodramon who fell on Flamon's back.

Guardromon stepped forward and began to ask Datamon if he had created the invention Sayo had told Andromon and Angemon about.

"Of course I invented it, what about it?" Datamon waited for an answer, "I've been waiting here over an hour, what were you people doing?"

"An hour..." Ling thought about it, "that means... you got here... right after we..." Ling didn't need to finish. Rex, Hinata, Kotaro, and Ling fell to their knees, just as exasperated as their partners, while Uryu and Kankuro looked like they wanted to hit someone.

Rex, "You mean... we went through all that... for nothing..."

"Wait then who was at your house," asked Palmon who was laying on top of Tentomon.

"My house?" Datamon stared at them, "What are you talking about, no one's there?" Datamon paused, "Wait why were you all at my house?"

Guardromon explained to Datamon what happened and the machine digimon's jaw dropped as Guardromon mentioned that his house was destroyed by DATS.

_"WHAT!" _Datamon looked like he was about to cry, "You're joking, that was my dream home, I saved up for years to build that place!" Tears actually started to spill from the robot's eyes like a fountain.

Gomamon blinked a few times underneath Gaomon, "I didn't know robots could cry either."

After Datamon calmed down, Guardromon asked him how he felt about joining the resistance and working with Andromon to re-create his invention.

Datamon was quiet for a few minutes as he pondered Guardromon's invitation.

"I ACCEPT!" Everyone jumped as Datamon suddenly yelled out his answer.

"That's great," Guardromon stepped forward and shook Datamon's hand, "You're doing a great thing, with your help we're another step towards stopping DATS and saving the real and digital world."

"I don't care about that," everyone stared at Datamon, "I just want revenge against DATS, destroy my home will they? I'll show them!"

There was a big group sigh throughout the room. After a few minutes Guardromon decided to let everyone rest before flying back to the base. Shurimon laid on the couch as Hinata continued to tend to his wound, even though he kept telling her it wasn't necessary.

"Wait Datamon," Gaomon approached the machine digimon, "you said no one was at your home, but we saw traces of data floating away when DATS destroyed your home."

Datamon looked angry thinking about his destroyed home, "Those were the data crystals I was experimenting on."

Tentomon, "Data crystals?"

"Data crystals are remnants of ancient digimon, usually pieces of their data that were lost in battle, and over time turned to crystal," explained Guardromon. "They are extremely rare, how did you find them?"

"It wasn't easy, I scoured the entire Omega Continent looking for those," said Datamon, "AND DATS DESTROYED THEM!" Everyone waited as Datamon took a second to calm down.

"What's so special about them, do you even know what kind of digimon the data belonged to?" Asked Tentomon.

"Of course I do!" Datamon paused for a second, "The data crystals I had were remnants of the ancient warrior who saved the digital world millenia ago," Guardromon and Shurimon's eyes widened, "the founder of the royal knights, the White Imperialdramon!"

~To Be Continued~

_Things are starting to accelerate into something _  
_Never stopping always trouble bubbling _  
_Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning _  
_Page by page the plot is thickening quickening! _  
_It's getting too insane _  
_I'm trying to maintain _  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa! _

_You run around! _  
_I run around! _  
_We're all gonna run run run around! _  
_You run around! _  
_I run around! _  
_We all do a run run run around! _

_It is getting closer _  
_More intense, ever spinning _  
_Twisting turning roller coaster! _  
_Inch by inch the gap is closing _  
_Pressure building _  
_Temperature rising _  
_Higher and higher! _  
_It's getting too crazy _  
_I wish I could maybe _  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!_

_Run Around by Jason Radford_

* * *

Wow, this was my longest chapter yet. That's the end of the search for Datamon, next chapter will be going back to Duo and the other destined.

Thank you all for reading!

One other thing... Reviews... they're like ice-cold bottles of water... and I'm lying in the middle of the Sahara desert, dying of thirst... help!

Lol, Please Review


	29. Ch29 Partners

I don't own Digimon or any other characters, names, etc. used in this story.

I got another long one for ya...

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 29 - Partners

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Standing in the remains of the western village stood SkullSatamon. He stood over a small, round, horned machine digimon that was typing away on a computer SkullSatamon had found in the village.

"Is it done yet Giromon?" SkullSatamon was becoming impatient, if Giromon didn't speed up, SkullSatamon would kill him out of boredom.

"I'm almost done," Giromon eyed his chainsaw that was sitting next to the laptop. 'Why did I have to come out here, this bag of bones is nuts.' SkullSatamon had sent for someone who could hack a computer, and before Giromon knew it Daemon was calling him to his throne room and ordering him all the way out to this crappy little village.

Giromon continued to type and at the same time readied himself in case SkullSatamon attacked. Daemon had personally warned him about SkullSatamon when he sent him out. Giromon imagined that his master was smiling in amusement as he explained SkullSatamon's personality to him, but it was hard to tell since his face was always covered in shadows.

"There, I'm done," Giromon grabbed hold of his chainsaw and floated out of the way as SkullSatamon leaned his head next to the laptop.

"Did you make it believable?" SkullSatamon stared at the screen examining his work.

"Of course I did, it was harder hacking into the computer then putting that little thing together," Giromon turned around, making his way to the desert.

_"Where are you going?" _Giromon froze, SkullSatamon sounded extremely angry.

"I'm gonna report back to Daemon and let him know the location of the resistance's base, even you can't disagree that Daemon should know -," Giromon was silenced as SkullSatamon grabbed the small machine digimon by his head, "What the hell are you doing?" Giromon swung his chainsaw around but was stopped as SkullSatamon grabbed his arm forcing him to drop it.

"You're not going to tell anyone, I don't want anyone trying to take away my prey!" SkullSatamon yanked on Giromon's arm and proceeded to pull it out of its joint. Giromon screamed in pain as SkullSatamon dropped the digimon's arm and stomped on it.

"You're crazy!"

"Keheheheh, I'm SkullSatamon!" SkullSatamon laughed maniacally as he squeezed Giromon's head, slowly crushing the digimon in his hand.

Between his screams, Giromon managed to activate his failsafe, his last resort, "Heh, I can't believe this... but I actually hope the resistance wins..." Giromon's body began a countdown, "It would be oh so sweet to see you get destroyed by those humans!"

"You're not gonna be able to see anything in a second!"

"...I know!" Giromon grinned as his body self-destructed, blasting SkullSatamon back into one of the old western buildings.

0101010101-

Back at the resistance's base, Andromon stood in the command center while the Guardromon continued their daily routine of checking and monitoring communications and intel.

"Master Andromon, we received a message!" One of the Guardromon sat up and motioned for Andromon to come and see.

"Who's it from... and stop calling me that!" Andromon knew only a handful of digimon knew how to contact his base.

"It's from our fellow Guardromon," Andromon's eyes moved back and forth as he read the message.

"Excellent, they succeeded in finding Datamon," Andromon had a smile on his face as he read the rest of the message which stated that they would be leaving the Omega Continent and be on their way back shortly.

"Guardromon, could you please find Angemon and let him know about this," asked Andromon.

"Of course sir!" Guardromon stood up and marched out of the command center. Andromon took Guardromon's seat and began to type on the computer when another message suddenly appeared.

0101010101-

Back in the medical room, Duo was sitting up in his hospital bed while Sonoko and Kazuha examined and rebandaged his chest for what felt like the millionth time. His hair hung around his exposed back and Sonoko and Kazuha had to keep moving it out of their way as they wrapped the bandages around him.

"How you feeling today?" Asked Sonoko as she finished bandaging his chest.

"I feel fine, can I get out of here now?" Asked Duo hopefully.

"Absolutely not, the Doc would skin you alive if you left," said Sonoko with a chuckle, "you're nowhere near healed, now lay back down." Duo grunted in annoyance and did as he was told. The Doc still wouldn't let him leave, because he feared that Duo would re-open his wound, and he also kept reminding Duo that the cut on his chest was gonna leave a scar for the rest of his life, even though he heard him the first time.

"Alright, I'll see ya Sonoko, Doc asked me to go check on Shuhei's leg again," Sonoko eyed her friend suspiciously as she left the room.

After a few minutes Sonoko opened the door, stopped and turned back around pointing at Duo, "You stay put, I'll be back in ten minutes." Duo grunted again as she left the room, probably to spy on her friend.

Duo sat back up, he was going crazy laying in a hospital bed everyday. On top of that he still hadn't seen his partner, and he was getting a little worried. Normally Duo would rarely get a moment alone because Veemon would be there hanging off his shoulder. Aside from the time he spent a little over a week ago locked in the training rooms and Veemon only visited every now and then to check on him.

Duo turned his head as the door suddenly opened. Duo expected it to be Sonoko or even the Doc coming to check on him, but was surprised to see Haru and Kiru walk in followed by their partners. Haru had managed to talk the Doc into letting him use crutches so he wouldn't have to roll around in a wheelchair. Kiru on the other hand had to keep his arm and chest wrapped up.

"Hey Duo, how you feeling today," said Haru.

"Just peachy," said Duo sarcastically. "Hey I'm glad you two are here," Duo pointed to Dorumon and Strabimon, "have either of you seen Veemon?"

Strabimon and Dorumon exchanged looks, "He's..." Strabimon sighed, "down in one of the training rooms."

Dorumon, "We've tried to get him to come up with us, but he keeps saying he wants to be left alone."

"Sounds familiar," Duo turned to Kiru, confused about what he meant, "you and Veemon are pretty similar... You both like to lock yourselves in the training rooms when you're depressed." Kiru grinned and Duo wanted to kick him in the back of the head.

"That reminds me," thinking about the back of Kiru's head reminded Duo of something, "I need to ask you something, come here a sec."

Kiru leaned in and waited for Duo to ask his question, but Duo never said anything. Kiru suddenly felt his hair fall around his shoulders.

"Hey!" Kiru felt the back of his head where Duo's hairtie had once been, "I was using that." Kiru's eyes widened as he looked back at Duo and saw his hair already braided and tied back, "How the hell'd you do that so fast!" Duo ignored Kiru.

"Which training room is Veemon in?" Dorumon answered and without saying anything Duo slowly got out of his hospital bed, grabbed his vest and threw it on over his bandaged chest before walking out of the hospital.

Strabimon, "Should he be up and about?"

"Never mind that," said Kiru, "Haru, did you see him tie his hair?"

Haru shook his head, "I blinked and missed it..."

0101010101-

"Negi... what are we doing, I'm hungry!" Veedramon rubbed his big stomach.

"You're always hungry Veedramon," Negi turned around the corner as Duo passed him. Negi stopped and did a double take as Duo disappeared around the corner, "Must be seeing things, there's no way the Doc would let him out of the hospital yet."

"Where are we going Negi?" Asked Veedramon.

"Command Center," Negi pulled out his digivice and checked the message he had received just a few minutes ago, "Andromon wants to see whose willing to take a trip with him to the Delta Continent's capital city, GranDelta."

"Why?" Said Veedramon uninterested, all he could think about was food.

"I don't know, that's why we're going to find out pal." Negi continued to stare at his digivice as he walked around another corner and collided with someone, "Oof!" Negi fell over and landed on top of the person he ran into, "Ow, sorry about that!" Negi looked down to find himself on top of Nodoka who was as red as a tomato. Negi's face went red and he jumped off her in an instant, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry," squeaked Nodoka. Veedramon watched the two of them as they exchanged apologies for what felt like twenty minutes. Negi bent down and picked up the books Nodoka had been carrying and handed them back to her.

"Uh, what have you been up to lately, we haven't seen you or Lunamon around lately," said Negi.

"Oh, I... I've just been in my room," said Nodoka, turning away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine... I'll see you later Negi, Veedramon," Nodoka walked away leaving the two of them standing there.

After she left Veedramon turned to Negi, "I don't think she was telling the truth Negi." Negi nodded in agreement.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl," Negi jumped as Yumichika suddenly appeared behind him.

"Where did you come from?"

"What are you talking about, we were just walking down the hall," said Falcomon, suddenly appearing at Yumichika's side.

"What do you mean someone needs to talk to her, what's wrong?" Asked Veedramon.

"Well I heard Elie talking to Setsuna about her," started Yumichika.

"Why were you eavesdropping Yumichika?" Asked Negi, giving Yumichika a suspicious look.

Yumichika flicked Negi in the forehead, "I was sitting right behind them, I couldn't help but hear, now stop looking at me like that." Negi rubbed his forehead in annoyance as he waited for Yumichika to explain.

"From what I heard our little encounter with SkullSatamon really frightened her," explained Yumichika.

"I wouldn't call that little, that guy tore us all apart like we were nothing," Veedramon got angry just thinking about it.

"The point is, it really shook her up," said Yumichika.

"I think it shook all of us up," Negi remembered how scared he had been, watching the fight, scared that Veedramon might die and he wouldn't be able to save him. Negi had been knocked out after SkullSatamon hit them all with his shockwave attack and woke up back in his bed with a slight concussion. His first thought when he woke up was where Veedramon was. He had never felt more relieved to find his partner snoring like a wild boar next to him, despite his injuries.

"Yeah I agree, but there's a difference between us and her," continued Yumichika.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a scared fourteen year old girl, who is only here because she felt she had to be," said Yumichika, "deep down, I don't think she wants to fight or see anyone get hurt."

Negi was silent as he thought about what Yumichika said.

"Yumichika, aren't we suppose to be meeting in the command room?" Asked Falcomon after a few seconds.

"Oh, right," Yumichika walked past Negi who was still in deep thought, "you two coming?"

"Oh," Negi snapped back to reality, "yeah, sorry. Come on Veedramon."

0101010101-

Sonoko was walking down the hallway, making her way back to the medical room. As she did she passed Negi, Yumichika, Falcomon, and Veedramon and waved to them as they walked by. The four of them nodded and said hello before continuing on their way.

Sonoko sighed in boredom and put her hands behind her head, 'She really was just checking on his leg, I thought there might have been something more going on. How boring.' As she neared the door to the medical room Kiru, Haru, Dorumon, and Strabimon walked out. The four of them all jumped when they saw her coming.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sonoko eyed the four of them suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," said Kiru, trying to act as normal as he could.

Sonoko gave them all another suspicious glance and walked past them to the medical room entrance. Kiru, Haru, Dorumon, and Strabimon were all trying to slip away quietly as Sonoko pushed open the door and found Duo's bed empty.

"Hold it you four!" The medical doors flew back open and Sonoko ran out glaring at them.

The four of them all sweatdropped and slowly turned their heads around.

"Where...Is...He!" Sonoko took a step forward.

Kiru, "BEAT IT GUYS!" The four of them ran around the corner, with Haru in tow, who was moving unusually fast for a guy on crutches.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

0101010101-

Negi and Yumichika walked into the command center and found it pretty packed. Setsuna, Lavi, Shikamaru, Renji, Kanda, Elie, and their partners were already sitting around the large table.

"Hey Andromon," Negi walked in and waved to Andromon and everyone else, "What's going on?"

"Well it seems there's a rumor about a new group of destined in the capital city of GranDelta," explained Andromon.

"A rumor? How do you know if it's true?" Asked Falcomon.

"We don't, but even so it's worth investigating," Andromon waved to Asuramon and Asuma as they walked in, "Even if it turns out to be false, it's still worth going, since it will give some of you a chance to meet Lady Ophanimon."

"Oh I've heard of her, she's the guardian of GranDelta ain't she?" Asked Lavi.

"She is now, she used to be one of the three Celestial Digimon," explained Andromon, "When Lord Cherubimon was killed and Lord Seraphimon sacrificed himself, she abandoned her title and chose to stay at GranDelta in order to protect the digimon that lived there from DATS and Daemon."

"Well I'm in," said Lavi, "me and Guilmon could use a break from this place." Guilmon nodded and Lavi patted his partner's head.

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with my base," said Andromon with a chuckle.

"I'll go, I'd really like to meet Ophanimon," said Setsuna. Renamon nodded from her corner of the room where she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I wanna go Elie, it sounds fun," said Terriermon.

"Count us in Andromon," said Elie jumping out of her seat. Kanda suddenly stood up and made his way to the door, "Kanda's going too!"

"Huh!" Kanda stopped and turned around, "Why should I?"

"Cause Commandramon wants to go," Elie pointed to Kanda's partner, who was looking back and forth between Kanda, Andromon, and Elie with hopeful eyes. Kanda struggled for a few seconds before conceding defeat.

"Alright we'll go," Kanda sat back down and Commandramon smiled at him.

"Renji can we go too?" Asked the bigger of the two Agumons.

Renji shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not."

"If you're going, I wanna go too big bro," said the smaller Agumon. Lately Shikamaru and Renji's Agumons had taken to calling each other big and little bro, "Can we Shikamaru?"

"Oh alright," said Shikamaru as he placed another cigarette in his mouth. Before he could light it Setsuna plucked it out of his mouth.

"You need to cut back," said Setsuna as she tossed the cigarette over her shoulder. Shikamaru groaned in annoyance.

"At least he doesn't smoke as much as Sanji," said Agumon in his partner's defense.

"Someone say my name?" Everyone turned their heads as Sanji walked in followed by Toshiro, Musica, and their partners, sure enough there was a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"What's going on guys," said Musica, giving a wave to everyone, Wormmon crawled up his partner's shoulder and waved cheerfully to everyone as well.

"Good, you three are here, I got room for two more, any of you want to go to GranDelta?" Asked Andromon motioning to Negi, Sanji, Yumichika, Toshiro, and Musica.

"Hold on Andromon, I want to go," said Asuramon suddenly.

"Really?" Andromon was surprised, it was hard enough getting Asuramon out of his personal training room, much less all the way to GranDelta.

"Yeah, I got some old drinking buddies there, wouldn't mind seeing them," said Asuramon with a grin, "you want to come Asuma, I think you'll get along with them just fine."

Asuma, "Sure sounds fun."

"Alright then, there's no more room on the ship and I do want some of you to stay here in case of trouble," said Andromon. "Although with my barrier there shouldn't be any danger."

"What about Angemon, don't you think he'd like to go?" Asked Asuma.

"No... he already told me, he'd rather stay here," said Andromon. He didn't want to dig any deeper into why Angemon didn't want to go to GranDelta.

"Alright you guys have fun," said Musica, "we'll hold down the fort."

"We will," said Elie excited, "who knows we might even bring back some new allies with us."

Everyone began to get up and leave, some went to pack a few things, some went back to their normal routines.

"Come on Coronamon, let's get back to the kitchen and whip something up," said Sanji. Coronamon nodded, and Veedramon's stomach suddenly growled.

Negi laughed at his partner, "Go ahead Veedramon, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Veedramon grinned and pulled Negi into a bear hug, lifting the twelve-year-old boy off his feet.

"Thanks pal!" Veedramon took off down the hall following after Sanji and Coronamon.

Nearly everyone had left except Setsuna, who stopped and turned around to ask Andromon one last question, "Hey I wanted to ask, how are those people Duo's group brought back doing?"

"They're adjusting, but they seem alright," said Andromon, "although I hear the young boy is still having a hard time dealing with what happened." Setsuna was silent for a moment before nodding and making her way to the door, where Renamon was waiting.

0101010101-

Duo was slowly making his way down a flight of stairs. His trip from the medical room was already tiring him out.

'Jeez, maybe they had a point when they told me to stay in bed,' Duo sighed in relief as he reached the bottom of the stairs and into the empty hallway. Slowly he began the long walk to the training room where Veemon was. Duo was silently hoping Sonoko or Kazuha didn't show up and stop him, or worse the Doc. Like Sonoko said, he'd probably skin him alive.

As Duo made his way around a corner, he encountered someone he didn't want to see even more than the Doc. The short old woman and her grandson were walking down the hallway and when they saw him, made their way over.

Duo fought the urge to turn around and run, he didn't know if he could bear to face them.

"Young man, you shouldn't be out of bed, your doctor told me that with your injury you would need to rest for a couple of weeks," said Sayo concerned. Duo couldn't help but notice that Leon still had silent tears spilling down his face.

"I... I just..." Duo struggled, guilt was beginning to consume him again. Duo lowered his head and walked past them, "I'm sorry."

"Wait young man," Duo stopped in his tracks, but continued to face down the empty hall away from Sayo and Leon.

"Please don't blame yourself for what happened, if you hadn't been there all of us would have died."

"Why... why are you treating me so nice. You should hate me, they died because I wasn't strong enough."

"You expect too much of yourself, it's hard but you can't save everyone," Duo imagined that tears were rolling down her face as she spoke to him. "It was their choice, they chose to make that sacrifice to save us, they put their faith in you and your partner to carry out their will and protect us... and you succeeded, we're still here, and they would be beyond thankful to the two of you for that."

Duo felt rooted to the ground, could what she say be true. Did they put their faith in him and Veemon.

"If what you say is true, then I swear to the two of you right now," Duo slowly turned his head so that he could see them out of the corner of his eye. "Me and Veemon will protect the two of you and never allow any harm to come to either of you..." Duo turned around and made his way back down the hall. If Kuwagamon and Kunemon had wanted him to carry out their will and protect the people who were important to them, then that's what he would do until the day he died.

Sayo sighed as Duo walked out of sight, 'That stupid boy, I only wanted him to stop blaming himself, I didn't want him to have to carry any more of a burden than he already is.'

0101010101-

Up two floors of Andromon's base, Sonoko continued to chase Kiru, Haru, Dorumon, and Strabimon through the halls. Surprisingly Haru was leading the pack, his Silfarion clenched between his teeth.

"That's cheating Haru!" Shouted Sonoko from down the hall, "Where's Duo at! You bunch of dumbasses!"

The four of them continued running down the hall as Sonoko slowly closed in on Kiru who was at the back of the pack.

"Hey Toshiro, you hear something," Gabumon and Toshiro walked down the hallway as the sounds of a stampede closed in on them.

"Watch out Gabumon," Toshiro pulled Gabumon to the side as Haru and Dorumon ran past them.

"Wow, Haru must be trying to set some kind of record for fastest man on crutches," said Gabumon.

"What are these guys doing?" Toshiro turned his head back down the hall as Strabimon and Kiru flew by, with Sonoko at their heels.

"Well that was interesting," said Gabumon with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's get down to the training rooms, I need some sword practice," Toshiro and Gabumon turned back down the hall, making their way to the elevator.

Strabimon, "Kiru, what do we do?"

"We run faster!" Kiru and Strabimon picked up their pace, widening the gap between them and Sonoko, "Duo better appreciate what we're doing for him!"

"Damn it Kiru!" Shouted Sonoko, who was starting to tire out, "Don't make me call the Doc!"

Kiru and Strabimon started to panic, "You wouldn't dare!"

0101010101-

Nagisa opened the door to her new room. She could hear the sounds of shouting down the hall. Wondering if something was wrong she made her way around the corner.

"Eeeek!" Nagisa jumped back around the corner as Haru and Dorumon flew by her, "What are you doing and how are you moving so fast like that!?" Haru didn't hear her as he rounded another corner and disappeared, crutches and all.

Nagisa turned her head again as Strabimon came into view, "Strabimon what's going on?"

Strabimon didn't answer as he too ran past Nagisa and out of sight. "My god, where's the fire at?" Nagisa turned her head back around as a forth person collided into her. Kiru had been running while arguing with Sonoko, and hadn't been watching where he was going. Nagisa fell flat on her back as Kiru landed on top of her. She groaned as her head started to throb, slowly she lifted her head and felt something pressing against her lips.

Both Kiru and Nagisa's eyes went wide as they realized their lips were locked with one another's. Kiru jumped back, his face bright red, "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"KIRU!" Kiru turned his head around as Sonoko grabbed him by his ear, lifting him to his feet, "Come with me, you're gonna tell me where Duo is!"

"Ow ow, fine! Just let go of my ear would ya!"

"Wait a second!" Sonoko and Kiru stopped as Nagisa suddenly spoke, her voice sounded low and angry, "Get in line, I've got a bone to pick with him first!" Kiru yelped as Nagisa grabbed his other ear.

Sonoko, "He needs to tell me where Duo is!"

Nagisa, "He needs to get his ass kicked for what he just did to me!"

Kiru's face was alive with pain as the two girls played tug of war with his ears, "Girls! You're gonna rip my ears off, AND I NEED THOSE!"

0101010101-

Duo finally reached the door to the training room Veemon was supposed to be. Duo felt completely exhausted, he stopped outside the door and took a couple of seconds to catch his breath before opening the door and stepping into the room.

Duo could hear the sounds of fists colliding with a punching bag, and sure enough found Veemon beating the stuffing out of one that was lowered to where he could reach it. Duo couldn't help but sigh at the irony, maybe Kiru had a point about them being similar in this case. Duo had been doing the same thing before Setsuna came and helped him out of his funk.

"Hey buddy."

Veemon jumped in surprise and fell face first into the floor.

"Duo!" Veemon rubbed his forehead before rushing over to his partner, "What are you doing here, you need to rest!"

"I'll be fine for a few minutes," Duo leaned back against the wall and sat down on the floor. Duo motioned for Veemon to sit down next to him. Veemon slowly walked over and sat down next to his partner.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?"

"Sorry I didn't come check on you..."

"You don't have to apologize, I just want to know what's got you depressed. Is it what happened to Kuwagamon and Kunemon?" Duo realized that their sacrifice must have been harder on Veemon, since they passed their data to him.

"That's part of it..." Veemon and Duo kept their eyes focused straight ahead as they spoke, "ever since they gave me their data, I haven't been able to sleep. It's like they became me, I have their memories, I remember the day they met that little boy and his grandmother like it actually happened to me..." Veemon's voice trembled a little as he spoke, "It's horrible..."

Duo thought hard about what Veemon said. If Veemon was having this hard a time dealing with having Kuwagamon and Kunemon's data loaded onto his own, then how could there be digimon who constantly kill and load data. Their own identity and soul would be lost among those of the digimon they kill.

"Sayo said that Kuwagamon and Kunemon put their faith in us. They wanted us to protect the people that were important to them." Veemon looked up at Duo as he spoke, "I want to honor that, I'll protect those two for the rest of my life."

"Then so will I." Veemon felt just a little better hearing that, he would protect Sayo and Leon to thank Kuwagamon and Kunemon for their sacrifice.

"There's something else bugging you isn't there?" Veemon nodded.

"Do you remember the first time we fought against Striker and you got really injured?" This time Duo nodded. "When you were laying in Babamon and Jijimon's house I made a promise to myself. I promised that as your partner I wouldn't allow you to get hurt like that again."

"The second time you fought with Striker, you got injured again. I didn't say anything but I kept blaming myself. I know you wanted to fight him yourself, and I know it was your choice, but still I felt it was my fault, maybe if I had finished Striker off in the real world you wouldn't have been hurt again. I resolved to get stronger so it wouldn't happen again. But then SkullSatamon appeared and again you were injured, I didn't show it but I was starting to feel like I was a failure as your partner. I wasn't able to digivolve and stop SkullSatamon, and not only did you get injured but so did a lot of our new friends."

"Veemon don't blame yourself for me getting hurt. I get hurt because I'm an idiot who jumps into battle without knowing my own limits." Veemon ignored what Duo said.

"Then the battle against MetalTyrannomon and that guy with the scar on his eye, you got seriously injured again. Not only that, but two innocent digimon were killed."

"Veemon -" Duo was cut off.

"How can I be your partner if I can't protect you. It's my job right, my purpose -," Veemon was cut off as Duo smacked him in the back of the head, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For you being an idiot," said Duo as he slowly stood up, "You haven't failed at being my partner, cause if you weren't there next to me during most of those times, I would already be dead." Veemon stared at Duo's back and thought about what he said.

"Once the Doc let's me out of the hospital, you and me are gonna get stronger, no matter what. I want to protect everyone here," Duo turned back to Veemon and gave him a smile, "and there's no one else I'd rather have standing at my side than you... You with me, partner?"

"Yeah," Duo offered his hand to Veemon and pulled him to his feet.

"Promise me something Veemon, don't ever blame yourself for me getting hurt. Injuries are nothing to me, and I always bounce back good as new."

Veemon felt a little better and nodded before following behind Duo as he opened the door to the training room. Veemon suddenly bumped into Duo and stepped back wondering why Duo had stopped walking.

As soon as Duo saw who was standing outside the door he froze and started to panic, "Oh... shit..."

_"MAXWELL!"_ The Doc's booming voice could be heard all around the base.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Thank you for reading and Please, Please, Please, Please Review. Getting a little desperate...

* * *

Notes

This chapter didn't quite come out exactly as I wanted it, but close enough.

I'm not quite sure how many more chapters I'll put into Part 1 of my story. But I can say that I'm getting close to the end of Part 1.


	30. Ch30 Return of the Demon's Soldier

I don't own Digimon or any other names, characters, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 30 - Return of the Demon's Soldier

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Andromon turned to the group behind him and heard an enthusiastic 'yeah' come from Elie, Lavi, and a few of the digimon. The group loaded onto the resistance's second D-Cyclone as Andromon took the pilot's seat.

Angemon walked over to the open door of the helicopter, "Be careful everyone and mind your manners around Lady Ophanimon."

_"We will!" _Shouted Elie, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the two Agumons.

"Jeez, what is this? An elementary school class," sighed Shikamaru. Renji, Setsuna, and Renamon shook their heads in annoyance at the ridiculous amount of enthusiasm from their group, while Lavi laughed at Elie and Guilmon, and Kanda sat at the back next to Commandramon, wishing he could be anywhere else at the moment.

After Asuramon and Asuma loaded on the D-Cyclone, the Guardromon began raising the lift and opening the roof. An entire street intersection opened up to reveal the landing pad and as soon as they reached the top of the lift Andromon fired up the engine and took off into the air. As they reached the barrier Andromon flipped open a small panel on his arm and pressed a few buttons, opening the barrier to let them through.

As Andromon flew out away from the base, something caught his sensors. Andromon slowed down and scanned the area around the base, trying to see what it was he had picked up on.

"Something wrong Andromon?" Asked Renamon.

"No," Andromon sighed in relief as he finally found what must have alerted his sensors. A couple of Tsunomon were bouncing through the trees, making their way passed the base.

"How long will it take to get there?" Asked Lavi.

"Just a little over an hour," answered Andromon, "it's not far away, but it can be a little difficult to find if you're not looking for it." Lavi was confused about what that meant.

0101010101-

'This isn't what was supposed to happen, Angemon wasn't with them, but no matter.'

The two Tsunomon were blasted and their data was loaded as SkullSatamon ran through the trees. SkullSatamon could now hear the screams and cry's of the two small digimon along with those of the countless digimon he had killed in the past. It was music to his nonexistent ears.

SkullSatamon slipped through the barrier as it started to close and landed on one of the buildings, quickly slipping inside and out of sight. 'I'll take my time, I'd like to kill Andromon and Asuramon as well but with them out of the way, my prey will be much easier to claim.'

'Soon, everyone here will die, and I'll drag Angemon's half dead corpse to Lord Daemon,' SkullSatamon grinned to himself, "Keheheheh!"

0101010101-

Duo was back in the medical room, with a rather large lump on the top of his head. Kiru and Haru had been laughing hysterically ever since the Doc dragged Duo back into the medical room completely unconscious. Duo finally woke up and looked at his two laughing friends.

"What are you two laughing about!" Duo pointed at the two of them, "You're both in the same boat!" Kiru and Haru stopped laughing, both of them also had identical lumps on their heads and had been forced back into a hospital bed by the Doc, for as he put it aggravating their injuries and giving his nurses a hard time.

"By the way, how did you get caught Haru, you were way ahead of me and Strabimon," asked Kiru.

"Well, I made a wrong turn, let's leave it at that," said Haru. The hospital doors opened and Strabimon and Dorumon walked in, both with identical lumps on their heads as well. Behind them was Veemon, who seemed to be in a better mood, now that he was with his friends again. The three digimon were all carrying bags of food for their partners.

"We brought food back for you guys, from Jerry," said Veemon, "it was hard getting it here though, Dorumon kept trying to eat it."

"I can't help it, I'm hungry from all that running around," said Dorumon rubbing the lump on his head and his stomach.

"Thanks guys," said Kiru as he, Duo, and Haru opened their bags of food and started to dig in. "Hey Strabimon, did you find out what everyone's up to right now?"

"Yeah, Andromon took a bunch of our comrades out to GranDelta," answered Strabimon.

"What for?" Asked Duo, between bites of pasta.

"Sanji and Coronamon told me there was a rumor about more destined in GranDelta, and they went to check it out," answered Strabimon again.

"Sounds too good to be true, so it probably is," said Haru as he passed his garlic bread to Dorumon.

The doors suddenly swung open again, and in walked Kazuha, supporting Shuhei and followed by Impmon.

Haru, "What happened to you?"

"He tried to stand up and walk after I told him not to and wound up hurting his leg again," said Kazuha annoyed, "You realize it's probably gonna take longer to heal now, right?"

Shuhei groaned as Kazuha helped him over to a bed and started checking his leg again.

"Hey guys," said Impmon jumping onto Kiru's bed, "Can I have that?" Impmon pointed at Kiru's garlic bread. Kiru nodded and Impmon quickly swiped it, just in case Kiru changed his mind.

"So Kiru, I heard you pushed Nagisa down and kissed her," said Kazuha plainly, as though she was talking about the weather.

Kiru spit his pasta back out, trying not to choke on his food.

"Stop the presses, when did this happen!" Said Haru amused.

"That's not what happened, it was an accident!" Kiru's face was bright red as everyone started to laugh at him, except for Shuhei.

Kiru turned to Shuhei, trying to change the subject, "What's up with you Hisagi?"

"Nothing," said Shuhei simply. It was the truth since he had spent the last few days barely able to move around. "Why do all of you have big bruises on your heads?"

"Don't ask," sighed Haru. "Anyway, did you find anything else out guys?"

"Only that Rex's group found Datamon and should be on their way back soon," said Strabimon.

"That's good to hear," said Shuhei silently.

"Alright you four stay in here for now, I'll be back," Kazuha eyed Duo, Haru, and Kiru, "and just so you know I'm not gonna bother chasing you three myself like Sonoko did, I'll just call the Doc right off the bat."

"Don't worry, I've had enough running around today," said Haru.

0101010101-

Finally after nearly an hour and a half of flying Andromon could see GranDelta. GranDelta was a very large city that sat right in the middle of a large plateau. The city was surrounded on all sides by rock walls with one large flight of steps leading up from the desert that stood in front of it to the large doors guarded by Knightmon. The way the city was situated, it looked like you could simply walk along the rocky plateau and jump down into the city, except much like Andromon's base it was protected by a barrier. One large building could be seen that stood out over the plateau, shaped like a temple.

Andromon landed the helicopter just at the bottom of the steps and everyone filed out. Andromon lead the group as they made their way up the steps, the Knightmon stepped forward eyeing everyone suspiciously until Andromon explained who they were.

The group walked through the large doors into the city, straight up the long road that lead to the temple in the center of the city.

Lavi whistled, "Wow this place is pretty cool." The city was rather advanced, with a combination of technology and culture. The buildings were all made of white marble, with smooth elegant designs. As they walked down the wide road, they received many stares and whispers from passing digimon.

Finally they reached the stairs that lead to the temple and once again Andromon had to talk his way past a few Knightmon to get them to let them inside. As they made their way through the long beautifully decorated hallways, they could see many more Knightmon patrolling around.

"Wait here everyone," Andromon stopped the group and walked through the large door in front of them by himself.

"Huh, why do we have to wait here?" Asked Elie, Terriermon shrugged on her shoulder, confused as well.

"It wouldn't be polite to just march in on Ophanimon with a large group of people," answered Asuramon. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back when Ophanimon is ready to see you all."

Renji, Shikamaru, Lavi, and Kanda all leaned back against the wall waiting, as Guilmon, Commandramon, and the two Agumons proceeded to play rock, paper, scissors with each other, even though some of them had trouble doing rock.

Elie, Setsuna, Renamon, and Terriermon stood across the hall. "I hope if there are new destined, that they're girls, I mean our group has only four girls, we're totally outnumbered." Setsuna was barely listening as Elie continued to talk.

"But if you count everyone at the base, like the group of people Duo and them saved and all the female digimon there's a lot more Elie," said Terriermon.

"I guess that's true," Elie started to count how many girls were now staying at their base. While Setsuna and Renamon continued to try to ignore her as she listed their names.

0101010101-

"Where are you going sir?" Two of the Guardromon asked Angemon as he stepped onto one of the smaller lifts that lead into the city above the base.

"I'm just checking on something, I'll be back," Angemon stepped inside and the door closed. As the lift rose above the city, the intense feeling of darkness Angemon had been feeling grew stronger.

Angemon stepped out of the lift and walked outside into the empty streets. Now that he was outside there was no mistaking the presence he had felt ever since Andromon had left. He had hoped that he had been simply mistaken, and that he was just being paranoid. Unfortunately that was not the case, he recognized this feeling, he had felt this intense feeling of blood lust before.

"Come out! I know that you're here!" Angemon waited until he could hear footsteps down the street behind him. Angemon turned his head to see the skeletal figure he had been expecting, "SkullSatamon!"

0101010101-

"Andromon It's good to see you old friend," said Ophanimon.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Lady Ophanimon," replied Andromon with a bow.

"What brings you all the way here?" Asked Ophanimon kindly.

"I received news that there was a rumor about a new group of destined hiding out here in GranDelta," stated Andromon, "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"Nothing goes on in GranDelta that I don't know about," said Ophanimon, "and I'm sorry to say that there are no humans staying here aside from the group of destined you brought with you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Andromon sighed and rubbed the back of his metal head, "Guess I should have known."

"Where did you hear this rumor Andromon?"

"It was sent to me by Starmon," said Andromon, "come to think of it, he and Deputymon were supposed to meet us here, but I haven't seen them."

"Andromon..." Ophanimon sounded very serious, "that isn't possible."

Andromon's focus was completely on Ophanimon now, "What do you mean."

"I received a report just an hour ago from a group of my Knightmon, I... I thought you would already know," Ophanimon had thought it was strange that Andromon would show up now of all times. "The western village that Starmon and Deputymon were staying at, has been destroyed."

"What..." Andromon stared in disbelief.

"They found traces that a battle took place, there was the unmistakable marks of Starmon's Meteor Shower technique as well as bullet holes found around the buildings from Deputymon's revolvers. By the looks of it, Starmon and Deputymon had been fighting against something and seeing as how my Knightmon couldn't find a trace of them anywhere..." Ophanimon trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

Andromon's mind raced, Starmon and Deputymon were both annoying but they had been his comrades. A couple of knuckleheads he knew he could count on if he needed them. But beyond that they had been his friends. There had been no mistake that the message came from Starmon's computer in the Western Village, and if that was true.

"I have to go!" Andromon turned around and quickly marched back out the door.

"Hey Andromon, are we allowed in now?" Asked Lavi.

"Everyone back to the D-Cyclone," said Andromon marching past them.

Lavi, "Huh, why? What about Oph-"

"NOW!" Lavi jumped, he had never heard Andromon yell before. Andromon took off at a run, Asuramon, Asuma, Kanda, and Commandramon quickly followed after him. Lavi, Shikamaru, Renji, Elie, and Setsuna exchanged looks before running after Andromon with their partners.

0101010101-

Duo, Haru, and Kiru jumped in their hospital beds as the base's alarms suddenly sounded.

Kiru, "What's going on?"

Shuhei, "Whatever it is, it can't be good!" The four boys had been sitting around the hospital with their partners while Sonoko and Kazuha kept an eye on them.

0101010101-

"Andromon what's going on?" Setsuna ran up to the android as he grabbed the communicator in the D-Cyclone.

"This is Andromon, somebody answer me!" Andromon waited until the voice of one of the Guardromon came on.

"Master...Andromon!"

"Status report! Is everything alright?"

"Enemy... Inside the barrier," said the Guardromon who seemed to be panicking a bit. Lavi and the rest of the group jumped into the helicopter as Andromon quickly fired up the engine, "Angemon is currently engaged in battle!"

"Hang on! We're on our way back!"

0101010101-

Angemon moved his staff to his right side as SkullSatamon swung his leg at him. Angemon pushed SkullSatamon's leg away with his staff and threw his left fist at the skeleton. SkullSatamon flew back into the window of one of the skyscrapers as Angemon's fist collided with his jaw.

Angemon landed back down on the street and stared at the building waiting for SkullSatamon to come out.

SkullSatamon walked lazily to one of the large building's windows and kicked it out of his way, so he could look down on Angemon. "Keheheheh! Is that all you got angel!" SkullSatamon slowly lowered his staff, pointing it down towards Angemon. "Bone Blaster!"

Angemon took off into the air as SkullSatamon's black lightning destroyed half of the street he had stood on.

"OMNI TYPHOON!" Angemon quickly spun around, gathering energy around him. With one last spin he swung his staff towards SkullSatamon sending the swirling light energy at the skeleton.

As the energy came down on him, SkullSatamon disappeared. Angemon had expected this and was ready, quickly the angel turned around and found SkullSatamon behind him, "HAND OF FATE!" The beam of light energy passed through SkullSatamon, the skeleton had disappeared again leaving an after image behind.

"Skull Hammer!" Angemon felt SkullSatamon's staff collide with his side, and felt as though he had been hit with an explosion as the attack sent him toppling to the ground from the shockwave it created. A chunk of the street caved in and cracked as Angemon smashed into it.

"Keheheheh! BONE BLASTER!" Angemon could hear SkullSatamon calling out his attack and quickly flipped back up to his feet and out of the way.

SkullSatamon landed back on the street, a couple of yards away from Angemon, "You can't win, once I'm through torturing you I'll kill everyone below us, Keheheheh!" SkullSatamon pointed down, letting Angemon know that he knew where everyone else was.

Angemon wiped the blood that was dripping from his lip, "Not while I'm still breathing!" Angemon stood up straight and held his staff in front of him.

0101010101-

"Guardromon what's going on!" Negi and Veedramon ran into the command room, where the Guardromon were frantically running around and trying to figure out what to do.

"It's him!" Guardromon pointed to the large screen and Negi's eyes went wide as he saw Angemon locked in combat with the skeleton digimon that nearly killed him and all his friends.

"We need to get out there and help him, Angemon needs back-up!" Negi's legs shook, but he wasn't going to back down, he needed to be strong and fight.

Negi turned around as someone walked up behind him and Veedramon. Nodoka and Lunamon stood just behind them, Nodoka looked scared and confused as to what was going on.

Lunamon, "Veedramon what's going on, why are the alarms going off?"

Before either Veedramon or Negi could answer Nodoka and Lunamon walked past them and saw the computer screen, which showed Angemon and SkullSatamon battling with each other. Angemon was starting to show signs of fatigue, while SkullSatamon seemed to be completely fine.

As soon as she saw SkullSatamon's face Nodoka began to tremble.

"Nodoka, please don't be scared of him! We have to go out there, Angemon needs our help!" Lunamon pleaded with her partner to be strong.

"Nodoka..." Negi watched as Nodoka fell to her knees and tears started to spill down her face in fear.

"No..." Nodoka grabbed Lunamon and hugged her partner close, "I don't want you to die Lunamon..."

"Nodoka, please we have to," Nodoka shook her head, she had completely shut down from fear.

Negi felt his heart breaking as he watched Nodoka shake with fear, holding onto Lunamon like she might disappear forever if she let go.

Negi clenched his fists and looked over at the screen and saw Angemon on his hands and knees, while SkullSatamon stood over him laughing that evil laugh of his, "He did this!"

Veedramon looked to Negi, confused by what he suddenly said.

"Lunamon stay here with Nodoka, okay," Negi ran out of the command center, with Veedramon in tow.

0101010101-

"BONE BLASTER!" Angemon screamed in pain as SkullSatamon held his staff to his chest, pumping him full of the black lightning. "KEHEHEHEH!" SkullSatamon enjoyed watching Angemon writhe in pain underneath him, soon the angel would be unconscious and he could move on to the real fun.

Angemon became silent as his body began to glow and shrink. When the light faded Patamon was left laying unconscious underneath SkullSatamon's foot.

SkullSatamon lifted Patamon off the ground, "I think I'll rip those little wings off first, that way you can't escape. Keheheheh!" SkullSatamon set his staff down and reached his hand towards the top of Patamon's head. Suddenly a silver pole snaked its way around SkullSatamon's wrist, pulling his arm away from Patamon.

Musica stood several feet away, his Silver Spear in his hand, and Wormmon on his shoulder. His spear had lost its bladed point in order to stretch out and grab SkullSatamon's arm. SkullSatamon's eyes flickered with anger as Musica smirked at him.

SkullSatamon turned his head forward as someone snuck up in front of him. Sanji lifted his foot up, kicking SkullSatamon's other arm into the air, and forcing him to let go of Patamon.

Patamon flew through the air and was caught by Yumichika who jumped up and grabbed the small rookie out of the air along with Falcomon.

"You disgusting humans! You dare to try to face me again!" SkullSatamon reached his free hand for his staff as a chain with a crescent moon blade at the end, wrapped around his body.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro touched his hand to his sword, putting his digisoul into it and freezing the chain attached to the end of his sword. SkullSatamon yelled in rage as he was suddenly encased in ice.

"You think that'll hold him?" Asked Sanji as Coronamon ran up to his side.

"Probably not, but it should buy us some time," answered Toshiro.

"We should get Patamon back inside the base, and come up with a plan," said Gabumon.

"Sounds good let's go guys," said Musica.

As the group quickly turned away, heading towards the nearest lift back down to the base, they heard a loud cracking sound.

Musica, Toshiro, Yumichika, and Sanji turned their heads back around as the block of ice shattered to pieces.

"Shit, I can't believe he broke that thick ice so fast," Toshiro's sword reverted back to his digivice as he and everyone readied themselves to fight. "Ayasegawa, find a safe place for Patamon quick!" Yumichika quickly moved Patamon off the street and into one of the buildings, before rejoining his comrades.

SkullSatamon stepped forward shaking ice off his bones and staff. The skeleton was incredibly angry, "Keheheheh! I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING ALL OF YOU!"

Sanji stepped forward holding his digivice with one hand and lighting a cigarette with the other, "Bring it on, you shitty skeleton!"

0101010101-

"Damn it Doc, you have to let us out!" Duo, Haru, Kiru, and Shuhei were trying to get past the Doc. None of them knew what was going on, and they needed to find out.

"Everything's fine, Angemon will take care of it," said Dr. Knox firmly, "you four will just be in the way, two of you can't even walk."

"Shuhei..." Impmon stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Impmon?"

"It's him!" Impmon could feel the presence of the digimon he hated more than anything else.

"You don't mean..."

"SkullSatamon!" Impmon clenched his gloved hands, he wanted payback against the digimon who had tried to convince him to kill his best friend.

"You four are not going out!" The Doc blocked the door, daring the four of them to try to leave, "You'll just get yourselves killed!"

"Damn it Doc..." Duo clenched his fist as he tried to push past the Doc, "Stop patronizing us!"

0101010101-

=EVOLUTION=

Sanji: Digisoul Charge!

Coronamon Digivolve to -

_Firamon_

Toshiro: Digisoul Charge!

Gabumon Digivolve to -

_Garurumon_

Musica: Digisoul Charge!

Wormmon Digivolve to -

_Stingmon_

Yumichika: Digisoul Charge!

Falcomon Digivolve to -

_Peckmon_

"Fools! It will just be a repeat of last time!" SkullSatamon flew forward holding his staff over his head.

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"FIRA BOMB!"

SkullSatamon let the blasts hit him, they didn't hurt at all. "Keheheheh!" Firamon and Garurumon smirked, SkullSatamon thought they would just blast away at him like last time without a plan.

SkullSatamon continued to close in on the group, unaware that two of them had vanished.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

"SPIRAL CLAW!" SkullSatamon was slammed into the pavement by Stingmon and Peckmon's attacks. The two digimon had used the smoke from Garurumon and Firamon's attacks to get above him unnoticed.

Stingmon and Peckmon pinned SkullSatamon's arms down, struggling to hold the skeleton still as Garurumon and Firamon joined them.

"Let's see how you like it at point-blank!" The flame on Firamon's head grew brighter, "FIRA BOMB!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The four digimon jumped away as the attacks exploded point-blank on SkullSatamon's head.

"That had to at least hurt him a little," said Peckmon. As the smoke cleared SkullSatamon stood up, his skull smoked a little from the attacks, but was otherwise uninjured.

_"I'M GONNA RIP YOU ALL APART!" _SkullSatamon rushed forward slamming his staff into Stingmon's chest. Stingmon was blasted off his feet as the black lightning coursed through his body, and knocked him through the window of one of the buildings.

"STINGMON!" Musica rushed forward. "Come on guys, there's no point in standing here on the sidelines and watching like last time, we need to fight together!" Sanji, Toshiro, and Yumichika followed after Musica, each releasing their weapons and powers.

Musica, "Digitize, Silver Spear!"

Sanji, "Digitize, Black Legs!"

Toshiro, "Digitize, Hyorinmaru!"

Yumichika, "Digitize, Fuji Kujaku!"

"Hitsugaya, Ayasegawa, give me a lift!" Toshiro and Yumichika held their swords out in between each other as Sanji jumped on top of them stepping on the flat part of their blades. Toshiro and Yumichika heaved their swords forward flinging Sanji into the air.

"FIRA BO -" Firamon's attack was stopped as SkullSatamon's fist slammed into his head sending him toppling back. SkullSatamon swung his staff around, smacking Garurumon in the face and spun around blasting Peckmon before he could attack. The three digimon all crashed against the pavement, and slowly stood up, seeing Sanji falling through the air towards SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon turned his head as Sanji started to flip as fast as he could, becoming a spinning blur as he closed in on his target, "CONCASSE!" Sanji's heel collided with SkullSatamon's shoulder, the skeleton digimon's legs buckled under the weight of the impact, but he managed to stay on his feet. SkullSatamon grinned as he grabbed hold of Sanji's leg and slammed him into the ground in front of him.

"SANJI!" Firamon climbed back to his feet and rushed at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon held his staff up, parrying Musica's spear. With a strong heave Musica was thrown off his feet, and crashed into the side of a building.

SkullSatamon turned around as Firamon tried to tackle him and disappeared. Firamon landed next to Sanji as he climbed back to his feet.

Sanji, "Where did he go?"

Musica was climbing back to his feet, "GUYS ABOVE YOU!" Sanji and Firamon turned their heads up and found SkullSatamon hovering above them pointing his staff down on them.

"Keheheheh! BONE BLASTER!" The black lightning came down on them and before it hit them, Firamon was pushed out of the way and someone grabbed Sanji.

Stingmon landed next to his partner and set Sanji back down. Firamon climbed back to his feet, grumbling about being pushed back into the pavement.

Musica, "Good job Stingmon!"

Firamon, "Did you have to shove me though..."

Stingmon, "Isn't that better than getting shocked to death?" Firamon didn't have a comeback.

SkullSatamon was unamused, again these humans and their digimon seemed to evade his kill shots. As SkullSatamon pointed his staff back down towards Musica, Sanji, Stingmon, and Firamon, a chain wrapped around his foot and he was pulled back down to the ground.

SkullSatamon crashed into the pavement, and before he could do anything, Toshiro's sword was stabbed in between his ribs and ice was starting to encase his body again.

"I've got him pinned, now Ayasegawa!" Yumichika rushed forward and stabbed his Fuji Kujaku into the ice next to Toshiro's sword. Slowly Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku began to feed on SkullSatamon's energy, the four blades of Yumichika's sword glowed green as they absorbed whatever energy they could get from the digimon.

SkullSatamon was beyond angry now, these humans thought they could hold him down and drain him of his power. The power he had spent years accumulating from the many digimon that saw the wrong end of his staff. The ice began to crack and Toshiro increased the energy he put into his sword, struggling to keep the skeleton frozen to the ground. Finally SkullSatamon's arm got free and he got ahold of his staff, "BONE BLASTER!" Toshiro and Yumichika screamed in pain as every inch of their bodies felt like it was being stabbed and burned to death.

Garurumon, "TOSHIRO!"

Peckmon, "YUMICHIKA!"

Peckmon and Garurumon ran forward as SkullSatamon pulled the rest of his body free. Sanji, Musica, Firamon and Stingmon charged forward as Yumichika and Toshiro fell to their knees, screaming in agony.

SkullSatamon, _"DIE HUMANS!"_

Garurumon and Peckmon, _"STOPPPP!" _

_"V-NOVA BLAST!" _

SkullSatamon was blasted off his feet, and carried away by Veedramon's attack until it exploded against the side of a building.

Peckmon and Garurumon rushed to their partners sides, making sure they were okay. Toshiro and Yumichika were both breathing hard and their bodies were twitching from the pain of SkullSatamon's attack.

Negi stepped in front of the group as SkullSatamon climbed back to his feet. Veedramon stood behind his partner, towering over him at his full size. Once again SkullSatamon was enraged, the humans had escaped death at his hands again.

"_cough* cough* _thanks Negi," Yumichika sat down trying to catch his breath and start breathing properly again.

Negi looked back at his injured comrades, his anger for SkullSatamon becoming even greater. Negi and Veedramon walked forward down the street towards SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon eyed Negi and Veedramon as they approached him alone, "Keheheheh! Little human, it seems you're eager to die!"

Negi ignored SkullSatamon's words, all he could think of was how much he hated the digimon. He could see Nodoka trembling in fear again, and clenched his fist over his digivice in anger, "You did that to her!"

SkullSatamon eyed Negi as the twelve year old boy glared daggers at the skeleton, his digisoul covering his fist.

_'No... I don't want you to die Lunamon...' _Negi could still hear those sad pleading words running through his head.

Negi clenched his teeth, "I'll never forgive you!"

_"What was that human!"_

Negi's digisoul exploded around him, _"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"_

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Negi: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Veedramon Digivolve to -

_**AeroVeedramon**_

AeroVeedramon roared and spread his new wings out as the light around him faded. AeroVeedramon's body was built tougher than Veedramon's, his arms and legs had grown longer and his upper torso was now built stronger.

"SKULLSATAMON!" AeroVeedramon charged through the air with incredible speed and grabbed hold of the skeleton before he could disappear, slamming him into the side of a building. _"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!"_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review... I'll bake you a tray of brownies if you review... I'm not quite sure how I'd get them to you though...

* * *

Notes:

Originally I was gonna just call Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku, Ruriro Kujaku which is technically its real name, but after thinking about it, I decided it would be better to call it by the name everyone knows it by. Also changed it in earlier chapters.

Elie's comment about the lack of female destined is something I think about constantly, lol. I just couldn't find good digimon partners that I wanted to use, to give to a lot of the female anime characters I like. As for Elie's list of how many girls are at the resistance's base, there's Elie, Setsuna, Nodoka, Hinata, Renamon, Palmon, Lunamon, the two Gatomon, Kazuha, Sonoko, Nagisa, grandma Sayo, and the currently unnamed little girl and her mother that were saved from the DATS base.


	31. Ch31 The Light of the Moon

I don't own Digimon or any other names, characters, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 31 - The Light of the Moon

* * *

AeroVeedramon, Ultimate Level, Holy Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Type

AeroVeedramon held SkullSatamon against the building with one hand, slowly pushing the skeleton through the concrete wall.

"You... defeat me?" SkullSatamon's eyes went wide with rage,_ "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"_

AeroVeedramon growled before bringing his free arm back, "MAGNUM CRASHER!" AeroVeedramon's large fist began to glow as he smashed it into SkullSatamon, sending the skeleton crashing through the building.

SkullSatamon crashed through several walls before flying through a window and out the other side of the building. Quickly the skeleton digimon recovered and began jumping across the falling debris that had fallen out of the building with him, heading for its roof. SkullSatamon took off into the air making his way for the top of the building as a large shadow blocked the sun. AeroVeedramon flew over the top of the building and dived down towards SkullSatamon.

"V-WING BLADE!" A line of energy connected itself between the ends of AeroVeedramon's wings to the horn on his nose. SkullSatamon held his staff over his head as AeroVeedramon collided into him. SkullSatamon was thrown back into another building once again crashing through several walls and out the other side.

Negi, Musica and Sanji ran around the first building SkullSatamon had gone through, followed by Firamon and Stingmon.

"Woah, look at him go," Musica grinned as AeroVeedramon took off through the air again, flying around another building to get the drop on his opponent, "that damn skeleton is gonna get it now."

Negi stepped forward holding his digivice over his head, "Digitize, Thousand Staff!" Negi's digivice transformed into a long wooden staff, wrapped in a cloth bandage. "I'm going to back him up!"

"Huh," Musica couldn't understand why Negi needed to back up his partner. AeroVeedramon seemed to have SkullSatamon on the ropes, "Negi wait!" Negi lifted his leg over his staff and took off into the air, riding it like it was a witch's broom.

SkullSatamon landed on the ground, swiveling his head from side to side, looking for AeroVeedramon. SkullSatamon spun around as AeroVeedramon flew around the corner of a building, "BONE BLASTER!" SkullSatamon concentrated his attack into one large solid stream of electricity.

AeroVeedramon quickly concentrated energy into his mouth, "V-BREATH ARROW!" SkullSatamon and AeroVeedramon's attacks clashed in midair. Windows shattered and concrete began to crack as the stream of black lightning pushed against the spinning v-shaped heat beam. Slowly AeroVeedramon's attack began to get pushed back, "Damn it..." AeroVeedramon then saw someone fly up behind SkullSatamon riding on a flying staff, "huh Negi?"

Negi stood up on his staff as he closed in on SkullSatamon's back, "Magic Arrow, Converging Lightning!" Negi held his fist to his side, "One, Two, Three!" Three small balls of lightning surrounded Negi's hand on command and began to spin. SkullSatamon turned his head around as Negi closed in on his back, flaring his digisoul, _"RAIKA HOKEN!" _SkullSatamon grunted as Negi's digisoul and lightning arrow covered fist slammed into his spine, forcing him to drop his staff which stopped his attack. As the black lightning faded AeroVeedramon's attack pushed through the disappearing lightning and closed in on its target. Negi flew out of the way as AeroVeedramon's attack exploded against SkullSatamon.

Negi flew over towards his partner, still standing on his flying magic staff. SkullSatamon fell to the ground, the skeleton seemed to be unconscious.

"Did we make you laugh yet?" AeroVeedramon landed in front of Negi and stepped towards the unmoving digimon.

"Keheheheh," AeroVeedramon stopped as a dark aura began to surround SkullSatamon, "Keheheheh, keheheheh, keheheheh!"

"Not good, he really is laughing at us," AeroVeedramon stepped to the side to shield Negi from whatever might be coming their way.

"KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" SkullSatamon slowly began to rise to his feet, his staff floated through the air to rejoin its master. The dark aura began to spread around SkullSatamon's body, "KILL THEM, SLICE THEM, PIERCE THEM, RIP THEM, DESTROY THEM, _SLAUGHTER THEM_!" The dark aura exploded, splintering the road underneath SkullSatamon's feet. _"KEHEHEHEHEHEH!"_

AeroVeedramon felt a shiver run down his spine, there was something not right about the power that was flowing out of SkullSatamon, "NEGI GET OUT OF -" AeroVeedramon was sent flying out of the way as SkullSatamon's staff slammed into him sending him crashing into a skyscraper.

"AEROVEEDRAMON!" Negi directed his staff towards his partner, but SkullSatamon blocked his path. Before Negi could react, SkullSatamon's hand wrapped around his neck. Negi struggled to breath as SkullSatamon slowly crushed his windpipe, continuing to laugh that evil laugh of his. Negi's staff fell to the ground and reverted back into his digivice as his mind started to go blank.

0101010101-

"NEGI!" Lunamon stared at the screen, Nodoka continued to shake as she clung to her partner, "NODOKA LOOK!"

Nodoka slowly lifted her head and saw the screen which showed SkullSatamon slowly choking the life out of Negi. Nodoka felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Negi's face go pale, "No please don't!"

0101010101-

"NEGI!" AeroVeedramon pulled himself out of the half wrecked building and took off into the air, _"NEGI!"_

"DON'T INTERFERE! BONE BLASTER!" SkullSatamon pointed his staff over his shoulder and blasted AeroVeedramon as he closed in. AeroVeedramon roared in pain as he slowly tried to push his way through the lightning and pain to save his young partner. The dark aura around SkullSatamon flickered and the power of SkullSatamon's attack increased, blasting AeroVeedramon back into the ruined building and causing it to collapse.

Stingmon, "SPIKING STRIKE!"

Firamon, "FLAME DIVE!" Stingmon and Firamon dove down on SkullSatamon, but again the dark aura spread around him, stopping their attacks in their tracks. Garurumon and Peckmon suddenly jumped out of the windows of the nearest building.

Peckmon, "SPIRAL CLAW!"

Garurumon, "FREEZE FANG!" The four champion's attacks pushed against SkullSatamon's dark aura, but were held back. The dark aura once again exploded sending the four champions crashing into the nearest building.

"GUYS!" Sanji's eyes widened as all their partner's were knocked away without SkullSatamon having to lift a finger at them. Their partners couldn't get through SkullSatamon's aura and AeroVeedramon was trapped underneath a collapsed building.

"NO NEGI!" Musica moved forward, but he'd never be able to reach them, SkullSatamon was too high up and neither he or Sanji had any projectile attacks. _"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"_

"Keheheheh," SkullSatamon watched the light leave the small human's eyes. "Die human!" SkullSatamon tightened his grip but his hand suddenly closed on air. _"WHAT!"_ Negi had vanished right out of SkullSatamon's hand.

Negi coughed and gasped as he felt air suddenly enter his lungs again. "Are you alright?" Negi opened his eyes to find a short figure with a pointed hat standing over him.

"Wi... Wizardmon?" The wizard digimon tipped his hat before moving towards the edge of the building they were on.

"SkullSatamon!" The skeleton digimon turned his head to see Wizardmon glaring at him, "You don't just face the destined, you face the entire force of our resistance! GUARDROMON ATTACK!" Wizardmon pointed his wand towards SkullSatamon as every Guardromon in the resistance flew up over the buildings and began to rain missiles down on the skeleton.

0101010101-

"Thank goodness," Nodoka stared at the screen which showed Negi standing behind Wizardmon as the Guardromon continued their assault.

"Nodoka how can we stand here doing nothing while our friends are out there risking their lives?"

Nodoka trembled again at the idea of facing SkullSatamon. None of the others had seen what she had in their first battle with the digimon.

0101010101-

**(Six Days Ago)**

Nodoka stood back with the other destined as their partners tried to fight against the skeleton known as SkullSatamon. Negi and Kotaro stood in front of her, their fists shaking as they watched SkullSatamon pick apart their partners.

'I've got to try to do something,' Nodoka grabbed her pink digivice and held it in both hands, "Digitize, Diarium Ejus." Nodoka's digivice turned into a book that floated in front of her, waiting for her command. "SkullSatamon!" She would read the digimon's thoughts to try and help them defeat him.

As her diary began to show the digimon's thoughts Nodoka began to tremble, there wasn't a single normal or coherent thought running through the digimon's head. The pages of her book became covered in one word, the word repeated over and over through the pages of her book, the only thing running through the digimon's head was, "Kill!" In between the words were gruesome pictures of how SkullSatamon wanted to kill each of them and their partners. One stuck out in particular, one that made Nodoka slam her book shut, it was of Lekismon covered in blood, with the skeleton's staff stabbed through her chest.

Nodoka began to shake as she watched all of their partners fire their attacks at SkullSatamon, but still no damage was done. This digimon had no reason for why it was fighting, all it wanted was to kill and cause as much pain as it could.

0101010101-

**(Present Day)**

The last thing Nodoka remembered from that day, was SkullSatamon slamming his staff against the ground and causing a large shockwave. Nodoka had been having nightmares ever since that day, nightmares of SkullSatamon taking Lunamon away from her, while the words 'kill' covered the walls around her and began to bleed until she drowned in blood. Every night she had jumped out of bed, covered in sweat and shaking with fear, and every night Lunamon would lay next to her until she could get to sleep again.

"No Guardromon!" Nodoka turned back to the screen and saw SkullSatamon kill one of the Guardromon.

"Stop, please!"

"Nodoka, he won't stop, we have to stop him ourselves, we have to go out there!"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can! I know you're scared and I know you don't want to fight. I'm scared too... I'm afraid to fight against that digimon, but... I'm more scared of losing all of our friends and comrades."

Nodoka and Lunamon turned back to the screen as Negi brought forth his staff again and charged at SkullSatamon in rage, only to be smacked to the side and sent crashing through a window.

"Negi went out there determined to defeat SkullSatamon so you wouldn't have to face him ever again. He's out there fighting for you." Nodoka watched as SkullSatamon killed two more Guardromon, quickly loading their data.

Nodoka slowly stood up, her body continued to tremble in fear as she forced her feet to carry her out of the room and towards the lift to the city above.

0101010101-

Garurumon growled in rage as SkullSatamon killed another of the Guardromon. He, Stingmon, Firamon, and Peckmon had been trying to dig AeroVeedramon out from underneath the destroyed building. "Damn it, AeroVeedramon get up! They need our help!"

The rubble began to shift as AeroVeedramon regained consciousness. The four champions jumped out of the way as the rubble exploded and AeroVeedramon lifted himself out of it. AeroVeedramon's body was covered in minor scrapes.

"Where... where's Negi?" AeroVeedramon scanned the area around him for his young partner.

"He's alright for now," Stingmon landed on AeroVeedramon's shoulder, "we have to do something, before SkullSatamon kills all the Guardromon!" AeroVeedramon spread his wings as Stingmon took off ahead of him, followed by Firamon.

"Garurumon, Peckmon, jump on!" Peckmon jumped on AeroVeedramon's shoulder where Stingmon had been just a moment ago and Garurumon jumped onto the other shoulder struggling to hold on with his paws. AeroVeedramon took off into the air, nearly throwing the two champions off of him.

Yumichika and Toshiro joined Sanji and Musica as the battle continued above them.

SkullSatamon grabbed another Guardromon, pointing his staff towards the robot's head, "BONE BLAS-"

"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon stabbed the spike on his wrist against SkullSatamon's arm forcing him to let go of the Guardromon. Stingmon spun around as the Guardromon escaped and brought his leg around at SkullSatamon, quickly delivering a barrage of kicks.

SkullSatamon laughed as he blocked every kick with one hand, before catching Stingmon's foot, "SKULL HAMMER!" SkullSatamon slammed his staff into Stingmon's chest, and held Stingmon's foot still, forcing him to take all the damage from the shockwave.

_"STINGMON!"_ Musica ran forward as he heard his partner scream in pain.

"FLAME DIVE!" Firamon slammed his burning body into SkullSatamon,forcing him to let go of Stingmon.

_"STOP INTERFERING!"_ SkullSatamon yelled in rage as he pointed his staff at Firamon, "BONE BLASTER!" Firamon was blasted into another building as the black lightning coursed through his body again.

Stingmon fell to the ground, unable to so much as move his fingers. His body began to glow as he reverted back into Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" Musica jumped and caught his partner before he hit the ground, "Wormmon say something!"

Wormmon opened one eye, "Sorry Musica, I tried..." Wormmon's eye closed as he fell unconscious.

"Damn it!" Musica held his partner in his arms, he wasn't able to help his partner and it made him feel weak and useless. Sanji stood behind him his fists clenched as he watched SkullSatamon head for the building where his partner was.

"V-BREATH ARROW!" AeroVeedramon's attack impacted against SkullSatamon's back as he tried to close in on Firamon, knocking the skeleton into the building. "Get him guys!" Garurumon and Peckmon jumped off AeroVeedramon's back, and crashed through the window of the building running into the large hallway of the building where SkullSatamon was climbing to his feet.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" SkullSatamon pointed his staff at the two champions.

Peckmon, "Talk all you want!"

Garurumon, "We'll never give up!"

"ELECTRO SQUALL!" Wizardmon appeared behind SkullSatamon and blasted him with a large ball of lightning, forcing him to stumble forward.

"SPIRAL CLAW!" Peckmon rushed forward, spinning his body and slamming his talons into SkullSatamon's chest, pushing the skeleton back towards the window of the building. Wizardmon and Peckmon jumped to the side as Garurumon ran forward, getting right in SkullSatamon's face.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" SkullSatamon was blasted out of the window by Garurumon's attack. As SkullSatamon fell he turned his head to see a giant blue dragon flying at him.

_"V-WING BLADE!"_ AeroVeedramon slammed into SkullSatamon, sending him crashing into the ground.

AeroVeedramon hovered above where SkullSatamon was laying. Garurumon, Peckmon, and Wizardmon stood at the broken window of the building they were in, looking down at the skeleton.

"Not again..." AeroVeedramon growled as the same dark aura appeared around SkullSatamon again.

"That... Actually... Hurt!" SkullSatamon eyes swiveled between AeroVeedramon, to Wizardmon, Garurumon, and Peckmon who stood in the building, to the swarm of Guardromon that floated over the buildings behind AeroVeedramon.

"STAY DOWN! V-BREATH ARROW!" AeroVeedramon's attack exploded against the ground where SkullSatamon stood. AeroVeedramon stared at the smoke as he felt something touch his back.

"AEROVEEDRAMON LOOK OUT!" Negi stood in the window of a building down the street behind AeroVeedramon. AeroVeedramon yelled in pain as his entire body became covered in the black lightning, it wasn't the same as before, SkullSatamon's attacks were getting stronger. AeroVeedramon fell and his back smashed into the pavement.

Garurumon, "HOWLING BLASTER!"

Peckmon, "KUNAI WING!"

Wizardmon, "ELECTRO SQUALL!"

SkullSatamon disappeared as the attacks came at him, reappearing behind the three champions, "Bone Blaster!" Garurumon, Peckmon, and Wizardmon screamed in agony as they were blasted out of the building. The three champions smashed hard into the concrete, and Peckmon and Garurumon reverted back into their rookie forms.

Toshiro, "GABUMON!"

Yumichika, "FALCOMON!" The two rookies struggled to stand up before falling unconscious as their partners reached them. Wizardmon slowly lifted himself from the pavement, determined to continue fighting and leading the Guardromon with Andromon gone.

SkullSatamon slowly floated out of the building, hovering over AeroVeedramon who was trying to lift himself to his feet again, "Bone Blaster!" AeroVeedramon writhed in pain as SkullSatamon kept his attack up, slowly increasing the power of his attack. AeroVeedramon stopped yelling as his body began to go limp.

_"STOP!"_ Negi reached his hand for his partner, _"AEROVEEDRAMON!"_

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" SkullSatamon crashed into another building as a clawed rabbit's foot suddenly slammed into the side of his head.

0101010101-

Dr. Knox sat on the floor wiping blood from his lip. Duo had just punched him.

"Duo, stop!" Sonoko and Kazuha grabbed Duo's arm and held him back. "You don't understand he just doesn't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I understand that," Duo gritted his teeth, deep down he appreciated the Doc for caring about them enough to want to protect them from getting hurt anymore, but...

"Everyone is out there fighting," said Shuhei as he grabbed one crutch for himself and handed the other to Haru, "we have to fight too."

Duo pulled his arms free and walked past the Doc, "Sorry Doc, this is why I'm here though, I won't sit back while my friends are out there fighting for their lives!"

Veemon followed behind Duo as he walked out of the hospital. Kiru, Strabimon, Haru, Dorumon, Shuhei, and Impmon followed after him. Haru and Shuhei moved as fast as they could to keep up with Duo and Kiru.

"Doc, are you okay," Kazuha placed her hand on his shoulder as a single tear ran down the Doc's face.

"Those stupid kids..." The doc covered his eyes as he remembered the face of another stupid kid he hadn't been able to protect.

0101010101-

"Nodoka?" Yumichika laid Falcomon down in a safe place as the young girl walked past him and Toshiro. Her legs were still shaking as she watched her partner bounce off of a building to continue her assault against SkullSatamon.

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" SkullSatamon strafed to the side letting Lekismon pass right by him. Lekismon held her moon gloves together forming a water ball, "MOON NIGHT BOMB!" Lekismon spun back around and threw the ball at the skeleton, where it exploded on impact.

SkullSatamon shook his head in annoyance as he began to feel a little sleepy. Lekismon landed back on the ground and quickly leapt back at her opponent. She formed another water ball as she closed in on SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon glared at the rabbit digimon as she got closer. It was just one after the other, when would he get to finally see one of these humans or their pathetic partners fall dead at his feet. SkullSatamon disappeared and reappeared behind Lekismon slamming his staff into the rabbit digimon's back.

"NO LEKISMON!" Tears rolled down Nodoka's face as her partner yelled in pain, and that image she had seen in her book flashed through her mind. As Lekismon fell through the air, someone flew underneath her and caught her.

"Thanks Firamon," Lekismon stood up on the flying lion's back, both champions were in a lot of pain and struggling to keep fighting.

"GUARDROMON ATTACK!" On Wizardmon's command, missiles began to fly at SkullSatamon again.

"BONE BLASTER!" SkullSatamon pointed his staff at the oncoming missiles and destroyed them before they could reach him.

Nodoka was forced to watch as SkullSatamon flew at the group of Guardromon, blasting two more and destroying them, "No..." Nodoka closed her eyes as SkullSatamon killed another Guardromon quickly loading the digimon's data.

Lekismon, "STOP IT!" Nodoka opened her eyes as she heard her partner yell out. Firamon flew at SkullSatamon as fast as he could with Lekismon riding on his back, building energy in his forehead, as Lekismon formed another water ball, "MOON NIGHT BOMB!"

"FIRA BOMB!" The two attacks were stopped in their tracks as the dark aura around SkullSatamon suddenly appeared again.

SkullSatamon turned his head around staring at the two champions, before vanishing again.

"Damn it, where did he go this time!" Firamon turned around looking behind him, as Lekismon watched above them.

Sanji, "FIRAMON, HE'S UNDERNEATH YOU!" Firamon roared in pain as SkullSatamon's staff slammed into his stomach.

"BONE BLASTER!" Firamon and Lekismon screamed as they were once again shocked by SkullSatamon's black lightning.

Nodoka, "PLEASE STOP!" Lekismon and Firamon fell past SkullSatamon as he turned his head towards Nodoka. SkullSatamon laughed as he saw the young girl shaking in fear.

SkullSatamon's feet touched the ground as he slowly made his way towards Nodoka. "Keheheheh!" Nodoka took a step back as SkullSatamon got closer.

Musica stepped in front of Nodoka, followed by Toshiro, Yumichika, and Sanji. "YOU WANT HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PASSED US!"

"Keheheheh, I INTEND TO!" SkullSatamon disappeared and reappeared in between the four boys, "SKULL HAMMER!" SkullSatamon slammed his staff against the ground, destroying the area around him with a shockwave. Sanji and Musica crashed into hard concrete and Yumichika and Toshiro crashed through the windows of another building.

_"SANJI!" _Firamon stood up again, and rushed at SkullSatamon. The skeleton digimon spun around and slammed his fist into the side of Firamon's head as he pounced at him.

"BONE BLASTER!" Firamon roared once more before his body reverted back into Coronamon.

"CORONAMON!" Sanji tried to stand up but collapsed to his knees, clutching his broken ribs and coughing up blood. Coronamon laid on the ground unconscious. Toshiro and Yumichika laid inside the building, they were both bleeding heavily from cuts caused by the glass window, and Musica was completely unconscious.

SkullSatamon continued his way towards Nodoka, whose body was still trembling, "Scared? Little Human! Keheheheh!" SkullSatamon lowered his staff, placing it right in Nodoka's face.

_**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_ Negi and Lekismon charged at SkullSatamon, once again the skeleton spun around slamming Negi with his staff, shocking him with his black lightning and catching Lekismon by her neck. Negi fell flat at SkullSatamon's feet

"KEHEHEHEH!" SkullSatamon squeezed Lekismon's neck and stomped on Negi's back.

_"STOP!"_ SkullSatamon turned his head as Nodoka moved towards him, "I'm... terrified..." tears were still running down Nodoka's cheeks. "But, not of you..." SkullSatamon's eyes flickered in anger.

_'I'm afraid to fight against that digimon, but... I'm more scared of losing all of our friends and comrades.' _Nodoka held her hand to her heart as she remembered Lunamon's words.

"I'm terrified that everyone I care about will die..." Nodoka's digisoul suddenly wrapped around her body, "I... just can't... _let that happen!"_

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Nodoka: Digisoul, _Full Charge!_

SkullSatamon was pushed off of Negi and forced to let go of Lekismon as the energy from Nodoka's digisoul came towards him.

Lekismon Digivolve to -

_**Crescemon**_

SkullSatamon quickly held his staff in front of him as a crescent-shaped blade swung at him. The two ultimate level digimon pushed against the other, trying to overpower each other.

Crescemon, Ultimate Level, Demon Man Digimon, Data Type

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon left an after image behind as she spun around SkullSatamon getting behind him. SkullSatamon yelled in rage as he turned around and swung his staff through another after image. Crescemon's blade slashed at SkullSatamon and he stumbled forward as part of his wing was sliced off. SkullSatamon spun around and swung his staff at Crescemon but again it was an after image.

SkullSatamon didn't want to play this game, quickly he turned his staff upside down and slammed it into the ground, "SKULL HAMMER!" The ground underneath him shattered even further under the shockwave. Nodoka felt someone grab onto her and lift her and Negi away as the shockwave came at them.

"Are you alright Nodoka," Nodoka nodded and Crescemon set her partner and Negi down, before turning back to SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon glared at Crescemon, his anger and desire to kill everyone around him growing even greater. Crescemon held her Nuova Luna in front of her as it changed form in her hand, becoming a bowgun.

"ICE ARCHERY!" SkullSatamon took off into the air as Crescemon fired arrow after arrow of ice at him.

"I WON'T BE CAUGHT IN ICE AGAIN!"

"Is that so?" Crescemon smirked behind her mask as she saw someone back on his feet again, down the road from SkullSatamon.

"V-BREATH ARROW!"

SkullSatamon fell forward as AeroVeedramon's attack exploded against his back. As he fell he was hit with arrow after arrow until he was completely frozen in ice. SkullSatamon collapsed against the ground and the ice shattered. SkullSatamon's hand reached forward, trying to find his staff.

Wizardmon, _"EVERYONE BLAST HIM! ELECTRO SQUALL!"_

_**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"**_ Missiles rained down on SkullSatamon as AeroVeedramon rose into the air again.

"DRAGON IMPULSE!" AeroVeedramon thrust his arms forward, creating a shockwave of air in the shape of a dragon, which shattered the entire road as it impacted against SkullSatamon.

Crescemon changed the ammo she used in her bowgun from the ice element to the dark element, "DARK ARCHERY!" The ground continued to cave in deeper as missiles, arrows of darkness, balls of lightning, and v-shaped heat beams impacted against SkullSatamon.

0101010101-

Kiru nearly fell flat on his back as the lift they were all on began to violently shake.

Shuhei, "What the hell is going on?"

Impmon, "The whole base is shaking!" Suddenly the shaking stopped and the lift began to rise again normally.

"What if..." Haru didn't continue. Everyone was worried that all the shaking and explosions meant something bad for their friends and allies.

Finally the lift reached the top and the group ran out as fast as they could. Duo and Kiru pushed open the doors of the building they were in and stared at all the destruction around them. Nearly half the city was completely wrecked. Duo turned down the road where he could see a group of Guardromon standing.

Duo ran ahead and pushed through the crowd of Guardromon, trying to see what had happened.

"Duo!" Duo turned his head as Negi called his name. Duo turned his head to see a winged Veedramon and Nodoka along with a tall armored rabbit-like digimon.

Duo, "What happened?"

Negi stared at the large crater in front of them, "I think it's over."

Kiru, Haru, and Shuhei joined the group along with the four rookies as Negi sat down.

Haru, "How is everyone?"

"Musica, Toshiro, Sanji, Yumichika, and all their partners are in bad shape," Duo turned his head as Wizardmon walked up to them. "I've already asked the Guardromon to move them back into the base so the Doc can begin treatment."

"Negi..." Negi turned to his partner who was glaring at the large crater, "I didn't see any data rise from the crater..." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I didn't either..." Negi tried to stand up but fell back down, "You don't think?"

AeroVeedramon and Crescemon stepped forward, eyeing the crater and readying themselves to start blasting again.

Duo and Veemon stepped up to the edge of the crater, watching for any sign of movement underneath all the rubble.

Crescemon suddenly put her hand to her head, "Do you hear that?" Duo turned his head to the digimon wondering what she could be hearing.

"I hear it..." said AeroVeedramon suddenly. The dragon digimon shook his head, "Who... who's screaming?"

Impmon, "What are you talking about, I don't hear anyone screaming."

"I hear it too..." Strabimon placed his hand to his head, as though he was suddenly suffering from a headache. Dorumon and Veemon also began to hear screaming and it was starting to hurt their heads.

Nodoka, "Crescemon what's wrong?" Crescemon suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Make... Make it stop!"

Nodoka, "Crescemon!"

"Du... Duo!" Veemon fell to his knees as his head started to feel like it was going to burst from the terrible screaming that he could hear. There were hundreds of voices screaming in terror, in fear, some voices pleaded for someone not to kill them, some begged for someone to spare their loved ones.

"Veemon!" Duo suddenly froze as he too started to hear voices, screaming, pleading with some figure. Duo looked over at his friends, it was starting to affect Kiru, Haru, Negi, Nodoka, and Shuhei as well.

Wizardmon stumbled forward clutching his head, "Lo...look!" Wizardmon pointed to the crater where a dark black aura was beginning to leak through the rubble.

Duo held his head as the voices grew louder, it was getting worse, now he could actually see the faces of humans and digimon alike, screaming before something killed them. The digimon fell to the ground screaming in agony as their heads felt like they were going to explode.

"Keheheheheh!" Duo opened his eyes as the rocks started to shift, "Keheheheheheh, Keheheheheheh, _**KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**_" SkullSatamon rose from the rocks, his body was damaged, several cracks lined his ribs and arms, with one large crack on his head. In his hand he held a strange black orb. "I can't believe I've been forced to use this... " SkullSatamon flew high into the air as the orb continued to pulsate and the dark aura swirled around him.

Duo yelled in pain as he felt like his head would soon split open from the terrible screams he could hear.

The orb SkullSatamon held in his hands was the source of the dark aura that helped to make him so strong. It held the power of all his dark deeds through the years, made into a solid object by Daemon. To these humans and their digimon the power coming off of his dark orb was torture, but to a dark digimon such as himself, it was pure euphoria.

"Shuhei!" Impmon grabbed his partner's arm trying to understand what was hurting him so bad. Impmon was the only one who wasn't affected by the dark orb. He didn't hear any screams or cries, but he did feel his anger for SkullSatamon becoming even greater as all his friends and allies laid on the ground screaming in pain.

SkullSatamon held the orb above his head, putting all his concentration into releasing its full power and finally killing everyone around him.

Shuhei screamed louder as the screams grew more intense, now he could actually see the people and digimon dying like it was happening right in front of him.

"SHUHEI!" Impmon glared at SkullSatamon, he had to get that orb away from him, "Shuhei, please... I have to digivolve!"

Shuhei felt around for his digivice, he had to at least get this done before he died from the pain in his head. Shuhei pulled his digivice out of his pocket and held it to his chest as he struggled to form his digisoul over his hand, "Di... digisoul..." Shuhei placed his hand to his digivice as his digisoul finally appeared on his hand, "Charge!"

Impmon ran forward and jumped into the air as the power from his partner's digivice surrounded him.

Impmon Digivolve to -

_Devidramon_

"Keheheheheh, soon... soon they will all be dead!" SkullSatamon was unaware that a large dragon was closing in on his back.

_"CRIMSON CLAW!"_

~To Be Continued~

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Wait until the bombs drop_  
_This is all we got now_  
_Scream until your heart stops_  
_Never gonna regret_  
_Watching every sunset_  
_We'll listen to your heartbeat_  
_All the love that we found_

_This is all we got now, everybody scream your heart out..._

_Rooftops by Lostprophets_

* * *

As always thank you very much for reading, and please review.

* * *

Weapons:

Negi's _**Thousand Staff**_ - His main magic staff that he received from his father the Thousand Master in Negima. I didn't remember it having an actual name and after scouring through my manga collection as well as Negima info websites I still couldn't find one, so I gave it one for the sake of my story. I'm sure you could guess how I decided on the name.

Nodoka's _**Diarium Ejus**_ - Hey main magic artifact from Negima, it allows her to read and see the thoughts of anyone simply by saying their name.


	32. Ch32 Darkness Vs Darkness

I don't own Digimon or any other names, characters, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 32 - Darkness Vs Darkness

* * *

SkullSatamon fell back into the rubble as Devidramon's claws slammed into his back, leaving a noticable claw mark in his back.

Immediately Shuhei and everyone else felt the pain start to go away as the screams and visions disappeared.

SkullSatamon lifted himself from the rubble, grabbing hold of his dark orb once again. Slowly everyone was recovering and pushing themselves to their feet again.

Crescemon, "Nodoka, are you alright?" Nodoka nodded lightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Duo stepped forward, one hand still on his head as he drew his digivice, "You alright Veemon?"

"Yeah... I think so," Veemon stood up and joined his partner.

_**"NO!" **_SkullSatamon held the orb over his head and the dark aura appeared again. Duo and Veemon grabbed their heads as the voices and illusions returned instantly_**. "YOU PATHETIC HUMANS, YOU PATHETIC DIGIMON, YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE NOW!"**_

Duo fell back to his knees as his head once again felt like it was gonna burst. Kiru, Haru, Negi, Shuhei, Nodoka, Crescemon, AeroVeedramon, Veemon, Wizardmon, Strabimon, and Dorumon fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"STOP IT! DARK NOVA!" SkullSatamon held his staff above his head, spinning it rapidly and knocking away Devidramon's black flames. As the flames faded away Devidramon's red claws reached through the disappearing flames, "CRIMSON CLAW!" SkullSatamon was slammed back into the rubble in the crater below. Devidramon stepped on SkullSatamon's back and reached his large hand for the black orb that rolled to SkullSatamon's side.

"Skull Hammer," Devidramon was blasted back and crashed into rocks before rolling back up onto the streets above the crater. "You..." SkullSatamon flew back into the air, holding the dark orb in one hand and pointing his staff at Devidramon with the other, "Why aren't you affected!"

Devidramon quickly climbed back to his feet, "DARK NOVA!"

"BONE BLASTER!" Black lightning and black flames met in midair. The flames were pushed away as the black lightning struck Devidramon. The dark dragon roared in pain as he was forced to his knees, "Someone like you, who defies what's in your nature, to try to live in the light with these humans. How can someone as pathetic as you be unaffected by my power!" SkullSatamon held the orb higher. He could hear the screams of pain coming from the humans and digimon behind him.

Devidramon fell flat on his stomach writhing in pain as SkullSatamon increased the power of his attack. Devidramon opened his eyes and could see Shuhei clutching his head and screaming in pain. "Shu... Shuhei!" Devidramon lifted himself up to his hands and knees, pushing as hard as he could to stand up through the pain of SkullSatamon's black lightning.

SkullSatamon eyed the dark dragon as he struggled to fight through his attack. With the amount of power he was putting into his attack a normal champion level digimon would already be dead. Somehow Devidramon was not only still breathing but slowly overcoming his attack. SkullSatamon eyed the orb in his hand, was it possible that this digimon was drawing power from his orb.

Devidramon stood up on his feet and took off straight into the air, flying out of SkullSatamon's attack, "DARK NOVA!" SkullSatamon disappeared as the black flames came at him. Devidramon remained still trying to find where the skeleton had gone. "THERE!" Devidramon turned around and grabbed SkullSatamon as he reappeared behind him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" SkullSatamon dropped his staff as Devidramon grabbed his arm and flew forward slamming him into the side of a building.

"Give me that damn orb!" Devidramon pushed SkullSatamon against the wall, trying to get him to drop the orb.

"Is it possible..." SkullSatamon stared at Devidramon, "that you are merely suppressing your nature?"

"What are you talking about?" Devidramon turned his head back to the ground as he heard Shuhei scream again, "CRIMSON CLAW!" SkullSatamon fell through the concrete and landed inside the building. Devidramon stuck his head inside the building, trying to find SkullSatamon's orb, he had to get that thing away from Shuhei and everyone else.

Shuhei, "De... DEVIDRAMON!" Devidramon pulled his head out of the building as he heard his partner struggling to call out his name, "BEHIND YOU!" Devidramon roared in pain as black electricity once again began to course through his body. Floating behind Devidramon was SkullSatamon's staff, acting on its own to attack its master's enemy.

Devidramon held onto the side of the building, he had to find the orb first, he had to fight through the pain. Devidramon reached his arm inside the building again, reaching for where SkullSatamon had been laying to find the skeleton gone.

"Let's see if we can bring out your real nature!" Devidramon flew off the side of the building as SkullSatamon's fist slammed into his head. Devidramon landed on his back and SkullSatamon instantly slammed his feet into the dark dragon's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"De... Devidramon!" Shuhei tried to stand up, the pain in his head was still there, but with SkullSatamon not focusing completely on releasing the orb's power, the pain was barely bearable. Shuhei fell as his broken leg gave way under his own weight.

SkullSatamon held the orb in front of him, the orb began to pulsate faster and more energy began to surround SkullSatamon as he stood on Devidramon's chest. SkullSatamon slammed the orb into Devidramon's chest. Devidramon roared and writhed in pain as the dark energy surrounded him and SkullSatamon.

"NO..." Shuhei gasped for air, through the massive amount of pain caused by the voices and visions in his head, he could still hear his partner screaming in pain, "DEVIDRAMON!"

0101010101-

"What's going on out there?" Nagisa stood in one of the training rooms at the bottom of the base along with Sayo, Leon, and the family of three.

"Grandma, I'm scared," Sayo hugged the boy, trying to comfort him. Wizardmon had brought all of them down to this room and asked them to stay here until the enemy above had been taken care of.

"You think they're alright," said the man, next to him stood his wife holding their young daughter. "I still haven't gotten to thank them for what they did..."

"They had better be alright," Nagisa stared at the ceiling, "I'll never forgive those dumbasses if they get themselves killed!" Nagisa closed her fists, her thoughts lingering to a certain blond-haired idiot, whose ass she still hadn't gotten to kick for what happened earlier.

0101010101-

"How do you feel? Devidramon!" SkullSatamon stepped back letting the dark dragon stand up. Devidramon's eyes glowed a bright red as he eyed everyone around him. Devidramon looked down to his clawed hands, for a split second he could see an image of a clawed, human shaped hand holding a shotgun.

"I want... I want..." Devidramon turned his head to the sky, _**"POWER!"**_ Devidramon flew into the air, looking down at Shuhei and the group around him, "DARK NOVA!"

Shuhei's eyes widened, his partner was trying to kill them. Shuhei lifted himself to his hands and knees as the black flames came down towards him. Something large suddenly jumped in front of Shuhei and yelled in pain as the black flames hit him.

"Ae..." Negi held his head, struggling to focus on what was going on around him through the pain, "AeroVeedramon!"

AeroVeedramon fell back to the ground, suffering under SkullSatamon's dark orb and the burn on his chest where Devidramon's attack had hit him.

"No..." Shuhei stared at the sky where his partner was firing attack after attack down on the city. "Devidramon stop!" Shuhei let go of his head, he could barely feel the pain in his head at the moment, because the pain of watching his partner and best friend become the very thing he never wanted to be, hurt much more.

_'Besides if even for a second you feel that you'll become a monster like SkullSatamon, remember that you got me, I won't let you lose yourself.'_

Shuhei clenched his fist, "I failed you..." Shuhei watched as Devidramon flew over the city, raining his black flames down on the buildings below.

"Keheheheh!" SkullSatamon laughed in amusement as Devidramon continued his rampage of destroying as much of the city as he could. SkullSatamon ducked as two Guardromon flew over him swinging their metal fists at him. "BONE BLASTER!" SkullSatamon pointed his staff at one of the Guardromon destroying him with a single blast before disappearing and attacking the second from behind. SkullSatamon laughed as he loaded their data, they were the only two Guardromon who had stayed outside, instead of moving the injured back inside.

"YOU BASTARD!" Duo stood up, straining to move under the pain from SkullSatamon's orb.

SkullSatamon laughed as he held the dark orb in front of him, releasing more of its power and forcing Duo back to his knees. "Time for you humans to die!" SkullSatamon laughed as he pointed his staff towards Duo.

"Give him back..." SkullSatamon turned his head as someone stood up.

_"GIVE ME BACK MY PARTNER!" _SkullSatamon felt his lower jaw suddenly come loose as a human fist covered in a dark purple digisoul, slammed into his face.

SkullSatamon flew through a window and landed in a pile of broken glass.

Shuhei took a step forward, his body was completely covered in his dark purple digisoul. His leg wobbled a little underneath him, but with his digisoul reinforcing him, he was able to bear that pain. With his digisoul surrounding him, Shuhei could barely hear the screams in his head, all he could think about was getting back his best friend and causing pain to the one who had turned him into a rampaging beast.

"Digitize, Kazeshini!" As SkullSatamon stood up, a double ended scythe blade flew at him, wrapping its chain around his neck. Shuhei pulled back on his weapon's chain, bringing the skeleton digimon back out of the building. As SkullSatamon flew through the air towards him, Shuhei dropped his second double ended scythe and brought his fist back. SkullSatamon rocketed back into the building again as Shuhei's fist slammed into his skull for a second time, sending him smashing into a wall inside the building.

Shuhei grabbed the handles of his weapons and looked to the sky where his partner flew overhead, causing as much destruction as he could. _"DEVIDRAMON!"_ The dark dragon stopped and turned around, staring down at Shuhei, "I promised you partner, I promised I would never let you lose yourself in darkness..."

Devidramon roared and dived down, flying in a straight line towards Shuhei.

"I already failed you, but..." Devidramon reached his claws out in front of him, determined to tear Shuhei to pieces. "Please, give me one more chance!" Shuhei's weapon disappeared as Devidramon's claws stopped mere centimeters from his face.

Devidramon's claws shook as an internal struggle began to take place within him. Shuhei walked past Devidramon's claws and raised his hand to his partner's head. Devidramon roared and shook his head, as he landed in front of his partner.

Back inside the building, SkullSatamon pulled himself out of the rubble. The skeleton replaced his lower jaw before grabbing his staff and orb,_ "THAT FILTHY HUMAN! I'M GONNA MAKE HIM SUFFER!"_ SkullSatamon jumped out of the building and looked down the street, seeing Devidramon's head lowered in front of the human who had dared to hit him.

0101010101-

_'Who do you want to be?'_

Impmon floated in darkness, he could hear a disembodied voice calling out to him, asking its question over and over. Two images appeared before the rookie, one showed him as Devidramon with Shuhei riding on his back. The two of them had grins on their face as they brought down one of DATS's bases and rescued a group of trapped digimon.

The other showed a warrior clad in black leather biker gear, pointing his twin shotguns at a crowd of digimon. Laughing to himself as he killed them one by one with little effort, and hungrily absorbing their data to make himself stronger.

Impmon turned back to the other image seeing himself trapped in a cage while a group of men in black suits talked about what they were going to do with him. He saw himself begging for someone to save him, he saw the fear in his own eyes at the thought of dying all alone trapped in a cage like a wild animal. Then he remembered who had come to his rescue, who had thrown away his normal life, and became an enemy of DATS for his sake.

_'I'll ask you again, who do you want to be? Choose..."_

0101010101-

Shuhei placed his digisoul covered hand to Devidramon's head and could see the dark aura SkullSatamon had pumped into him leave his partner's body.

Devidramon's eyes lost their bright red glow, 'I choose to fight and die at my best friend's side!'

Shuhei smiled at his partner as he saw him relax underneath the power of his digisoul,"Come on Devidramon, let's end this!"

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Shuhei: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Devidramon Digivolve to -

_**NeoDevimon**_

The light faded and a smaller humanoid digimon took Devidramon's place. NeoDevimon examined his extremely long arms through his golden mask, clenching his claws and spreading his wings.

NeoDevimon, Ultimate Level, Artificial Fallen Angel Digimon, Virus Type

"Shuhei, thank you." Shuhei nodded to his partner and turned around to see SkullSatamon glaring at them.

SkullSatamon, "Don't tell me you're still going to fight for this human after finally realizing who you really are!"

NeoDevimon, "You have no right to tell me who I really am!"

"Look at yourself! You're just like me, you're an evil abomination of a digimon in the form of a devil! You're -" SkullSatamon was cut off as four golden claws grabbed the side of his head.

"Shut up!" NeoDevimon threw SkullSatamon into the nearest building, sending the skeleton flying through wall after wall and crashing out the other side.

SkullSatamon recovered and flew back into the air as someone appeared in front of him, swinging his sharp golden claws at him, "GUILTY CLAW!"

SkullSatamon disappeared as NeoDevimon's claws swung through the air where he had been. NeoDevimon spun around and caught SkullSatamon's staff as he reappeared behind him, "I already showed you, that move won't work against me anymore!"

NeoDevimon grabbed SkullSatamon's head and pulled him close, smashing his masked forehead against SkullSatamon's skull, widening the crack on the skeleton's skull.

"HOW DARE YOU!" SkullSatamon pulled himself free and aimed his staff at the devil digimon, "BONE BLASTER!"

NeoDevimon flew back, forming a small ball of black energy in his hand as the black lightning came at him, "Dark..." NeoDevimon let go of the small ball of energy letting it float out in front of him, coming between him and the lightning, "Abyss!" The ball of black energy expanded and began to suck the lightning into it as though it were a black hole. As the last traces of SkullSatamon's attack disappeared into the ball of black energy, it began to shrink and fade away.

NeoDevimon landed back on the road below and stared up at the skeleton who was beginning to shake with anger. _**"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!"**_ The dark orb in SkullSatamon's hand began to glow pitch black as the dark aura surrounded the skeleton full force.

NeoDevimon turned around and flew off in the opposite direction. SkullSatamon howled in rage and chased after the devil, determined to kill him. NeoDevimon lead SkullSatamon to the opposite end of the city, determined to get him away from Shuhei and everyone else.

0101010101-

"You guys alright?" Shuhei wobbled over to Duo, Kiru, and Haru, only able to stand because he was concentrating his digisoul into his leg.

"Ugh... nope," said Kiru rubbing his head, "I'm gonna need a crazy strong pain-killer after this."

"Kiru, what do we do?" Strabimon stepped up next to his partner, still holding his head and flinching every few seconds from the screams that he could still barely hear. With SkullSatamon so far away from them the effects of his orb were greatly weakened.

"I don't know, you guys aren't gonna be able to get near him unless we get that orb away from him," Kiru stood up, and helped Haru to his feet. Haru mimicked Shuhei and focused his digisoul into his injured leg so he could stand up straight.

Negi and Nodoka joined the group as Crescemon and Wizardmon examined AeroVeedramon who was still trying to stand back up. Duo walked away from the group, with Veemon behind him.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to Duo as he yelled out to them, "I've got an idea."

0101010101-

Across the city NeoDevimon and SkullSatamon continued their clash. Flying in and out of buildings and firing attack after attack of dark energy at each other.

"BONE BLASTER!"

"DARK ABYSS!" Once again SkullSatamon's attack was absorbed into the dark vortex of energy. SkullSatamon disappeared and reappeared behind NeoDevimon again.

"SKULL HAMMER!"

NeoDevimon quickly spun around, "GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon caught the end of SkullSatamon's staff in the palm of his hand, struggling to contain the force of the shockwave with the power of his own attack. SkullSatamon's eyes began to glow pitch black matching the color of his orb. NeoDevimon's hand began to bleed and his claws started to crack under the pressure of containing SkullSatamon's attack.

_"KEHEHEHEHEH!"_ NeoDevimon was blown back and crashed into the road as the shockwave finally escaped his palm. SkullSatamon dove down on the devil, swinging his staff down, "SKULL HAMMER!"

NeoDevimon jumped to his feet and dodged to the side as SkullSatamon's attack destroyed the chunk of the street he had been laying on.

"EAT THIS! DARK ABYSS!" NeoDevimon tossed the ball of black energy right next to SkullSatamon. Instantly the black ball of energy expanded, and SkullSatamon stabbed his staff into the ground next to him, trying to resist the strong pull and not be sucked into the vortex.

SkullSatamon turned his head as NeoDevimon appeared behind him, "GUILTY CLAW!" The black aura suddenly exploded around SkullSatamon, stopping NeoDevimon's attack in its tracks. NeoDevimon struggled to push through the energy, to knock his opponent into his 'dark abyss' attack.

_"KEHEHEHEHEH!" _NeoDevimon was pushed back as SkullSatamon's aura exploded again, causing his attack to fade away. "YOU CAN'T WIN!" NeoDevimon was slammed into the side of a building and pinned at the neck by SkullSatamon's staff, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" NeoDevimon struggled to breathe as SkullSatamon pushed his staff harder against his throat.

SkullSatamon held his staff against NeoDevimon's throat with one hand and held his orb in the other, increasing the power around him and pinning NeoDevimon against the wall.

0101010101-

Negi, "You sure this is going to work?"

Duo, Veemon and Negi rode on AeroVeedramon's back as he flew above the city, "Yeah I don't see why it wouldn't work." Duo drew his digivice checking the message to make sure Haru and everyone else were in position. "Ready Veemon?"

"Yep!" Veemon jumped off AeroVeedramon's back.

=EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul Charge!

Veemon Digivolve to -

_ExVeemon_

"Get as close as you can and be ready, ExVeemon!"

"Got it!" ExVeemon dived down and flew between the buildings out of sight.

Duo looked at his digivice, "Good, Wizardmon has gotten the barrier down, AeroVeedramon take us higher so I can get a good shot." Negi nodded to his partner and AeroVeedramon flew higher into the air over the point where the barrier would normally be. Rain began to fall down on the group as the sky grew dark with pitch black rain clouds.

"There they are!" AeroVeedramon pointed down towards the ground, where he could barely make out SkullSatamon pinning NeoDevimon against the side of a building.

"Digitize, Kuroryuu!" Duo tossed his digivice in front of him and grabbed the handle of his sword as it formed in midair.

"You sure you can do this Duo, you're not Uryu," said Negi.

"Jeez, have a little faith in me," Duo held his sword beside himself pointing the tip of the blade towards the ground. Laying in the hospital bed had given him time to think up new attacks. He figured if he could create his 'Dragon Splitter' by building his weapon's energy and slashing it through the air, he could create something different by stabbing his weapon through the air.

Duo took careful aim, steadying his hand as his sword began to glow black. He could make out the black glowing orb in SkullSatamon's hand even at this far distance, "I call this one, DRAGON SPEAR!" Duo thrust his sword forward firing the energy towards the ground. The energy took the form of an arrow-head, flying extremely fast in a straight line.

0101010101-

_"KEHEHEHEHEH!"_ SkullSatamon pushed harder against NeoDevimon's neck, he could see the devil straining to breathe. "NOW DIE!" SkullSatamon built energy into his staff preparing to crush NeoDevimon under the weight of a fully charged point-blank Skull Hammer.

NeoDevimon struggled to get free as he saw SkullSatamon's staff starting to glow and build energy. Rain began to fall on the two dark digimon, and NeoDevimon caught sight of something coming in their direction.

"SKULL HAM-" SkullSatamon was cut off as a black shot of energy collided into his hand, passing straight through his dark aura and knocking his dark orb out of his hand. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" SkullSatamon felt his power leave him as he lost contact with the orb. NeoDevimon's foot suddenly smashed into SkullSatamon's chest, breaking off one of his ribs and knocking him on his back.

"GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon's claws struck concrete as SkullSatamon rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, desperate to get back the dark artifact Daemon had crafted for him. SkullSatamon jumped and reached his hand for the orb as it fell through the air.

SkullSatamon's hand grabbed air as someone jumped past him and snatched the orb out of the air. SkullSatamon turned to find Lobomon holding his orb.

Lobomon jumped off the side of the building trying to keep the orb away from SkullSatamon who was now chasing him. Lobomon cursed under his breath as the orb started to burn his hand, "Dorugamon catch!" Lobomon tossed the orb straight up as SkullSatamon caught up to him. Instantly SkullSatamon flew into the air reaching for his orb only to have Dorugamon fly by and snatch it away by catching it in his mouth.

Dorugamon flew over the buildings, now being chased by SkullSatamon.

Words could not express how angry SkullSatamon was becoming. _**"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" **_

Dorugamon yelped as the orb started to burn his tongue. Quickly he spat it up in the air and backflipped smacking the orb with his tail and sending it flying past SkullSatamon. The skeleton screamed in rage as his orb flew right over his head and was caught by ExVeemon.

ExVeemon landed on the roof of a building, tossing the orb up and down in his hand, "Over here bonehead!" SkullSatamon made a beeline for ExVeemon, unaware that someone was flying down towards him.

"MAGNUM CRASHER!" AeroVeedramon dove down on SkullSatamon slamming his fist into the skeleton and carrying him down towards the pavement below. SkullSatamon swung his staff around, trying to knock AeroVeedramon off of him, only to be shot with an ice arrow by Crescemon who was standing on the roof of another building with Nodoka. SkullSatamon struggled to free his arm from the ice as AeroVeedramon slammed him into the pavement, creating a large crater.

AeroVeedramon quickly flew away, heading towards ExVeemon, who was now standing next to Negi and Duo. Across from them stood Crescemon and Nodoka who were being joined by Kiru, Lobomon, Haru, Dorugamon, and Shuhei. Hovering between the buildings was NeoDevimon, who was glaring at the crater down below them.

"Damn it, he just won't go down!" NeoDevimon held his hand in front of him forming another ball of black energy.

SkullSatamon stood up, his body was starting to fall apart, his entire left arm had broken off after the last impact. SkullSatamon slowly pointed his staff towards the sky. His staff began to glow, leaving a ball of black lightning in front of it. SkullSatamon moved his staff to the side creating another ball of black lightning, then another and another until twelve of them floated in front of him, SkullSatamon thrust his staff into the air, causing the balls of black lighting to fire waves of black lightning into the sky at his enemies, _**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **_

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" NeoDevimon dove forward, holding the ball of black energy in front of him, _"DARK ABYSSSSSS!"_ NeoDevimon held the ball of energy in front of him as it expanded and began to pull the lightning into itself. SkullSatamon increased the power trying to overpower NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon flinched as lightning struck his wing. His attack wasn't able to absorb the massive amount of lightning being fired at him.

SkullSatamon, _"JUST DIE ALREADY!" _

NeoDevimon struggled to push through the lightning and maintain his 'dark abyss', "Sorry, I can't die yet!" NeoDevimon readied himself as he saw five digimon get behind SkullSatamon.

ExVeemon, "VEE LASER!"

Dorugamon, "POWER METAL!"

Lobomon, "HOWLING LASER!"

AeroVeedramon, "V-BREATH ARROW!"

Crescemon, "DARK ARCHERY!"

SkullSatamon screamed in rage as the five attacks impacted against his back, he could feel his spine starting to crack. NeoDevimon took the opportunity and pushed through the lightning, coming face to face with SkullSatamon.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE AND DIGIMON WHO SUFFERED AT YOUR HANDS!" NeoDevimon's cracked claws began to glow, _"GUILTY CLAW!"_ NeoDevimon slammed his claws into SkullSatamon's chest putting all his power behind one last attack. SkullSatamon howled in pain as his chest began to crack and break, until finally the skeleton fell silent as his body broke in half.

NeoDevimon's claws broke and fell to the ground, as the upper half of SkullSatamon's body fell flat on the ground.

NeoDevimon stared at his damaged hand and at the broken remains of SkullSatamon. He turned his head to the buildings above him seeing his partner looking down on him with a grin on his face, "It's over..."

Dorugamon, AeroVeedramon, Lobomon, and Crescemon joined his side. The four digimon were ecstatic about NeoDevimon's victory over SkullSatamon and were congratulating him for finally finishing off the evil digimon.

The only one who wasn't standing with the others was ExVeemon who was staring at the black orb in his hand. The orb began to slowly pulsate as though it had a heartbeat. ExVeemon dropped the orb as it suddenly scorched his hand.

"What's going on?" ExVeemon held his badly burned hand and stared at the orb as it began to float in the air all by itself.

"Keheheheheh!" All the digimon's eyes went wide and they looked to the two halves of SkullSatamon that lay on the ground, the skeleton's data began to disperse only to be sucked into the dark orb. Dark energy surrounded the orb as it floated high into the sky, just over the city.

Duo stared at the orb as it floated over them all, its dark aura slowly expanding.

"You won't defeat me, I will erase this entire city from the digital world!" SkullSatamon's voice rang out from the orb in the sky, "I'LL SAY IT ONE LAST TIME, _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"_

~To Be Continued~

_I will show you the way back home_  
_Never leave you all alone_  
_I will stay until the morning comes_  
_I'll show you how to live again_  
_And heal the brokenness within_

_When daybreak seems so far away, reach for my hand_  
_When hope and peace begin to fray, still I will stand_

_Right Here by Ashes Remain_

* * *

Thank you all for reading and please review!

* * *

Notes:

NeoDevimon's Dark Abyss attack is one I came up with myself. It is based off the dark burst attack from Metroid Prime 2 Echoes which is created by using a super missile with the dark beam.

I'm sure some people are wondering why I didn't choose Devimon for Impmon's champion form instead of Devidramon, seeing as how I chose NeoDevimon for his ultimate. In all honesty I did put a lot of consideration into using Devimon. It came down to Devimon and Devidramon and in the end I did what any guy does when he can't make up his mind... I flipped a coin. (That's not a joke, lol)

I think this chapter came out alright, I was having a bit of trouble near the end there.


	33. Ch33 The Skull's Last Laugh

I don't own Digimon, or any other names, characters, etc. used in this story.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 33 - The Skull's Last Laugh

* * *

**(Years Ago)**

SkullSatamon studied the orb in his hand, "What is this my lord?"

SkullSatamon flinched as Daemon glared at him and took a step back, "That is called the Orb of Deadly Sins." Daemon sat down on his throne, leaning to the right and propping his head up with his fist, "You will keep that orb with you at all times!"

"May I ask why, my lord," SkullSatamon bowed down to his knees as Daemon grunted in annoyance.

"That orb feeds on negative energy, as long as you keep it with you, it will feed on your sins. The further you steep yourself in darkness the stronger the power within the orb will become." Daemon closed his eyes and yawned, "By keeping that orb with you it will form a link to you, and it will make you even more powerful."

SkullSatamon stared at the orb, becoming mesmerized by its swirling dark colors, "Thank you my lord!" SkullSatamon bowed to his master before leaving the throne room.

Once outside the throne room he began to chuckle to himself, 'I will go further into darkness then any before me, I will become so powerful that both worlds will tremble at my name. Keheheheheh, and I will kill that digimon and take his title for myself!' SkullSatamon continued to laugh to himself as he thought about killing the demon lord he hated, the demon lord whose hunger for power could never be satisfied. "When he finally returns he will die at my hands and I will become the 'Demon Lord of Gluttony'!"

0101010101-

**(Present Day)**

The Orb of Deadly Sins floated high above the city. The Orb had kept SkullSatamon's spirit alive by absorbing his data and merging it with the dark energy that had been accumulated within itself over many years.

Kiru, "This can't be good!"

Haru, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious!"

Shuhei stood next to the edge of the building and looked down towards his partner, "NEODEVIMON DESTROY THE ORB, QUICK!"

NeoDevimon took off into the air, pointing his remaining claws at the orb. AeroVeedramon took off behind him, followed by ExVeemon and Dorugamon.

The aura around the orb began to expand becoming a solid sphere of energy with the Orb of Deadly Sins in the middle.

NeoDevimon, "GUILTY CLAW!"

AeroVeedramon, "MAGNUM CRASHER!"

ExVeemon, "HEART BREAKER!"

As the three digimon made contact with the sphere of energy they were blasted back and sent smashing into buildings and concrete. Dorugamon stopped in his tracks as his three allies flew past him.

"POWER METAL!" Dorugamon's cannonball exploded against the sphere of energy, leaving no sign of damage.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon's attack merely faded away as soon as it came into contact with the energy. The energy started to expand, widening around the central point where the orb floated.

"Dorugamon get back!" Dorugamon flew back to the ground landing at Haru's side.

"AeroVeedramon, ExVeemon you alright?" Negi called out to the two blue dragon digimon, AeroVeedramon nodded his head lightly, he had been having a long rough day so far. ExVeemon merely held his hand up through the rubble he was trapped under giving a thumbs up.

"Damn it!" NeoDevimon charged into the sky again, "DARK ABYSS!" The ball of black energy floated into the mass of swirling black energy. NeoDevimon watched as his attack made no progress on absorbing the orb into its vortex. Finally NeoDevimon's attack broke apart and merged with the swirling sphere of energy.

"That attack isn't going to work, I'm going to have to push through it! GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon's claws pushed into the sphere which cracked and splintered as he focused more of his dark power into his claws. Slowly NeoDevimon began to push into the mass of dark energy, struggling to get close enough to the orb in the center.

_"KEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" _SkullSatamon's laugh echoed throughout the sphere of energy as NeoDevimon pushed deeper, the energy was so thick that it was like pushing through a rock.

NeoDevimon closed his eyes as the dark energy began to call to him, _'What's wrong, what happened to your hunger for power?'_

NeoDevimon flinched and fell back out of the energy, holding his head and gasping for air. He had almost fallen into darkness again. The longer he remained in contact with that evil energy the stronger the images of the biker digimon became.

"NeoDevimon what's wrong!" Shuhei called out to his partner as he landed next to him.

"I'm sorry Shuhei..." NeoDevimon held his head, trying to push the voice out of his head, "I can't get through that energy... not without losing my mind."

Shuhei looked up at the ball of energy as it continued to expand, "It's alright, I don't want to risk losing you in darkness again, but if you can't get through that, then what are we gonna do?"

NeoDevimon, "I don't know."

Nodoka and Crescemon moved towards the edge of the building, past Shuhei and NeoDevimon, "Go Crescemon!"

Crescemon pointed her bowgun up towards the mass of energy, focusing her power into a single arrow, "DARK ARCHERY!" Like a bullet the arrow shot up in the air, barely piercing the mass of energy, and leaving a noticable crack in the hard sphere of energy.

Negi, "It's still not enough."

"Digitize Kuroryuu!" Negi stepped to the side as Duo moved in front of him pointing his blade towards the sky, "DRAGON SPLITTER!" Negi watched as Duo's attack made contact with the sphere of black energy, hitting the exact point where Crescemon's arrow had, actually pushing deeper into the mass of energy until it was finally stopped. The crack in the sphere of energy quickly mended becoming solid and expanding further.

'I don't get it, how are Duo's attacks able to get through that dark energy?' Negi watched as Duo tried again this time pointing the tip of his blade forward.

Duo, "Crescemon hit it again!" Crescemon reacted instantly firing another arrow at the sphere, and once again barely piercing the energy and creating a crack at the point of contact.

"DRAGON SPEAR!" Once again Duo's attack hit where Crescemon's had, pushing through the dark energy, and nearly making it all the way to the orb in the center.

"Damn it!" Duo stared at his sword, when he had first gotten his Kuroryuu he had thought nothing of the black energy it created for its attacks. After witnessing the dark energy that both SkullSatamon and NeoDevimon used, Duo couldn't shake how similar the energy felt compared to the energy of his sword. Duo had realized that his sword, was a sword of darkness, but it didn't bother him. Just like how NeoDevimon was a digimon of darkness who fought on their side for the light, his sword, his Kuroryuu was the same.

"Duo, what do we do?" ExVeemon flew over the buildings and landed next to his partner, staring at the mass of black energy above them that was continuing to increase in size.

"The bigger that thing gets the harder it's gonna be for my attacks to get through," Duo gritted his teeth and focused his digisoul into his hand, strengthening its power until it spread across his body, "I need Crescemon to hit that thing again, then I need all of you to hit the same point after she creates an opening. If we can widen the crack enough maybe my attack could make it all the way through!"

ExVeemon nodded and closed his eyes as Duo's sword reverted back into his digivice, 'Kuwagamon, Kunemon, please, lend me your power again...'

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Duo: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

ExVeemon Digivolve to -

_**Paildramon**_

Kiru and Haru stood next to Dorugamon and Lobomon, focusing their digisouls into their hands. The two of them focused on the people below them, their injured friends, the group of innocent people they had fought to save, and their friends and allies that stood around them.

Lobomon sheathed his sabers and Dorugamon took a deep breath as Haru and Kiru's digisouls spread across their bodies.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

Haru/Kiru: Digisoul, _FULL CHARGE!_

Dorugamon Digivolve to -

_**DoruGreymon**_

Lobomon Digivolve to -

_**KendoGarurumon**_

_"EVERYONE READY?" _Duo readied himself and brought his sword forth again as everyone who could, aimed at the mass of energy, "NOW CRESCEMON!"

"DARK ARCHERY!" Crescemon's arrow pierced the sphere of energy again, "Hit it guys!"

Paildramon, "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

KendoGarurumon, "LUPINE LASER!"

Negi, "MAGIC ARROW, SCATTERED LIGHTNING!"

DoruGreymon, "METAL METEOR!"

AeroVeedramon, "V-BREATH ARROW!"

All five attacks made contact with the crack in the sphere that Crescemon's arrow had created, widening the crack and creating a larger opening in the mass of energy.

Paildramon, "DUO NOW!"

"DRAGON SPEAR!" Duo thrust his sword forward, watching the arrow-head of energy fly in a straight line, right into the center of the opening in the dark sphere. Duo's attack pushed deeper into the energy, digging through the thick dark energy until finally coming to a stop and fading away, "DAMN IT!" Duo stared at the mass of energy as it expanded further over the city, and repaired the damage caused by their attacks, "It's getting too big!"

Inside the sphere of energy, SkullSatamon's laugh continued to echo, the center of the sphere was quiet, all the energy was expanding further around it leaving a dead quiet space in the middle near the orb, "I will kill those humans, I will wipe out the resistance, and I will finally kill the one I've sought all these years!" As the sphere of energy grew thicker and larger so did the empty space in the center around the orb.

"What are we going to do!" Paildramon grabbed Negi and Duo and backed away from the sphere as it grew even larger, nearing the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city. Paildramon landed further back on the roof of another building and was soon joined by KendoGarurumon, DoruGreymon, Haru, Kiru, Shuhei, NeoDevimon, Crescemon, AeroVeedramon, and Nodoka.

"Guys, I just got a message from Wizardmon," Haru read the message out loud for everyone, "He says he used Andromon's computer to examine the mass of energy and predict what will happen if it keeps expanding at this rate..." Haru gritted his teeth, "Guys, if we don't stop this thing soon it's gonna blow a huge chunk of the freaking delta continent to kingdom come!"

DoruGreymon, "We'll never be able to get everyone out of here in time!"

Haru, "Forget that, if this thing explodes, it'll kill all the digimon within twenty miles of this place!"

Negi, "We have to try again, too many lives are depending on us!"

KendoGarurumon, "If we couldn't get through it before what makes you think we can get through it now, it's getting even bigger!"

Duo, "WE HAVE TO TRY!"

Kiru, "Duo, it's not enough, we can't crack that thing without more firepower!"

Duo gritted his teeth, and his hand shook on the handle of his sword. Kiru was right, without more firepower they wouldn't be able to pierce the mass of energy and reach the orb within. 'Damn it... we need help!'

"Jeez, can't we leave you guys alone for a few days without the base nearly getting wiped out!"

Duo froze, he knew that voice. Duo turned around, seeing a helicopter flying above them with its side door wide open, standing in the doorway was a certain person with spiky brown hair, stood up to one side with a streak of purple hair in the center.

Duo grinned, "REX!"

"Miss me guys!" Hinata, Kotaro, Uryu, Kankuro, and Ling stuck their heads around Rex's looking out at the mass of black energy in the sky.

Uryu, "Wizardmon already contacted us, we know what to do!"

Rex and everyone moved to the side, "LET'S SMASH THAT THING GUYS!"

_**"YOU GOT IT!" **_Flamon, Gomamon, Monodramon, Palmon, Gaomon, and Tentomon suddenly jumped out of the open door as six shades of digisoul lit up the inside of the helicopter.

=PERFECT EVOLUTION=

**DIGISOUL, **_**FULL CHARGE!**_

Flamon Digivolve to - _Agunimon_

Agunimon Digivolve to -

_**BurningGreymon**_

Monodramon Digivolve to - _Strikedramon_

Strikedramon Digivolve to -

_**Cyberdramon**_

Gaomon Digivolve to - _Gaogamon_

Gaogamon Digivolve to -

_**MachGaogamon**_

Gomamon Digivolve to - _Ikkakumon_

Ikkakumon Digivolve to -

_**Zudomon**_

Tentomon Digivolve to - _Kabuterimon_

Kabuterimon Digivolve to -

_**MegaKabuterimon**_

Palmon Digivolve to - _Togemon_

Togemon Digivolve to -

_**Lillymon**_

The six ultimate digimon landed on various buildings, taking up positions to start blasting the dark sphere on command.

Rex, Ling, Kankuro, and Uryu jumped out of the helicopter landing on the building next to Duo's group.

"Guardromon, we have to help too," Shurimon stood up and jumped out of the helicopter as Guardromon set it on autopilot and jumped out after him.

"Come on Datamon, let's go," said Kotaro as Hinata jumped out after Guardromon.

"I didn't sign up for this, why should I?"

Kotaro's eyebrow twitched, "Oh just get out there and start blasting!" Kotaro gave Datamon a light kick, knocking the robot out of the helicopter where he face-planted against the roof next to Hinata. Kotaro landed next to Hinata and Datamon.

Kotaro, "Digitize, Beast Arts!"

Uryu, "Digitize, Ginrei Kojaku!"

Rex, "Digitize, Red Queen!" Rex revved his red queen building energy into the blade, "LET'S DO THIS GUYS!"

Crescemon pointed her bowgun once again at the sphere of dark energy, "DARK ARCHERY!" Again the arrow pierced the sphere of energy leaving a crack in its shell.

MachGaogamon crossed his arms across his chest taking a deep breath, "HOWLING CANNON!"

AeroVeedramon built his energy into his mouth, "V-BREATH ARROW!"

BurningGreymon formed the ball of fire energy, holding it over his head, "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

Shurimon grabbed the giant shuriken off his back, "KUSANAGI!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon slammed his hammer against the pavement, sending a spark at the sphere of energy.

Paildramon grabbed his hip guns, pointing them up towards the sphere, "DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Kotaro focused his digisoul into his hand, forcing it into the shape of his clawed hand, "INUGAMI-RYU, AIR FANG!"

Negi created ten balls of lightning, that hovered in front of him, "MAGIC ARROW, SCATTERED LIGHTNING!" Like bullets the arrows of lightning shot into the sky.

Lillymon held her wrists together, merging the petals on her wrists into one large flower, "FLOWER CANNON!"

KendoGarurumon released all the light energy stored in his body, which took the shape of a giant wolf, "FROZEN HUNTER!"

DoruGreymon reared his head back, charging up one of his cannonballs, "METAL METEOR!"

Guardromon pointed his arms towards the sky, firing missiles with little eyes, hands, and whistles in their mouths, "GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"

Uryu pointed his bow to the sky, pulling back on its string, "PIERCE, GINREI KOJAKU!"

Cyberdramon slashed his claws building energy in his hands, "DESOLATION CLAW!"

Datamon sighed before pointing his fingers towards the sky, "NANO SPORES!"

MegaKabuterimon built energy into the top of his horn, "HORN BLASTER!"

Rex swung his blade through the air, _"EXCEL STREAK!"_

As all the attacks impacted against the crack in the sphere of energy they exploded, blasting a large chunk out of the dark energy, nearly all the way through to its center.

"LET'S DO THIS KURORYUU, _DRAGON SPEAR!"_ Duo focused as much energy as he could into his sword as he stabbed his sword through the air, firing the arrow-head of black energy.

Duo's attack made contact in the center of the damaged mass of dark energy, pushing deeper towards its core. Duo watched as his attack pushed deeper, but started to slow down, 'No, it still can't make it!'

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Everyone turned their heads as a familiar voice shouted out and a blade of lightning flew through the air pushing next to Duo's attack to help it through.

Negi, "ANDROMON!" Andromon stood a few buildings behind them, glaring at the sphere in the sky.

"ASURA SWELTERING FIST!" Four balls of fire impacted next to Duo and Andromon's attack.

Kotaro, "ASURAMON!" Asuramon stood on another building to Andromon's left.

"HURRY GUYS, WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!" Lavi lead Kanda, Setsuna, Shikamaru, Renji, Elie and all their partners.

=EVOLUTION=

_**Digisoul CHARGE!**_

Agumon Digivolve to -

_Greymon_

Commandramon Digivolve to -

_Sealsdramon_

Renamon Digivolve to -

_Kyubimon_

Guilmon Digivolve to -

_Growlmon_

Agumon Digivolve to -

_GeoGreymon_

Terriermon Digivolve to -

_Gargomon_

"Digitize, Mugen!" Kanda's sword formed and he readied himself as the six champions took aim.

"Digitize, Tonfa Blasters!" Elie's digivice took the form of twin tonfas with a trigger and open barrel at one end. Asuma flared his digisoul and focused it into his fist.

"GO GUYS!" Duo shouted out to his comrades, praying that their efforts would be enough.

Greymon, "NOVA BLAST!"

Kyubimon, "DRAGON WHEEL!"

Growlmon, "PYRO BLASTER!"

Kanda, "KAICHU, ICHIGEN!"

Gargomon, "GARGO PELLETS!"

Sealsdramon, "MONOCLE SHOT!"

GeoGreymon, "MEGA BURST!"

Elie aimed her tonfas towards the sphere and pulled on the triggers firing a barrage of highly destructive energy shots. Asuma punched his fist through the air, sending his digisoul at the sphere in one large mass of energy.

As all the attacks impacted next to Duo's the crack in the sphere of dark energy widened even further, and Duo's attack pushed even deeper, 'Almost, come on!'

"It still needs more! EVERYONE HIT IT AGAIN!" Rex revved his blade again as everyone prepared to fire a second wave.

"ELECTRO SQUALL!" Rex turned his head as Wizardmon yelled out his attack once again leading all the remaining Guardromon.

Standing next to Wizardmon was Angemon, who was breathing hard and supported by a Guardromon, "HAND OF FATE!"

_**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" **_A barrage of missiles followed Angemon and Wizardmon's attacks impacting around Duo's and everyone else's attacks. Struggling to create an opening for Duo's attack to get through.

Ling, "Just a little more!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"HORN SHOOTER!"

"FIRA BOMB!"

"KUNAI WING!"

Duo's eyes widened as Firamon, Garurumon, Stingmon, and Peckmon's attacks flew over his head. Duo turned to see the four champions wobbling, fighting just to stay on their feet. Behind them were their partners, Jerry supported Sanji, The Doc supported Musica, Kazuha supported Toshiro, and Sonoko supported Yumichika.

Everyone turned towards the sphere as the four attacks impacted against the wide crack in the sphere of energy and finally an opening was created, Duo's attack flew through the opening heading for the orb floating in the center.

_**"WE DID IT!"**_ Half the group started to cheer as Duo's attack made it through and closed in on the orb.

_**"KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"**_ Everyone's cheers died away as SkullSatamon's laugh rang out through the city, _**"BONE BLASTER!"**_ SkullSatamon's voice reverberated throughout the entire area as a stream of black lightning fired from the orb blasting away Duo's attack.

Negi, "NO!"

Kankuro, "Damn him!"

The hole in the orb quickly began to close.

"NO, I WON'T LET HIM WIN!" Shuhei turned as his partner rushed past him, flying for the sphere of energy.

"NEODEVIMON!" NeoDevimon flew into the opening in the giant sphere grabbing the closing hole and struggling to hold it open. As soon as he touched the dark energy the visions returned.

"EVERYONE HURRY, SHOOT THROUGH ME!"

Shuhei, _"NO!"_

Elie, "WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"THERE'S NO OTHER CHOICE!" NeoDevimon could hear the voice calling to him again, "PLEASE, HURRY!" NeoDevimon's six eyes flashed red as the biker digimon screamed at him, berating him for becoming a weakling. His grip weakened as the hole in the dark energy continued to close. NeoDevimon shook his head and planted his feet on the edge of the hole, spreading his arms and legs to open the hole as wide as he could. NeoDevimon fought as hard as he could not to lose his mind.

Shuhei, 'No, there has to be another way.' As Shuhei stared at the sky where his partner struggled to hold open the hole in the energy, someone ran past him and jumped off the side of the building.

_"PAILDRAMON!" _Duo landed on his partner's shoulder as he flew underneath him, making his way for NeoDevimon, _"NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DIE!"_

"DUO, PAILDRAMON!" Rex stared as his friends closed in on the hole in the dark sphere.

Paildramon, "Duo, I can't fit through it!"

Duo, "I can, throw me!"

"What!"

"THROW ME!" Duo slid down Paildramon's arm, placing his feet in the palm of Paildramon's hand. Paildramon struggled to hold his partner steady as he took aim.

"DUO, YOU BETTER COME BACK!" Paildramon threw Duo through the hole with all his might. Duo stepped off NeoDevimon's shoulder and jumped into the quiet space in the center of the orb.

As Duo made it into the center a chain wrapped around NeoDevimon's torso and pulled him out as the dark energy closed shut. Shuhei pulled his partner clear of the energy. NeoDevimon quickly recovered and landed on his feet as the sphere expanded further, destroying the taller buildings and making its way closer to the ground.

Inside the dark energy, Duo closed in on the orb, holding his sword above his head, determined to slice the damn thing in half.

_"KEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"_ Lightning shot out of the orb, striking Duo in the chest, holding him in place.

'Damn it!' Duo screamed in pain as the lightning held him back, keeping him away from the orb. The stitches on Duo's chest burned away and blood began to seep through the wound on his chest that still hadn't completely healed. Duo fell as the lightning faded, heading into the mass of dark energy below.

_"PATHETIC HUMAN, AS IF YOU COULD EVER STOP ME! YOU WILL DIE, YOU WILL ALL DIE!"_

As Duo fell into the bottom of the sphere, he tossed his sword forward, where it stabbed into the dark energy. Duo landed and stood on the hilt of his sword, using it as a foot hold. Duo breathed hard as he turned his head back up to the orb, "I'm not going to die... There are too many lives resting on my shoulders!" Duo's digisoul erupted around his body, expanding further and further. Duo jumped off the hilt of his sword, heading for the orb.

_"DIE, BONE BLASTER!"_ Duo held his hand in front of him, focusing his digisoul into his hand. As the black lightning came at him Duo pushed through it as though it was nothing, reaching SkullSatamon's orb. _"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, HOW CAN A HUMAN HAVE THIS MUCH POWER!" _Duo grabbed SkullSatamon's orb, slowly crushing it in his palm, under the force of his digisoul.

"SkullSatamon, this time... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SURVIVE!" The orb cracked as Duo squeezed harder, _"I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANYONE, EVER AGAIN!"_

**"NOOOOOOOOOO, STOPPP**_**, STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" **_SkullSatamon continued to scream and plead as Duo crushed the orb further.

Duo let go of the cracked orb, bringing his fist back and focusing his entire digisoul into his hand, causing it to glow like pure light, _**"DISAPPEARRRR! SKULLSATAMON!"**_ Duo's fist made contact with the orb and SkullSatamon's voice vanished as the orb shattered to pieces.

Instantly the dark energy began to disappear as Duo began to fall out of the sky.

Paildramon, _"DUO!"_

_**"HE DID IT!"**_ Everyone's voices began to cheer and shout in happiness as the dark energy completely vanished and Paildramon caught Duo.

Paildramon landed back on the ground and set Duo down, "It's really over this time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is buddy," Duo sat down and laid back in the middle of the road, staring at the sky. The rain clouds were beginning to disappear and the sun was starting to shine through.

The dark day had finally ended.

~To Be Continued~

_Now I'm trapped in the wake_  
_Of all my mistakes_  
_I've been under for way to long_  
_I sit and I shake_  
_My heart starts to race_  
_The poison lingers in my veins_  
_I'm fading_  
_Suffocating_

_I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away_  
_I'll make it through my darkest day_  
_And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs_  
_Until this dark day is done_

_You said I'd never change_  
_You said I'd never have the strength_  
_To break away_

_But now I've changed_  
_It's time to turn the page_  
_And walk away_

_It's time to walk away, it's time to away..._  
_I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake_  
_I made it through my darkest day_  
_And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs_  
_Now that this dark day is done_

_This Dark Day by 12 Stones_

* * *

Thank you all for reading the conclusion of the battle against SkullSatamon. There will be one more chapter to wrap up part 1, then I will most likely take a break before beginning part 2.

* * *

Weapons:

Elie's _**Tonfa Blasters** _- Just her signature weapons from Rave Master, very destructive though...

* * *

Notes:

For this final part of the battle I really wanted to include well... everyone.

Kuroryuu... the black dragon... the dark dragon.


	34. Ch34 Part One Finale

I don't own Digimon or any other names, characters, etc. used in this story.

If you haven't read my side chapter, you should, because this chapter makes references to it. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Digimon World Wars

Chapter 34 - Part One Finale

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

Things around the base were slowly going back to normal. The Doc had kept Duo in the hospital for a couple more days to replace his stitches and make sure he was alright, before finally letting him out of the hospital so he could focus on the people who were even more injured, but not before threatening him to take it easy and rest. Sanji, Musica, Yumichika, Toshiro, and their partners now filled up the medical room and The Doc wasn't letting them out anytime soon.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" Jerry suddenly burst into the medical room pushing a large cart of food. Sitting on his shoulder was Patamon who had spent the last couple days either sleeping, or in the cafeteria eating, trying to regain his strength.

"Hey Jerry!" Coronamon greeted the man cheerfully as the smell of food hit his nose.

"Hello sweetie!" Jerry started passing food to everyone, starting with Wormmon and Musica. Toshiro grunted in annoyance as Jerry promised him dessert if he finished all his food, as though he were a little kid. Gabumon, Falcomon, and Coronamon started to dig in as fast as Jerry handed them the food.

After handing a plate of food to Yumichika, he reached Sanji, "And here's something for my favorite sous chef!"

Sanji twitched, "Damn it, I'm not your sous chef!" Sanji tried to reach his leg out of bed to kick Jerry, only to fall flat on his back as his ribs made a loud cracking noise.

"Now don't act like that, don't forget I was the one helping you back into battle," Jerry lifted his sunglasses and winked at Sanji.

Sanji shivered, 'Why, why did I have to be carried out by him! Why couldn't one of the lovely nurses have helped me!' Sanji turned to the side as a river of tears rolled down his cheeks.

The doors opened again and Sonoko and Kazuha walked in, "Hey Jerry, hey Patamon, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I just took too much damage and used up too much energy," explained Patamon, "I'm gonna have to stay like this for a while before I can return to being Angemon again."

"I'm just glad we managed to get to you in time," said Musica, remembering how they had managed to stop SkullSatamon as he tried to rip off Patamon's wings.

"Yes, thank you all for that," said Patamon motioning to all of them, "I hate to see all of you injured like this..."

"Don't worry about us, Doc says we'll all make a full recovery," said Toshiro. Toshiro looked down to his plate to see the rest of his food suddenly gone, and Gabumon next to him with a mouthful of food and a grin, "GABUMON!"

"He's right though, our injuries all could have been much worse than they are," Yumichika slapped away Falcomon's hand as he tried to steal his partner's food like Gabumon.

Falcomon grumbled, "I bet you're just happy your face didn't get cut up in all that glass, right Yumichika?"

Yumichika brushed his hair behind his ear as Jerry handed another plate of food to Falcomon and Toshiro, "Well my face is a huge part of my life."

Sanji and Musica groaned in annoyance, _"Whatever pretty boy..."_

0101010101-

Throughout most of the base, there had been a bit of a depressed atmosphere. Andromon had planned a memorial for Starmon, Deputymon, and the Guardromon who had been killed by SkullSatamon, everyone was going to meet in one of the hangars later tonight.

Before the memorial, the remaining Guardromon got to work on repairing the damaged city above, making it look like a cakewalk with how fast and organized they were and Andromon and Datamon had gotten to work on recreating Datamon's device, modifiying the design into a smaller easier to carry version for Shurimon.

Rex, Kiru, Strabimon, and Flamon walked through the empty halls of the base. They had just left Datamon's new work shop, and saw that the little robot had managed to get Andromon to give him an entire hangar to work in. Datamon had already painted a very detailed image of his face on the wall of the hangar as well.

"So I never asked you guys, aside from you know..." Rex trailed off not wanting to bring up the battle a week ago, "Did I miss anything else around here?"

Kiru thought about it, while he tied his hair back into a ponytail with a new hairtie he had just gotten ahold of, "Well, you missed me, Haru, Strabimon, and Dorumon getting chased around this place by Sonoko."

Rex chuckled, "Jeez, what did you guys do?"

"Long story..." Kiru and Strabimon shook their heads at the annoying memory of running around the base like idiots.

"You also missed what this idiot did to me!" Kiru froze and turned around as Nagisa's foot suddenly slammed into his rear end, sending him toppling forward.

"Woah!" Strabimon yelped as Kiru fell on top of him, pinning him against the floor.

"Finally, I feel better now!" Nagisa smiled and turned around, making her way back down the hall.

"Kiru?" Strabimon laid underneath Kiru, looking extremely annoyed.

"Yeah?" Kiru was equally annoyed.

"Why did we have to bring this violent girl back to the base with us?"

"Beats me..."

Flamon and Rex were in hysterics as Kiru and Strabimon slowly climbed to their feet.

"Not funny dude!"

"Sorry, it could have been worse though, at least she's not as violent as Setsuna," Rex caught his breath, grinning at Kiru who seemed focused on something behind Rex.

"I'm sorry, who's violent? Kazinawa!" Rex felt a shiver run up his spine. Flamon moved to the side with Kiru and Strabimon as Rex turned his head to see Setsuna glaring at him, her sword already in her hand.

"Shit... not again!" Rex took off as fast as he could, quickly followed by Setsuna.

Setsuna, "COME BACK HERE KAZINAWA, I'M GOING TO CUT THAT STUPID DYED STREAK OF HAIR OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Rex, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DYED, THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!"

Setsuna, "THAT ONLY MAKES IT STUPIDER!"

Rex, "WELL EXCUSE ME!"

Now Kiru and Strabimon were laughing, "Poor Rex, I don't think he's gonna survive this time." Flamon watched his partner disappear around a corner, once again wishing him luck.

Rex ran past Uryu, Kankuro, Monodramon, and Tentomon as he flew around a corner.

Kankuro sweatdropped as Setsuna ran past them after him, "Jeez again..."

Tentomon, "Why does she keep chasing him around?"

"I don't know, but perhaps it's like they say, people who fight, secretly like each other..." Kankuro stopped and thought about it, "But it's probably just because he's an idiot."

Uryu, "Sounds about right."

Monodramon grinned, "Makes more sense to me."

0101010101-

Above the base in the city, Palmon and Hinata were delivering a present to the Guardromon who had been with them on the Omega Continent.

"Here you go Guardromon," Hinata tied a red ribbon around his arm.

"That way we'll be able to tell you apart from the others," Palmon smiled at the robot.

"Um, thank you, but I think you got the wrong Guardromon..."

Hinata and Palmon's smiles faded, "Huh!"

"Hey I'm over here!" Palmon and Hinata turned around to see their Guardromon running up to them, carrying a cinder block on his shoulder, next to him was Shurimon who had volunteered to help with the reconstruction to pass time. Guardromon handed the ribbon back to Hinata so they could give it to its intended recipient.

0101010101-

Down in one of the training rooms, Asuma sparred against, Lavi, Shikamaru, Kanda, and Renji. It was odd to see some of them so focused and working as a team. Lavi usually preferred to goof around, Shikamaru usually preferred to lay around, and Kanda usually preferred simply to be alone.

Asuma flared his digisoul, as they all came at him at once. Asuma smirked as he caught Renji and Lavi's fist flipping both of them over his head, before spinning around and kicking both Kanda and Shikamaru off their feet.

"Come on, I know you all got more in you than this!" All four of them jumped back to their feet. They all had one thing on their minds, to catch up to their friends and allies who had become stronger than them.

_'We will not be left behind!'_

In the corner of the room sat Guilmon, Commandramon, and the two Agumons, each holding an iced fruit drink with bendy straws, cheering for their partners.

0101010101-

"I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Ling stood in another 'former' training room just down the hall from Lavi's group.

"I know, isn't this awesome!" Gomamon jumped forward, splashing Ling with a bunch of water.

"How? When?" Ling stared at the giant pool in front of him, he did promise Gomamon he would ask Andromon if he could build one for them, but with everything that happened it had seemed inappropriate to ask him.

Gomamon wasn't the only one having the time of his life, Elie, Terriermon, and Dorumon swam through the water passing a beach ball. Elie wore a pink bikini, and her hair was tied back in a knot. Terriermon kept jumping from Elie's shoulder to Dorumon's head, to get the ball before they could. Gomamon suddenly shot out of the water and smacked the beach ball before Terriermon got it again. Haru and Shuhei sat in a corner trying to relax, and Impmon floated around on the water in a little inflatable chair.

"Hey Haru, Shuhei, either of you know how this got here?" Shuhei and Haru simply shrugged.

Gomamon's head popped back out of the water, "Guardromon said he messaged Andromon back when we first got to the Omega Continent, telling him we wanted a pool."

"Okay, but how did he build this so fast!"

Elie laughed at Ling, "Are you kidding? Andromon put this together in just a couple of hours, you should have seen him go, he was a machine," Elie stopped and giggled, "no pun intended." Haru watched Elie as she continued to laugh and play with Terriermon, Dorumon, and Gomamon. He couldn't help but notice that every once in a while when she thought no one was looking, her face became sad, but would quickly change back when someone called her name.

Haru sighed, realizing that she was probably thinking about the memorial coming up and the digimon that they had recently lost. Haru watched as Elie passed the ball again. Dorumon and Terriermon both reached for it only to have it knocked away by Gomamon who shot out of the water again. The beach ball flew through the air, hitting Impmon in the head and knocking him off his chair.

Impmon's head popped back out of the water and he spewed water out of his mouth like a fountain before turning to Gomamon, "Why you!"

"Neh heh!" Gomamon laughed and swam away as Impmon chased after him.

"Come back here!" Impmon had absolutely no chance of catching Gomamon who was swimming circles around him.

Haru laughed at their antics, 'I guess we all need a moment to relax and have a little fun after everything that happened.'

0101010101-

Negi and Kotaro were sitting in Datamon's new workshop, watching the little machine as he fussed over every little thing in the room, "No that needs to go over there!" Gaomon and Veedramon glared at the robot before moving his work table into the corner where he wanted it.

"Are we done yet?" Veedramon complained as his stomach started to growl.

"Fine, you're done," Datamon shook his head, "I'll just finish it myself."

"You know, you could at least tell them thank you," Kotaro was starting to become irritated with Datamon's attitude. Not to mention the giant picture of Datamon's face on the wall was creeping him out a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever thanks," Datamon moved to his work table, setting out the blueprints for the new digital jammer he and Andromon were working on.

"You mind me asking how your device works?" Asked Negi curiously.

Datamon stared at Negi, "Yes I do." Negi sweatdropped as Datamon turned back to his table.

"Um Negi?" Negi and Kotaro turned around as Nodoka and Lunamon suddenly walked into the hangar.

"Hey Nodoka," Kotaro cheerfully greeted the girl as she walked in. Nodoka nodded to Kotaro as she walked up to Negi.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you..."

Negi started to turn red as he thought about what he had said when he first attacked SkullSatamon, "Oh, you...you're welcome." Both Negi and Nodoka's face's became bright red, before Nodoka said goodbye and left the room. Lunamon smiled at her partner as she followed her out of the hangar.

"Wow Negi, smooth bro," Kotaro started laughing hysterically at his friend.

"Shut up Kotaro!"

"Look at your face man," Kotaro pointed at Negi, holding his ribs. After about five minutes Kotaro finally quieted down, "Heh, sorry Negi, come on let's go, it's almost time for the memorial." Kotaro, Negi, Gaomon, and Veedramon left the hangar.

"Pfft, humans..." Datamon shook his head at the nonsense that had just taken place in front of him.

0101010101-

Duo stood in the bathroom of his room, standing shirtless in front of the mirror and drying his long hair with a towel. He stared at his scarred chest, which had one long scar running from just below his right shoulder to his left hip. There was also a smaller scar near his left hip where Striker had stabbed him with a knife. Not to mention the scar on his left shoulder where he had been shot by Striker, during their first encounter. He looked at his hand which had the cut marks from gripping Hawkeye's sword, it was now in even worse shape after he had focused so much of his digisoul into it and punched SkullSatamon's orb.

Duo thought about that moment, the moment when his anger towards SkullSatamon, and his desire to protect his friends had brought out an even higher form of his digisoul. He wasn't sure how me managed to control so much of the power at once and focus it into just his hand. He had been so desperate to save everyone, that his mind and body seemed to react on instinct. Duo touched his hand to his chest and grunted as pain shot through him at the light touch.

"You alright Duo?" Veemon sat on his bed as Duo walked out of the shower, clutching his bare chest.

"I'm alright," Duo threw a shirt over his chest and laid down on his bed trying to relax.

"Duo, Doc said you need to keep those wounds bandaged up!" Veemon jumped off his bed and landed next to Duo, grabbing fresh bandages off the table next to the bed.

"Jeez, alright nurse Veemon," said Duo sarcastically. Duo grumbled and pulled his shirt off as Veemon handed him the bandages and punched him in the side of the head for calling him a nurse. After Duo replaced his bandages and threw his shirt back on, he looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for the memorial. Duo quickly braided and tied his hair back into its normal style.

Duo sighed, "Come on Veemon, let's go." Veemon and Duo stood up and marched out of the room, slowly making their way for the hangar where everyone was supposed to meet in.

0101010101-

Andromon stood in the middle of the hangar, gathering his thoughts before everyone gathered together to pay their respects. Asuramon stood in the corner of the room leaning back against the wall, patiently waiting for everyone to arrive.

Andromon sighed as he thought about the number of Guardromon they had lost. If only he hadn't fallen for SkullSatamon's trick he would have been here to protect his subordinates.

"You know, blaming yourself isn't going to bring them back," said Asuramon gruffly.

Andromon sighed again, "You don't understand, they all look up to me, and I wasn't here to help them when they needed me." In less than a month Andromon had lost eleven of his faithful Guardromon, and no matter how he thought about it, if he had been there he could have saved them.

"They all knew what might happen when they decided to work under you, and they knew what they were getting into when they followed Wizardmon into battle," explained Asuramon calmly.

Andromon didn't say anything, the android stared into the distance as he thought about what Asuramon said.

Asuramon moved over and patted Andromon on the shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for things that you can't control. Fate was just against us, and you need to remember the main reason we're here. It's our job to aid the destined and help them on the path to finding peace between the two worlds." Andromon nodded in agreement and Asuramon gave him another pat on the shoulder before returning to his corner of the room.

0101010101-

Duo and Veemon walked into the hangar several minutes later. At the front of the room Duo saw Andromon, Asuramon, Patamon, and Asuma patiently waiting for everyone. The hangar was already starting to fill up, Jerry, Kazuha, Sonoko, and the Doc had wheeled Sanji, Toshiro, Musica (Wormmon sat on his shoulder), and Yumichika into the hangar and the two Gatomon stood next to Gabumon, Coronamon, and Falcomon to keep an eye on them. Half the remaining Guardromon had already come back down from their construction and were standing throughout the room. Renji, Kanda, Shikamaru, and Lavi all sat in various spots next to their partners. Duo noticed that Lavi and Kanda both had swollen cheeks, like someone had punched them in the face right before they got here. Kiru, Strabimon, and Flamon stood at the back of the room and waved Duo over when they saw him and Veemon walk in.

Duo and Veemon walked to the back of the room and stood next to Kiru as they waited for everyone else to gather. Soon Kotaro, Negi, Veedramon, and Gaomon walked in and took a seat in the middle of the hangar. Nodoka and Lunamon walked in next and quietly sat next to Sonoko and Kazuha. Haru, Shuhei, Ling, Elie, and their partners walked in followed by Uryu, Kankuro, Monodramon, and Tentomon. Haru and Dorumon walked over and joined Duo and Kiru while the rest of them took seats. Hinata and Palmon soon walked into the room followed by another Guardromon, Duo noticed that the Guardromon had a red ribbon tied around his arm. Soon Shurimon, Wizardmon, Renamon, and the remaining Guardromon filed into the room and took the remaining seats.

Duo looked around the room to see who was missing, "Wait a second, where's Rex and Setsuna?"

"Rex is probably crying for his-" Kiru stopped as Rex ran into the room, his hair still intact, "he's still alive, I don't believe it." Rex quickly ran over and joined his partner and friends. Rex leaned over and started to catch his breath as Setsuna walked in behind him and put her sword away. She gave Rex one last glare before sitting next to Renamon.

"What did you do this time?" Asked Duo curiously. Rex merely shrugged, to tired from running another marathon to talk at the moment. Duo remembered hearing about Rex being chased around the base by Setsuna before and had fallen over laughing when he got Rex to tell him what had happened.

Duo looked over at the entrance as Nagisa walked in followed by Sayo, Leon, and the family. Duo noticed that Kiru took a step back when Nagisa walked into the room. Duo looked back over as Nagisa, Sayo, and Leon took seats, and noticed that the father was making his way over to them after his wife and daughter had sat down.

"I'm sorry," the man scratched the back of his red hair uncomfortably as he offered his hand to the four of them, "I never thanked all of you for saving me and my family, my name is Allen." Duo took the man's hand and shook it.

"I'm Duo, and this short blue guy next to me is Veemon."

Veemon, "Hey!"

Kiru, Strabimon, Haru, Dorumon, Rex, and Flamon introduced themselves to the man as well, "I can't thank the eight of you enough for what you did."

"You don't have to thank us, as long as you stay alive and with your family, that's enough," said Haru.

"I will," said Allen proudly, "I'd introduce you to them, but it looks like it's time for us to sit down," Duo looked up and noticed that Andromon was about ready to start, "My wife's name is Sara and my daughter's name is Jenny." Allen shook Duo's hand again before walking over and sitting next to his family.

Duo turned to Andromon as he began to speak about the digimon they had lost. He talked about Starmon and Deputymon, he talked about the Guardromon they had lost and how they hadn't died in vain, how they had fought bravely for peace. Duo's hearing went in and out as Andromon's speech continued, he was more focused on the people throughout the room. Most of the Guardromon looked like they were about to cry, and Duo began to wonder if they could. Duo noticed that Nodoka, Lunamon, Hinata, Palmon, and Elie had a few silent tears spilling down their cheeks and that everyone else had a quiet, depressed look on their faces.

Andromon finished speaking after requesting a few moments of silence to pay their respects. Duo closed his eyes and silently wished their fallen comrades peace, but Duo knew that they wouldn't find peace. They had been absorbed by SkullSatamon and had become apart of the insane skeleton that had nearly destroyed them all. Duo felt the anger inside him rise, SkullSatamon may have been defeated but as long as DATS and Daemon were still out there, his friends and comrades lives would always be at risk. If DATS succeeded in its plans the entire digital world could very well be destroyed or worse. If Daemon made his way into the real world, his home and all the innocent people in it would be at risk, including the person he had left behind in the real world. Duo opened his eyes and looked down at his partner whose eyes were still closed, and then over to Rex, Kiru, and Haru.

'I will stop DATS and I will destroy Daemon!' Duo closed his eyes once again, 'I will give my life to create a world where all my friends, where everyone in this room, and... she, can live in peace.'

'This is my purpose!'

0101010101-

**(Back in the Real World)**

Hawkeye walked up to a sliding door and stepped into the next room as it slid out of his way, "Venom how are they coming along?"

"Slow," the old man looked at the purple robot in front of him, "It's going to be a few months before everything is ready."

"That's better than I hoped," Hawkeye took a look at the purple robot, it had a single lens on its round body as an eye, and two wing like appendages hanging off the side of its round body.

"When the army is ready, we'll be heading into an all out war," Venom turned towards Hawkeye as he made his way back for the exit, "I suggest you make sure that you, Violet, Frost, and Lust are all ready when that time comes."

~Part One End~

_Why aren't you trying to escape? You say you need a great purpose_  
_I say you need to see what's coming..._

_Kill. Kill. Kill your demons._  
_Face. Face. Face your fears._  
_Fight. Fight. With no discretion. _  
_Die. Die. Die alone..._

_I hope you see your own life flash before your eyes._  
_And find that point, in your life when you realize._  
_That there's something that you've lost._  
_And something went terribly wrong._  
_With your last breath, until your lungs collapse._

_Relapse Collapse by In Fear and Faith_

* * *

I thank all of you who read all of Part one of my fanfic, and I hope you'll keep an eye out for when Part two is finally started. I am going to try to take a bit of a break before I begin and I might get a couple of chapters together before I start posting. I hope you enjoyed what you've read and will wait patiently for part two. Thank you again and please review.

* * *

Notes:

The finale took me longer to get up than I thought it would, I kept getting hit with a bit of writer's block... oh and I was distracted by football, work, and partying with my buds. lol

I decided to go ahead and name the family before I ended part one. The father's name is Allen McGee he and his family are all americans. He is 32, has red hair, a few freckles on his face, and is a fairly large man. His wife Sara, is a slim woman, with long waist length dark brown hair, blue eyes and is 30 years old. And the daughter Jenny, is 5 years old, has her father's red hair but not his freckles, and her mother's blue eyes, her hair is shoulder length and she usually carries a teddy bear around with her.

At the start of the series, there were a total of 27 Guardromon working under Andromon. After SkullSatamon's attacks only 16 are left.


End file.
